


La Lune, le Soleil, et l'Etoile au milieu

by Elopez7228, Silvershine



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Love-hate - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo hors normes, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Skips, bataille spatiale, c'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air, education mode skywalker, ellipses temporelles, je t'aime moi non plus, mauvais parents, meilleurs ennemis, nouvelle génération, parents indignes, sensualité, sentiment progressif, tentative de romance EN personnage, traduction française
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 120,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvershine/pseuds/Silvershine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les voies de la Force sont impénétrables, et parfois elle n’en fait qu’à sa tête. Rey se retrouve au cœur d’une lutte contre le destin qui la met en présence de Kylo Ren, les liant l’un à l’autre  de la manière la plus puissante qui soit… Avant que le destin ne la laisse tomber comme une patate chaude.</p><p>Un lien de Force brisé n’est pas facile à surmonter, surtout quand celui qui vous manque est votre ennemi juré et le père de votre enfant.</p><p>Avertissement : gestion familiale dans la pure tradition Skywalker. </p><p>(Ce récit est une sorte d’anti fanfic du genre “X-les-a-obligés-à-le-faire-pour-avoir-un-bébé, qui se terminent presque toujours à la naissance de l’enfant, alors que je suis surtout intéressée par ce qui va arriver APRÈS qu’ils aient un enfant et ne vécurent pas si heureux que ça.)</p><p>Le texte original est de Silvershine. Tout le crédit lui revient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1ère partie - Le rocher noir sur la mer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvershine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvershine/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Moon, the Sun, and the Star Inbetween.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963680) by [Silvershine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvershine/pseuds/Silvershine). 



**Première partie**

**Chapitre 1 - Le rocher noir sur la mer.**

L’île est, d’une certaine manière, plus désertique encore que Jakku. Un désert bleu, mais tout aussi vide. Au lieu d'un horizon accidenté de sable jaune, la ligne de l'océan parfaitement plane s’étire si loin, qu’elle peut même distinguer la courbe de la planète. Il n’y a pas de source d'eau douce sur l’ile. A la place, c'est un condensateur semblant constitué en partie de pierres, à l'arrière d’une des huttes, qui génère quotidiennement quelques litres d'eau de l’humidité ambiante. Lorsque Rey a demandé à Luke comment un Maitre Jedi a pu construire une chose pareille avec des moyens aussi rudimentaires, il lui a souri avec une pointe de tristesse et a répondu, “j’ai grandi dans une ferme hydroponique”. 

Et Rey était pilleuse d'épaves autrefois, mais ça paraissait si loin désormais, bien qu’il ne se soit écoulé qu'un mois depuis son dernier troc de pièces détachées contre des rations déshydratées. Luke n’a jamais parlé de l'entraîner, et refuse de regarder le sabre, encore moins d’y toucher. Au moins, il a arrêté de la repousser. L’obstination naturelle de Rey a fini par avoir raison de lui, mais elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle fera si Luke persiste à ignorer le sabre laser. Elle est venue sur ce minuscule Rocher au milieu de nulle part pour rejoindre le plus puissant Maitre Jedi de la galaxie - le dernier vivant, mais il reste si peu des Jedis en lui à ce stade, ou en tous cas si peu à sa portée! 

Au fil des longues nuits glacées sur Jakku, elle a entendu des récits de toutes origines, mais toutes les ethnies avaient des récits de Jedis. Ils transcendaient les peuples. Et le socle commun à toutes les légendes parlait des Jedis comme de nobles chevaliers qui affrontaient les forces du mal le sabre laser au poing, et possédaient un pouvoir immense que peu de gens comprenaient. Le dernier, et le meilleur d'entre eux, avait été Luke Skywalker, avant de disparaître et devenir un mythe. 

Et pourtant il est là, avec ses airs d'ermite grognon qui regarde la mer et vit d'algues et de poisson. Il fixe l’horizon et médite plusieurs heures par jour, parle peu, et malgré la persévérance de Rey, ne dit pas grand chose à propos de l’Ordre Jedi ou de son propre passé. Tout ce qu’elle parvient à obtenir de lui sont des commentaires du genre “c'était il y a longtemps, ça n’a plus d’importance à présent.” Bien que parfois, il soupire en l'écoutant raconter les légendes qu'elle a entendues, et commente, “il est malheureux qu’on ne se souvienne des Jedi que comme des guerriers, et rien d’autre.” 

Il n’a peut-être plus rien d’un guerrier, mais il est indubitablement demeuré un Jedi. Et Rey fait de son mieux, pour faire comme lui. Quand il se lève, elle se lève. Quand il médite, elle médite - ou du moins elle essaie. Quand il cuisine, elle participe. Quand il l’envoie chercher de l’eau, elle obéit sans une plainte.

Elle se demande si elle parviendra un jour à progresser avec cette méthode, jusqu’au jour de la vision.

Ça arrive un matin alors qu’elle est assise en pleine méditation, par une sensation dans son estomac qu’elle n’avait plus ressentie depuis l’appel du sabre laser. Quand elle ouvre les yeux et se redresse maladroitement, pour se secouer, c'est déjà trop tard. Elle ne voit plus l'île verte et l'océan bleu, mais un paysage monochrome qui sent le souffre et la fumée. De sinistres constructions noires comme des dents cassées et pourrissantes se dressent dans le paysage sur des monticules de terre rouge aussi sombre que du sang séché.

Des sensations inconnues l’envahissent. Elle se sent fragile, brisée comme du verre qui se lézarde. Elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains - trop grandes, enveloppées de noir, les doigts se crispant telles les serres d’un rapace. Ce n’est pas ses mains. Ce ne sont pas ses yeux. 

A l’instant où elle comprend ceci, elle sent qu’il l’a compris aussi. Son tempérament colérique rugit, réagissant à elle avec la même fureur qu’elle avait ressentie la dernière fois qu’elle avait touché son esprit. Elle essaie de reculer, sentant qu’il s’engouffre dans leur connexion, comme s’il pouvait se forcer un passage vers elle - envahir sa tête et éclipser tout ce qui s’y trouve. Rey pousse un cri de panique et se jette en arrière. Son coude s'écorche sur le rocher et son dos s’enfonce dans la mousse. Elle dresse la main pour repousser l’attaque, mais autour d’elle il n’y a plus que le ciel laiteux et le bleu de la mer. 

“Il t’arrive de crier comme ça dans ton sommeil,” observe Luke, quelque part dans son dos. Elle se retourne et le voit, debout à côté d’une obélisque aux gravures usées par le temps. “Qui as tu vu?”

Alors elle le lui dit. Il est au courant pour Kylo et il a ressenti ce qui était arrivé à Han bien avant qu’elle ne le rejoigne pour le lui annoncer. Et comme à chaque fois, quand elle mentionne le nom de son ancien apprenti, son visage semble se refermer sur des ombres et des chagrins trop douloureux pour qu’elle ose lui poser des questions. 

“J’avais déjà des visions de lui avant de le rencontrer,” explique-t-elle ce soir là, en secouant les braises et ranimant le feu. Se concentrer sur les flammes et anticiper leur danse et leur besoin d'air ou de combustible l’aide à clarifier les pensées qui fusent dans son esprit. 

“De temps en temps, je le ressens avec tellement d’intensité. Et si mes visions étaient vraies? Si je peux le voir, peut-il me voir aussi?”

Luke reste songeur si longtemps qu’elle finit par croire qu’il ignore la réponse. Comme elle jette une nouvelle poignée de bois sec dans le feu, il commence à le remuer. 

“Vos destins doivent être liés profondément, pour que tu aies eu des visions de lui avant de le rencontrer,” dit-il, la voix rauque comme s’il n’avait plus l’habitude de parler autant. “Quand j’ai compris que j’allais devoir faire face à mon père, j’ai eu des visions de lui moi aussi. Le lien de Force n’est pas chose courante, et en tous cas une certaine proximité est toujours nécessaire. Ben a toujours été… _Inhabituellement_ sensible à la Force. Ses pouvoirs se sont révélés sur le tard, mais il pouvait réaliser des choses avec la Force que je n’avais jamais  vues avant.” 

“Il est si puissant que ça?” Demande Rey découragée. 

“Puissant? Comment définir ça? Il ressentait les nuances et vibrations dans la Force d’une manière qui me dépassait. Il pouvait ressentir la vérité dans la bouche des gens et lire leurs pensées, ce qui dépasse de loin mes pouvoirs. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de puissance qui l'intéressait. Lorsqu’il est venu à moi, c'était un garçon doux, terriblement seul, luttant contre sa nature profonde. Il ne s’entendait pas bien avec son père. Han l’aimait beaucoup, mais il n’a jamais compris Ben, et le garçon s’est convaincu que c'était de sa faute quand son père est retourné à ses vieilles habitudes. Il se disait que s’il pouvait être le genre de fils qu’aurait voulu Han…” 

Luke baisse les yeux sur ses mains, tachetées et usées, et soupire. “Mais je ne suis pas tout blanc non plus. J’ai senti le poids de milliers d’années d’Histoire peser sur mes épaules pour préserver et continuer l’Ordre Jedi, et je l’ai déplacé sur les frêles épaules d’un jeune garçon qui se débattait déjà pour être à la hauteur des attentes d’un père absent et d’une mère de sang royal qui craignait ses facultés. J’ai trop insisté. J’ai mis trop d’espoirs en lui. Quand je lui disais qu’il devait être plus fort, il comprenait qu’il devait être plus puissant. Quand il m’a demandé qui était le plus puissant Jedi, j’ai répondu que c’était mon père, car malgré la profondeur de l’obscurité dans laquelle il a été entraîné, Anakin Skywalker a trouvé la force de remonter vers la lumière. Mais tout ce que Ben a retenu de Dark Vador, c’est qu’il a balayé notre ordre et construit un Empire dont le pouvoir a dominé la Galaxie presque entière. Quand Snoke l’a trouvé… Il n’a eu qu’à alimenter ce qui sommeillait en lui. Haine, Colère, Insécurité, Peur, Ambition… Toutes ces choses mènent au côté obscur. Je pressens que Snoke a beaucoup renforcé sa domination sur Ben depuis, mais au début, Ben l’a suivi de son plein gré. Il fut un temps, je pensais pouvoir le sauver, mais aujourd’hui j’en doute.” 

Rey frissonne au souvenir de la lumière violente du sabre transperçant le corps de Han. “C’est un monstre.” 

“Il n’en a pas toujours été un. Quand il était à peine plus jeune que toi, il était comme n’importe quel jeune homme. Plein de doutes et de passion, et bien trop de la verve de sa mère, mais son sourire - aussi rare soit-il - réchauffait les cœurs.” 

Il est difficile de se figurer quelqu’un comme Kylo Ren en train de sourire. Rey imagine qu’il a probablement oublié comment sourire, à présent, tout comme il a oublié comment être humain. Lorsqu’il est entré dans sa tête dans la cellule d’interrogatoire, elle avait senti toutes les choses mentionnées par Luke - La haine, la colère, et l’insécurité - mais elle n’avait pas vu grand chose d’autre. Alors que Kylo circulait dans ses souvenirs de Jakku et titillait sa solitude et ses rêves, en retour son propre passé lui était resté fermé, comme une porte scellée qu’il n’ouvrait à personne, pas même à lui-même. 

Mais si elle veut comprendre comment Snoke exerce son pouvoir sur Kylo Ren, elle n’a pas besoin de chercher bien loin. 

C’est la douleur. Une douleur si rampante et continue qu’elle impacte ses rêves et rend ses réveils difficiles. Ce n’est pas elle qui souffre, mais elle la ressent quasiment comme telle. Alors qu’elle se redresse dans l’obscurité de son abri de pierre, elle sonde la nuit à la recherche de la créature désespérée qui a besoin d’aide. Tout ce qu’elle ressent, c’est qu’elle ne doit pas être loin. 

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi soufres-tu?” 

Une présence familière répond à son chuchotement, mais tel un animal blessé il garde ses distances et tire un voile entre eux. Rey cligne des yeux, seule sur sa couverture, réalisant progressivement que c’est la douleur de Kylo, qu’elle a ressentie malgré la distance infinie qui les sépare. 

“On le torture”, dit-elle à Luke. 

“La douleur le rend plus puissant. Ou du moins, c’est que lui fait croire Snoke.” Luke a l’air plus fatigué que jamais, le regard tourné vers les étoiles qui s’estompent dans les premières lueurs du jour. Les nuits sont longues ici, et l’aube aussi dure des heures. 

“Ça ne m’a pas paru lui donner des forces,” murmure Rey contre ses genoux. “C’était misérable.” 

Après ce qui semble une éternité, Luke se lève. “Il faut rompre le lien. Si tu peux ressentir ses émotions et ses errances, alors il ressent les tiennes en retour. Une fois sa formation achevée, il viendra te chercher.” 

Rey bondit sur ses pieds, surprise. “Pourquoi?” 

“Snoke a résolu de réunir autour de lui tous les Jedis restant dans la galaxie et d’exterminer ceux qui refuseront de se plier à ses volontés. Kylo Ren est son instrument, et à croire ce que tu m’as dit, tu es sa prochaine cible. Si tu ne romps pas votre lien, ça va lui faciliter la tâche le moment venu.” 

“Mais comment puis-je-” 

“N’est-ce pas pour ça que tu es ici? Pour apprendre?” L’expression de Luke est irritée, comme s’il était contrarié d’avoir été forcé à sortir de sa paisible indifférence. Ce qui est tout à fait le cas. Partagée entre le sentiment de victoire et l’inquiétude suite à sa mise en garde, elle le suit jusqu’au sommet de l’île où ils ont pour habitude de méditer. If fait trop froid pour ça à cette heure matinale, mais Luke ne veut pas perdre de temps. 

“Quand as-tu ressenti votre lien la première fois?” lui demande-t-il, après avoir apaisé leur respiration et ouvert leurs esprits à la Force, ce que Rey fait avec l’impression d’être un enfant qui plonge un orteil dans un océan dont elle ignore tout. 

“C’est quand il m’a questionnée sur la base Starkiller”, dit-elle, se remémorant la scène. Elle commence à ressentir avec quelle clarté la méditation et la Force reconstituent ses souvenirs. “Il… Il a forcé l’entrée dans ma tête, et il a pris des choses qui m’appartenaient.” Ce souvenir le fait brûler de colère et d’humiliation. 

“Détend toi,” dit Luke. “Il a vu ce que tu es réellement. Tu n’as pas à avoir honte, et te mettre en colère te coûtera plus qu’il ne le mérite.” 

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Elle ne pardonne pas la violation de son esprit, mais elle laisse s’apaiser la colère qui bouillonne pour analyser le souvenir avec détachement. “Quand il s’est approché de moi, ce fut comme un arc électrique tendu entre lui et moi. J’ai ressenti la décharge, et ensuite j’ai compris que je pouvais pousser vers lui comme lui avait poussé vers moi.” 

“Et qu’as-tu vu?” Demande Luke. 

Il lui demande de mettre des mots sur ce que ressent un esprit qui n’était pas le sien, et Rey a du mal à trouver les mots justes. Lire dans les pensées, ce n’est pas entendre des pensées intelligibles en mots et en phrases. C’est un tourbillon d’images et de sensations, souvent mélangées, et hors contexte. Kylo Ren était un homme terrifié. Une sensation sombre s’étendait en filigrane de nombreuses connexions dans son esprit, et elles menaient toutes à une personne dont il n’avait aucun souvenir. Rien qu’un nom. Un nom le terrifiant et l'exaltant à la fois. “J’ai vu son obsession pour Dark Vador. Il a peur de ne jamais être à sa hauteur.” 

Luke a l’air sombre, comme s’il s’y attendait. “Quoi d’autre?” 

Rey fouille dans sa mémoire. Elle subissait une telle angoisse et un tel pic d’adrénaline, qu’elle n’a pas creusé très loin. Elle n’en a pas eu besoin. Il portait ses espoirs et ses craintes si près de la surface qu’ils étaient presque visibles sur son visage trop expressif. Mais à présent qu’elle prend le temps d’analyser l’expérience, elle prend conscience que Kylo Ren n’est pas très doué pour la dissimulation. C’est probablement pour ça qu’il porte un masque, pense-t-elle, à la fois pour imiter son grand père, et à la fois pour intimider. Car son visage peut le trahir - à l’instant où elle a posé les yeux sur lui, elle l’a compris. Il ne peut rien cacher. Les émotions traversent son visage aussi facilement qu’un courant d’air perturbera la surface d’une eau paisible, un témoin de son agitation interne, que Rey a pu percevoir un instant. Mais c’était déjà assez pour comprendre beaucoup. Elle a ressenti sa fascination pour Dark Vador, mais aussi le père qu’il adorait et maudissait, et le père qui l’a noyé dans un abîme de culpabilité. Elle ressentit son mépris pour un homme aux cheveux roux, et le respect teinté de crainte pour une créature encapuchonnée qui errait dans les profondeurs de son esprit. 

Et elle eut aussi un aperçu de ce qu’il pensait d’elle. La curiosité, la surprise teintée de plaisir qu’il fit de son mieux pour étouffer, lorsque l’étincelle jaillit entre eux. Le besoin compulsif de l’impressionner. De lui plaire. De la posséder. 

Rey manque de se déconcentrer. Elle sait que Kylo Ren est attiré par elle comme une créature solitaire est attirée par une autre de son espèce, car elle doit reconnaître qu’elle a ressenti la même chose lorsque l’étincelle les a connectés. C’est un magnétisme qu’il est difficile définir ; c’est une attraction engendrée par la Force. “N’aie pas peur,” lui avait-il dit. “Je le ressens aussi.” 

Mais à présent, elle soupçonne quelque chose de plus. Les sensations qu’il a éprouvées devant son visage, ses mains, ses lèvres. Cette attirance n’a aucun lien avec la Force. C'est la plus vieille attirance au monde et la plus élémentaire : celle d’un homme pour une femme. 

Elle fouille dans ses sentiments, en quête de révulsion ou même de satisfaction flattée à cette révélation, mais elle a surtout l’impression que ça n’a rien d’une révélation. Elle n’a pas eu besoin de lire ses pensées pour voir qu’il avait envie d'elle. Elle l’a senti dans sa proximité, dans ses yeux étrangement doux, dans sa façon de retenir ses coups même quand elle le frappait avec ardeur pour l’abattre. Elle s’en fichait, et l’avait donc ignoré jusqu’à maintenant. 

Devant le regard curieux de Luke, Rey hausse les épaules d’un air indifférent. “Rien d’important.” 

“Prend garde à ce qui alimente votre lien,” la prévient-il, et elle se demande si Luke ne lit pas aussi dans ses pensées, malgré tout. “Aussi insignifiant que ça puisse te paraître, il faut te détacher non seulement de son emprise sur toi, mais le libérer de ton emprise sur lui.” 

“Je n’ai aucune emprise sur lui,” s’indigne Rey. 

“Tu en as une. Tu en auras une. Tu dois résister à la tentation d’exploiter ce lien à ton avantage, car malgré ton talent, tu t’aventures dans un domaine que Kylo Ren maîtrise à la perfection et il prendra le dessus.” 

Elle comprend ce qu’il veut dire en repensant à toutes les fois où elle s’est surprise à se demander si elle pouvait tirer sur leur lien et jeter un œil dans le monde de Kylo Ren. Il est terriblement tentant de penser qu’elle pourrait ainsi apprendre des secrets. Découvrirait-elle quelque chose d'utile à la Resistance? Mais la peur la retient. La distance qui les sépare ne la protège pas de ses attaques, et il lui est arrivé plusieurs fois de ressentir des intrusions dans sa tête quand il la surprend si proche, et elle sait qu’en se faisant prendre, tout serait fini. 

Mais elle apprend à le repousser. Luke lui enseigne les barrières mentales qu’il avait forgées pour repousser son propre père. Elle sait comment dresser ces barrières et vider son esprit; comment être un roc contre toute agression. Et c'est un soulagement. Elle sait que ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne comble le vide et utilise leur lien contre elle. 

Ça arrive alors qu’elle s’y attend le moins, alors qu’elle se trouve dans une crique minuscule au pied de l'île, un cristal de savon dans une main et un seau sous le bras. A-t-il attendu cet instant précis? Guettant l’instant où elle relâcherait sa vigilance? Ou bien est-ce une pure coïncidence qu'il frappe précisément au moment où elle est éloignée de Luke, seule et nue dans un bassin d’eau glacée, avec comme préoccupation principale de récurer les marques noires sous ses pieds? 

Elle sent une ombre descendre sur elle, comme si quelqu’un s'était placé entre elle et le soleil. Sa peau picote comme pour l’avertir, le fin duvet de ses bras se hérisse sous un pressentiment de danger imminent qui lui échappe jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard. Il est sur elle. Ses poumons se vident et se figent, comme la première fois qu’elle l’a vu dans la forêt. 

Un instant immobile, et soudain elle coule, comme si une main immense lui enfonçait la tête sous l’eau, et elle est emportée par la panique et l'incrédulité. 

 _Tu es indésirable_ , le ressent-elle dire. Ce ne sont pas les mots qu’elle entend, mais leur signification. Il veut s’amputer d'elle, tout comme elle veut elle aussi se débarrasser de lui. A la différence que lui semble considérer que la meilleure façon d'y parvenir est de la tuer. 

Rey est indignée. Le tuer ne lui est jamais venu à l’esprit. C’est petit, c'est méprisable, et c'est exactement ce à quoi elle aurait dû s’attendre de sa part. 

Elle ressent qu’il entend ces pensées et est déstabilisé un instant. Est-il vexé qu’elle le juge petit et méprisable? Rey n’a pas besoin de plus pour restaurer ses défenses mentales. Je suis un roc, pense-t-elle, se recroquevillant à l'intérieur d’elle-même, où personne ne peut l’atteindre. Il peut marteler tant qu’il veut, son esprit n’appartient qu’à elle. Il ne la prendra plus jamais au dépourvu. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle le sent reculer qu’elle ose se détendre. 

 _Reste en dehors de ma tête_ , sont les derniers mots qu’il lui adresse. 

Rey jaillit à la surface et prend sa première inspiration depuis de longues minutes. A-t-il vraiment tenté de la tuer? Ou était-ce seulement un avertissement? Les deux cas mettent Rey mal à l’aise. 

Elle ne parle pas à Luke de cette rencontre. Elle craint qu’il ne la sermonne, ou pire, qu’il lui interdise désormais de se déplacer seule, ce qui rendrait les baignades difficiles. Tout le monde n’a pas le projet de devenir un hippie de l’espace crado comme Maître Luke. Et en plus, elle sait se défendre, désormais. Elle refuse de vivre dans l’angoisse. 


	2. La lune verte

Malgré sa volonté de ne plus approcher de l’esprit de Kylo Ren, elle ne parvient pas toujours à résister. Ce n’est même pas de son fait. Il la tire vers lui, peut-être sans même s’en rendre compte, l’attirant dans son orbite avec une force gravitationnelle terrifiante qui s’empare d’elle lorsqu’elle n’y prête pas attention. Elle suppose que ça arrive quand il pense à elle. Et dans ce cas, n’est-il pas le seul responsable? 

Ça se produit alors qu’elle s’irrite les mains à frotter du linge sale dans un baquet d’eau froide. Tout à coup elle voit double, contemplant à la fois les paillettes de savon dégouliner de ses doigts et un sabre laser rouge éblouissant, découpant des gens comme un couteau dans de la viande. Elle se referme avant qu’il ne puisse la sentir, mais elle est nauséeuse et tremblante. Et ça arrive de plus en plus souvent. Assez souvent pour qu’elle commence à tracer les grandes lignes de ses déplacements et de ses projets. Elle soupçonne qu’il manigance quelque chose, bien que cette idée l’effraie. Luke fait des efforts pour la préparer, mais il a été usé par d’autres apprentis. Son enseignement  se veut progressif, travaillant à corriger les faiblesses avant de renforcer les forces.  Et il refuse toujours de toucher le sabre laser… et elle commence à se dire qu’il refuserait de le prendre en main même si sa vie en dépendait. 

Il l’autorise à s’en servir, par contre, mais uniquement ponctuellement. “Ton bâton a été ton troisième bras toute ta vie,” lui dit-il. “Tu devrais continuer avec. Au moment de construire ton propre sabre laser, tu devrais réfléchir à façonner un bâton.” 

C’est la première fois qu’il mentionne que Rey puisse être, ou devenir, un Jedi, et son cœur s’emplit de joie. Mais la joie s’évanouit aussi vite, remplacée par une pointe de sarcasme. 

 _Il valait mieux être pilleuse d’épaves._  

Ainsi, il l’espionne. Ou bien finit-il toujours inexorablement attiré dans sa vie comme elle dans la sienne? Elle le chasse, aussi fort que possible, et s’étonne de son culot. Pour quelqu’un si attaché à sa propre vie privée, il ne fait pas preuve de beaucoup d’objections à infiltrer la sienne. 

Elle est en plein sommeil, lorsqu'elle bascule de nouveau dans son esprit. Lui aussi est endormi, et il en ressort une cacophonie d’images absurdes dont l'enchevêtrement perturbe son repos. Il y a des souvenirs à elle, un vaisseau glissant vers la lumière, s'éloignant d’elle dans le ciel toujours bleu, et la vision se transforme en un autre vaisseau qui décolle au-dessus des arbres, l’enlevant à sa mère - non. Pas sa mère à elle. Sa mère à lui. Elle ressent l’angoisse de l’abandon comme si c'était son vécu, parce que c’est son vécu. Elle connaît parfaitement ce sentiment. Mais il y a aussi d'autres sentiments qu’elle ne connaît pas, comme la caresse chaude de la main d’un père sur sa joue. Le visage illuminé de tendresse. Quoi qu’elle fasse, il ne cesserait jamais de l’aimer. Elle doute que même la mort ne puisse rien faire contre un amour si fort. 

Elle essaie de se réveiller, les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Ces sentiments ne lui appartiennent pas. Ces larmes ne sont pas à elle. Mais c'est elle qui pleure, parce que Kylo ne pleurera plus. 

Le jour où Luke lui montre comment concevoir son sabre laser est un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. “Tu as tant à apprendre”, la met-il en garde, “Mais tu as bien mérité ceci.” 

Les cristaux nécessaires à la conception du sabre ne se trouvent que sur certaines planètes. Luke est étrangement réticent, alors qu'elle charge la navette que lui a gracieusement prêtée la Résistance. Elle se demande s’il a fini par apprécier sa compagnie et lui demande si elle va lui manquer.

“Tu m’as rappelé ce qu'était l’espoir,” dit-il. “Bien sûr que tu vas me manquer.” 

Elle est surprise de cette réponse solennelle. “Je reviendrai vite,” dit-elle pour le rassurer. 

“Prend ton temps.” 

Elle aurait du se douter qu’il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle aurait du voir qu’il avait trouvé le meilleur moyen de l'éloigner de lui, sachant que l’excitation de la mission lui ôterait toute rationalité. Elle fouine dans des grottes et des tunnels souterrains sur une planète dont elle ignorait jusqu’à l’existence, ne songeant à rien d’autre qu’à trouver le cristal idéal. Des années de pillage paient enfin, et elle ne ressent aucune crainte à descendre dans les profondeurs de la planète  pour dénicher les cristaux les plus fins. Luke lui a dit de se laisser guider par la Force, et elle la laisse l’envahir. Elle ignore des douzaines de cristaux magnifiques jusqu’à en trouver un qui l’ _appelle_ d’une manière indescriptible. _Voilà tes cristaux_ , lui dit la Force, et elle tremble d’excitation en grattant la pierre pour les libérer. 

Un chuchotement la parcourt alors qu'elle tient sa récompense dans ses mains. Les cristaux brillent doucement, puis changent de couleur. Luke lui avait dit que ça arriverait. Lorsqu’elle aurait trouvé le bon cristal, il absorberait son énergie et changerait d’aspect définitivement. Elle s’attend à ce qu’il devienne bleu ou vert, mais le cristal ne semble pas parvenir à se stabiliser. Un instant il est bleu comme les cieux, l’instant suivant il est rouge sang. Elle manque de le lâcher avec épouvante, tant la couleur lui rappelle l’affreux sabre grésillant brandi par Kylo Ren. 

Quand la couleur se stabilise, c’est un jaune pâle qui inonde ses mains d’une douce lueur dorée. Mais Rey n’y prête plus attention. Avoir pensé à Kylo Ren a ouvert une porte dans son esprit, et elle lève les yeux comme pour le regarder, à travers les strates de rocher, de terre et d'atmosphère, à travers le nombre incalculable de systèmes planétaires jusqu'au pont d’un vaisseau sur lequel se tient Kylo Ren. Il sait qu'elle est là, mais au lieu de la repousser il l’invite à le rejoindre, l’autorisant à regarder à travers ses yeux. 

Et ses yeux sont baissés vers la planète que depuis des mois, elle considère chez elle. 

“Luke…” Souffle-t-elle. 

 _Tu m’as mené droit à lui_ , l’entend-t-elle glousser doucement. 

Rey fourre les cristaux dans son sac et se précipite à la surface. Peut-être n’est-il pas trop tard?

Se ruant dans la navette, elle enflamme le moteur et monte en piqué de manière si abrupte que les moteurs luttent et la cabine vibre violemment. A l’instant où elle quitte l’atmosphère, elle enclenche l’hyper-propulsion et est projetée à travers les étoiles. 

 _Luke_! Elle tente de se connecter à lui comme Kylo se connecte à elle, mais elle ne le ressent nulle part… Pas avant que son vaisseau ne ralentisse et ne fonce à travers l’atmosphère de sa planète. Son radar se met à clignoter de partout. Kylo Ren n’est pas venu seul, et elle compte des dizaines de vaisseaux en descente vers le sol. Beaucoup sont déjà en train de se poser.

 _Luke_ , supplie-t-elle de nouveau, mais la réponse est à peine audible. Luke est résigné. Il ne compte pas se cacher. Il ne compte pas s’enfuir. 

 _Je dois affronter mes erreurs_ , entend-t-elle entre deux battements affolés de son cœur. _Mais toi, sauve-toi_. 

“Non,” dit-elle, les mains tremblant sur les commandes, ne sachant que faire. Sur le radar, elle voit qu’un vaisseau s’est détaché des autres et fonce droit sur elle. Elle ne pourrait plus le distancer à présent, même si elle le voulait. 

 _Tu es un Jedi_ , lui dit Luke. _Ne l’oublie jamais_. 

Un Jedi est calme. Un Jedi est serein. Un Jedi fait face à l’adversité la tête haute, et réagit telle une feuille dans le vent, se transformant et s’adaptant au changement. Rey réalise qu’elle a perdu Luke à jamais. Descendre maintenant, c'est se livrer tous les deux au Premier Ordre. Son seul espoir est de parvenir à rejoindre la Résistance et de lâcher les forces armées de Leia sur Kylo Ren. 

Elle bascule les commandes et bloque l’accélérateur en position maximale, fusant vers le ciel. Le vaisseau est presque sur elle et elle n’a aucune défense. Mais il ne lui tire pas dessus. 

Parce que Kylo Ren est sur ce vaisseau. 

 _Pourquoi fuir?_ La question résonne dans sa tête, posée par celui qui est certain de sa victoire. 

 _C'est mal me connaître_ , répond-t-elle, faisant faire à sa navette un changement brutal de direction que le gros vaisseau ne peut pas suivre. Son vaisseau est plus rapide, mais celui de Rey est plus maniable, et elle n’a pas d’objection à pointer ses blasters et les vider sur lui. 

Un vaisseau transportant Kylo Ren est évidemment équipé de boucliers, mais Rey cherche surtout à gagner du temps. Il lui faudra quelques minutes avant que l’hyper-propulsion puisse être enclenchée à nouveau, et Rey doit tenir bon et rester en vie jusque là. Kylo en est conscient. Le vaisseau tire alors, visant ses moteurs, mais Rey zigzague entre les tirs et rugit alors que d’une main elle entre les coordonnées du système Quadara et de l’autre, émet une communication subspatiale pour alerter la Résistance.

_C'est donc là que se cache désormais ma mère._

Trop tard, elle prend conscience de son erreur. “Sors de là!” Hurle-t-elle, réunissant toutes les défenses qu’elle connaît pour l’arracher de sa tête, mais le mal est fait. La Résistance a été mise en danger. Elle vient de révéler les coordonnées de leur base au pire monstre du Premier Ordre! 

Un tir frappe le pont de la navette, la faisant tournoyer. Un avertisseur lumineux commence à retentir dans l’oreille de Rey, mais d’un coup d’œil elle répète que l’hyper-propulsion fonctionne encore et va s’enclencher d’un instant à l’autre. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle doit abattre Kylo Ren. C’est le seul moyen de sauver la Résistance désormais, et de réparer sa faute. Pour sauver Leia. Pour sauver Luke. Pour sauver Finn et Poe et tous ces gens qu’elle considère désormais comme sa famille. 

Alors elle relâche ses barrières mentales et s'élance à travers le néant pour atteindre l’esprit de Kylo. _Tu es venu pour me capturer_ , dit-elle, sentant qu’elle a touché juste alors qu’elle prononce ces mots. _Alors viens me chercher._

L’hyper-propulsion la projette soudain et la recrache au-dessus d’une des lunes du système de la géante gazeuse Quadra. La nouvelle base est sur Palamoor dans la barrière extérieure, où elle a été transférée après la compromission de la base de D’Qar, mais Rey s’en éloigne, visant une lune verdoyante plus bas.  Elle observe ses radars et sourit avec satisfaction lorsque le signal du vaisseau apparaît derrière elle. 

Son tableau de bord s'affole et grésille quand elle perfore l'atmosphère de la petite lune. Si Kylo Ren a un peu de bon sens, il va faire demi-tour, mais elle ressent son obsession. Elle ressent les besoins dévorants qui l’animent. Elle est si proche à présent, il ne la laissera pas lui échapper cette fois, même si ça veut dire envoyer son vaisseau droit dans une tempête géomagnétique. 

Rey incline le nez de la navette droit vers le sol, juste avant que son tableau de bord ne disjoncte et s'éteigne. Le radar cesse d'émettre, mais elle n’en a plus besoin pour ressentir le vaisseau qui la poursuit.  Mais il n’est pas conçu pour résister à de telles forces électromagnétiques. 

Rey tend le bras pour saisir la commande manuelle. Le moment venu, elle tirera le levier et s'éjectera avec le parachute de secours. Mais le vaisseau de Kylo va s'écraser et brûler et tout le monde à bord va mourir. Même en ce moment précis, alors que la coque de son vaisseau est en train de s’enflammer et de fondre, il ne pense qu’à sa capture, malgré l’imminence de sa mort. 

 _Tu es futée, pour une souris du désert_ , l’entend-t-elle dire, mais il a cessé de glousser. _Mais même les rats savent quand l’heure est venue. Rend toi._

“C'est trop tard, à présent,” souffle Rey. “Tant pis. Adieu, Ben.” 

La surface verte  de la planète fonce vers elle à une allure folle, et Rey tire de toutes ses forces sur le levier. C’est la dernière chose dont elle se souvient. 


	3. Une trève

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> où le destin, et l’auteur probablement, font de nos héros des naufragés

Elle se réveille dans une prairie de hautes herbes jaunes. Elle est toujours harnachée à son fauteuil de pilote et à moitié emmaillotée dans son parachute orange. Depuis combien de temps est-elle là, difficile à dire. Des heures, ou quelques secondes. Elle a mal aux épaules et aux genoux, et ça va probablement empirer. Mais elle est vivante. Elle est vivante, et Kylo Ren est mort. Elle sonde l'espace, cherchant sa présence dans la Force… Mais il n'y a pas de réponse pour la première fois depuis presque un an. Elle est enfin réellement seule, avec ses pensées.

Rey chasse la sensation étrangement mélancolique qu'elle ressent.

Remontant la piste dans la direction des débris fumants de la navette, Rey en ramasse des fragments encore brûlants. Parfois, elle ne peut pas résister au vieux réflexe qui consiste à fouiner et récolter les pièces qu'elle trouve. Ça fait tout drôle de penser que sur Jakku, tomber sur un crash comme le sien aurait été une mine d'or de pièces à ramasser. A présent, elle se force à ignorer les morceaux de mécanique articulée qui lui auraient valu au moins cinq ou six portions. Elle fouille dans les débris jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son sac de cristaux et ce qu'il reste de son bâton, rompu en trois parties. Ça lui donne envie de pleurer.

Mais pas autant que la légère chatouille à la limite de ses sens.

"Non!" Elle sursaute et dresse ses défenses mentales. Si par un maudit miracle Kylo Ren a survécu, elle ne le laissera pas la sentir.

Dissimulée dans les hautes herbes, elle rampe le long des arbres dans la direction du chatouillement. L'air est chargé des odeurs acres de métal brûlé et de carbone. A la lisière des arbres, elle baisse les yeux sur les restes fumants du vaisseau du Premier Ordre qui la poursuivait. Rey fronce les sourcils. A la vitesse à laquelle il descendait, il aurait du être pulvérisé avant même de toucher le sol. Elle a vu de nombreuses carcasses de vaisseaux sur Jakku, et celle-là semble être tombée au ralenti.

"J'ai utilisé la Force."

Rey se retourne, se plaquant au sol dans la panique. Kylo Ren se dresse là, son masque cabossé et ses vêtements déchirés et brûlés. "C-comment?" bégaie-t-elle. "Comment la Force a-t-elle pu te sauver? Tu aurais du flamber dans l'atmosphère!"

"Depuis le temps que tu t'entraînes, tu n'as pourtant qu'effleuré une fraction des pouvoirs de la Force." Il vacille, et elle remarque qu'il tient sa main serrée contre ses côtes, où sa tunique est trempée et collante. "Que t'a enseigné mon oncle? La méditation? L'équilibre sur les mains? Quel gâchis. Tu aurais dû me rejoindre quand tu en as eu l'occasion…"

Rey serre les dents. Elle est bien consciente d'être désarmée. "Ton oncle est dix fois plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais."

"Oui," sa voix transformée se brise. "Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il est dans une cellule, en route pour le Premier Ordre, où il paiera pour son… Insoumission."

"C'est ton oncle!" S'écrie Rey. "Ton sang! Comment peux-tu?!"

"Après Han… Tout est très facile."

Mais elle sent la fragilité dans ces mots. Han l'a brisé. Il pensait qu'assassiner son père achèverait ce qui lui restait d'humanité, mais c'est toujours là, se débattant et hurlant et si terriblement opprimé. Rey retient un rire. Kylo Ren se nuit à lui-même. Il n'y a rien au monde qui lui ferait plus de mal que ses propres actes.

"Tu… Vas venir avec moi." Dit Kylo en chancelant dans sa direction.

Rey pousse ses jambes sur le côté, juste à temps pour esquiver son corps qui s'effondre dans l'herbe à côté d'elle. Après un instant immobile, elle rampe vers lui et se saisit du sabre sur sa hanche. Grésillant dangereusement, il s'allume, et elle le pointe vers la gorge de Kylo.

Ce serait facile de le tuer maintenant, d'achever la poursuite et de retrouver enfin la paix. Un mouvement, c'est tout ce que ça prendrait, et il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.

Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Sa main tremble et son cœur bat la chamade. Un Jedi ne frappe pas un homme à terre. Rey ne peut pas tuer un homme sans défense, même un homme aussi néfaste. Rageant de frustration, elle jette le sabre et se résigne à l'idée ridicule qu'elle s'apprête à jouer les infirmières pour l'homme le plus infâme de la création. Luke aurait bien plus mérité son aide, mais elle ne peut rien faire pour lui. La Résistance à dû recevoir le signal de détresse qu'elle a émis, du moins elle l'espère. Dans l'immédiat, elle doit se concentrer sur sa propre survie.

A la nuit tombée, l'abri qu'elle a bricolé entre les arbres avec les restes de la navette est terminé. Il l'abritera de la pluie, et le parachute assure même une isolation relative contre le froid. L'émetteur de secours ne peut rien émettre tant que la tempête géomagnétique ne s'est pas calmée, et elle pourrait durer des heures, des jours ou même des mois. Rey tripote l'émetteur, amplifiant le signal avec des pièces détachées récupérées dans le vaisseau de Kylo. Il y avait sept corps dans le vaisseau. Rey a l'impression qu'il est le seul à avoir survécu, et ça a l'air d'être dû surtout à une force de volonté exceptionnelle.

Il est toujours inconscient, allongé sous l'abri et le parachute. Elle lui a retiré son masque et suturé le côté, mais elle n'est pas médecin et s'il a des blessures qu'elle ne peut pas voir, elle ne peut rien pour lui. Rey évite d'y penser, reposant l'émetteur de secours et rallumant le sabre rouge. Il est moins perfectionné que celui de Luke. Plus primal. Le cristal rouge à l'intérieur est fendu et assombri, comme son propriétaire. Elle pourrait le parasiter, remplacer le cristal par un des siens et trafiquer le conduit à plasma jusqu'à obtenir une belle Lame dorée.

Mais il la haïrait pour cela. Il la hait déjà, mais elle sent que ce serait impardonnable. Elle décide de plutôt réparer son bâton. Elle peut en récupérer une partie, mais il est plus court qu'avant d'un bon tiers. Rey y travaille longtemps, effectuant des calculs dans sa tête tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil au sabre laser de Kylo. Les pièces qui ne composent ne sont pas si inhabituelles, finalement. On doit pouvoir créer un conduit à plasma à partir du circuit de refroidissement de l'hyperpropulsion. Et elle a déjà les cristaux. Luke lui a enseigné la méditation pour les rendre compatibles...

Lorsqu'elle est trop épuisée pour réfléchir, elle vérifie comment va son patient. Il n'a pas bougé depuis des heures, mais sa respiration est régulière et pour le pire ou le meilleur, sa situation n'a pas changé. Rey regarde son visage avec fascination. La cicatrice qu'elle lui a faite est effrayante. Elle tranche son visage d'une ligne rouge, le défigurant à jamais. Il a un charme certain, elle le reconnaît bien volontiers, même s'il est plus à son avantage quand il ne grimace pas de haine et de rage. Il tient beaucoup de Han Solo. Mais ses yeux sont ceux de Leia, noirs et expressifs, bien que dénués de la malice que Rey aperçoit souvent chez sa mère.

Leia choisirait de sauver son fils. Peu importe ses crimes, elle choisirait de le ramener à la maison. Après tout ce que cette femme a subi, peut-être Rey lui doit-elle au moins d'essayer. C'est la raison pour laquelle, avec un soupir, elle retire la compresse sur le flanc de Kylo et la remplace par une neuve. Elle envisage de dormir elle aussi, mais elle est presque trop tendue pour ça. Si Kylo s'éveille et la trouve endormie, alors elle sera à sa merci.

Finalement, elle décide d'accrocher un fil de boulons de chromium à son poignet. S'il se lève, le bruit devrait la réveiller, ou du moins l'espère-t-elle. Elle s'endort en serrant le sabre contre elle mais sursaute à chaque bruissement de l'herbe dans le vent.

Au matin, quand le jour se lève et que la géante gazeuse emplit le ciel, Kylo Ren n'est plus là. Paniquée, Rey s'empare du sabre et cherche des traces, mais elle ne parvient pas à déchiffrer la prairie comme elle déchiffrait le sable sur Jakku. Tout ce dont elle est sure, c'est que son patient a disparu et qu'elle ne ressent pas sa présence dans les environs. Tant mieux, pense-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son stock de débris. Au moins il n'est pas armé, et il a même laissé son casque derrière lui. Rey le ramasse et l'enfile, et pendant dix minutes, s'amuse à chanter des comptines de Jakku à travers le moduleur de voix.

Au bout de quelques jours, elle décide que Kylo a du mourir d'insolation ou de faim, vu que c'est elle qui a toutes les rations de leurs deux vaisseaux. C'est soit ça, soit il met beaucoup d'énergie à se dissimuler dans la Force. Serait-il possible que la tempête géomagnétique interfère avec la Force comme avec l'électronique? Elle préfère le croire mort. Il ne lui manquera pas. Peu importe qu'il ait été un être fascinant, la Galaxie se portera mieux sans lui.

Rey préfère se concentrer à surveiller l'évolution de la tempête et façonner les extrémités de son bâton pour y insérer les cristaux.

Au bout d'une semaine elle a épuisé sa réserve d'eau et descend dans la vallée, laissant la Force la guider jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le merveilleux clapotis d'un ruisseau dont la musique est un délice à ses oreilles. Il y a des genres de poissons dans la rivière, mais Rey décide de ne pas se risquer à la pêche avant d'être réellement à court de rations ; les gens qui consomment des animaux inconnus sur des planètes inconnues ne survivent pas longtemps.

C'est pendant qu'elle remplit sa troisième gourde d'eau qu'elle entend le mouvement dans son dos. Elle se redresse vivement, mais il l'a déjà figée, en plein mouvement, en train d'attraper le sabre. Il avance dans son champ de vision et elle aurait sursauté si elle avait pu. Kylo semble au plus mal. Ses traits sont pâles et creusés, ses cheveux ont perdu leur brillant. Ses blessures ont guéri, mais au prix des cernes autour de ses yeux.

L'ennui, c'est que la douleur rend Kylo plus fort, et Rey voit bien qu'il souffre beaucoup. Peu importe les efforts qu'elle déploie pour se libérer de la Force qui s'est emparée de son corps, elle ne peut pas bouger.

"Ceci… m'appartient." Il s'empare du sabre dans sa main en même temps qu'il relâche son emprise sur elle. Elle trébuche et tombe au sol. Elle tressaille, comme prête à l'attaquer, mais la lame grésillante est pointée sur elle, la tenant en respect aussi efficacement que la Force l'avait tenue immobile.

"Si tu as l'intention de me tuer, vas-y", dit-elle, arrogante parce qu'elle sait qu'il ne le fera pas.

"Tu es ma prisonnière. Te prendre vivante prévaut sur tous les avantages à te tuer," dit-il.

"Ta prisonnière? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Fabriquer une prison avec des branches et des lianes?" Elle plisse les yeux, incrédule. "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, toi et moi sommes coincés ici. Je suis peut-être ta prisonnière, ou alors tu es le mien, mais ça ne change rien parce que nous n'avons nulle part où aller. J'ai déjà reprogrammé l'émetteur de secours de ton vaisseau. Lorsque la tempête cessera, seule la Résistance viendra nous chercher."

Kylo Ren grimace avec agacement. "Que veux-tu que je fasse d'un émetteur de secours? J'ai un émetteur greffé dans le cœur. Le Leader Suprême Snoke aura envoyé des secours au dernier endroit connu à l'instant où mon signal a cessé d'émettre."

Rey garde la tête haute, téméraire. "Ça ne change rien au fait que tu vas te faire mal au bras à force de pointer ce truc sur moi, et ensuite quoi? Nous devons tous les deux nous nourrir. Nous devons tous les deux dormir. C'est moi qui ai les rations, tu te rappelles?"

"Désormais elles m'appartiennent." dit-il simplement.

"Oh alors tu comptes me priver de nourriture? Je croyais que tu me voulais vivante?"

"Tu veux que nous partagions." Il retrousse une lèvre dédaigneuse, trahissant ce qu'il pense de cette idée. "Tu espères que je vais te faire confiance."

"Si j'avais l'intention de te tuer, je l'aurais fait quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, mais je pense que tu peux faire preuve de bon sens. Nous déciderons qui est le prisonnier quand arriveront les renforts, selon qu'ils seront de ton côté ou du mien."

"Et s'ils sont de ton côté, tu t'attends à ce que je me rende calmement?" demande-t-il doucement.

"Aussi calmement que je me rendrai aux tiens," répond-t-elle.

Alors ils se comprennent, un accord tacite qui semble flotter entre eux dans le silence, et dont ils sont conscients tous les deux. Elle voit Kylo Ren cligner des yeux, comme un homme se résignant à quelque chose de désagréable, puis son bras retombe et le sabre siffle en s'éteignant. Il accepte ses conditions. Pour le moment.

Ça fait bizarre de rentrer à ce qu'elle appelle son camp, suivie par Kylo Ren dix pas derrière elle. Bizarre de le côtoyer sans craindre pour sa vie. Bizarre de faire chauffer l'eau et d'y diluer les rations, et de lui tendre un repas de gruau protéiné dans un bol qu'elle a façonné à partir d'un morceau de métal tordu.

Aucun merci. Aucune gratitude. Elle voit bien qu'il l'accepte de mauvaise grâce et avec une pointe de rancœur, précisément parce qu'il a besoin d'elle. Les seuls mots qu'il lui adresse alors qu'elle mange sont cinglants. "Tu manges comme une sauvage."

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le lui dit, et Finn la taquine souvent à propos de la vitesse à laquelle elle mange, ignorant les bonnes manières et manquant de s'étouffer, alors elle se contente de l'ignorer tout à fait, comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Elle se rend compte que la seule façon de gérer la présence de l'autre va être de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Il mange à gestes mécaniques, comme s'il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'a virtuellement aucune force après des jours de jeun forcé, et il n'a probablement pas beaucoup dormi non plus, à voir comment il s'endort assis, le bol encore dans la main.

Elle fait un pas en avant pour ramasser le bol, mais à l'instant où elle s'en saisit, la main de Kylo attrape son poignet et la Force se déploie sur elle, en elle. Il est simplement médusé, réagissant instinctivement, mais Rey se sent agressée et menacée sous l'attaque. C'est comme revenir dans la cellule d'interrogation, le sentir déchirer son esprit couche après couche, pour la briser. Alors elle lui tient tête, comme elle l'avait fait ce jour là, et elle le repousse de toutes ses forces.

Une étincelle jaillit. Sa Force contrebalance celle de Kylo Ren, contraire et équivalente, et la sensation revient, celle de toucher à quelque chose d'insupportablement familier. Elle ressent la réticente de Kylo, qui reprend ses esprits et lâche soudain son poignet comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Rey ne dit rien et s'éloigne, frictionnant son poignet tout en essayant de comprendre ses sentiments contradictoires.

"Toi aussi, tu le sens," entend-t-elle dans son dos.

Oui, elle le sent, mais elle ne sait pas ce que c'est, ni ce que ça veut dire. Quelque chose au fond d'elle est excessivement sensible à lui, sans qu'elle ne puisse ni le comprendre, ni le contrôler. C'est étranger, et effrayant, et elle tente de le confiner au fond de son esprit et essaie de ne plus penser à combien sa peau est sensible, là où il l'a touchée.


	4. Le destin des deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où il se passe des choses pour adultes.

Elle dort aussi loin que possible de lui, pour garder ses distances et éviter de le réveiller par accident à nouveau. Au matin quand la lumière du jour la réveille, il est déjà levé et la regarde.

"Il va falloir arrêter ça," dit-elle d'un ton acerbe, détestant l'idée d'être observée pendant qu'elle dort.

Kylo Ren se détourne, et elle réalise qu'il a ramassé son bâton refaçonné.

"Ne touche pas à ça!" Elle se dresse et se précipite vers lui, mais il l'arrête d'un simple geste de la main. Elle n'a aucune envie de recevoir une décharge de Force.

"Je vois ce que tu essaies de fabriquer," dit-il en observant le bâton avec une expression qui va d'une émotion à l'autre. "Impressionnant, vraiment. Tu essaies de fabriquer ton propre sabre à partir de pièces de récup. Tu es vraiment une ferrailleuse."

Après l'avoir admiré un moment, il lui lance le sabre. "Mais ça ne marchera pas. Tu as les bonnes pièces, mais tu ne peux pas construire un sabre laser sans enseignement."

Le regard de Rey glisse de Kylo, à son sabre inachevé. "Luke m'aurait tout appris," dit-elle avec une pointe de reproche.

"Luke n'en avait pas l'intention", répond-t-il fermement, soutenant son regard. "Il a profité de ton obsession stupide de devenir un Jedi pour se débarrasser de toi. Pour t'éviter d'être capturée. Et il a échoué. Comme d'habitude."

"Je ne suis pas encore capturée," lui rappelle-t-elle.

Après un long silence, Kylo choisit de ne pas répondre. "Il faut plaquer le conduit avec du chromium. Ça réfléchit la lumière et les radiations vers -"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide!" s'écrie-t-elle, énervée. Elle préférerait ne jamais posséder de sabre laser qu'accepter l'aide de cet homme pour en fabriquer un. Mais ce n'est pas la seule explication à sa colère. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaie de lui apporter son aide ou ses conseils. C'est contrariant d'avoir un pire ennemi avec cette attitude. Est-ce qu'il a oublié qu'ils sont dans des camps opposés?

Ne supportant plus sa présence, elle attrape la lanière de son sac et s'éloigne du camp à grands pas. Au moins, il ne fait pas mine de la suivre. Elle ne peut pas aller bien loin, de toute façon. Une fois tranquille, elle lève la tête vers le ciel, cherchant un signe d'accalmie dans la tempête solaire loin dans la ionosphère. Impossible de dire s'il y a là-haut un vaisseau qui l'attend. Elle espère simplement que Kylo se trompe et que ce n'est pas son personnel à lui qu'elle découvrira quand s'apaisera la tempête.

Un autre jour passe. Puis deux. S'il est concevable d'établir une routine en compagnie d'un psychopathe imprévisible, c'est ce qu'il se passe. Rey fait à manger. Kylo ne le peut pas, ou ne le veut pas. Elle travaille sur son bâton et ignore délibérément tous ses conseils et commentaires, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne son attention… elle en profite pour glisser du chromium dans le conduit du cristal, ou inverse les câbles de cuivre pour de la fibre optique, comme il l'avait suggéré.

Elle se moque de sa façon de la regarder. Elle a l'impression d'être enfermée dans une cage avec un puma sauvage qui l'observe avec un mélange équivalent de méfiance calculée et d'appétit. Le lien de Force entre eux n'a jamais été aussi tranquille, et Rey a peur de le ranimer. Elle ne veut surtout pas savoir à quoi il pense quand il la regarde à travers le feu de camp, le soir. Elle ne veut pas savoir à quoi il pense lorsqu'il reluque son corps.

Il faut qu'elle fasse un plan de fuite pour le moment où se calmera la tempête. Si c'est un vaisseau du Premier Ordre qui guette là-haut, alors elle doit être particulièrement discrète, du moins jusqu'à ce que le signal de détresse de l'émetteur soit réceptionné par la Résistance et qu'ils viennent à son aide. S'il le font. S'ils le peuvent.

Kylo aura anticipé ce coup là. Elle sent qu'il est tendu, prêt à bondir si elle fait mine de s'enfuir. Bien qu'elle l'ait soigné et nourri, il est sincèrement convaincu de l'avoir capturée. Si ça se trouve, il n'a même pas envisagé que ça soit lui, qui soit obligé de s'enfuir.

Le troisième jour de leur trêve, la tension est à son comble. Kylo tourne en rond en grandes enjambées sous les arbres, comme c'est son genre, et Rey triture son bâton avec une irritation grandissante. Il devrait fonctionner. Tout est en place, mais il reste mort entre ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers?" soupire-t-elle, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

Le grésillement du sabre laser dans son dos est le seul avertissement qu'elle reçoit. Elle se jette sur le côté et la lame rouge fend la terre, là où elle se tenait un instant avant. Roulant sur ses pieds, son bâton en main, elle regarde Kylo avec indignation. "As-tu perdu la tête?!" hurle-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, son sabre fend l'air de nouveau, l'obligeant à esquiver et plonger. Il ne se calme pas. Il la repousse vers les arbres et elle se retrouve coincée. Le moindre faux mouvement et il la mutilera, et elle est sans défense.

Il frappe encore, et un arbre bascule, coupé en deux. Elle essaie de l'éviter mais le tronc la pousse en avant. Le prochain coup ne pourra pas la louper. Désespérée, elle brandit son bâton et y projette toute sa volonté et tous ses espoirs, priant pour un miracle.

Deux lames dorées jaillissent, arrêtant sur le coup le sabre rouge.

Aucun d'eux ne bouge, figés dans les étincelles de lumière et de chaleur.

"La première fois, c'est toujours difficile," dit-il au travers de leurs lames figées. "Parfois il faut être un peu plus persuasif."

Son insolence l'exaspère, mais elle ne peut pas nier adorer la sensation de tenir enfin son propre sabre laser en main. Il est grossier, sans finitions, mais les deux lames sont stables et le poids est quasiment parfait. Mais si elle s'attend à ce que Kylo Ren recule, elle se trompe lourdement. Elle ressent le plaisir qu'il prend à la tester ainsi. Il frappe à nouveau et elle pare le coup. Encore une frappe, qu'elle dévie.

Elle voudrait protester, mais elle est trop occupée à se battre pour survivre. Kylo ne bouge plus comme autrefois, et la Force ne suffit pas à Rey pour lui tenir tête. Il est plus puissant qu'avant, et il a envie de le lui montrer. Rey est obligée de se défendre. Elle reste en mouvement, essayant de garder les arbres entre eux deux, faisant des moulinets de son sabre pour le tenir à distance et repousser ses attaques. C'est très différent de leur premier affrontement dans la forêt. Kylo Ren est concentré, satisfait même, et c'est Rey qui se retrouve dans le rôle du combattant dévoré par la colère et l'indignation.

"Tu devrais encourager ces émotions," dit-il, alors que leurs lames s'entrechoquent avec une pluie d'étincelles.

"Ils te rendent plus forte. Ils te rendent plus humaine! Pourquoi nier l'évidence!"

Elle essaie de contrôler ses émotions. C'est difficile, face à un homme tel que lui. Il lui fait peur. Il la rend folle de rage. Il l'attire d'une manière indéfinissable. La colère qui bout en elle l'enhardit, c'est vrai, mais c'est un mirage. Ça estompe sa maladresse et ses faiblesses, la pousse à frapper fort et à gâcher de l'énergie alors qu'elle devrait surtout rester maîtresse d'elle-même et surveiller ses déplacements.

Elle est prise de court, donc, quand elle se trompe de mouvement et attaque alors qu'elle aurait dû parer, et la lame de Kylo fend l'air et coupe son bâton en deux. En une fraction de seconde, les moitiés lui échappent des mains et la lumière dorée disparait dans un souffle.

"Non!" Elle projette sa main en avant, prête à repousser sa prochaine attaque, et décharge toute sa puissance contre lui. Elle n'a jamais fait cela avant et elle sent la Force trembler pour jaillir d'elle. Elle le voit vaciller, et lever la main à son tour, contre-attaquant. Le pouvoir cru de Rey est le plus étourdissant des deux, mais Kylo Ren sait ce qu'il fait. On dirait une lame tranchant à travers la vague de puissance qui déferle sur lui, la déviant sur les côtés, tout en poussant en avant vers elle, inexorablement. Il fait un pas dans sa direction. Rey se concentre sur lui - juste lui - n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle le tienne à distance. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui arrivera s'il l'atteint, car elle sait qu'il se passera quelque chose.

Kylo Ren fait encore un pas.

"Ne t'approche pas de moi!" Crie-t-elle, mais ça ressemble à une supplique.

Sa main est presque à hauteur de la sienne. Le combat de leurs volontés rugit dans ses oreilles. Son pouvoir émet une note basse, grésillante, un grondement comme celui d'un animal rugissant tandis que celui de Rey bat en rythme avec son cœur, clair, mais trop rapide. Trop effrayé. Elle ressent son pouvoir le précéder, l'envelopper, pénétrer sa tête. Elle tremble sous la puissance de leur connexion. C'est bien au-delà de leur contrôle, à l'un comme à l'autre.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fermes toujours les yeux à ce qui est devant toi?" lui demande-t-il, la voix brisée. Elle le regarde et constate qu'il n'est pas indifférent à la violence de leurs pouvoirs tourbillonnants, entremêlés. "La Force te parle comme elle le fait pour moi - mais tu refuses de l'écouter!"

Elle ne comprend pas.

"Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas l'avoir senti - je lis la vérité dans ta tête!" Il pivote sa main et son pouvoir change, la frappant d'une manière nouvelle, comme une bourrasque changeant de direction. Il fait encore un pas, ses doigts sont à quelques centimètres de son visage. "Pourquoi crois-tu que nous partageons une telle connexion? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous avons atterri ici, seuls? Pourquoi crois-tu que cette tempête ne cesse pas?"

Il dit n'importe quoi. Elle le repousse mollement, essayant de le tenir à distance, mais dans ces quelques secondes fatidiques il franchit la distance qui les sépare et elle sent la fraîcheur de ses doigts contre sa joue.

Au moins, la bataille à coup de Force est terminée, mais il en commence une autre, bien plus fatale. Rey sent leur lien s'entrouvrir. Ça fait si longtemps qu'elle ne nie, et qu'elle ignore ce qu'il lui montre, que le contact de sa peau sur sa joue est un déclencheur. L'esprit de Kylo s'ouvre à elle, comme le sien à lui, et il ne peuvent plus se dissimuler l'un à l'autre.

"La Force a sa propre volonté, ne comprends-tu pas?" dit-il. "Tout le monde a un destin, et il ne peut pas être évité. Nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre."

"Non," souffle-t-elle. Elle ne peut pas - ne veut pas croire une chose pareille.

"Tu ne peux pas défier le destin. Tu ne peux pas défier la Force. Tu peux fuir, mais elle nous ramènera toujours l'un à l'autre."

Elle voit alors les images dans sa tête, voit comment il a interprété ce que la Force lui souffle. Elle se voit vêtue de noir, splendide et majestueuse, les yeux brûlant d'adoration pour le côté obscur. Pour lui. Il la veut comme partenaire et il l'appelle, comme Dark Vador appelait Luke. Mais plus que ça, il la veut, elle. Il croit que son tourment s'apaisera s'il la possède. Elle ressent aussi sa peur de la voir devenir une autre de ses faiblesses, comme son père l'était, une qu'il devra sortir de sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Écoute la," siffle-t-il. "Dis-moi que tu l'entends!"

Frémissante, elle écoute, parce qu'elle ne peut rien faire d'autre. Elle voudrait qu'il ait tort, mais si elle est honnête avec elle-même - et ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas été - elle sait déjà de quoi il parle. C'est compulsif. La fascination qu'il lui inspire et dont elle ne peut pas se défaire. La sensation quand elle le regarde en espérant ressentir du mépris et de la révulsion, mais qu'il n'y a que de l'attirance.

Ce n'est pas une attirance normale. Elle sait ce qu'est une attirance normale. Une adolescente solitaire sur Jakku n'a pas beaucoup de possibilités d'explorer le sexe opposé, surtout quand les humains se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Après un certain temps, même les commerçants quadragénaires dégarnis qui arrimaient leurs vaisseaux aux docks commençaient à l'intéresser. Puis arriva Finn - jeune et vif - et elle a compris ce qu'était l'attirance. L'attirance pour sa chaleur, l'attirance pour son corps, et pour sa façon de la regarder. Le genre d'attirance qui lui donnait envie de lui sourire, de lui plaire, d'attacher ses cheveux et d'avoir l'haleine fraîche. Puis Kylo l'avait mutilé et écrabouillé toute cette vitalité.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être attirée par Kylo, mais elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'il avait quelque chose. Ça ne lui donnait pas envie de sourire. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui plaire. Elle se moquait éperdument d'être mal coiffée ou de ne pas avoir l'haleine aussi fraîche que souhaité. C'est une attirance primale, quelque chose de plus profond que la chair dont elle s'empare. C'est intangible et aussi puissant que la Force elle-même.

"Je ne serai jamais tienne," chuchote-t-elle. "Je ne porterai jamais du noir, ni ne serai ta petite apprentie dévouée, et encore moins ta femme. Je passerai le reste de ma vie à me battre contre toi par tous les moyens possibles, jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous meure."

Elle voit un soupir amer échapper de ses lèvres. "Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé de lutter? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai fait, pour éloigner mes pensées de toi? Pour que ton image cesse de me tourmenter chaque jour et chaque nuit?"

Ses doigts se crispent et tremblent, se repliant sur sa joue et sous son menton. Elle le voit lutter. Il lutte plus fort, et depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, et il est bien plus faible, mais il est lui aussi victime du lien qui les a tous les deux réduits en esclavage.

Elle tend la main, pour le repousser, mais ses doigts tremblent et percutent sa joue. Elle est fascinée par son souffle court. C'est une fraction infime de ce que ça fait de l'avoir en son pouvoir. Il a déployé tellement d'efforts pour ne pas montrer qu'elle aurait pu le mettre à genoux en un instant, si elle avait pris conscience de son pourvoir sur lui. Elle glisse les doigts sur sa lèvre et il ferme les yeux. Sa respiration change.

Rey n'a plus peur de lui. Il a soudain l'air si vulnérable. Elle pourrait facilement le détruire.

D'un geste il attrape sa main et en presse la paume sur sa bouche puis plus bas, son poignet. Son souffle est brûlant et ses lèvres sont douces. Ça semble contradictoire mais Kylo est comme ça. Un grondement sourd remonte de sa gorge, comme celui d'un homme desséché qui goûterait de l'eau pour la première fois après des semaines de privation. Et il l'est, desséché. Elle ressent qu'il n'a plus eu de contacts physiques avec qui que ce soit depuis que son père est tombé de la passerelle-

Rey retire sa main, mais l'enfouit dans les cheveux de Kylo et tire sa tête en arrière. Elle a l'impression d'être en feu. L'adrénaline du combat n'est pas encore dissipée, c'est juste devenu quelque chose d'autre. Elle a encore envie de se battre contre lui, mais pas avec des parole et des poings, plutôt avec les dents et les lèvres. Elle veut attraper, déchirer, consumer. Elle se penche en avant et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Alors, elle mord.

Kylo la jette au sol et l'y retient. L'expression sur son visage est un mélange de perplexité et de colère. Il la prend pour une tigresse, ce qu'elle est probablement. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi une sale petite ferrailleuse qui mord le rend fou, mais Rey commence à comprendre, elle. Elle écoute les chuchotements de la Force, et sa tête résonne de toutes parts.

"Fais-le," le défie-t-elle. "Fais le maintenant."

Il essaie de résister un moment, mais le temps d'un battement de cœur, les réserves lâchent. Une main arrache le vêtement de son épaule, puis il descend sur sa peau nue, léchant et embrassant, goûtant la saveur de sa sueur et respirant son parfum. Son autre main est entre leurs jambes, démêlant et tirant sur leurs vêtements.

Il ne prévient pas. Il n'hésite pas, ne fait pas semblant de le vouloir doux et sensuel. L'instant d'après il la pénètre, et ils crient tous les deux de surprise à cette sensation entre plaisir et douleur. Il bouge. Brutal et profond, il est tellement trop grand pour elle. Elle se débat, les bras cloués au sol par ses mains puissantes, car il sait qu'elle le griffera et tirera ses cheveux jusqu'au sang. Mais elle ne veut pas qu'il arrête. Leurs corps ondulent ensemble, et les hanches de Rey basculent sans relâche, recevant chacun de ses coups aussi profond que possible.

C'est différent de tout ce qu'elle a connu jusqu'alors. Elle avait toujours envisagé le sexe avec tendresse et un peu de timidité. Elle ne se reconnaît plus, à haïr l'homme sur elle autant qu'il la captive. Elle veut lui faire mal, veut qu'il lui fasse mal, elle veut soulager sa culpabilité avec un degré de plaisir qu'elle ne pensait pouvoir atteindre que seule. Aucun homme ne lui a fait ressentir ce qu'elle approche à présent. Elle ne lui accorde pas spécialement de mérite, elle sait que ce plaisir repose entièrement sur leur connexion.

Ça ne dure pas longtemps. Les vagues de plaisir montent et la font frémir et crier alors que des éclats lumineux inondent ses paupières fermées. Ça commence à peine à redescendre quand elle le sent se crisper contre elle et étouffer ses gémissements contre son épaule.

Ensuite, tout est étrangement calme. Son poids sur elle lui semble subitement désagréable, indécent. Mal. Elle le repousse et se lève sur ses jambes, ajustant ses vêtements. "Maintenant, c'est libéré," dit-elle, avec une brutalité qui sonne faux. À vrai dire, elle a l'impression de flotter sur un nuage de délices. Un regard à Kylo Ren confirme qu'il partage sa perplexité, car son visage a toujours été un livre ouvert.

Incapable d'expliquer et encore moins de rationaliser ce qui vient de se passer, Rey choisit de prétendre que rien n'est arrivé. Elle ramasse au sol les morceaux de son bâton avec toute la dignité dont elle est capable, et elle retourne au camp.


	5. La lune et le soleil

 

Le sabre est cassé, mais c'est simplement le manche en carbone qui a été fendu. L'électronique est intact. Rey fouille dans son stock de pièces à la recherche de quelque chose dont elle pourrait faire un anneau pour souder les deux moitiés ensemble. Elle commence à imaginer toutes sortes de projets pour cette arme. Avec en main les bons outils et le bon matériel, elle pourra renforcer le manche, ajuster le poids et l’équilibre, et – 

Kylo arrive au camp, réduisant à néant les efforts de Rey pour l’ignorer.

Il a l’air nerveux et agressif, et la tension entre eux est pire que jamais. Leur acte n’a rien soulagé. Ça a aggravé le problème. Il était parti depuis tant d’heures qu'elle commençait à espérer qu'il ait trop honte pour la regarder de nouveau en face. 

“J’ai faim,” dit-il. 

“Tu sais où sont les rations,” elle fait un geste de la main sans lever les yeux. Elle peut presque sentir son regard de chiot malheureux, comme s'il ne s'était jamais fait à manger avant. 

Au bout d’un moment, elle cède. Si elle veut continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, elle ferait mieux de s’en tenir à leur routine quotidienne, et en trois mouvements elle a rallumé le feu et mis le récipient dans les cendres pour préparer le mélange. Kylo est assis dans l’abri sous le parachute, la regardant comme s’il lui reprochait d’être la source de tous ses problèmes. 

Lorsque le gruau a atteint une température acceptable, elle en met quelques cuillerées dans ce qu’elle appelle désormais ‘le bol de Kylo’ et traverse le camp pour le lui apporter. 

Il fixe le bol un moment, puis avec un violent geste du bras, le projette à plusieurs mètres. 

“Hé!” S’exclame Rey. S’il y a une chose qu’elle ne tolère pas, c’est de gaspiller la nourriture. Sur Jakku, un repas comme celui-ci aurait coûté un jour entier de travail. 

Kylo saisit son bras et l’attire sur ses genoux. Ses mains agrippent son visage et l’attirent pour l’embrasser. Rey est surprise, mais pas indifférente. Alors c’était ça qu’il voulait dire, par avoir faim? Le désir monte à nouveau, et elle réalise que c’est bien plus facile à gérer que le silence et se toiser méchamment. C’est simple. Juste deux corps communiquant sans avoir besoin de mots ni de pensées. C’est presque facile d’oublier qu’ils sont ennemis. 

Quelques instants plus tard elle se cambre sur ses cuisses, s’accrochant à ses épaules en descendant lentement sur son érection. Quand c’est fini, il ne la laisse pas se redresser. Il la fait basculer sur le ventre et lui écarte les jambes, puis ils recommencent une fois de plus. Elle sent qu’il préfère ainsi. Clouée au sol et dominée, comme s’il l’avait vaincue et qu’elle était sa récompense, alors que c’est du désir qu’elle a pour lui dont il devrait être fier. Elle oublie le temps qui passe. Elle oublie combien de fois ils le font. La nuit tombe et elle est trop fatiguée pour s’en inquiéter. Elle s’allonge sur la paillasse toute habillée, chaude et frémissante, blottie dans les bras de Kylo qui enroule un bras possessif autour de sa taille. 

Il s’est endormi. Elle sent le souffle régulier de sa respiration contre sa nuque, et elle se demande si elle a perdu la tête. C'est son pire ennemi. Et maintenant, c'est son amant. Elle a réussi à bien le griffer cette fois, à en croire les zébrures rouges sur ses bras et des épaules. Il mériterait pire que ça, et pourtant tout ce dont elle a envie c'est d’embrasser et lécher ses blessures pour le guérir. 

Je suis folle, soupire-t-elle en silence. 

Cependant, rien ne change. Elle ne sera pas plus aimable à son égard quand ils se réveilleront le lendemain et il sera plus condescendant que jamais. Elle aura toujours à trouver un moyen de lui échapper et elle sera toujours ravie de le livrer à la Résistance si elle en avait la chance, tout comme il la ligoterait de nouveau à un fauteuil d’interrogation si le Premier Ordre les capturait en premier. 

Mais les règles du reste du monde de s’appliquent pas ici. 

Le jour suivant, Rey descend au ruisseau laver et décrasser ses cheveux. Elle n’est pas surprise que Kylo la suive et l’observe fixement depuis la rive. En se séchant et enfilant ses vêtements, elle lui jette un regard en coin. “Si tu espères me toucher à nouveau, je t'invite à en faire autant,” dit-elle. 

Elle n’est pas intimidée par la nudité. Son corps est ce qu’il est, et ayant été une des seules femelles humaines sur Jakku, elle n’avait personne à qui se comparer pour se demander si elle était jolie. Mais Kylo est mal à l’aise. Sa réticence à se déshabiller est presque drôle, jusqu’au moment où la tunique et le vêtement en-dessous tombent au sol, et que Rey réalise que son corps est couvert de cicatrices. Pas des cicatrices de guerre. Ce sont les marques laissées par des tortures et des châtiments corporels. 

Soudain nauséeuse, Rey retourne au camp et reprend son bricolage. Alors qu’elle soupire sur son sabre de bric et de broc, une lumière clignotante attire son regard. L’émetteur de secours a un témoin lumineux indiquant qu’il est actif, et une seconde Rey se demande s’il n’y a pas un problème avec l’alimentation. 

Mais le clignotement suit un schéma régulier. C’est un rythme. Après quelques instants, elle réalise que c’est une communication émise par un droïde. 

“BB-8” souffle-t-elle, reconnaissant la fréquence. 

La petite droïde transmet un message de la part de Poe. Elle dit que la tempête se calme et s'achèvera aux premières heures le lendemain. Elle est certaine que Rey est au courant pour le vaisseau du Premier Ordre en orbite, mais affirme que Poe est discret et habile et se cache de l’autre côté de la petite lune, hors de portée de leurs radars. Il descendra la chercher en suivant le signal de détresse, et Rey doit se tenir prête. Le Premier Ordre descendra aussi. 

Le message reprend en boucle, et Rey éteint d’un geste le témoin clignotant. Kylo ne doit pas voir ce message. Elle a une chance de s'échapper libre de cette lune, elle ne veut pas la risquer. 

Au retour de Kylo, elle adopte une attitude parfaite d'indifférence, comme s’il ne s'était rien passé d’inhabituel en son absence. 

“C'est Snoke qui t’a fait ça?” Demande-t-elle aussi naturellement que possible. 

Il sait à quoi elle fait allusion. “Mon entraînement est à ce prix.” 

Elle lui adresse un regard froid. “Et bien, on dirait que j’ai bien de refuser ton offre de m'entraîner.” 

“Tu n’aurais pas eu besoin des… Stimulations dont j’ai eu besoin pour surmonter mes faiblesses.” 

“Stimulations?” Elle se redresse, furieuse. “C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça? J’ai déjà vu ce genre de cicatrices avant, sur des renégats en fuite sur Jakku - tu as été fouetté jusqu’aux os!” 

Il s’en fiche. “Ça m’en rendu plus fort.” 

Ce déni la dégoûte, bien que ça ne soit rien de nouveau. Elle sait qu’il a été ravagé, et pas seulement physiquement, son esprit aussi. Un lavage de cerveau, d’après sa mère. Ce qui était trop indulgent, d'après Rey, car elle était intimement convaincue que Kylo était tout à fait conscient de ce qu’il faisait en abandonnant sa famille, et même en exécutant son père. Et pourtant… Elle était certaine que Kylo avait été torturé pour d'autres raisons que bêtement “le rendre plus fort.” Elle avait vu la violence physique à l’œuvre sur les ouvriers les plus bornés de la décharge. La philosophie des maîtres d’œuvre était de frapper de la main droite et battre de la main gauche. En brutalisant quelqu’un assez longtemps, le moindre signe de gentillesse à son égard était dix fois plus efficace pour obtenir son entière coopération. Kylo n'était rien de plus qu’un esclave qui avait été enchaîné depuis trop longtemps. 

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu’elle s’attelle à préparer le repas. Ils seront bientôt à court de rations, mais ça n’a plus d’importance. Quoi qu’il arrive, ce sera fini demain. Elle mange vite pour dissimuler son anxiété, et réalisant que Kylo la regarde avec dégoût, elle prend soin de bien lécher le fond du bol et se sucer ses doigts en faisant des bruits de succion, le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

“Tu essaies de me séduire ou de m’agacer, là?” Demande-t-il. 

Rey hausse les sourcils, surprise par la pointe de calcul sous-entendue dans la question. “C'est toi qui ne résiste pas aux sauvages,” réplique-t-elle. 

Et ça recommence. Un instant il la regarde comme s’il avait trouvé un truc répugnant sous sa semelle, et l’instant d’après, elle est étendue sur le dos et il lui lèche l’oreille, une main dans sa culotte. Elle ne lutte même plus. Elle se doute vaguement qu’elle devrait s'inquiéter sérieusement de sa santé mentale, et peut-être se documenter sur le code de l’ordre Jedi pour trouver le paragraphe sur comment gérer avec éthique de laisser un Sith la tripoter. Elle préfère ignorer tout ça et se concentrer sur le besoin dévorant de l’accueillir en elle, d'être pénétrée, et de jouir d’une intimité jamais partagée avant avec qui se ce soit. Jamais. 

À la nuit tombée, ils se sont épuisés réciproquement, une fois de plus. Elle se réveille vers minuit et fait le point sur sa situation. L'émetteur et son bâton sont posés au sol de l'autre côté du camp, et elle est une fois de plus coincée par l’étreinte de son ennemi juré. Ses grands bras enserrent sa poitrine comme si elle lui appartenait. 

Rey sait qu’il se réveillera si elle bouge, mais elle n’a plus le temps de tergiverser. Elle essaie de se lever et sent qu’il resserre ses bras autour d’elle alors qu’il s'éveille. 

“Mais lâche moi!” S’impatiente-t-elle. 

“Où vas-tu?” Sa voix est soudain suspicieuse. 

“Une dame a parfois des besoins à assouvir” dit-elle sans plus d’explication. Lorsqu’il la relâche de mauvaise grâce, elle se lève et enfile rapidement ses vêtements. “Ça s'est rafraîchi”, dit-elle d’un air absent, au cas où il s’étonne qu’elle enfile autant d'épaisseurs simplement pour aller faire pipi dans un buisson. 

Elle s'éloigne à pas feutrés, et prie les Dieux s’ils existent pour qu’il ne remarque pas qu’elle a récupéré discrètement au passage son bâton et l'émetteur. 

Elle passe sans s'arrêter devant la latrine artisanale qu’elle a creusée quelques jours auparavant. Une fois assez loin, elle se met à courir aussi vite que possible. La géante gazeuse au-dessus d’elle éclaire son chemin d’une lueur diffuse, et elle zigzague entre les arbres, à travers les prairies, entre les rochers et par dessus les ruisseaux. Parfois elle croit sentir le duvet de sa nuque se dresser, comme si on la suivait, presque sur ses talons, et pourtant à chaque fois qu’elle s’arrête pour écouter, elle est seule. Si Kylo a compris maintenant pourquoi sa pause pipi dure si longtemps, il ne pourra plus la rattraper si facilement. 

Quelque chose s’illumine dans le ciel, comme une étoile filante paresseuse. Elle espère que c'est Poe, mais un pressentiment lui dit le contraire. Lorsqu’une dizaine d'autres points lumineux rejoignent le premier, elle comprend que le Premier Ordre a commencé son approche. 

Rey connaît des jurons dans une dizaine de langues, et elle les crache tous sans respirer alors qu’elle se précipite à l’abri des arbres. Elle plonge sous les branchages alors que le rugissement des moteurs s'amplifie au-dessus d’elle. Elle décide alors de s'éloigner autant que possible de la direction que prennent ces navettes, et elle file vers les falaises. 

Le bourdonnement grave d’un moteur rompt de nouveau la quiétude de la nuit, et Rey se jette au sol, soudain paniquée à l’idée qu’un vaisseau du Premier Ordre l’ait repérée, après tout. Elle sent le souffle du vent alors qu’un petit vaisseau passe en rase-mottes juste au-dessus d’elle et se pose au bord de la falaise avec la grâce d’une libellule. 

Elle ne connaît au monde qu’une personne capable de piloter comme ça. 

“Poe!” Elle se précipite en avant en voyant l’ouvrir le cockpit de l’aile-X, d’où bondit un homme en salopette orange. 

“Dieu merci! Rey!” Ils s'étreignent avec force, et rient. “Nous n'étions pas certains que tu reçoives le message. Nous avions tellement peur que tu sois morte dans le crash!” 

“Je vais bien!” Elle éclate de rire en entendant des sifflements excités venant de l'arrière de l’aile-X. “Mais si, vraiment, BB-8 - maintenant que vous êtes là.” 

“Le ciel grouille de vaisseaux du Premier Ordre,” dit Poe. “J’ai eu toutes les peines du monde à rester sous leurs radars, et je ne sais pas quand on pourra repartir. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici, Rey?” 

Un rugissement terrifiant déchire la nuit. 

“REY!” 

Elle se retourne. Il est là, à seulement quelques centaines de mètres, et elle sent d’ici sa rage bouillonner. Le visage de Poe devient livide, lorsqu’il voit l’homme qui l’a torturé. Il saisit le blaster à son épaule et vise. 

Rey pose une main sur son torse, l’incitant à reculer vers l’aile-X, sans lâcher Kylo des yeux. “Non - il faut partir!” 

Poe suit son conseil, et ils escaladent le cockpit du vaisseau sous les sifflements angoissés de BB-8. Personne ne sait démarrer un moteur plus vite que Poe, et pourtant la manœuvre paraît insupportablement lente. Rey se détend un peu alors que l’auvent vitré se referme et se verrouille, mais à travers la vitre elle voit Kylo approcher à grands pas. 

“Tout va bien, BB-8,” rassure-t-elle le droïde autant qu’elle essaie de se rassurer elle-même. Les moteurs rugissent et le vaisseau s’élève par à-coups. 

“C'est bon!” S’exclame Poe, les doigts dansant sur le tableau de bord. Si quelqu’un peut les tirer de là, c'est bien Poe, se dit-elle. 

Le vaisseau s’élève et la puissance des moteurs balaie la végétation au bord de la falaise. Au sol se tient Kylo, les cheveux et la tunique battant au vent. Il élève la main. 

Poe tire sur le manche et presse les pédales. Un pli soucieux barre son front. “Quelque chose ne va pas.” 

Rey écoute le vrombissement des moteurs, et le sifflement du fuselage alors qu’ils sont secoués par des turbulences. Mais le vaisseau plane sans monter plus haut. “Poe!” Appelle-t-elle paniquée. 

“Je ne peux pas le bouger! Je ne comprends pas-” il cherche du regard autour du cockpit ce qu’il pourrait avoir loupé. “Avons-nous accroché quelque chose?!” 

“Je crois, je crois qu’on est peut-être…” Elle se tourne vers Kylo. Il lève le bras et le vaisseau remonte, orienté vers lui. Elle peut lire la détermination sur son visage, et les vibrations de la Force englobant l’Aile-X, luttant contre la puissance phénoménale des moteurs, jusqu’à les immobiliser. 

C'est donc ainsi qu’il a survécu au premier crash. Il a une telle puissance dans la Force qu’il peut retenir un engin en vol, même s’il a visiblement du mal à maintenir sa poigne. Le vaisseau plonge et rebondit dans le vent, comme un cheval tirant sur une corde. 

Rey l’appelle de son esprit, laissant une Force calme et sereine glisser entre les fils de sa puissance. _Laisse-moi partir._  

Elle ressent sa réponse dans la grimace sur son visage, et la poigne sur le vaisseau fait grincer la carlingue métallique. 

Elle pourrait l’affronter, mais ça risquerait de déchirer le vaisseau. Elle déglutit difficilement et fait de son mieux pour rester calme. _Laisse-moi partir, Ben_. 

 _Tu es à moi_. Telle est sa réponse dans un éclat de puissance. 

 _Tu sais que ça ne sera jamais le cas_ , répond-t-elle. _Laisse-moi partir._  

Les moteurs vrombissent et grincent, et les secousses de la carlingue atteignent un niveau inquiétant. Elle a l’impression que le vaisseau va rompre d’un instant à l’autre et BB-8 pousse des cris suraigus. 

Le poing de Kylo se referme, et retombe. 

“Oula!” Poe s’empare des commandes quand l’Aile-X bondit vers le ciel, subitement libérée. Rey sent son estomac faire des bonds  tandis qu’ils tournoient sans contrôle, puis soudain ils reprennent une ascension si raide que sa tête dodeline sous la pression. Poe a mis les moteurs au maximum. Le plan qui consistait à s’échapper discrètement en esquivant les radars du Premier Ordre est oublié, et ils passent en vitesse supersonique, droit vers l’Espace. 

“On va bientôt faire le bond,” alerte Poe, sentant les vibrations s’atténuer et l’atmosphère s’éloigner progressivement. “Je sais que tu voudrais rentrer chez toi, Rey, mais Palamoor n’est plus accessible. La présence du Premier Ordre dans les parages a déclenché tous les protocoles de sécurité. On ne peut pas les laisser comprendre à quel point ils sont passés près de nous repérer.” 

“Ça ne fait rien, tant qu’on sort de là,” dit-elle. 

BB-8 siffle un avertissement. 

“Je les ai vus!” Acquiesce Poe. “Des cargos sur le radar… Saut dans trois, deux, un -” 

Rey sent l’aspiration de l’accélération subite, puis subitement ça cesse. La lune, les cargos, le Premier Ordre, la sensation de Kylo Ren… Ils sont tous restés là-bas, et s’éloignent à chaque parsec. 

“Un instant j’ai cru qu’on n’allait pas y arriver”, dit Poe, commençant à se détendre. “Il aurait pu nous faire redescendre, je sentais les moteurs céder… Je me demande pourquoi il nous a laissé partir.” 

“Peut-être qu’il ne pouvait plus tenir,”, dit Rey vaguement, regardant les étoiles filer autour d’eux. 

“Oui...peut-être.” Poe n’a pas l’air convaincu, mais ils sortent bientôt de l’hyperespace, dans l’orbite lointaine d’une planète que Rey n’a jamais vue avant, entourée de vaisseaux et de stations. Un endroit facile pour disparaître dans la foule. Une bonne cachette dans l’immédiat. 

En descendant et pilotant pour atterrir, Poe raconte à Rey ce qu’elle a manqué. Son estomac se noue quand elle apprend que la Résistance n’est pas arrivée à temps pour sauver Luke. Aux dires de la Générale, il est encore en vie, mais elle était hors d’elle quand elle l’a appris. Ils craignaient que Rey ait aussi été faite prisonnière, jusqu’à retrouver des traces de son émetteur. “Mais  on ne savait pas si tu n’étais écrasée, ou si tu étais blessée, ou même si tu étais encore vivante.” 

BB-8 gémit. 

“Ne l’écoute pas”, dit Poe à Rey. “Elle a l’air sereine comme ça, mais pendant toute ton absence elle courrait partout comme une balle rebondissante dans une roulette.” 

Rey écoute à peine. Elle regarde par la vitre, se demandant pourquoi tout cela n’a pas l’air réel. 

Poe lui jette un œil par le miroir dans l’angle au-dessus de sa tête. “Tu es en sécurité à présent, Rey.” dit-il. Il ne lui demande pas ce qui lui est arrivé ni pourquoi Kylo Ren était avec elle sur cette lune. Poe sait faire preuve de tact. Si Rey veut lui raconter, il la laisse venir vers lui quand elle sera prête, et dans l’immédiat il se contente de converser agréablement, et de lui dire ce qu’a répondu Finn quand Leia lui a interdit de se joindre à la mission de sauvetage. “Elle a dit, ‘A moins que tu veuilles que Rey s’installe sur tes genoux au retour, laisse Poe s’en occuper,’ et crois-moi, je ne crois pas que ça l’ait fait changer d’avis, au contraire.” 

Les choses commencent enfin à retrouver leur cours normal, et Rey se détend, comme elle ne s’est plus détendue depuis des semaines. 

Elle essuie les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues et rit avec BB-8 quand Poe débat sur à qui revient le mérite de ce sauvetage. 

Il s’écoule plusieurs heures avant qu’ils ne reçoivent une transmission de Palamoor, les informant qu’ils peuvent rentrer. Finn la serre plus fort que jamais dans ses bras quand il la retrouve. “Je voulais venir te chercher. Je me serais accroché à une aile s’ils m’avaient laissé faire.” lui dit-il. Le groupe de leurs connaissances et amis se resserre autour d’eux pour l’accueillir, et le soulagement et le bonheur se lisent sur tous les visages. C’est une sensation délicieuse. Deux ans plus tôt, si Rey était tombée d’une épave de vaisseau lors d’une escalade et était morte, peu de gens se seraient rendus compte de sa disparition, et encore moins l’auraient regrettée. Et aujourd’hui, elle est entourée de gens pour qui elle compte, et c’est une sensation qu’elle ne veut plus jamais perdre. 

Kylo n’aura pas le même accueil. Elle se doute que la plupart de ses subordonnés vont craindre son retour, au lieu de s’en réjouir. Sans réfléchir, elle tâte le lien entre eux, cherchant une ouverture dans son esprit. 

Mais il n’y a rien. Il n’y a même pas la sensation de foncer dans un mur, comme c’était le cas quand il essayait de la repousser. C’est comme s’il n’était plus là… Comme se tenir à l’extrémité d’un pont qui mènerait dans le néant. 

C’est sans doute mieux ainsi, pense-t-elle, avant de retrouver la compagnie de ses amis. 


	6. 2ème partie - Et l'étoile au milieu

**Deuxième partie**

**6- et l'étoile**

Il faudra des années avant qu'elle ne revoie Kylo Ren. Il est si loin qu'elle le distingue à peine, malgré les jumelles qu'elle lève devant ses yeux; rien qu'une silhouette lointaine drapée de noir qui passe brièvement dans son champ de vision sur une rampe d'accès puis disparaît dans un vaisseau, suivie par quatre de ses chevaliers.

Elle s'accroupit derrière un rocher avec Finn, et l'entend soupirer de regret de n'avoir pas apporté son fusil sniper. Mais leur cible n'est ni le vaisseau, ni Kylo Ren. Rey ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur lui, et l'apercevoir inopinément ravive au fond de son ventre un sentiment inquiétant dont elle réalise qu'elle n'est pas encore débarrassée. Une douleur omniprésente à laquelle elle croyait s'être habituée au point de l'ignorer la plupart du temps, mais qui revient avec violence. S'ils avaient encore un lien, elle aurait pressenti sa présence, et pourtant il s'était écoulé des années sans qu'elle n'ait accès aux pensées de cet homme, ni lire dans son esprit, ni partager ses émotions ou voir par ses yeux.

Ce jour-là il n'est qu'un point à l'horizon et elle ne ressent rien de différent de d'habitude. S'il ressent sa présence, il ne semble pas réagir, car leur mission continue sans incident et rien ne semble montrer que qui que ce soit ait été alerté de sa présence et celle de Finn, à la recherche d'un officier ennemi à capturer pour le Général Brance.

Brance est un homme important, mais c'est le Général Organa qui intéresse Rey à son retour sur Palamoor. Cette dernière a vraiment pris ses distances avec la Résistance, ces derniers temps. La mort de Han lui a porté un coup terrible, et le jour où la Force a vibré de la mort de Luke, elle a pris sa retraite. Elle disait qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes dans la vie, mais Rey avait l'impression qu'aussi respectée que soit Leia au sein des troupes de la Résistance, on remettait en doute sa volonté de de battre contre un ennemi si cher à son cœur.

"Des années durant, je me suis battue contre mon père, et ils ne me croient pas capable de me battre contre mon fils?" Avait-elle dit un jour à Rey. "Peux-tu le croire? Un jour j'ai mis une fessée à ce garçon. Combien de Généraux de la Résistance peuvent prétendre en avoir fait autant?"

Il y a une pointe de fragilité chez Leia ces jours-ci, bien qu'elle n'ait rien perdu de sa verve, et Rey ne s'était pas attendue à dépendre autant de cette femme âgée. Luke avait été son mentor dans la Force, mais Leia est son mentor dans tout le reste.

"Je l'ai vu," dit-elle à présent à Leia. Inutile de préciser de qui elle parle, elles le savent toutes les deux.

Elle s'installent sur le balcon de l'appartement de Leia. Il est impropre à un Général, encore plus à une princesse, mais tout le monde a du faire des sacrifices sur le confort. Palamoor est une planète couverte d'une épaisse croûte glacée, fissurée de crevasses. C'est à l'intérieur de ces crevasses que se cache la Résistance, littéralement agrippée aux parois lisses de stalagmites, vivant sur des terrasses, des constructions et des étroits couloirs creusés à même la glace. Le balcon de Leia offre une vue sur les baraquements de l'autre côté de la crevasse, et en regardant en bas on ne voit qu'un précipice noir sans fond. Pour cette raison, Rey ne s'approche pas trop du bord. Elle n'a pas particulièrement le vertige, mais l'abysse obscure sous ses pieds la met mal à l'aise, comme si elle regardait dans le cœur noir de la planète elle-même.

"Je le vois partout," lui confie Leia. "A chaque jeune homme aux cheveux noirs que je croise, je me dis 'Oh voilà Ben,' et puis il se retourne, et je réalise quelle vieille femme idiote je suis. Je suppose que tu l'as vu en vrai, puisque tu n'es pas sujette aux hallucinations."

"Il était très loin, mais c'était lui." Rey s'emmitoufle dans sa tunique doublée de fourrure. "Avant je pouvais faire un saut dans son esprit peu importe la distance entre nous. Si notre lien de Force existe encore, il est impossible que je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je n'ai pas senti sa présence sur la planète. J'ignorais qu'il était là jusqu'au moment où je l'ai vu, et je doute qu'il ait été conscient de ma présence."

Elle se frictionne la poitrine, sentant remonter une vieille douleur familière qu'elle ne peut jamais atteindre, jamais apaiser. Comme si une partie d'elle lui avait été arrachée et avait été abandonnée derrière elle sur cette lune verte.

Leia la regarde, les yeux dans les yeux. " C'est une bonne chose. Ce lien ne t'apportait rien de bon, Rey. Luke voulait que tu le rompes, et tu l'as fait."

Elle devrait être d'accord et s'en réjouir, mais elle n'y était pour rien. Le lien avait fait son temps et s'était dissipé comme la pluie après une tempête. Sans lui, Rey se sent vide. Pendant longtemps, quelque chose d'énorme et de plus puissant qu'elle s'était glissé dans sa vie et l'avait secouée dans tous les sens comme une feuille dans le vent. Puis ça l'avait quittée, se retirant comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Des années plus tard, elle luttait encore pour retrouver son équilibre.

"Il faut avancer," dit Leia, devinant ce qu'elle ressent, comme toujours. Elle n'avait jamais été entraînée comme Jedi, mais Rey est convaincue que c'est d'elle que Kylo Ren a hérité de ce pouvoir terrifiant de lire et contrôler les esprits. C'est peut-être même pour ça qu'elle n'a jamais été entraînée. C'est un pouvoir effrayant, facile à détourner.

Tout est dit, alors Leia change de sujet. "Combien de temps vas-tu rester chez toi cette fois?"

"Je ne sais pas" Répond Rey en haussant les épaules. "Brance a déjà sous-entendu qu'il aurait une place pour moi dans l'escorte du Président de la République. Il ne veut rien de moins qu'un Jedi pour le protéger."

"Dis à Brance d'aller au Diable. Tu as mérité de rester un peu à la maison."

"Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir -"

"Rey," l'interrompt Leia, et il y a une pointe de menace dans le ton qu'elle emploie. "Tu dois rester. Ne reproduis pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Si tu ne fais pas plus attention, un jour tu vas rentrer à la maison et il ne te reconnaîtra même plus. Ce n'est pas agréable, crois moi sur parole."

Rey baisse les yeux sur ses mains. "Est-ce qu'il dort mieux?"

"Peu importe. Il faut l'entraîner."

"Déjà?" Rey lève les yeux vers le ciel gris, les sourcils haussés dans une supplique. "Il est trop jeune-"

"Personne n'est trop jeune quand il s'agit de la Force, et je n'ai jamais senti la Force aussi vibrante chez qui que ce soit depuis Dark Vador."

Un frisson glacé parcourt l'échine de Rey. "Ne dis pas ça-"

"Tu ne peux pas juste faire comme si ça n'était pas le cas en espérant que ça disparaisse," dit Leia. "J'ai essayé, et regarde le résultat. Et il est bien plus fort que Ben ne l'était au même âge."

"Tu dois faire erreur."

"Tu es partie longtemps… Va voir toi-même." Leia désigne du menton un couloir circulaire à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Rey hésite un instant, avant de se lever vivement et de quitter le froid pour la chaleur relative de l'appartement austère. Elle s'arrête devant la porte ronde toute blanche, presque effrayée de glisser les doigts sur le panneau de contrôle, et elle constate en silence qu'elle peut faire face à un contingent de stormtroopers sans une inquiétude, mais que faire face à son propre fils l'emplit d'une crainte si profonde qu'elle en a honte.

La porte s'ouvre avec un souffle sur une pièce noyée dans l'obscurité. Les yeux de Rey mettent un long moment à s'habituer à l'obscurité alors qu'elle avance vers le lit rond et le tas de draps enroulé au milieu. Des boucles noires sur l'oreiller, et elle entend la respiration tranquille d'un enfant endormi.

Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre dans la pièce. Une pulsation lente qu'elle n'a jamais sentie avant. Après des années de méditations dans la Force, elle reconnaît ses vibrations dans cette pièce, comme une île attire les vagues sur ses côtes même dans l'océan le plus calme. Avec une inquiétude soudaine, elle comprend que Leia a raison. Pendant ses mois d'absence, il a grandi. Il a changé. La Force est venue en lui, comme elle a toujours su que ça arriverait.

Le lit ploie sous son poids, quand elle s'assoit au bord. Elle ne veut pas le réveiller. Elle veut juste le contempler, mais elle ne résiste pas à tendre la main pour caresser les boucles douces autour de son oreille.

Ses yeux noirs s'entrouvrent, et sa tête se tourne vers elle, avec une expression confuse. Une seconde, Rey a peur que la mise en garde de Leia se soit déjà réalisée, et qu'il ne la reconnaisse plus. Puis une seconde s'écoule, et son visage s'illumine de joie. Il est si expressif.

"Maman?" Il se redresse. "Tu es rentrée."

"Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai, Tam."

"J'étais en train de rêver. Tu étais dans le Faucon avec Finn, et tu t'amarrais au hangar, et maintenant…"

"La Force te soufflait que j'étais en train de rentrer," dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

Tam la regarde, perplexe, puis son visage s'assombrit. "Tu pars de nouveau. C'est pour ça que tu me réveilles-"

"Non, mon cœur, non," le rassure-t-elle. "Je reste. L'heure est venue… il faut t'entraîner."

Tam se jette dans ses bras, la serrant par la taille. De surprise, Rey se fige un instant, puis son bras l'entoure et elle le serre fort contre elle. Il est petit, et chaud, et à elle. Dans ces moments-là, elle a l'impression que son cœur pourrait exploser d'amour pour ce petit être et elle frémit en réalisant qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi, même mourir, pour lui. Mais quand il se rassoit et qu'elle croise son regard, c'est l'ombre d'un autre qu'elle ressent en lui. Plus il grandit, plus il lui ressemble. Il a ses traits à elle dans la forme de son visage, pense-t-elle, et Leia insiste sur le fait qu'il lui rappelle Han, mais Rey ne connaît qu'une personne au monde avec d'aussi beaux yeux noirs. Ils sont identiques à ceux de son père, mais alors que les yeux de Kylo ne reflétaient qu'un chagrin et une douleur infinie, ceux de Tam brillent des joies simple d'un enfant heureux.

"Tu restes pour de bon cette fois? On va rester ensemble?" Elle réalise qu'il n'accorde pas autant d'importance à l'entraînement Jedi qu'à simplement l'avoir enfin près de lui. Ça lui brise le cœur de songer qu'elle a reproduit avec lui ce que ses parents lui ont fait, l'abandonner encore et encore, en le laissant à chaque fois se demander si cette fois, elle ne reviendra pas. Elle l'attire contre elle et l'embrasse plus fort encore.

"Nous serons toujours ensemble, mon chéri."

C'est une promesse spontanée, et elle ressent immédiatement que ce n'est pas une promesse qu'elle pourra tenir. Elle ne réalise pas qu'elle sera rompue très bientôt, car elle n'est pas la seule à avoir senti l'éveil de la Force dans son fils.

L'entraînement débute aussitôt qu'elle parvient à se libérer du temps sur ses gardes. Personne ne proteste, car elle n'a jamais demandé à être libérée de ses astreintes auparavant, même quand elle était une jeune maman. Elle l'emmène aux plateaux glacés où ils seront au calme et relativement tranquilles, et elle commence à lui enseigner ce que Luke lui a transmis - la méditation, l'analyse intellectuelle. Elle prend conscience qu'il va être ardu de faire tenir en place un enfant de six ans assez longtemps pour méditer, mais il prend le pli plus vite qu'elle.

Rey ne commence à apercevoir l'incroyable étendue de son pouvoir que quand il ouvre un jour un œil au milieu d'une séance, l'air perdu.

"Que s'est-il passé?" lui demande-t-il.

Rey, qui n'a rien ressenti, cligne des paupières. "De quoi?"

"J'ai senti quelque chose… Comme une déchirure, très très loin. Tu ne le sens pas? Quelque chose qui rend la Force toute -" il secoue la main de haut en bas, ne trouvant pas les mots justes pour décrire son impression.

Bien qu'elle ne ressente rien dans la Force, elle sait qu'il ne faut pas ignorer un pressentiment.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les tableaux de bord de la Résistance se mettent à clignoter, alors que des milliers d'informations et de transmissions affluent simultanément. Dans la panique et le chaos, une information choquante ressort : Snoke est mort. Kylo Ren s'est emparé du pouvoir et le Premier Ordre menace de se déchirer entre son nouveau Leader Suprême et le Général Hux.

Rey contemple son fils et réalise qu'il a senti tout cela. "Dis-moi," dit-elle en le prenant à part. "As-tu toujours été capable de ressentir l'homme qui est mort aujourd'hui?"

"Ouais." Tam semble soulagé qu'elle comprenne, et il lui dit quelque chose qu'il avait gardé secret. "Il a toujours été là, très très loin, mais il regardait ailleurs. Mais ça fait peur parce que l'autre fois j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que… qu'il m'avait vu. Qu'il m'avait vu comme moi je le vois. Et ensuite, il a...disparu."

"Et l'homme qui l'a tué. Est-ce que lui aussi tu le ressens?"

Le visage de Tam s'assombrit. "Non".

Il ment. Rey l'observe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui ment.

"Bienvenue au Club des Parents," dit Leia quand Rey lui exprime son inquiétude. "Les enfants mentent à leurs parents, c'est courant. Attend qu'il soit adolescent. Un jour ils sont en train d'écouter de la musique à fond dans leur chambre et à faire la tête quand tu leur demande comment s'est passée leur journée, et le jour suivant, ils fuguent pour rejoindre un culte du mal et éventrent tous les gens à qui tu tiens."

L'humour de Leia est plutôt tranchant parfois, et Rey réalise que c'est une façon de dissimuler la souffrance avec laquelle elle vit en permanence. Si elle n'arrivait pas à alléger les démons qui la hantent, elle aurait étouffé depuis longtemps.

Mais ça ne rassure pas du tout Rey. Elle a tout mis en œuvre depuis six ans pour dissimuler l'existence de Tam à son père. Elle connaît par cœur l'obsession de Kylo Ren de dépasser son grand-père, et le fait que Dark Vador ait été vaincu par son propre fils ne lui a pas échappé. Si Kylo Ren apprenait qu'il a un enfant… Rey voit pas un homme qui a tué son père épargner son fils.

Et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaite est d'effrayer Tam. Il a parfois demandé où était son père, lorsqu'il a été assez grand pour remarquer que les autres enfants avaient deux parents au lieu d'un seul. Quand il était tout petit, il croyait simplement que Finn était son père, et Rey n'avait pas cherché à l'en dissuader. Finn était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un père dans sa vie, et Rey avait passé toute son existence à apprendre que la Famille était définie par ceux qui se tenaient près de toi, pas simplement ceux qui partageaient ton sang.

Elle n'avait pas pu éviter les questions indéfiniment. Elle avait envisagé de lui raconter toute une ribambelle de mensonges - que son père était un homme bien, mais qu'il était mort. Que son père s'était égaré dans l'Espace inexploré et que personne ne savait comment le retrouver. Qu'il n'avait pas de père, qu'il avait été conçu par la Force. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui refuser la vérité pour toujours, alors un jour elle s'est assise face à lui et lui a dit la vérité, du moins en termes choisis, qu'il pouvait comprendre.

"Ton père était un homme qui s'appelait Ben Solo. Il était le fils de ta grand-mère. Mais il a disparu à présent, Tam. Il n'est pas mort, mais il n'existe plus. Il a assassiné deux hommes très bons… ton grand-père et ton grand-oncle Luke. Il n'est pas… Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui mérite que tu gâches tes sentiments en pensant à lui, tu comprends? Tu es ici avec des gens qui t'aiment très fort - moi, ta grand-mère, Finn, et ton oncle Poe. Nous sommes ta famille. Tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre."

Tam était resté longtemps silencieux, méditant ces paroles. Il avait l'air prêt à fondre en larmes, car ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, comme tous les orphelins qui rêvent d'un père héroïque, courageux, beau, et absent pour des raisons au-delà de leur contrôle. Rey avait eu ces mêmes rêves. Aucun enfant ne veut entendre que son papa est un assassin.

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Nana m'appelle Ben à chaque fois que je fais une bêtise?" avait-il demandé au bout d'un moment.

"Ta grand-mère croit que tous les vilains petits garçons s'appellent Ben," lui avait-elle répondu, souriant au souvenir d'une fois où le Général Organa avait vu une nouvelle recrue coincer un blaster à l'arrière de son pantalon et lui avait crié à travers le hangar, "Ben! Tu vas te trouer les fesses, espèce d'idiot!"

Que le nom de la recrue fut effectivement Ben n'était que pure coïncidence.

Elle n'avait pas été jusqu'à dire à Tam que Ben Solo était l'ancien nom de Kylo Ren, et que son père et l'homme contre qui se battait la Résistance n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Elle était certaine qu'il l'avait compris tout seul. Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret sur une base de la Résistance. Il c'était avéré de plus en plus difficile de garder le secret autour de l'identité de Tam, et plus d'une fois Leia lui avait dit en colère que ´des parents imbéciles' avaient interdit â leur enfant de jouer avec Tam, apparemment tout à fait au courant qu'il était le fils de Kylo Ren. Rey ne savait comment ce secret avait fuité, ou si c'était la ressemblance de Tam avec son père qui l'avait trahi, mais elle savait qu'une fois le secret éventé, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'information n'arrive à Kylo Ren en personne.

Puis les pires cauchemars de Rey devinrent réalité en l'espace d'une nuit.

Elle est assise, riant avec Finn et Poe dans le quartier des Officiers. Il est tard, ils ont bu un peu, car c'est une de ces rares fois où les planètes sont alignées et où ils sont tous sur la base en même temps. Poe est presque tout le temps en mission en ce moment, et Finn le taquine en disant qu'il n'aura pas le temps de rencontrer une femme, et que BB-8 est ce qu'il a de plus proche d'une petite amie, et Poe rit nerveusement et un peu jaune, et Rey étouffe des ricanements dans ses mains parce que depuis six ans, Finn n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi Poe est un ´célibataire endurci'.

Comme d'habitude, Poe renvoie l'ascenseur à Finn à propos de ses piètres performances avec les femmes, quand Rey sent une onde de panique percuter son esprit.

_Maman!_

Rey se lève si vite que sa chaise tombe au sol avec fracas et que ses deux amis s'arrêtent subitement pour la regarder. Une seconde après, l'éclairage de la pièce grésille et diminue car il est basculé sur générateurs pour rediriger la tension électrique sur la base. La longue note montante des sirènes se fait entendre.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il était prévu un exercice," dit Finn.

"Ce n'est pas un exercice, mon pote," dit Poe.

C'est une attaque, et un chaos millimétré s'empare de la base alors que chacun se précipite à son poste. Poe disparaît en direction du hangar. Il a bu trois bières et il est encore le meilleur pilote du lot. Finn court aux baraquements pour s'équiper ; il a son propre bataillon à mener, à présent.

Rey saisit son sabre laser et court à perdre haleine à travers la base. Elle fait une pause sur une passerelle qui connecte un côté de la crevasse avec l'autre, et lève les yeux. Les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre descendent rapidement, et elle voit les Ailes-X décoller pour leur faire face, mais ils sont écrasés par le nombre. Rey ferme les yeux et fouille, projetant ses sens à travers la Force pour quelque chose - quelqu'un en particulier.

Là. Discret, mais puissant.

"Rey!" Leia la voit. Elle est escortée vers la tour de contrôle, car un General à la retraite reprend du service en cas d'attaque.

"Il est là!" Crie Rey en réponse.

"Je sais!" Dit Leia imperturbable. "Retrouve Tam - ils sont en train de l'évacuer avec les civils! Ne laisse pas Ben le trouver! Tu sais ce qu'il lui fera!"

Rey le sait. Des visions d'horreur emplissent sa tête et lui serrent le cœur, et elle se précipite vers les tunnels étroits par où s'échappent tous ceux qui ne sont pas indispensables au combat. Elle entend des explosions, et le bruit des blasters mitrailleuses. L'ennemi est déjà sur place, et elle ne sait pas où est son fils.

Il y a quantité de tranchées dans la glace, certaines menant vers la surface, d'autres s'enfonçant dans de profondes cavernes loin du danger, mais aucune ne garantit la sécurité de qui que ce soit dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Une explosion provoque l'effondrement du tunnel devant Rey, et elle voit des soldats en armure blanche et brillante s'engouffrer dans le passage et tirer sur tout et tout le monde, sans chercher à savoir s'ils sont armés ou non.

Rey allume son double sabre laser et monte au combat. Elle n'a plus peur comme avant, quand elle combat. Après toutes ces années, son double sabre lui est aussi familier qu'une partie de son corps, et ses mouvements sont fluides comme de l'eau, réfléchissant les tirs de blaster et tranchant sans difficulté à travers ses ennemis. Finn a l'a déjà décrite comme une armée d'une personne, vu sa facilité à déjouer les attaques physiques, et à rejeter ses ennemis sur les côtés avec une onde de Force pour dominer un champ de bataille, mais seule contre dix.

Lorsque le dernier stormtrooper gît devant ses pieds, elle reprend sa course. Elle appelle le nom de son fils, à la fois en criant à travers les tunnels, et mentalement, à travers la Force. Mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Elle essaie de laisser la Force guider ses pas. Est-ce que ça marche? Après peu de temps, elle manque de renverser une femme avec ses deux filles, qui semble la reconnaître.

"Ton garçon est parti par-là," dit-elle, montrant un des boyaux du tunnel. Rey la remercie et accélère, suivant le tunnel qui remonte vers la surface.

Là-haut, c'est la tempête. Elle s'avance au cœur du blizzard et la neige ainsi que des aiguilles de glace tranchante frappent ses cheveux et sa tunique.

"Tam!" crie-t-elle, cherchant sur l'horizon immensément blanc une tâche, la silhouette de son fils. Elle distingue tout juste les navettes du Premier Ordre vrombir au-dessus de sa tête, et la fumée monter d'une crevasse à cinq cent mètres. La rumeur des combats se perd dans le hurlement du vent, et elle vacille quand un vaisseau frappe la glace pas très loin, dans une explosion brûlante et assourdissante.

Tam! Elle l'appelle dans la Force, suppliant et cherchant. Aucun enfant ne survivrait longtemps dans ce blizzard.

Comme si la Force avait eu pitié d'elle, le vent tombe quelques instants et l'horizon se dégage.

Une forme se dessine à travers les tourbillons de neige. Tam! Mais il s'éloigne d'elle, marchant vers la grande silhouette à la main tendue.

"NON!" Rey hurle avec la rage que seule une mère peut avoir quand son enfant est en danger. Elle court plus vite que jamais, et l'air glacé lui brûle les poumons, et le vent va contre elle, mais elle ne s'arrête pas.

L'instant d'après elle dépasse Tam, et projette toute sa vitesse et sa force contre Kylo Ren. Il réagit d'un geste, bloquant les lames dorées de sa lame rouge, repoussant la fureur de la pluie de coups incroyablement rapides qu'elle lui porte.

"Tam - cours!" crie-t-elle, jetant un pied dans le torse de Kylo Ren. C'est comme frapper un mur.

D'un mouvement du poignet, il l'envoie voler dans les airs. Elle retombe sur la glace et glisse, mais se relève d'un bond et reprend son attaque. Avec le masque, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense. Il n'a pas l'air de réagir quand l'extrémité de son sabre s'enfonce dans son mollet, et que quelque chose comme du sang, ou de l'huile noirâtre, goutte et gèle au sol. Cybernétiques? Ça expliquerait comment il peut encore se mouvoir, alors que Rey se sent engourdie par le froid, et que seul le feu brûlant en elle lui permet de continuer. Une autre onde de Force la jette au sol, et sans aucune aspérité sur la glace, elle glisse au loin. Son sabre lui échappe des mains.

Elle lève les yeux et voit que Tam n'a pas bougé. Son visage est blafard de peur et d'incompréhension. Une seconde elle s'imagine que Kylo l'a figé avec un pouvoir de Force, mais Tam bouge… simplement il ne fuit pas.

Une main gantée de noir s'empare de l'avant de sa tunique blanche et soulève Rey en position debout. Il va de nouveau la projeter, à la force physique cette fois. Elle sent ses muscles se bander et la seconde suivante, elle tend la main. Son bâton vole droit dans sa main, et elle le fait tournoyer.

Elle manque de peu de lui trancher le bras, mais il la relâche plus vite encore et esquive l'attaque. S'interposant entre lui et Tam, elle fait tournoyer son sabre, attendant son attaque.

Le masque se penche vers elle. "Veux-tu toujours me tuer?" Lui demande-t-il.

"Tu ne me laisses pas le choix!" hurle-t-elle contre le vent. "C'est toi ou moi! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal! Pas tant que je respire!"

Il se redresse, réceptif à ces paroles. "Nous verrons!"

Le combat change. Kylo Ren est plus rapide, plus violent, et le bras de Rey manque de céder sous la puissance de ses frappes. Elle est plus rapide. Il est plus fort. Elle voit une ouverture en bloquant un coup qui visait sa tête, et que le corps de Kylo est exposé. Tout ce qu'elle doit faire c'est pivoter et lui planter le sabre entre les côtes.

Le sabre rouge jaillit. Le bâton de Rey tombe au loin.

Ainsi que la moitié de son bras gauche.

Son esprit se vide sous la surprise, trop de douleur à supporter d'un coup, et elle tombe sur la glace, luttant pour respirer.

D'un geste brusque, Kylo Ren retire son casque et elle voit son visage pour la première fois en plus de cinq ans. Son visage est plus dur à présent, tandis qu'il était encore presque juvénile, à l'époque, et la cicatrice qu'elle lui a faite s'est transformée en une ligne blanche qui divise son sourcil et sa joue. Si elle avait vu ce visage, elle aurait peut-être hésité à l'affronter.

Il va me tuer, pense-t-elle, et elle regarde le visage inondé de larmes de Tam. Elle ne veut pas qu'il voie ça. C'est la seule chose à laquelle elle pense, à travers le brouillard de douleur.

D'une étincelle, la lame de Kylo s'éteint et il retire un gant. Rey n'est pas préparée à la caresse de ses doigts chauds, la peau nue, sur sa joue. Un instant, elle croit que leur connexion va éclore comme elle le faisait autrefois, mais rien ne se passe. C'est juste la caresse de sa main sur sa joue, et son visage impassible au-dessus du sien. La douleur dans son ventre devient si violente qu'elle outrepasse un instant celle dans son bras.

"Ton sabre est magnifique," dit-il, la regardant dans les yeux. "J'ai eu tort de croire que tu revenais au côté obscur. Tu as besoin de la lumière. Tu t'épanouis en son sein."

Son regard descend sur le moignon calciné de son bras, et son visage si expressif se transforme en quelque chose qui ressemble à du regret. Puis il se relève de toute sa hauteur et passe au-dessus d'elle, avançant vers Tam.

Rey agrippe son manteau dans le poing qui lui reste et s'y agrippe désespérément.

"Non!" elle suffoque.

Il la regarde, les yeux vides. "Laisse-moi partir, Rey."

"Non-"

"Il faut me laisser partir."

Un seul mouvement, et il s'est libéré de sa poigne. Rey le regarde avec épouvante s'approcher de Tam et se pencher pour saisir la main du garçon dans la sienne. Tam est terrifié, mais il ne quitte pas Rey des yeux.

Quelque part au-dessus d'eux, elle entend le vrombissement d'un moteur en approche.

"Nous avions un lien autrefois, toi et moi," dit Kylo Ren en la regardant. "Je savais qu'il nous avait poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une raison précise. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, mais maintenant, j'ai compris. Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de me le cacher."

"S'il te plaît, ne lui fais pas de mal," chuchote-t-elle.

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Cet enfant est né de la Force… Il doit être élevé à dessein. Il a droit à l'entraînement que tu ne peux pas lui donner à cause de ta dévotion aveugle à la lumière. Tu l'aurais gâché. Je vais le sublimer."

Un vaisseau de commande se pose sur la glace derrière lui.

Kylo Ren remet son casque et guide Tam en direction de la rampe d'accès. Le garçon a un regard en arrière pour Rey, mais il a trop peur pour faire autre chose qu'obéir à son père.

"N'aie pas peur," lui dit-elle, essayant de garder l'air calme. "Je viendrai te chercher. Attend moi, Tam, je te retrouverai!"

Les ailes du vaisseau se déploient et il s'envole au loin. Rey lève la main dans une tentative d'arrêter son envol avec la Force, comme Kylo Ren l'a fait contre elle. Ça ne ralentit même pas son départ. Elle est trop faible à présent, et peut-être même ne saura-t-elle jamais utiliser la Force comme Kylo Ren le fait.

Laissant tomber sa tête sur la glace, Rey est tentée de tout abandonner, de laisser le froid la prendre, et emporter la souffrance dans son cœur. Une autre voix, le grognement irrité de Luke, lui rappelle qu'elle n'a pas le droit de mourir pour l'instant. Elle doit tenir la promesse faite à Tam. Elle ne peut pas le laisser devenir une victime de plus du côté obscur.

Alors elle s'accroche. Elle écoute le bruit lointain de la bataille et compte les battements de son cœur. C'est seulement en entendant le vrombissement des motoneiges et en apercevant les uniformes beiges de la Résistance autour d'elle qu'elle s'autorise à perdre connaissance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : j'ai publié à un rythme élevé ces derniers jours pour vous intéresser à cette fanfic formidable. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de retours, de commentaires. Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est les vacances, ou parce que l'épisode 7 est loin derrière nous et que plus personne ne lit de Fanfics? En tous cas si le récit vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est très encourageant pour moi. Et partagez, faites tourner!
> 
> Reylo is canon!


	7. Retour aux sources

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : pour le prochain mois je suis en vacances sans ordi : uniquement une tablette. Cest l'enfer pour le traitement de texte. Je m'excuse pour les fautes de frappe, difficiles à corriger sans logiciel adéquat, ni souris, ni clavier. Je corrigerai ces chapitres à mon retour en septembre. Merci de vôtre compréhension.

  
C'est Leia qui la retrouve. Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, elle a entendu son fils s'adresser à elle à travers la Force, et tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire était 'elle est sur le plateau de glace.'

  
Rey revient à elle dans une des salles d'entraînement qui a été transformée en hôpital de fortune. Finn, le nez ensanglanté, est assis à son chevet, la tête dans les mains. "J'aurais dû rester avec toi," dit-il. "Ensemble, nous l'aurions arrêté."

Elle se sent drôle et étourdie par les anti-douleurs, mais elle a assez d'esprit pour lui faire remarquer, "La dernière fois que vous vous êtes battus, il t'a découpé la colonne vertébrale."

  
"Et maintenant, c'est toi qu'il découpe en morceaux." Finn la regarde. "Mais bon sang Rey, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves?"

  
La question n'appelle pas de réponse, et il la lui a déjà posée le jour où elle a avoué qu'elle était enceinte. Sa réponse n'a pas changé. "C'est compliqué, Finn."

  
"Oh, c'est vrai. C'est la Force qui t'y a poussée." Dit-il non sans sarcasme. Il n'a jamais vraiment compris comment fonctionnait la Force et elle voit bien que parfois, il croit que c'est une blague qu'elle emploie pour se payer sa tête.

  
Effectivement, fut un temps elle mis son attirance pour Kylo Ren sur le compte de la Force, mais ces derniers jours, elle n'en est plus si sûre. Surtout depuis qu'elle l'a revu. Sentir sa caresse sur sa joue a libéré de vieux sentiments dont elle avait un jour nié l'existence, et elle ne pouvait plus accuser leur Lien puisqu'il n'existait plus.  
Ce qu'il y avait désormais entre eux était maintenant entièrement de son propre fait. Il pouvait lui enlever son bras et son fils, et elle pouvait le haïr jusqu'aux confins du monde, mais jamais elle ne surmonterait la faiblesse qu'elle avait pour lui.

  
Rey regarde son bras, du moins ce qu'il en reste. Une bonne âme a bandé le moignon, tranché quelques centimètres au-dessus du coude, et même les antalgiques ne parviennent pas à estomper la brûlure terrible qu'elle ressent. La seule raison pour laquelle elle est encore en vie, c'est parce que le sabre laser a cautérisé immédiatement la plaie.

"Ils ne pourront pas te rendre ton bras, Rey," dit Finn d'un ton neutre. "Tu peux avoir une prothèse Cybernétique, mais si j'etais toi j'irais sur Coruscant chercher quelque chose qui ne soit pas bricolé avec de vieilles boîtes de conserve et des clous rouillés."

  
Rey acquiesce. Elle a besoin d'un bras totalement fonctionnel. "Il faut que je parte, Finn."

"Nous devons tous partir. La base est compromise. Si on ne part pas, ils reviendront d'un jour à l'autre. Celui qui nous a balancés va le payer cher."

Rey ne répond pas, parce qu'elle a le sentiment inquiétant que c'était Tam. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il lui avait menti à propos de connaître Kylo Ren. S'ils communiquaient dans son dos, comment savoir quel genre d'informations Tam avait livrées sans le savoir à l'ennemi?

"Je dois partir," répète-t-elle. "Je dois m'entraîner. Je dois m'améliorer. Je dois récupérer Tam."

"Comment?"

"Le Premier Temple Jedi sur Ahch-To," dit-elle, pensant à voix haute. "Où j'ai retrouvé Luke. Il ne reste plus personne pour me former, alors je dois le faire moi-même et tout reprendre au début."

"Non, Rey, nous devons récupérer Tam tout de suite. Il faut attaquer pendant qu'ils ne se doutent de rien-"

"Ils nous attendent."

"- avant que ce cinglé fasse du mal à Tam, ou pire!"

"Il ne lui fera rien."

"Il a tué son propre père parce qu'il croit que la famille l'affaiblit - il va faire la même chose à son fils!"  
"Il ne lui fera rien." Répond Rey avec autorité. "Rien pour le moment. Il croit que notre fils a été engendré par la Force, comme Anakin Skywalker. Il ne le tuera pas s'il pense qu'il peut le modeler à son image."

"Il faudra me passer sur le corps. Tam veut être Poe Dameron quand il sera grand. Il me l'a dit."

Elle se redresse, mais elle se sent incomplète, et déséquilibrée, avec un seul bras. "Nous pouvons arrêter Kylo, mais nous devons le faire correctement. Se précipiter sous le feu des blasters n'apportera rien de bon. Il est le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren maintenant. C'est l'homme le plus protégé de la galaxie."

"T'as le chic pour choisir tes hommes, n'est-ce pas?"

Rey baisse les yeux sur lui.

"Je veux dire, tu ne pouvais pas viser à peine à côté du génie du mal megalomane, et peut-être porter ton choix sur par exemple un bibliothécaire un peu méchant? Récupérer Tam chez un bibliothécaire serait un jeu d'enfant."

"Ça ne mérite même pas une réponse." S'offusque-t-elle.

"Tu viens de répondre."

"Aide moi à me lever. Je dois parler à Leia."

Leia est dévastée, mais comme toujours elle le cache plutôt bien. Son petit-fils a été kidnappé par son fils, et elle concentre toute sa peur et sa colère dans une boule de rage dont elle déploie l'energie pour organiser l'évacuation complete de la base. "Que dis-tu de Kalboth? Tu aimes les jungles tropicales? J'en ai plutôt marre de la glace et de la neige, à vrai dire," dit-elle en voyant Rey, et le signe que quelque chose ne va pas, c'est qu'elle ne semble pas remarquer que Rey a perdu un bras. "Ça va être un enfer à organiser, mais quelqu'un doit s'y coller. Brance s'est débrouillé pour récupérer un éclat de shrapnel dans le crâne, au final. Du coup c'est aux vieilles dames de nettoyer le désordre laissé par les jeunes."

"Je vais retrouver Tam," lui dit Rey. "Je te le promets."

"Tu as intérêt," répond Leia avec lassitude. "Tue Ben s'il le faut, mais ramène nous ce petit garçon sain et sauf."

Rey se renfrogne. Peu importe les crimes commis par Kylo, Leia n'a jamais souhaité autre chose que sa rédemption. Est-ce que cet ultime crime a fait déborder le vase? "Tu crois qu'il est tombé trop profond dans le coté obscur?"

Leia ne la regarde pas. "Han savait le risque qu'il prenait. Luke aussi. Mais Tam… Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Rey. Si Ben lui fait du mal, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je n'aurais pas du le laisser. Je n'aurais pas du…"

Elle s'interrompt en voyant entrer une troupe de lieutenants, réclamant son temps et son attention au sujet de l'évacuation, et Leia disparaît à leur suite, oubliant aussitôt Rey.

Rey n'est plus d'aucune utilité. Avec un seul bras, elle ne peut même pas aider au chargement des transporteurs. Elle entend dire que Poe prépare un aller-retour d'urgence sur Coruscant pour aller chercher du matériel médical de la part de sympathisants, et elle le rejoint à bord du Faucon, même si - comme Finn l'a dit, et il a probablement raison - il est encore sous l'effet des bières de la veille. Malgré ça, il a abattu onze chasseurs-Tie, donc Rey ne compte pas lui demander de compter ses doigts.

Il a les yeux rougis en décollant, et il lui jette un regard en biais. "Tu es plus calme que je l'aurais cru, je veux dire, étant donné…"

Il n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Rey sait de quoi il parle. Elle se surprend elle-même. Mais dans son cas, elle n'est plus que pure détermination. La peur la frappera plus tard, et pour l'instant elle a l'esprit parfaitement clair.

Elle ferme les yeux et sonde la Force, mais tout est silencieux. Elle sait que Tam est puissant, qu'il a pu ressentir Snoke et Kylo Ren peu importait la distance, et peut-être qu'il peut la sentir elle aussi, à présent. Même si elle ne peut pas le voir, elle émet pour lui de l'amour et de réconfort. C'est un peu comme crier dans un gouffre sans fond, mais peut-être l'entendra-t-il quand même.

Sur Coruscant, Poe est concentré sur son objectif, et Rey s'échappe discrètement. Elle ne prête aucune attention aux regards curieux ou plein de pitié que les gens ont pour une femme amputée qui a l'air de revenir des quartiers pauvres. Les cliniques de traitement cybernétiques sont sont aussi nombreuses dans le quartier médical que les débits de boisson le sont dans les quartiers piétons. Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit deux enseignes proposant des offres de 2 pour 1 aux généreux donateurs d'organes.

Rey entre dans un des établissements les moins miteux et explique sa situation.

"Il me faut un bras," dit-elle.

Les nombreux yeux du réceptionniste glissent vers son moignon. "En effet," dit-il. "Notre entrée de gamme de prothèses pour humains est très abordable -"

"Il me faut ce que vous avez de mieux."

Il accorde un regard à sa tunique tâchée, déchirée, qui a été blanche un jour. "C'est assez cher," dit-il avec tact.

"L'argent n'est pas un problème." répond-t-elle, renforçant ses mots d'une pulsion de Force.

Un changement indéfinissable s'opère chez le réceptionniste, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'elle était couverte de bijoux précieux et vêtue d'une robe de soie. "Bien sûr. Nous pouvons vous accorder une consultation dans trois mois-"

"Vous allez déplacer tous les rendez-vous et me recevoir tout de suite."

"Bien entendu." Le réceptionniste agit comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. "Que diriez-vous d'un rendez-vous dans trois minutes?"

Rey réfléchit un instant sur la moralité de ce qu'elle est en train de faire, mais être un Jedi ne rapporte pas beaucoup d'argent - ou pas du tout - et elle n'a pas trois mois devant elle. Elle se sent un peu mieux en refusant les offres du chirurgien de lui installer des options comme des lames rétractables ou un canon blaster. Elle veut simplement un bras. Elle refuse même l'option d'ajout de peau humaine, car le prélèvement d'échantillons de sa propre peau et la culture en laboratoire prendrait une semaine de plus.

"Comment est-ce arrivé?" demande le chirurgien sur le ton de la conversation, tout en travaillant. "On ne voit pas beaucoup de coupures laser aussi nettes. Un accident industriel?"

L'anesthésiant délie la langue de Rey plus que de normale. "Non. C'est le père de mon fils qui me l'a fait."

"Ah," acquiesce le chirurgien d'un air entendu. "Les divorces sont parfois compliqués. N'en dites pas plus."

Après quoi, elle sort de l'établissement sans attrait pour son nouveau membre métallique. Et même s'il a été conçu pour avoir un poids naturel, c'est le truc le moins naturel au monde, froid contre ses côtes et peu avenant. C'est un peu raide aussi, mais le chirurgien a dit que ça passerait. Elle s'en fiche, tant qu'elle peut manier son sabre et faire ce qu'elle a à faire.

Poe a cherché contacter son comlink depuis le milieu de la séance, et elle répond enfin, le portant à ses lèvres.

"Où es tu?" Il a l'air impatient. "Tout est chargé - nous devons partir."

"Je ne viens pas avec toi."

"Que veux-tu dire? Rey, je ne peux pas repousser le décollage. Si tu n'es pas là dans une minute, je vais devoir y aller."

"Alors vas-y. Dis à Finn de veiller sur Leia. Mais je dois faire ceci moi-même."

"Rey…" Il désapprouve, mais il ne peut rien faire. La Résistance a besoin de lui, du matériel médical, il ne peut pas retarder sa mission pour elle.

Elle éteint le comlink et se dirige vers les ferrailleurs. S'il y a un sujet qu'elle maîtrise, c'est celui de la récup', et elle inspecte les véhicules et les vaisseaux à vendre par des camelots bavards avec attention, avant de prêter attention à une créature qui lui rappelle Unkar Plutt. C'est un escroc sans scrupules, et Rey n'a pas besoin de la Force pour s'en rendre compte. Il lui indique un petit vaisseau dont il prétend que toutes les pièces ont été changées par des neuves. C'est un mensonge évident, et ça ne vaut pas la moitié du prix qu'il en demande, mais ça tiendra dans l'Espace et est équipé d'une hyperpropulsion, même si c'est un modèle antique. Quand elle annonce qu'elle le prend, gratuitement, une ombre de perplexité passe sur son visage, mais il a ensuite l'air ravi, comme s'il avait fait une bonne affaire.

Son comlink bippe plusieurs fois avant qu'elle n'atteigne la ionosphère. Mais une fois l'hyperpropulsion activée, elle s'envole à travers les étoiles et l'appareil se tait enfin.

___

Ahch-To est identique à son souvenir. Il n'y a aucun signe de violence sur l'île laissant entendre que Luke Skywalker se soit débattu quand le Premier Ordre est venu le chercher. Son condensateur est toujours derrière la hutte, tirant de l'eau de l'humidité de l'air, mais les seaux en dessous débordent. Ses couvertures sont toujours repliées dans le coin de la petite maison de pierre, même si elles paraissent friables et humides quand Rey les ramasse. Dessous, elle trouve le sabre laser de Luke. Rey regarde autour d'elle avec tristesse. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle regrette de n'avoir pas été là pour le protéger, puisqu'il semblait si déterminé à ne pas se défendre.

"Tu n'étais pas entraînée à l'époque. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose."

"Je ne suis toujours pas entraînée aujourd'hui."

"N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu est venue? Pour apprendre?"

Rey regarde autour d'elle, mais il n'y a personne. Elle sort au soleil, l'île est silencieuse à l'exception de la rumeur des vagues et du souffle du vent autour des rochers escarpés, comme depuis des millénaires. Mais Rey ne se sent pas seule.  
Pliant et dépliant sa main artificielle, elle prend son sabre laser et se dirige vers le plateau où elle méditait auparavant avec Luke.

Si peu de choses ont changé, qu'elle ressent une violente nostalgie en s'asseyant, les jambes croisées, face à la mer. Elle se détache du bruit dans sa tête et des battements de son coeur jusqu'à avoir l'impression qu'il n'existe rien d'autre qu'une mer qui roule et rumine, toujours en mouvement et pleine de mystères. C'est si semblable à la Force qu'elle comprend pourquoi ce rocher noir est devenu le point de départ des premiers Maîtres de la Force.

Puis un chuchotement lui parvient. Au début, elle croit que c'est le bruit du vent et n'y prête pas attention, mais il s'amplifie en un sifflement qui la pousse à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder en direction du sabre de Luke. Elle a déjà ressenti ça, il y a longtemps, avec Maz, quand elle avait été éveillée pour la première fois à sa nature profonde.

Elle sait ce qui arrivera si elle touche ce sabre, mais cette fois elle est plus curieuse qu'effrayée.  
Elle tend la main, resserre les doigts sur lui, et laisse la vision l'envahir.

C'est un flot d'images confus qui se déverse dans sa tête, sans aucun effort pour se rendre accessible. Il lui semble apercevoir Luke, ici sur cette île, regardant descendre les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre, puis les souvenirs sont chassés et il est ailleurs, serrant le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme - une jeune Jedi - et elle lit la douleur sur son visage alors qu'il regarde autour de lui tous ces autres cadavres, tout ce qu'il a perdu par sa propre faute. Rey sent des larmes lui monter aux cils, mais la vision a bondi d'un coup à une époque plus heureuse, où Luke prenait dans sa main celle de son jeune neveu. "Bonjour, Ben." Mais Ben ne sourit pas. Il a l'air égaré, hésitant, et très seul.

Bientôt la vision lui montre des choses qu'elle ignore, le visage de gens qu'elle n'a jamais vus avant, et peut-être morts depuis longtemps. Un homme à barbe blanche tend le sabre à Luke - un Luke très jeune, émerveillé de tout. "Ton père voulait qu'il te revienne."

Le même homme, mais plus jeune, ramasse le sabre au sol, au milieu des flammes et de la lave qui fume autour de lui. Il le prend à un autre homme qui brûle vivant au sol, se tordant et hurlant des mots de haine, qui n'a plus rien d'humain.

Mais il n'a pas toujours été ainsi, lui indique la vision. Il a autrefois été un homme, 'l'Elu', beau, jeune et souriant, amoureux d'une femme merveilleuse. Mais trop amoureux. Trop prompt à détruire son âme pour un espoir de la sauver.

Le sabre tombe de ses mains et Rey essuie les larmes de ses joues. Elle sursaute au contact glacé de ses doigts métalliques et reste un instant à regarder sa main artificielle, incrédule.

"Tu vas t'habituer"

Elle lève les yeux et voit Luke assis en face d'elle. C'est presque comme avoir été téléportée six ans plus tôt, et méditer ensemble à nouveau. Mais Luke est différent. Il est entouré d'une douce aura bleue, et il est si translucide qu'elle peut distinguer la mer à travers ses traits. Et plus important encore, il a l'air rajeuni, et plus soigné que quand Rey l'a connu. Sa barbe est taillée court, sa capuche est abaissée, et elle trouve qu'il a l'air enfin libéré du poids de sa culpabilité.

"Leia m'a prévenue, à propos des fantômes," dit Rey après une hésitation, comme si parler risquait de rompre le mirage. "J'espérais… Je ne savais pas si je te reverrai un jour."

"C'est toi qui m'as appelé," lui dit-il avec un léger sourire. "Je savais que tu le ferais, quand tu aurais de nouveau besoin de moi."

"J'ai souvent eu besoin de toi," proteste-t-elle fébrilement. "Luke - Kylo Ren est venu. Il a emporté Tam. Il a pris mon petit garçon et-"

Luke lève la main. "Je sais. Et tu es venue ici chercher le pouvoir dont tu as besoin pour lui faire face."

"Oui."

"Tu es déjà plus puissante qu'il ne le sera jamais. Kylo Ren a atteint la limite de ses pouvoirs, mais tu as à peine commencé à égratigner la surface du tien." Il regarde son vieux sabre laser. "Mais je vois que tu commences à comprendre."

"Est-ce que ce sabre a un pouvoir spécial?" lui demande-t-elle. "Il me montre des choses… que je ne peux pas connaitre."

"C'est juste un objet," dit Luke. "Comme un autre. Il a une histoire, mais tu pourrais toucher n'importe quel cailloux ici et découvrir une histoire bien plus riche. Mais ça c'est ton pouvoir, pas celui d'un vieux sabre."

"Et… C'est un pouvoir courant chez les Jedis?" demande-t-elle.

"Pas du tout."

Rey prend le temps d'absorber cette information. Les visions qu'elle a vues sont limitées aux souvenirs de ceux qui ont tenu le sabre en main, et à l'occasion il lui a donné des aperçus de son propre futur. En apprenant à contrôler ce pouvoir…?

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée, Rey."

Elle lève les yeux, surprise. "Tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée, que veux-tu dire?"

"Un jour tu es venue vers moi pour que je t'entraîne, et j'étais tellement étouffé par ma propre culpabilité que je t'ai laissée mal préparée."

"Tu ne m'as pas abandonnée… Kylo Ren t'a assassiné," dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il secoue la tête. "Ben n'aurait pas pu… il n'aurait pas voulu. Il se bat contre la lumière, mais elle le déborde. Snoke m'a tué, et si ma mort a pu éloigner un tant soit peu Ben du côté obscur, alors je ne suis pas mort en vain."

"Je ne suis pas sûre…" dit-elle dubitative. "Tout le monde l'appelle Leader Suprême Kylo Ren, à présent. Il vient d'attaquer notre base… Qui sait combien de gens sont morts par sa faute."

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Rey… Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir."

"Tu crois que je souhaite sa rédemption? Je souhaite sa mort."

"Comment espères-tu prendre la pleine mesure de tes pouvoirs si tu n'arrives même pas à être honnête avec toi-même?"

Rey fulmine en silence. "Comment on t'éteint? Comment me débarrasser de toi?" Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour ses retrouvailles avec Luke. Elle hésite à le chasser avec les mains, comme pour dissiper une fumée.

"Si tu ne penses pas avoir besoin de mon aide, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Ben a l'avantage. Je l'ai entraîné pendant huit ans, et ensuite il a reçu les enseignements de Snoke. Je t'ai entraînée moins d'un an… Tu as besoin d'un professeur."

"Tu peux m'entraîner même si tu es mort?" demande-t-elle, surprise.

"Jusqu'à un certain point. J'espère que je n'en aurai pas besoin, si tu apprends à contrôler ton pouvoir…"

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Rey, tu as le pouvoir de lire les souvenirs des objets, et tu es assise dans le plus ancien Temple d'Entraînement Jedi de la galaxie. Tu vas avoir des professeurs. Tu vas en avoir des milliers - les plus puissants hommes et femmes de l'Histoire."

Elle écarquille les yeux. "Oh," c'est tout ce qu'elle parvient à articuler.

"Est-ce que tu veux encore que je m'en aille?"

"N-non. Tu peux rester. Mais plus de bêtises à propos de Kylo Ren, S'il te plaît."


	8. Noir et blanc

Dans son sommeil, Rey voit Tam. Elle le revoit tout petit, brun et timide et qui a dit ses premiers mots alors qu’elle n'était pas là. Elle revoit tous ses espoirs pour lui - Ô combien elle espérait qu’il serait normal. Juste un enfant parmi les autres.

Elle le voit tel qu’il était sur la glace - blanc de terreur. Il ne détachait pas les yeux de son bras - celui tombé à ses pieds comme un morceau de viande, et ses pensées étaient embrouillées. Il croyait que c'était de sa faute. Il avait fait venir cet homme ici. Il l’avait appelé et tout le monde mourrait.

Elle le voit tel qu’il est à présent. Tout seul. Et tout le monde lui manque épouvantablement. Les murs sont faits d’une pierre noire et luisante qui le rend claustrophobe. C'est Leia qui lui manque le plus, car c'est elle qui l’a élevé. Elle l’a vu faire ses premiers pas, a applaudi ses premiers mots, et l’a câliné à chaque fois qu’il pleurait parce que sa mère s’en allait à nouveau.

Elle voit Kylo Ren des yeux d’un enfant - haut comme les arbres et noir comme la nuit, plus un monstre qu’un homme.

“Pourquoi gâcher ton chagrin sur une telle femme?” Lui demande-t-il, la voix douce comme une caresse.

“Elle aurait fini par t’abandonner, tout comme elle m’a abandonné. Et comme ta mère t’a abandonné encore et encore.”

“Maman dit que tu es un assassin. Que tu es méchant. Que je n’ai pas besoin de toi.”

“Sais tu que ta mère est une menteuse? Qu’elle est une voleuse?” Sa voix est sereine, mais ses mots sont choisis, et fermes.

Et Tam est trop jeune pour dépasser le premier degré. “Qu’est-ce qu’elle a volé?”

Rey s'éveille avec un odieux pressentiment. Kylo va monter Tam contre elle, et avec du temps il pourrait y parvenir. Rey est consciente d’avoir laissé Tam vulnérable avec un bon nombre de raisons de la détester. Que Leia lui manque plus qu’elle est un piqûre qu’elle essaie d’oublier en se concentrant sur son entraînement.

Luke est un professeur bien plus attentionné mort qu'il ne l'était de son vivant. Lui arracher du savoir était à l'époque plus difficile qu’arracher des rires à une pierre, mais elle comprend aujourd’hui tout ce qu’il enfouissait au fond de lui. Il lui parle de son propre entraînement, ses propres erreurs et suppositions, et combien il avait dû apprendre par lui-même quand il avait réalisé qu’il était le dernier Jedi de la Galaxie.

Il avait consacré sa vie à retrouver les archives de l’Ordre que son propre père avait passé sa vie à détruire. Il ne restait que peu de choses, mais suffisamment pour donner à l'académie une nouvelle jeunesse, libérée des dogmes que l'Ordre Jedi avait accumulés comme toute institution qui traverse les époques.

“Le but d’un Jedi doit être de maintenir l'équilibre dans la Force,” lui dit-il, “et sans doute n’y a-t-il aucun mal à ressentir de la colère, de la peur ou de la passion, tant qu’elles sont équilibrées. On peut être furieux face à l’injustice, effrayé à l’idée du pouvoir que nous possédons, et passionnés dans la protection de ce qui est juste. Peut-être qu’avoir interdit à beaucoup d'être en colère ou de tomber amoureux en a livré davantage au côté obscur que ça n’en a sauvé? “

“Est-ce ce que tu as enseigné à Ben?” Demande-t-elle prudemment. “Qu’il ne doit ni aimer, ni être en colère?”

“J’ai seulement essayé de lui enseigner le contrôle,” soupire le fantôme de Luke. “Ses émotions le dévoraient. Il aime trop profondément. Il est trop effrayé. Sa colère devient trop facilement de la violence. Il n’y a pas de mal à ressentir des émotions, mais il n’avait aucun contrôle sur elles. Il est né comme ça, et ça a été exacerbé par toutes les attentes qu'il ne pouvait pas remplir… Son destin était scellé.”

“Il a fait ses propres choix,” dit Rey.

“Ses choix étaient...limités.”

De l’avis de Rey, Luke est trop indulgent, et il insiste trop pour convertir Rey à la même empathie vis à vis de Kylo Ren. Ça l’agace, et elle fait de son mieux pour l’ignorer, et se concentre à la place sur la formation elle-même et sur ses méthodes choisies pour affûter son pouvoir.

Il la guide jusqu’à une obélisque devant laquelle elle est passée à de nombreuses reprises, et explique que c'est la stèle d’un Jedi, d’une époque ancienne où l’Ordre n’était pas encore connu dans la galaxie. Ce Jedi ancestral connaît des secrets oubliés de tous.

“Et que suis-je sensée faire?” Demande-t-elle à Luke.

“Déterre le, et vois ce que tu arrives à en tirer.”

Rey s’offusque. “Il n’en est pas question! C'est complètement - il va me maudire et me hanter! Les fantômes Jedis ne sont pas une légende, figure toi!”

“Les Jedis ne sont pas très attachés à leurs restes, Rey,” lui dit-il. “Et il faudra que tu l’enterres de nouveau quand tu auras terminé. Et peut-être qu’alors tu en sauras assez à son sujet pour graver de nouveau son nom sur la pierre. Je crois qu’il préférera ça à être oublié avec le temps.”

Toujours convaincue qu’un autre fantôme bleuâtre va jaillir du sol et l’enguirlander, Rey obéit pourtant et commence à desceller, pierre par pierre, la stèle archaïque sous l'obélisque. C'est un travail harassant, et ça lui rappelle la fois à Niima où Unkar Plutt lui a fait déplacer des caisses de lurinium d’un convoi à un autre alors qu’elle n’avait que onze ans. Les pierres sont volumineuses et lourdes, et une fois empilées sur le côté, elle découvre qu’il y a plus d’un mètre de gravier noir à creuser.

“C’est dommage que les fantômes ne puissent pas aider à déplacer des trucs,” dit Luke, ce qui vraiment ne facilite pas la tâche à Rey.

Ça lui prend une journée et demie pour atteindre la couche de sable sous le gravier, et sa main droite est écorchée jusqu’au sang tandis que la gauche va perdre son beau lustrage métallique. Elle creuse le sable, poignée par poignée, jusqu'au moment où ses doigts grattent quelque chose de dur, comme du bois pétrifié.

Murmurant des excuses qui, elle l’espère, apaiseront le locataire, Rey achève de dégager du sable ce qui ressemble à un fémur humain. Elle jette un regard à Luke.

“Hum. Essaie de voir si tu ne peux pas trouver le crâne.”

Si Rey ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait l’impression qu’il prenait ça comme part intégrante de son entraînement.

Réprimant un soupir, elle gratte le sable là où elle estime que doit se trouver le crâne par rapport à une jambe, et après quelques minutes trouve quelque chose de rond et volumineux.

Mais quand elle le tire du sable, il se brise en trois morceaux dans ses mains.

“Oh, Zunep de merde!” s’écrie-t-elle, regardant autour d’elle de peur d’apercevoir un fantôme rancunier.

“Ça ne fait rien.” Luke n’a pas l’air inquiet. “Prend un morceau, on se débrouillera avec.”

Rey ramasse alors le plus gros morceau du crâne, globalement une orbite et quelques dents, et le transporte délicatement vers le plateau de méditation. Luke lui demande de méditer avec, et Rey n’est pas mécontente d’avoir à faire quelque chose d’aussi relaxant après tout ce travail épuisant. Si épuisant d’ailleurs, qu’elle s’assoupit assise.

Des heures plus tard, quand une brise glaciale balaie le sommet de l’île, Rey cligne des paupières.

“Est-ce que ça a marché?” baille-t-elle.

“Peut-être qu’il faudrait essayer sans t’endormir, cette fois?” lui suggère-t-il tranquillement.

Alors elle essaie de nouveau, s’ouvrant à la berceuse de la mer et aux sensations de la Force. Elle essaie de ressentir comment la Force réagit au morceau de crâne, et elle sent qu’il a quelque chose à lui dire. Alors elle tend la main et caresse du bout des doigts la surface blanchâtre de l’os.

Sa tête s’emplit alors des images d’une vie, d’une époque où cette île était peuplée de dizaines de gens, tous humains, tous parlant une langue que Rey ne parle pas mais dont elle n’a pas besoin car les émotions sont universelles. Les huttes de pierre sont neuves et les gens vêtus de noir, et celui dont elle regarde à travers les yeux est considéré comme un grand devin.

Rey retire sa main et cherche Luke des yeux.

“Alors?” Demande-t-il.

“Ton puissant Jedi était une femme qui s’appelait Hasta,” dit Rey. “Elle a fondé ce temple.”

Luke acquiesce avec satisfaction. “Continue de méditer sur Hasta… Apprend tout ce que tu pourras auprès d’elle, et ensuite on verra ce qu’il reste du temple.”

Rey découvre donc qu’Hasta était très âgée quand elle est morte - plusieurs centaines d’années, selon Rey. Elle était clairement une Jedi de talent, mais aussi une mère prolifique, avec vingt-cinq enfants au moins. Ce qui impressionne Rey, qui considère la naissance de Tam comme une épreuve suffisante pour une vie entière. Hasta a un talent naturel pour l’enseignement, patiente et sage, et charismatique. Elle forme des centaines d’apprentis au fil de sa vie, et juste avant sa mort, elle sait qu’il y en aura un de plus, car elle a une vision de Rey déterrant son squelette à une époque où les Jedis auront tous disparu. Hasta est heureuse de partager tout ce qu’elle sait, et elle montre à Rey comment procéder.

"Va au temple, Padawan", explique-t-elle dans une langue étrange et mélodique. Demande aux pierres.

Le Temple est profondément enfoui à l’intérieur de l’île, son entrée enterrée par des milliers d’années d'érosion.

Rey la remercie, et la réinstalle dans sa tombe. Une fois chaque pierre remise en place, elle prend soin de graver le nom d’Hasta sur la stèle.

Ensuite, elle se rend à l’endroit désigné par Hasta, s’installe dans une des postures enseignées par Hasta à ses apprentis, et appelle la Force pour déplacer la montagne. Ça prend plusieurs tentatives, et pendant un moment elle a l’impression que la Force glisse entre ses doigts comme du sable fin et que le sol ne fait rien d’autre que trembler.

Puis un déclic se produit enfin dans l’esprit de Rey, et elle s’empare de la Force comme si c’était tangible, puis soulève. Le sol se soulève aussi. Des rochers, du gravier, et des pans entiers d’herbe et de mousse se déplacent, dévoilant un étroit portail creusé dans la pente de la colline. Rey laisse la terre retomber dans l’océan et suit sa curiosité par cette porte, jusque dans un tout aussi étroit couloir. Les gens devaient être plus petits à l’époque, se dit-elle en se cognant plusieurs fois le crâne sur la voûte basse du couloir, avant de déboucher dans une grande salle plongée dans l’obscurité.

C’est si calme et sombre que Rey a l’impression d’avoir pénétré dans un caveau. Il n’y a aucune lumière et étrangement, ça ne correspond pas à l’endroit. Levant les yeux, elle voit un plafond grossier très élevé, qui n’est pas fait comme le reste de la salle. Il a été construit pour enterrer cet endroit et le dissimuler, mais dans sa vision, le temple était ouvert aux éléments. C’était sa caractéristique principale.

Alors Rey s’empare de nouveau de la Force et pousse de toute sa puissance. Ses bras tremblent sous l’effort, mais elle sent que la terre accepte sa requête, et se fend. La lumière inonde la salle, et Rey continue de pousser et repousser la matière jusqu’à ce que le plafond circulaire soit totalement ouvert à l’air libre, et qu’elle sente le temple réagir, comme s’éveillant d’un long sommeil.

Luke est près d’elle lorsqu’elle termine. “C’est l’histoire de notre peuple, Rey” lui dit-il, et elle voit son émerveillement et sa vénération, à présent qu’il se tient au coeur de l’endroit qu’il a cherché toute sa vie.

“Hasta m’a dit ‘d’interroger les pierres’,” dit elle.

“Alors interroge les.”

Rey regarde autour d’elle. Le sol est parfaitement lisse et les murs sont été creusés de motifs et de symboles dans l’ancienne langue parlée à l’époque d’Hasta. Elle est surprise d’en reconnaître certains, mais son attention est attirée par deux grandes pierres dressées de part et d’autre de la salle. Un trou a été taillé dans la partie haute, à peu près à hauteur des yeux, et de la largeur de son poignet.

“Ah, et Un” dit-elle à Luke, caressant une des pierres de la main droite. “Une est la vie, l’autre la mort. La lumière et l’obscurité, toujours liées. Elles n’ont de sens que l’une avec l’autre.”

“Et que te disent-elles?”

Rey touche la pierre qui selon elle, représente la lumière, et se concentre. Elle cherche les murmures et les agrippe, les tirant à elle pour écouter la mémoire de la pierre.

C’est une erreur.

Il y a des milliers d’années de souvenirs dans ces pierres. Elles ont vu des milliers de techniques de combat, ont entendu des milliers de sermons, vu un nombre incalculable de philosophies naître et disparaître, gravées dans les murs, puis recouvertes de nouvelles idées et nouveaux modes de pensée. Tant de visages. Tant de vies. Tant de fois où la Force a régné sur ce lieu, et tant de fois où elle avait disparu, avec les occupants. Il y a eu des prophéties conçues dans cette salle. Tant “d’élus”. Une fois par millénaire environ, quelqu’un est conçu par la Force, quelqu’un dont le destin est grand, mais presque toujours sanglant. Ils balaient tout, le poing de la Force cherchant à rétablir son équilibre. Le dernier enfant de la Force apparaît, et après lui, il n’y a plus rien dans les pierres, que du sang et de l’obscurité, jusqu’à ce que la main de Rey les touche.

Enfin libérée, elle s’écroule au sol mais ne ressent pas l’impact. Elle reprend conscience avec le goût de cuivre dans la bouche et des croûtes de sang séché sous les narines.

Le visage bleuté de Luke est penché sur elle, comme celui d’un parent inquiet. “Tout va bien. Allez, debout.”

Elle voudrait qu’il soit réel, pour qu’elle puisse prendre sa main pour se relever. Toute seule, ça lui prend de longues minutes pour retrouver la force de rouler sur les genoux, puis de se redresser.

“Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente?”

“Toute la nuit,” dit-il. “Et avant ça, la pierre t’a possédée pendant presque toute une journée. Je propose de faire une pause.”

“Je ne peux pas faire de pause,” dit-elle, chancelant jusqu’à la pierre qui symbolise l’obscurité. “Kylo retient Tam. Je dois obtenir la puissance de les trouver, et de les sauver.”

“Quelques heures ne changeront-”

“Luke, il avait raison. Kylo avait raison. Tam est un enfant conçu par la Force, comme Anakin. Si Kylo lui met les griffes dessus, il pourrait en faire un véritable monstre. Je l’ai vu. Les Enfants de Force… ils naissent pour épurer. Je dois l’arrêter...arrêter…”

Elle tombe à genoux avant d’atteindre la pierre, et fond en larmes sincères.

Luke tend la main, et un instant elle croit sentir le réconfort de son contact.

“Rentre, et mange quelque chose. Va dormir. Tu es épuisée.”

Il a raison, évidemment, et il lui rappelle ce qui arrive aux apprentis qui n’obéissent pas à leur Maître. Quelque part, elle est soulagée qu’il lui force la main, car en arrivant à sa hutte elle est tellement à bout de forces qu’elle ne sent pas le goût du poisson qu’elle mâche machinalement avant de s’écrouler sur les couvertures et de sombrer de nouveau.

Tam emplit de nouveau ses rêves. Ses gazouillis de nourrisson la première fois qu’elle l’a tenu dans ses bras, quand elle a senti son coeur se déchirer entre amour et désespoir. Elle n’avait pas voulu d’un enfant. Elle n’avait pas voulu d’enfant de lui. Elle avait tenté de nier ce qui était en train de se passer, jusqu’à ce qu’arrivent les contractions, et à sa grande honte, elle se dit que peut-être est-elle retournée immédiatement dans le déni de son existence. Elle l’a laissé à Leia, est retournée à ses combats, et a passé des semaines sans une pensée pour la vie minuscule qu’elle avait laissé derrière elle sur Palamoor.

Elle ne méritait pas son amour. C’était criminel de voir son visage s’illuminer à chaque fois qu’elle rentrait avec un cadeau de pacotille pour consoler le chagrin de son absence. S’il savait combien elle avait tenté de l’éviter, ça aurait brisé son petit coeur, et il avait toujours été trop jeune pour s’en rendre compte.

Il lui avait fallu des années pour accepter Tam dans sa vie, et c’était arrivé quand il avait cessé d’être un bébé pour devenir un enfant. Quand il s’était assis à table avec elle et babillait pour raconter sa journée, parlant interminablement des choses qu’il trouvait intéressantes - un truc trouvé par terre, ou comment les lacets de ses chaussures se dénouaient sans arrêt. Elle ne savait pas toujours comment lui parler à son tour. Mais elle avait commencé à le considérer comme un être à part entière… pas juste le résidu d’un homme mauvais.

Ses rêves le lui montrent un peu plus âgé, comment il a perçu l’excitation dans les yeux de sa grand-mère le jour où elle l’a surpris en train d’utiliser la Force pour déplacer ses petits soldats en formation serrée à travers sa chambre. Elle voit qu’il a toujours été si sensible à la Force, qu’il savait où était Rey à tout moment, que ce soit dans la pièce à côté ou à l’autre bout de la galaxie, il l’avait toujours attendue.

Il l’attend, en ce moment. Seul, assis dans une pièce sombre aux murs lisses et aux raies de lumière rouge autour de la porte. Il ressent où elle est, et il a peur. Il va arriver quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui rappelle la peur ressentie quand il a vu son père lui trancher le bras. Il se cache sous sa couverture et pense à Leia.

Ensuite elle rêve de choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées. D’un homme qui s’enveloppe de noir et vit derrière un masque pour ne pas voir le sang qu’il a sur les mains. Plus personne au monde ne se souvient que son vrai nom est celui qu’elle lui a donné. Ils sont tous morts, disparus, oubliés, et il est seul.

Rey s’éveille et reste assise longtemps, le lendemain matin, repensant à sa vision, l’humeur grave. Était-ce un rêve, ou une prémonition? Elle n’a pas faim, mais elle mange quand même et se passe de l’eau fraîche sur le visage pour chasser l’obscurité de ses rêves. Elle redescend au temple, où elle trouve Luke qui l’attend pensivement.

“Sois prudente,” lui dit-il.

Elle ne veut pas renouveler l’expérience de la pierre, mais elle est décidée à faire face au pire, en tendant la main pour toucher la pierre qui représente l’obscurité.

Quand viennent les souvenirs, elle est surprise de découvrir que le côté obscur est le plus calme, le plus doux des deux. Il l’envahit, lui montrant des petits détails, là où la Lumière ne montrait que des Grandes Choses. Elle voit des gens méditer, récitant des prières, rasant le crâne des enfants, toujours en nombre équitable, toujours avec un respect équivalent.

Il y a un garçon et une fille, et le garçon est appelé par la lumière, et la fille entend les murmures de l’obscurité, et ils grandissent pour devenir un homme et une femme, et leurs enfants ne ressentent que la lumière. De même que les autres enfants. Les disciples de l’obscurité diminuent en nombre jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient rejetés et chassés, jusqu’au jour où naît une enfant sans père, et elle est imprégnée par l’obscurité. Ses disciples frappent la Lumière, et l’équilibre est rétabli dans la violence et maintenu dans un consensus sanglant. Ce n’était pas sensé se passer ainsi.

Mais la mémoire de cette pierre ne s’achève pas comme l’autre dans une immense obscurité. Elle continue au-delà. Elle la voit debout à son côté, mais il y a quelqu’un d’autre aussi. Un homme masqué attend dans l’ombre, tendant la main vers sa nuque.

Rey relâche la pierre et se retourne.

“Comment… comment m’as-tu retrouvée?” Demande-t-elle, reculant avec effroi.

Kylo Ren allume le sabre et s’avance vers elle. Luke n’est plus là, et Rey essaie maladroitement d'attraper le bâton accroché à son dos. Elle regarde avec inquiétude son bras métallique, se demandant s’il sera à la hauteur.

Sans un mot, il fait un moulinet, et Rey pare le coup, son corps entier vacillant sous la force de la frappe. Ils tournent dans la pièce, et Rey essaie de maîtriser sa peur. “Où est Tam?” Demande-t-elle, levant son sabre pour parer une nouvelle frappe puissante.

"Résiste à la peur!" Quelque chose lui parle alors qu’elle s’avance dans un rayon de lumière venant d’en haut.

Reste calme, murmure une autre voix, quand elle recule dans l’ombre. Écoute ce que te dit ta peur.

Rey déglutit et observe Kylo Ren. Il n’est pas d’humeur à faire la conversation, qu’il en soit ainsi. Peut-être a-t-il finalement décidé d’achever sa tâche, d’en finir avec la lutte pour l’âme de Tam une bonne fois pour toutes. Tout, dans son apparence, a été conçu pour intimider, et la lame tourne dans sa main, en mouvements réguliers, prête à s’engouffrer dans la moindre ouverture qu’elle laissera dans sa défense. Elle ne peut pas se permettre d’attendre son attaque. Elle feinte une attaque et change rapidement de direction, balayant très bas, forçant Kylo à reculer. Sentant qu’elle a l’avantage elle en profite, frappe vite, désespérée d’entamer sa défense.

Fais appel à la Force, suggère une voix dans son oreille.

Tu la perçois mieux que lui, confirme une autre.

Rey entend le bruit des vagues, et les vibrations de la Force autour d’elle, ressent sa façon d’onduler en réaction à des mouvements qui n’ont pas encore eu lieu, à des pensées pas encore formulées. Il va planter son sabre dans sa tête. Rey ne pare pas. Elle esquive simplement sur le côté, et ressent la chaleur de sa lame grésiller près de son oreille, et pendant une fraction de seconde, son corps n’est pas protégé.

Elle plante l’extrémité de son sabre en plein dans son coeur.

Kylo Ren ne s’écroule pas tout de suite. Son sabre grésille jusqu’à s’éteindre, et il se touche la poitrine, incrédule, puis tombe à genoux.

“Je suis désolée,” s’entend-t-elle dire.

Étrangement, il tend la main vers elle, mais pas comme le ferait un ennemi qui refuse sa défaite. Sa paume vers le haut, les doigts tremblant, suppliant. Rey, prise de pitié, s’agenouille près de lui et le laisse s’effondrer sur ses genoux. Il saisit sa main et la serre fort, comme s’il tenait à elle.

Elle ne supporte plus son masque. Elle en saisit les côtés et le retire.

Des boucles brunes roulent sur son bras, et elle contemple un visage qui lui ressemble tant. En tous points, sauf les yeux. Ce sont ceux de son père, et maintenant, ils expriment la douleur, et la trahison.

“Tam…” elle hoquette, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux. “Non - non! Qu’ai-je fait? Oh pitié, non!”

Le corps qu’elle serre contre sa poitrine n’est plus celui d’un homme mais celui d’un garçon, minuscule, et sans vie.

Ce n’est pas réel, se dit-elle encore et encore. Mais ça ne diminue pas ses larmes, parce que tout ce qu’elle craint au monde est là, devant ses yeux.

Ne t’abandonne pas à la peur, lui rappelle la voix douce. Inspire-toi d’elle. Comprend la. Comprend toi.

Rey dépose délicatement le corps de Tam sur le sol et se lève. Sa voix est brisée alors qu’elle articule.

“Ça n’arrivera pas. Je ne le permettrai pas.”

Alors tu vas devoir être plus forte.

“Alors s’il-vous-plaît… Enseignez-moi. Aidez-moi.”

Rey n’est pas bien sûre d’à qui elle parle : les fantômes des Jedis d’autrefois, les pierres elles-mêmes, ou les nuances de la Force qu’elles représentent. Ça n’a pas d’importance. Elle sait qu’ils l’écoutent et sont attentifs, et leur réponse porte le poids de l”Histoire.

Oui.


	9. 3ème partie - de l'importance de la récup

Part III

  
9-de l’importance de la récup

  
Quand elle revoit Kylo Ren, c’est de loin. Elle a identifié un de ses chevaliers et a suivi sa piste dans trois systèmes jusqu’à une petite base dans les marais d’une petite lune. Elle ne sait pas trop à quoi s’attendre quand sa navette se pose sur la mousse spongieuse. Elle recherche des pistes et des indices, et jusqu’à maintenant elle a suivi un fil d’ariane. Le chevalier de Ren en est l'extrémité. Elle l’a observé de loin se déplacer d’un point à l’autre, contacter ses complices et forcer le passage de cité en cité. Il est discret et prudent, et Rey l’aurait perdu une dizaine de fois si elle n’avait pas eu la Force pour l’aider.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle sait qu’il va venir sur cette base miteuse, c’est parce qu’il a laissé des crédits à un commerçant de Noss, et que leur contact lui a montré sa destination suivante, rien de plus.

Traversant le marais pour rejoindre les environs de la base, elle est surprise de voir les ailes noires du vaisseau de commande de Kylo Ren sur le cosmodrome. Elle voit des silhouettes se déplacer sur la plaine bétonnée.

La dernière fois qu’elle l’a aperçu ainsi, elle est restée cachée avec Finn derrière un rocher et l’a laissé partir. Mais cette fois, Finn n’est pas là pour lui dire qu'elle a perdu la tête, et la situation de Rey a changé en quelques années. Fut un temps, elle fuyait Kylo Ren et le sentait qui la poursuivait à travers la galaxie ; à présent c'est elle qui le traque, et elle n’a pas été aussi près du but depuis bien longtemps.

Saisissant son bâton, elle se redresse et avance avec assurance vers le regroupement de vaisseaux. S’approchant, elle reconnaît la grande silhouette encapuchonnée, qui est déjà en train de retourner vers son vaisseau, ses affaires ici terminées.

“BEN!” Crie-t-elle, courant vers lui. Une pause. Elle voit son masque se tourner brièvement dans sa direction, puis fait un geste dédaigneux de la main à son chevalier et continuer vers son vaisseau, comme si cet incident ne méritait pas son attention.

Le chevalier, celui qu'elle a filé depuis le début, s’interpose..

“Quel culot,” marmonne Rey entre ses dents, illuminant son sabre.

Elle écoute la Force et glisse entre les défenses du chevalier. Il frappe de sa matraque, et il y a un bruit assourdissant lorsqu’elle repousse le coup de son bras cybernétique. Il lui fait perdre son temps, Rey commence à perdre patience. Elle place sa main sur le torse du Chevalier et éjecte la plus puissante vague de Force dont elle est capable.

Elle ne ralentit même pas pour le voir retomber au sol. Ses yeux sont tournés vers le vaisseau de Kylo Ren, qui décolle.

Lâche, pense-t-elle. Il n’ose même plus lui faire face.

Levant les mains vers le ciel, elle ferme les poings et agrippe le vaisseau aussi solidement que si elle se tenait aux ailes. Elle le voit ralentir et s’incliner, comme un cerf-volant dont elle tirerait les ficelles. C’est loin d'être facile. Une goutte de sueur roule sur son sourcil, alors qu’elle ressent la puissance des moteurs contre la sienne, et on ne parle pas d’un vieux machin comme une Aile-X de quarante ans, mais d’un vaisseau deux fois plus gros et plus lourd. Le bout de ses bottes dérape sur le gravier, comme est est tirée par le vaisseau, mais elle enfonce ses talons dans le sol et serre plus fort.

Quelque chose de rouge et de brûlant fuse à côté de sa tête. Rey perd sa concentration un instant pour regarder derrière elle, le chevalier de Ren en train de se relever, blaster au poing, prêt à tirer de nouveau.

N’ayant pas le choix, elle relâche le vaisseau. Aucun son n’est pire à ses oreilles que le gémissement des moteurs qui fusent vers le lointain, montant rapidement vers le ciel, alors qu’elle fait face à celui qui est responsable de cet échec. Elle charge, et balaie d’un geste une de ses jambes mécaniques avant même qu’il n’ait le temps de brandir sa matraque. Renversé au sol, il cesse de se débattre quand Rey pose un pied sur son torse et déplace la pointe de son sabre vers sa gorge.

“Tu as fait exprès de me louper,” crache-t-elle. “Pourquoi?!”

Les chevaliers de Ren sont de notoriété commune immunisés à l’influence de la Force, et bien qu’elle injecte dans ses mots une impulsion de franchise, elle n’est pas certaine de pouvoir le croire quand il répond, “nous n’avons pas le droit… Il nous est interdit de vous tuer.”

Rey plisse les yeux. “Ce sont les ordres de Kylo Ren?”

“C’est l’un d’eux.”

“Pourquoi t'a-t-il convoqué ici?”

“Pour rendre mon rapport…”

“T'a-t-il remis quelque chose?” Demande-t-elle avec un désespoir grandissant. “N’importe quoi? De l’argent?”

“Nous ne sommes pas payés.” Il a l’air indigné.

“Alors dis moi où le trouver! Ordonne-t-elle. “Où est sa base? Où est mon fils?”

“S...secret.”

En d’autres termes, il n’en sait rien. Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Kylo Ren est devenu de plus en plus secret au fil des années, et elle suppose que c'est comme ça que les Leaders Suprêmes restent en vie, en se cachant de leurs ennemis autant que de leurs disciples.

Rey assomme le chevalier d’un mouvement du poignet et d'une impulsion de la Force, et tourne la tête en entendant monter les sirènes d'alarme de la station. La zone va bientôt grouiller de soldats, et elle se dirige vers le vaisseau le plus proche - celui du Chevalier.

Aucun des canons ne lui tire dessus alors qu’elle pilote le vaisseau vers l’espace, ce qui la pousse à penser que le Chevalier a peut-être dit la vérité au sujet des Ordres de Kylo Ren. À vrai dire, il y aurait si peu d'intérêt à la poursuivre qu’elle arrête les moteurs et se laisse flotter le temps de sonder avec précision autour d'elle dans l’espoir de trouver une piste.

Kylo pense s'être échappé, c’est pourquoi plus personne ne prête attention à elle. De frustration, Rey tambourine des doigts sur le panneau de commande du vaisseau volé, se demandant s’il pourrait avoir raison, cette fois. Tout ce qu’elle sent sont les radiations d’une hyperpropulsion récente et quelques ordures.

C’est le déclic.  
Finn lui avait un jour expliqué que le protocole du Premier Ordre était de larguer les déchets avant d’enclencher l’hyperpropulsion. Les petits points sur le radar, se dispersant rapidement, sont donc des objets qui il y a encore quelques minutes, étaient partie intégrante du vaisseau qu’elle traque.  
Ce n’est pas l’aspect le plus glorieux de ce jeu de chat et souris, mais Rey n’est pas du genre à snober la fouille de déchets spatiaux. La partie délicate est surtout d’en viser un avec le rayon tracteur et de le ramener à bord, et elle doit se décider vite avec les débris s'éparpillent rapidement et seront bientôt hors de portée.

Au final, elle récupère quelques morceaux d’emballages en mousse et l'extrémité d’un truc qui ressemble à un outil cassé. Rey, blasée, passe en revue son butin. Plutt ne lui aurait pas donné la moindre ration pour de la récup de ce calibre.  
Mais c'est tout ce qu’elle a, alors elle s’agenouille à l'arrière du vaisseau (un espace relativement dégagé et rangé, ce qui l’amène à penser que le Chevalier est un homme ordonné), et plonge dans une méditation légère, en soupesant les objets dans sa main droite.

La mousse, comme elle s’en doutait, ne donne rien. C'est trop neuf, trop poreux. Ça ne retient aucun souvenir, même des très récents.  
Elle tourne lors son attention vers le morceau de métal tordu. Bien que le métal ne soit pas un très bon conducteur de souvenirs, il en retient toujours plus que la mousse. Rey frictionne du bout des doigts sa surface polie, et caresse l'extrémité tranchante où il s’est détaché, cassé, de quelque chose de plus gros… Une sorte de diable peut-être, pour déplacer des cargaisons?

Oui, semble répondre le métal. Elle ressent une impression lointaine de mains nerveuses, moites, tenant ce métal. Des bribes de conversation.  
Des jurons alors que ça bascule et que ça rompt.  
Rien de cela ne lui est utile, mais elle insiste, fouillant aussi loin que le permet la poignée cassée. Plus elle pousse, plus les images sont floues, mais Rey sait comment faire le tri et dénicher des souvenirs enfouis profondément.  
Elle voit clairement à présent que ce morceau de diable à été responsable d’une grande quantité de déplacements de marchandises. Une multitude d’allers et retours entre la rampe d'accès du vaisseau et tant de lieux différents.

Récupérer des denrées, les larguer, en récupérer d’autres. Elle voit la porte du vaisseau s’ouvrir sur un endroit plus souvent que les autres… Une sorte de hangar intérieur. Elle saisit une vague impression des robes noires de Kylo Ren balayant la rampe, allant à la rencontre de quelqu’un.

Ça y est, pense-t-elle, avec une excitation grandissante. C’est chez lui. Mais où est-ce?

Qu’elle soit en train de demander à un déchet de lui révéler un des plus grands secrets de la galaxie aurait certainement fait marrer Finn. La paranoïa et discrétion de Kylo l’a contrainte à employer ce genre de moyen, mais Kylo est du genre à snober les déchets spatiaux.

Et lentement… Elle commence à ressentir au loin les lieux où a été ce morceau de débris. Le hangar est très loin, au-delà de la nébuleuse de la Demoiselle. Plus loin dans des territoires inexplorés dont elle n’avait que faire jusque là. Kylo se cache à l'extrémité de l’espace connu, dans un système en orbite autour d’un trou noir.

Elle ne trouve évidemment pas de coordonnées précises tant qu’elle y est, mais en dépliant la carte de la galaxie, elle a sa petite idée d’où chercher.  
Après une analyse pointue, elle réduit la carte à une zone probable, même si s’y rendre sera comme effectuer une série de sauts dans un puits sans fond, sans l’assurance d’une grille de coordonnées pour guider le système de navigation.  
Rey doit avoir foi en elle. Et avoir foi en la Force. Si elle veut revoir son fils, pense-t-elle, ce n’est pas la peur de l’inconnu qui l'arrêtera.

Rey ferme les yeux. Elle respire profondément. Elle enclenche l’hyperpropulsion et prie pour ne pas atterrir en plein milieu d’un trou noir.

Elle ne relâche sa respiration que quand le vaisseau ralentit, et que rien de catastrophique ne se passe. Aucune onde gravitationnelle n’est en train d'aspirer son vaisseau ni de la vaporiser, molécule par molécule, et elle en déduit donc qu’elle a raté le trou noir.  
Son radar bippe. Elle baisse les yeux. En dehors de tous les témoins clignotants qui l’alertent sur le fait qu’elle est en dehors de l’espace connu, une comète passe à proximité. Ses capteurs signalent une longue traîne de glace et de roche noire, mais pas grand chose de remarquable.

Et pourtant Rey n’arrive pas à se débarrasser du sentiment que quelque chose neutralise ses capteurs. Elle pivote le vaisseau et s'approche, esquivant les blocs de glace qui suivent la comète comme un océan d’icebergs. Ses capteurs sont muets, mais Rey surveille à travers la vitre du vaisseau, et elle est à peu près certaine que les comètes ordinaires n’ont pas de brouilleurs de radars.

Se rasseyant dans son fauteuil, elle essaie d’apaiser les battements de son cœur. Elle ouvre un canal de communication sur chacune de ses fréquences.

“Vaisseau du Premier Ordre,” dit-elle, dans un coup de bluff. “Répondez.”

La radio reste silencieuse un long moment, mais les sens de Rey s'affutent. Il y a des gens, ici. Une présence familière se trouve parmi eux, mais elle n’arrive pas à dire s’il s’agit de Kylo Ren ou de Tam.

“Qui est là?” Demande soudain la radio, sans s’encombrer de formalités.

“Rey” dit-elle.

“Rey comment?”

Rey n’a jamais connu d’autre Rey. Mais c’est visiblement insuffisant pour le bonhomme à l'autre bout de la ligne. “Rey… De Jakku. Rey le chevalier Jedi. Pourquoi ne posez vous pas la question à Kylo Ren, je suis sûre qu’il vous expliquera qui je suis.”

S’ensuit un autre long silence, et elle imagine bien la frénésie angoissée de quelqu’un qui ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est probablement en train de contacter son superviseur, en ce moment même. Rey en profite pour contourner la comète, inspectant soigneusement sa surface noire escarpée, incrustée de glace.

C’est une cachette parfaite, sauf pour la porte du hangar qui dépasse un peu.

“Nous ordonnons que vous quittiez la zone immédiatement” grésille la radio, “ou nous ouvrirons le feu.”

Le Premier Ordre n’est pas vraiment du genre à donner des avertissements. S’ils avaient l’intention de l’abattre, ce serait déjà fait. Tout ça c’est de la poudre aux yeux pour la chasser. Rey prend une inspiration, et se dirige vers le hangar. “Notez que je vais atterrir,” dit-elle à la radio.

“Négatif, négatif,” répète la radio. “Le bouclier de Force est enclenché, vous allez être réduit en cendres.”

“Alors désactivez le bouclier,” lui dit-elle.

“S’il vous plaît, quittez la zone.”

“S’il vous plaît, informez votre Leader Suprême que je vais poser ce foutu vaisseau, ou que je vais mourir en essayant de le poser.”

La ligne se tait alors. Rey se mord nerveusement la lèvre, mais elle garde le cap. Le hangar est de plus en plus près, et d’ici il est tout à fait identique à celui de sa vision. Impossible de savoir si le bouclier a ou non été désactivé… à moins de cramer lors de l’impact.

Mais comme elle s’en doutait, le vaisseau passe le sas sans encombre, et est tracté par le rayon d’amarrage. Rey se lève. Son sabre laser au poing, elle attend près du sas de son vaisseau.

Quand la porte s’ouvre en coulissant, elle se trouve dominant les canons d’une douzaine de blasters, chacun entre les mains d’un stormtrooper nerveux.

“Vous devez venir avec nous,” dit l’un d’entre eux.

“Je veux voir Kylo Ren” dit-elle en réponse.

“Vous devez venir avec nous,” répète le stormtrooper, et bien qu’ils portent tous des casques, elle voit dans leur attitude qu’aucun d’entre eux ne croit une seconde pouvoir la contraindre à faire quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté.

Elle est arrivée jusqu’ici, se dit-elle. Il ne peut pas s’enfuir. Alors elle prend pitié de ces pauvres gars, et les autorise à l’escorter dans la base.

Les couloirs dans laquelle ils la conduisent sont étrangement familiers. Dans les rêves de Tam, elle a vu des murs laqués comme ceux-là, comme si le complexe avait été creusé à même la roche de la comète. Tam était venu ici. Elle ne le sent pas que dans la Force, mais aussi dans sa chair. Il est si proche.

Ils l’amènent finalement à une cellule d’interrogation. Rey pose les yeux sur la table de contention qui s’y trouve, et recule. Il n’est pas question qu’elle se retrouve à nouveau ligotée sur un de ces trucs.

Mais apparemment, personne n’a l’intention d’employer la force.

“Attendez ici,” dit le Stormtrooper, qui a l’audace de la pousser à l’intérieur de la pièce avant de verrouiller la porte dans son dos.

Rey se force à rester sereine. Être jetée dans une salle similaire à celle dans laquelle ils se sont rencontrés la première fois n’est certainement pas une coïncidence. Il veut la déstabiliser. Elle a franchi chacune de ses défenses soigneusement établies, et il ferait n’importe quoi pour reprendre le contrôle. Et la forcer à attendre fait partie de ce jeu de pouvoir.

Alors elle s’agenouille au sol et plonge dans une méditation pour passer le temps. Elle connaît Kylo Ren suffisamment bien pour savoir que même s’il sait comment mener le jeu, il n’en aura pas la patience. Il désire la confrontation. Elle aussi, à sa manière. Et elle sait que Kylo Ren n’est pas du genre à résister longtemps à ses désirs.

Elle devrait être impressionnée qu’il tienne une heure entière avant d’ouvrir la porte. Elle le regarde entrer à l’intérieur, masqué et encapuchonné, et au lieu de se lever pour le saluer, elle reste agenouillée. Pour ce qu’elle en voit, il n’a pas l’air d’avoir changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il y a une certaine agitation dans sa façon de se mouvoir, mais c’est parce qu’elle l'a pris de court en débarquant sans prévenir. Il lui tourne autour comme une panthère, baissant les yeux sur elle, cherchant le meilleur angle pour la frapper.

“Comment trouves-tu cette pièce?” dit-il après un moment. “J’ai pensé que ça te rappellerait des souvenirs.”

Elle ignore cette pique. “Des souvenirs d’une époque où tu étais tellement désespéré de me posséder, que tu as écrasé son vaisseau dans une tempête géomagnétique en me courant après.” lui rappelle-t-elle. “quelle différence maintenant, Ben?”

Il ne tient pas en place. “Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de te poursuivre, à présent?” Demande-t-il l’air indifférent. “Quand tu mets tellement d’énergie à me retrouver? Et d’ailleurs, je me souviens d’une époque où tu as juré que tu ne serais jamais ma prisonnière.”

“Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venue.”

“Peut-être cherches-tu à retrouver le lien que nous avions autrefois?” Son visage, masqué, s’incline légèrement. “Ou s’agit-il de la saveur d’un plaisir d’antan?”

Il essaie de l’énerver, et il se débrouille bien. “Où” articule-t-elle lentement, “est Tam?”

Kylo se retourne et reprend ses cercles autour d’elle. “Il n’y a personne de ce nom ici.”

“Tu mens,” gronde-t-elle. “Je ressens sa présence.”

Il descend en position accroupie, face à elle, pour se mettre à sa hauteur. “Ce que tu ressens n’a aucune espèce d’importance. Tu réclames quelque chose que tu n’obtiendras pas, Rey.”

“Amène moi à Tam-”

“C’est juste pour ça que tu es là? Pour un garçon dont tu ne voulais même pas au départ? Il va falloir t’habituer à être déçue, ça va t’arriver souvent dans un futur proche.”

Rey toise sa face masquée, anonyme. “Retire ce masque, Ben.”

“Seulement si tu retires le tien.”

Les sourcils de Rey se froncent imperceptiblement. “Que veux-tu dire?”

“Tu es une menteuse, Rey.” dit-il calmement. “Rey, de Jakku. Rey, ‘le chevalier Jedi’. Rey, la Reine de la Décharge. Rey, la voleuse qui dépouille les vrais Chevaliers de leurs vaisseaux, qui vole des sabres qui ne lui appartiennent pas, et qui vole des enfants à leur père-”

Elle vacille, frappée par ces mots. “Tu m’as enlevé Tam!” hurle-t-elle. “Ne t’avise pas de retourner la situation!”

“Et avant ça, tu es celle qui me l’a enlevé pendant cinq ans,” sa voix s’élève, et le modulateur la transforme en un grondement rageur. “Tu es une voleuse. Tu es une menteuse. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que tu m’as arraché le jour où tu m’as abandonné sur cette lune.” Il se frappe la poitrine du poing. Une fois. Deux fois. “Le vide que tu as laissé. Tu oses m’accuser de vol - je n’ai fait que reprendre ce qui me revenait de droit! J’ai repris celui dont tu n’as jamais voulu! Tu devrais me remercier!”

Il se lève avec un rugissement, arrache la table du sol et la projette avec violence à travers la pièce.

Rey demeure immobile. “Ton caractère ne s’est pas amélioré,” observe-t-elle.

La respiration de Kylo est lourde et rauque, et il lui tourne le dos, reprenant son sang froid.  
Elle se relève prudemment, comme on le fait quand on est enfermé dans une pièce avec une créature dangereuse.

“Ne m’accuse pas de ne pas vouloir de Tam. Ma présence ici devrait suffire à prouver le contraire. Tu n’as pas vu combien je tenais à lui, quand tu as du me trancher le bras pour l’atteindre?”

Il se retourne, la main comme une serre prête à s’emparer de son bras mécanique. Puis au dernier moment il se ravise, et descend son bras. “Tu ne m’as pas laissé le choix,” dit-il, même si sa colère se sent encore dans sa voix, “Tu m’aurais tué. Comme si je n’étais rien de plus à tes yeux qu’un monstre, tu as essayé de me transpercer le coeur avec ta lame jaune.”

“Tu as essayé de m’enlever mon fils,” dit-elle, la voix basse, tremblante de fureur.

“Et donc maintenant tu es venue pour me le reprendre?” La question qu’il pose est douce, on dirait un piège. “C’est donc ça?”

“Laisse moi au moins le voir. Je veux m’assurer qu’il aille bien… Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça.” Elle le regarde, suppliante. “Ben. S’il te plaît.”

“Et une fois que tu l’auras vu, je suppose que tu vas rester. A moins que tu ne t’imagines que je vais te laisser t’en aller avec lui comme si de rien n’était?”  
Rey déglutit mais ne répond pas. Un compromis est impossible dans cette situation et ils le savent tous les deux. Il ne laissera pas Tam partir, elle ne partira pas sans Tam, et ce serait bien le diable si elle le laissait utiliser Tam pour la retenir ici contre son gré.

Il faut qu’il comprenne qu’il va falloir gérer chaque chose en son temps. En commençant par quelque chose qu’il ne peut pas refuser. “Laisse moi voir Tam. S’il te plaît.”

Il la regarde à travers son masque, puis s’approche si près qu'elle doit résister au réflexe de reculer. Il la domine, plus grand que jamais. “Tu as tellement changé,” dit-il, et elle a l’impression qu’il peut lire en elle. “Plus mûre, plus sage… Puissante. Plus puissante que tu ne l’as jamais été. Mais plus vulnérable que jamais. Je vois une tristesse dans ton regard que tu essaies d’ignorer, mais elle est au fond de toi en permanence. Comme une plaie ouverte. Qui ne guérira pas.”

L'extrémité de sa phalange appuie lentement sur le point où se rejoignent ses côtes, à hauteur du cœur. Ce n’est pas un contact délicat, mais il a raison. Ce n’est rien, comparé à la douleur enfouie à l'intérieur.

“Et ici, aussi,” dit-il, tapotant sur le front de Rey. “Tu l’intellectualises, mais tu te sens lobotomisée et tu ne comprends pas d’où ça vient.”

Il ne lit pas dans ses pensées. Il sait, c’est tout, et elle devine facilement comment.

“Je ressens autre chose de désagréable,” dit-elle, la main sous le menton. “Une nausée. Juste ici. Mais ça n’arrive que quand tu es dans les environs.”

Après un silence, Kylo pivote sur ses talons dans un claquement de robes noires et disparaît par la porte. Peut-être a-t-elle été trop loin. Mais ses mots, et ses doigts, ont commencé à appuyer là où ça fait mal. Elle n’est pas venue discuter de vieilles histoires et réouvrir des plaies anciennes comme il le cherche, et elle sait qu’il ne fait ça que pour la mettre mal à l’aise.

Il a déployé beaucoup d’énergie à l’éloigner de lui pendant des années, et maintenant qu’elle est là, il ferait tout, n’importe quoi, pour reprendre le dessus.  
Rey redescend sur ses genoux et se prépare à une nouvelle attente. Il peut l’enfermer tant qu’il veut, ils savent tous les deux qui a réellement le contrôle de la situation.


	10. La table triangulaire

La porte s'ouvre un instant après que Rey l'ait ressenti, et elle est déjà sur pieds quand le droïde de protocole argenté entre dans la pièce de sa démarche maladroite, portant quelque chose dans ses bras.

"Le Leader Suprême requiert votre présence," dit-il de son ton formel parfaitement étudié. "Mais vous devez vous laver, avant."

Rey bat des paupières, surprise. "Ne suis-je pas assez propre pour sa Majesté?"

Le droïde ne connaît pas la réponse, mais comme Rey n'est pas assez têtue pour refuser une douche, elle se laisse conduire jusqu'à des sortes de douches communes. Il n'y a aucun garde en arme cette fois, par contre, uniquement le droïde. Comme si Kylo Ren avait compris qu'elle ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir, ou se soit douté qu'elle aurait une objection à être observée pendant sa douche par un bataillon de stormtroopers.

Les droïdes c'est déjà moyen, car bien que Rey connaisse chaque engrenage et ligne de code nécessaire à la conception d'une machine, elle n'a jamais pu se défaire de l'idée que les droïdes ont des âmes. Ou du moins, qu'ils ont des avis.

Elle se frictionne vigoureusement et s'avance sous le jet d'eau tiède, s'étonnant de la couleur boueuse de l'eau qui s'écoule par le drain. Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-elle pas lavée? Ça fait si longtemps qu'elle ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à cette poursuite qu'elle ne s'en rappelle même plus. Était-ce dans une salle d'eau trois semaines auparavant, quand elle traquait le Chevalier? Ça faisait si longtemps? Après s'être saisie de la serviette que lui tend le droïde, elle cherche des yeux les vêtements qu'elle avait laissés en boule par terre. On les a enlevés.

"Hé," dit-elle agacée au droïde argenté qui passe devant la porte. "Où sont mes vêtements?"

"Vos nouveaux vêtements sont juste ici."

Rey ne tourne même pas la tête. Elle connaît toutes les combines de domination. "Je ne veux pas de nouveaux vêtements - je veux mes vêtements. Va les chercher."

"Je suis désolée, c'est impossible. Ils ont déjà été incinérés."

La douche n'était qu'une combine pour l'obliger à porter des vêtements qu'il aurait choisi lui-même. Rey rechigne, mais finit par attrapper la pile de vêtements propres, consciente que sa seule autre option serait de se rendre nue à cette entrevue. Ça lui aurait fait les pieds, tiens, mais ce type détient son fils, et pour le moment, elle doit se plier à ses règles.

Au moins, les vêtements sont plutôt passe-partout - une paire de pantalons du même genre que ceux qu'elle portait avant, et une tunique à manches courtes avec une ceinture, ainsi qu'une étole pour se réchauffer. Tout est propre, et blanc. Elle est assez étonnée qu'il n'ait pas profité de l'occasion pour lui faire porter du noir, et bien qu'elle n'ait rien contre cette couleur (si ce n'est qu'une vie dans le désert lui a appris à l'éviter), elle n'a jamais oublié qu'elle a vu le désir qu'avait Kylo Ren de faire d'elle une épouse dévouée tout de noir vêtue. Peut-être en est-il conscient. Ou peut-être que ses fantasmes ont changé?

Quoi qu'il en soit, cet endroit est glacial, et elle enfile avec un soulagement visible chaque épaisseur contre le froid. Elle ignore délibérément le fait que la coupe des vêtements est similaire à ceux de Kylo Ren. Peu importe son petit jeu, elle doit admettre sa défaite et suivre le droïde qui la précède dans les couloirs.

Elle croise des gens dans des uniformes noirs qu'elle n'a jamais vus avant. Ils ont le regard vif, méfiant, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'appartenir au Premier Ordre. En fait elle n'est plus si certaine que la base spatiale sur la comète soit un établissement du Premier Ordre. Elle voit bien des stormtroopers et quelques ressemblances dans les uniformes, mais cet endroit à l'air différent. D'ailleurs la grande majorité du personnel est en fait composée de droïdes.

Son propre droïde-surveillant arrive devant une porte semblable aux autres, et d'un moulinet de la main, il l'invite à entrer dans la pièce. La cloison s'efface dans le mur à son approche, et elle pénètre dans une pièce à l'éclairage diffus, dont une des façades entièrement vitrée offre une vue étendue sur les blocs de glace qui composent la traîne de la comète.

Elle aperçoit d'abord Kylo Ren, assis d'un air tendu à une table, la bouche appuyée contre son poing. Son visage est glabre, inquiet, et tendu. Il lève les yeux quand elle entre, puis tourne la tête vers une silhouette debout devant la fenêtre. "La voici. Indemne, comme je te l'avais dit."

Rey regarde le garçon à la fenêtre, qui pivote pour la voir. Il est plutôt grand pour un garçon de dix ans, et vêtu de gris. Son regard est empli de doute quand il la regarde, avant que ses yeux se glissent sur son bras. Alors, ses yeux noirs s'illuminent.

"Mère."

Elle ne revient pas de combien il a grandi en son absence, mais c'est toujours lui. C'est toujours Tam. C'est toujours sa tignasse de boucles indomptables, même si ses cheveux ont été coupés dans une tentative de remise en ordre.

C'est toujours son odeur, quand elle s'avance vers lui et le serre dans ses bras. Même s'il hésite au début, elle sent le soulagement en lui lorsqu'enfin il se détend contre son épaule, appréciant l'étreinte.

"Tam, est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demande-t-elle, reculant pour le tenir par les épaules et le regarder attentivement. "Es tu bien traité?"

Mais elle voit que oui. Il se tient droit, il est costaud, ses joues sont roses, mais surtout elle le voit dans ses yeux. Il lui rend son regard, limpide et sûr de lui, et même s'il n'est plus aussi expressif qu'avant, elle y voit de l'assurance et de la volonté.

"Je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais," dit-il.

"J'ai fait de mon mieux, mon chéri, je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu."

Le regard de Tam s'éloigne d'elle, retourne vers son père.

Kylo a observé jalousement leur conversation, et il se lève. "Ta mère va dîner avec nous."

Rey ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Tam est souriant et se dirige déjà vers la table. Quand il lui tire une chaise, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'y asseoir.

Elle comprend qu'elle ne peut pas faire une scène. C'est ce que voudrait Kylo. Si elle crie, et s'énerve, et gâche le bonheur de Tam, elle passera pour la méchante.

C'est une table étrangement triangulaire, conçue pour des face à face intimes. En s'asseyant elle ne quitte pas Tam des yeux, trop heureuse de le voir enfin, et elle sent que Kylo l'observe avec une insistance identique. Tam ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le bras de Rey pendant que des droïdes s'occupent du service.

"Ça fait mal?" Lui demande-t-il.

La dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, il a vu ce bras être tranché. C'est la dernière image qu'il a eue de sa mère et Rey comprend combien elle a dû le hanter. Rey jette un regard en coin à Kylo et voit ses dents se serrer. "Non mon cœur," dit-elle, tendant le bras vers Tam. "Ça ne fait plus mal."

"Altan. Demande à ta mère comment elle est arrivée ici."

Les yeux de Rey reviennent à Kylo. Elle ne peut pas retenir l'exclamation indignée qui jaillit de ses lèvres. "Altan?" Répète-t-elle. "Son nom est Tam."

"C'est rien," intervient Tam avant que Kylo ne puisse répondre. "Ça ne me dérange pas, mère. Comment es-tu arrivée ici? Même le Premier Ordre n'a pas pu nous retrouver."

"Vous vous cachez du Premier Ordre?" Dit-elle, essayant de dissimuler sa surprise.

Tam regarde son père, comme pour demander sa permission de parler, puis il répond. "La majorité de l'Ordre obéit au Général Hux. Il essaie d'anéantir les Chevaliers de Ren depuis la chute de Snoke."

"Alors comment nous as tu retrouvés?" Intervient Kylo. Il y a une assiette de nourriture devant lui, mais il n'y a pas encore touché.

"Je ne vais pas dévoiler tous mes secrets tout de suite, si!?" Réplique-t-elle avec un sourire timoré. "Mais vous devriez reconsidérer vos cachettes."

Elle voit le regard de Kylo se perdre, alors qu'il essaie de comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entend, mais Tam réclame de nouveau son attention. "J'ai mon propre sabre, maintenant. Tu voudras le voir?"

"Bien sûr," sourit-elle, bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine d'apprécier une arme conçue sous l'influence de Kylo. "Il faut que tu me montres tout ce que ton père t'a appris. Comme… Étouffer les gens à distance, forcer les souvenirs des gens, ou comment torturer tes subordonnés pour qu'ils t'obéissent-"

"Tu vas rester polie," crache Kylo Ren, les doigts crispés autour du verre qu'il tient devant sa bouche.

"Je serai polie en présence de gens civilisés," rétorque-t-elle. "Ta mère a beau être une princesse, tu n'as aucunes manières."

Tam les regarde l'un après l'autre, et intervient rapidement. "Comment va Nana? Je n'arrive plus à la sentir dans la Force aussi bien qu'avant -"

Mais c'était la phrase à ne pas dire. Rey sursaute quand soudainement, Ren balaie la table du bras et tous les aliments, assiettes et verres sont projetés à travers la pièce et se brisent contre le mur. Il frappe du poing sur la table et foudroie Tam du regard. "Pourquoi faut-il que tu parles tout le temps de cette bonne femme?" Crie-t-il.

Rey est prête à intervenir, sentant monter sa propre colère à voir Kylo s'adresser ainsi à son fils, mais Tam a à peine bougé un cil. "Et maintenant on est censés manger quoi?" Dit-il, ignorant la question.

Si Rey s'était inquiétée pour l'âme de Tam, elle réalise combien elle a eu tort. Sa ressemblance avec son père n'est que physique, et il fait preuve d'une patience et du calme d'un Saint. Elle devine qu'avec l'expérience, il a appris à gérer les colères de son père simplement en les laissant passer avec indifférence. Ça a l'air de marcher. Kylo s'adosse contre le dos de sa chaise, visiblement irrité, et l'ébullition est redevenue un simple frémissement. Il regarde le droïde. "Apporte le dernier plat. Et nettoie tout ça."

"Tu restes combien de temps?" Tam se tourne pour poser cette question à sa mère comme si rien d'inhabituel n'était arrivé.

"Oh, je n'en sais trop rien," dit-elle, prise de court par la question. "Pas longtemps."

Le sourire de Tam s'efface légèrement.

Elle tend le bras par dessus la table et prend sa main dans la sienne. "Que dis tu de venir avec moi? Revoir Nana?"

Kylo se redresse brusquement.

Mais l'expression de Tam est mitigée. "Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici?" Lui demande-t-il.

"Je crois que ma présence vous dérangerait, mon cœur," dit-elle. "Ton père pourrait me couper l'autre bras si je ne fais pas attention."

Elle n'est pas étonnée cette fois de voir Kylo se lever si brusquement qu'elle s'attend à ce que les assiettes s'envolent de nouveau. Tam lui adresse un regard plein de reproches. "Tu sais quoi? Vous êtes aussi nul l'un que l'autre." Dit-il d'une voix neutre, et il détourne les yeux trop tôt pour voir le visage choqué de Rey par cette affirmation. "Puis-je sortir de table?"

"Vas-y. Va travailler tes enchaînements." Répond Kylo, sans détacher les yeux de Rey.

Elle est dépitée de voir Tam partir, d'autant plus qu'elle a le sentiment que c'est elle qu'il fuit. Tout est de la faute de Kylo, évidemment. Elle n'arrive pas à garder son calme en sa présence, et visiblement c'est réciproque.

"Arrête de lui parler pour m'envoyer des messages," dit-il une fois qu'ils sont seuls. "Ce n'est plus un bébé, il sait ce que tu fais. Et tu ne vas pas l'emmener avec toi."

Rey picore son repas, grignotant des boulettes de pain de mie. "Je ne crois pas que tu pourras m'en empêcher," dit-elle.

"Je l'ai déjà fait," répond-t-il, baissant les yeux vers son bras.

"C'était il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui c'est différent." Elle le regarde avec froideur, espérant parvenir à utiliser des termes qu'il respectera. "Si Tam est un enfant de la Force, tu ne peux pas le garder noyé dans l'obscurité. Il a besoin de la lumière. J'avais à peine commencé à l'entraîner quand tu me l'as enlevé."

"Il n'y a rien que tu pourrais lui enseigner que je ne pourrais faire moi-même," dit-il d'un air indifférent.

"Tu n'as pas la moindre idée des choses que je suis en mesure de lui enseigner aujourd'hui," dit-elle, baissant les yeux sur son assiette et réalisant seulement maintenant combien elle a eu faim toute la journée. Elle éponge la sauce salée avec un morceau de pain et l'avale, prenant soin de lécher ses doigts. "Pour commencer, je pourrais lui enseigner à se méfier des types louches vêtus de noir."

Kylo Ren contourne la table et vient vers elle. Elle continue :

"J'ai étudié les Premiers Jedis. Je connais leur multitude de façons de manipuler la Force, et à quel point ce pouvoir peut être infini entre les mains des plus talentueux. Je connais les méthodes de Jedis qui utilisent la Force pour soigner, pour apaiser des milliers de soldats avant une bataille, et même pour détruire des planètes entières. Je pourrais même enseigner un ou deux trucs à Maître Luke si tu ne l'avais pas capturé et assassiné-"

La main de Kylo saisit la sienne, l'immobilisant alors qu'elle allait mordre dans une autre tranche de pain.

"Tu sais tout ça et pourtant, tu manges toujours comme une sauvage," dit-il doucement.

Rey soutient son regard et comme leurs peaux sont en contact, elle profite de l'occasion pour tester ses facultés contre lui. Elle ne rencontre aucune résistance, aucune réaction pour signifier qu'il sent qu'elle siphonne son esprit. Un contour noir, elle le ressent, mais pas comme il y a dix ans. Ses peurs ont évolué, mais elles l'oppressent autant, si ce n'est plus, que jamais.

Bien qu'ayant envie de creuser plus, elle retire sa main de la sienne avant de céder à la tentation.

"Si tu veux l'entraîner, je t'en prie," dit-il, et elle est alors certaine qu'il n'a rien senti de ce qu'elle vient de faire. "Mais tu devras le faire ici."

"Il n'en est pas question," dit-elle.

"Alors tu peux partir toute seule," dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Avec ton vaisseau volé, ou par le sas, c'est toi qui vois."

Rey se lève. Il est toujours bien plus grand qu'elle, pour ne rien arranger. "Tu me jetterais dans l'espace?" Lui demande-t-elle, guettant sa réponse.

Il n'a pas changé. Son visage le trahit ; le pincement au coin de sa bouche, le frémissement de ses narines, et la façon qu'ont ses yeux de fixer ses lèvres. "Ne me pousse pas à te décrire tout ce que je souhaiterais te faire," répond-t-il.

Elle hausse les sourcils, pas sûre que l'ambiguïté de ces propos soit volontaire.

"Oh pitié, je viens de manger," dit-elle.

Kylo serre les lèvres, puis recule jusqu'à la tablette où repose son casque. "Sais-tu ce qu'est un lien de Force?" Demande-t-il.

Sa formation au Premier Temple lui a appris une quantité étourdissante de choses sur la façon dont les gens utilisaient autrefois la Force, y compris les liens spéciaux que ça générait entre deux pratiquants compatibles. "Évidemment," dit-elle à Kylo. "C'est une connexion entre deux personnes sensibles à la Force. Ça leur fait partager des pensées, des sentiments, des facultés… Et souvent sans leur demander leur avis."

"Alors tu sais ce qui arrive quand un lien de Force est rompu?" Interroge-t-il.

Elle baisse les yeux. Là dessus elle est moins sûre, et elle croit avoir compris que ça n'arrivait jamais sans que l'un des deux ne meure.

"On dit que rompre un lien de Force est comme se faire arracher le cœur de la poitrine," explique-t-il, s'avançant vers elle en tenant son casque dans ses mains. "Aucun mot ne peut décrire la sensation. Ça ne s'efface pas. Ça ne diminue pas. C'est comme si une partie de ton âme ou de ton esprit t'avait quitté, parce que c'est le cas. Personne ne peut surmonter ça."

Rey déglutit pour chasser la boule qui s'est formée dans sa gorge. "Est-ce ce que tu ressens, Ben?"

Ses yeux noirs observent son visage, tandis qu'il reste impassible. "Et je suppose que toi pas, Rey?"

Chaque jour. Chaque instant de chaque jour. Elle bat des cils et hausse les épaules. "Un jour on m'a coupé le bras. Ça a fait un mal de chien. Je me demande si ça fait aussi mal?"

Kylo Ren enfile son masque et lui accorde un dernier regard. "Tu mens."

Il sort alors, abandonnant Rey seule avec ses pensées et les restes des repas à moitié consommés de trois personnes.

Rey est sincèrement surprise quand le droïde l'informe qu'il lui a été attribué un badge donnant accès à quasiment toute la base spatiale. Elle était convaincue que tôt ou tard, Kylo allait renvoyer quelqu'un l'escorter jusqu'à sa 'cellule', mais le droïde l'emmène jusqu'à des appartements destinés à des invités.

Rey ne visite pas l'endroit et n'essaie pas de se mettre à l'aise. "Où est Tam?" Demande-t-elle au droïde. Il greugreute et cliquette. "Je ne comprends pas cette question," dit-il finalement.

Elle pousse un soupir intérieur. "Altan. Où est Altan?"

"Maître Altan Ren est dans sa salle d'entraînement," dit poliment le droïde. "Dans l'aile de tête, pont 14."

"Merci."

Rey se met en route, ignorant délibérément les regards de travers du personnel qu'elle croise dans les couloirs. Elle met du temps à trouver enfin un ascenseur, tant le complexe semble avoir été construit sans logique ni structure, et elle refuse de demander son chemin.

Le pont 14 de l'aile de tête n'est pas bien large, et semble pour la majeure partie inoccupé. Quand elle passe son nez dans une salle à peu près de la taille des salles de classe sur Palamoor, elle trouve enfin une silhouette solitaire, assise au sol, faisait léviter un ballon au-dessus de sa tête avec ennui.

"Tam?"

Il se retourne surpris, bien qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il réagisse davantage au son de sa voix qu'à son nom. Au moment où il la reconnaît, il se relève en souriant et la balle tombe au sol, négligée. "Tu es venue voir mon sabre laser?"

En fait elle est venue le sortir de là, mais elle suppose que ça peut attendre un peu. "Voyons ça."

"Je l'ai construit à mon dernier anniversaire," dit-il, courant chercher quelque chose dans la veste grise par terre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Rey reste interloquée à l'idée que non seulement Kylo connaît sa date d'anniversaire, mais aussi le fête. "Regarde!"

Elle se prépare au pire, un truc affreux comme la lame de son père, quand le sabre s'allume en faisant woush et que Tam dessine quelques figures, laissant une traînée lumineuse.

Rey n'en croit pas ses yeux. "Mais, il est blanc," dit-elle surprise.

"Ouais," dit-il, l'air penaud. "Kylo Ren dit que les cristaux changent de couleur en fonction de leur propriétaire, mais le mien non. J'aurais voulu qu'il devienne rouge!" Puis il semble se souvenir de la présence de Rey et lui jette un regard coupable. "Ou-ou jaune. C'est bien aussi."

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, appréciant qu'il s'inquiète de ses sentiments. "Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Kylo Ren?" Dit-elle.

"Il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle 'Père'," répond Tam, faisant des moulinets enthousiastes avec son sabre. Il est plus court que la normale, juste à sa taille. "Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a tué son papa. Ça le rend triste."

Oh, mon cœur saigne, pense-t-elle amèrement. "Et est-ce que Kylo Ren t'entraîne lui-même?"

"Oh, oui!"

Rey l'observe attentivement. Elle ne connaît que trop bien les principes de Kylo Ren au sujet du rapport entre puissance et douleur. Sa plus grande inquiétude ces dernières années était que Kylo Ren inflige à Tam les mêmes méthodes qu'il avait subies… Des choses peu différentes de la torture et la mutilation. Tam n'a pas l'air stressé, effectuant d'une main des mouvements qui ressemblent à ceux de Kylo.

"Tam, viens voir une seconde," demande-t-elle, lui tendant la main. Il faut qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

"Ça fait drôle d'être de nouveau appelé comme ça," s'amuse Tam, éteignant son sabre pour s'approcher d'elle. "Tout le monde m'appelle Altan, ici. Est-ce que j'ai un nom de famille?"

"Non, mon chéri." Elle place une main sur son épaule et ébouriffe ses cheveux de l'autre, souriante, le sondant délicatement avec la Force. Elle a presque peur de regarder, craignant ce qu'elle va découvrir…. Des violences et mauvais traitements. Un entraînement basé sur la souffrance, peut-être?

Les souffrance physiques de Kylo Ren ont été gravées dans sa tête comme des cicatrices, cerclant ses pensées de noir. En comparaison, l'esprit de Tam est clair comme un ruisseau. Il y a de la souffrance, elle le sent, mais c'est lié à des images vagues, à moitié oubliées de Rey elle-même, du jour où il l'a vue tomber sur la glace, le corps d'un côté et son bras de l'autre. Cette expérience lui a laissé une marque indélébile… Mais les rencontres avec son père ne parlent ni de peur, ni de douleur. Il aime bien s'entraîner avec Kylo.

Par contre, réalise-t-elle soudain, il est immensément seul.

"Maman?" Il la regarde, inquiété par son silence.

Ses yeux ne sont pas ceux de son père, finalement. Les yeux de Kylo sont si expressifs qu'il se cache derrière un masque pour une simple question d'intimité, mais ceux de Tam sont emplis de mensonges quotidiens. Il a l'air heureux et sincère, mais elle ressent que son cœur est en souffrance.

"Tu es le seul enfant ici, n'est-ce pas, Tam?" Dit-elle.

Il hausse les épaules.

"Palamoor ne te manque pas? Ta grand-mère voudrait tellement te revoir, Tam. Et aussi Finn et Poe."

Le visage de Tam montre une indifférence forcée, comme s'il essayait de rester poli. "Nana me manque aussi, mais…"

"Mais quoi?"

"J'ai jamais aimé Palamoor."

"Quoi?"

"C'était minuscule et ennuyeux, et aucun enfant ne voulait jouer avec moi parce qu'ils savaient qui était mon père…" Sa voix s'efface. "J'aime Nana, mais c'est la seule chose dont je me souviens. Je ne me rappelle plus du reste. Et je ne connais personne qui s'appelle Poe."

"Mais…" C'était il y a seulement quatre ans, voudrait-elle dire, avant de réaliser que pour Tam, c'était à la moitié de sa vie. Presque tout ce qu'il a connu c'est ici, cette base spatiale. L'emmener loin d'ici, c'est encore une forme d'enlèvement. "La Résistance a déménagé, Tam. Ils sont sur une planète tropicale maintenant, avec des plages de sable et tout. Tu as grandi - les choses seraient différentes. Finn te montrerait comment tirer au blaster. Il est le meilleur tireur de la Résistance, tu sais? Et Poe? Tu dois bien te rappeler de lui et BB-8. Il est pilote. Avant, tu voulais devenir pilote quand tu serais grand. Poe pourrait t'apprendre, maintenant que tu es assez grand-"

Tam ne sourit plus. "Je veux être un Chevalier."

"... Un chevalier Jedi?" Demande-t-elle avec espoir.

"Un chevalier de Ren," répond-t-il, comme s'il énonçait une évidence.

Rey recule de quelques pas, se passant les mains dans les cheveux. "Tu dis ça parce que Kylo Ren t'a rempli la tête de son obscurité depuis tout ce temps-"

"Ce n'est pas vrai," proteste Tam.

"Ta place est auprès de ta famille, Tam. Ta vraie famille. Ceux qui te serrent dans leur bras, qui t'aiment, et qui te font des câlins avant de dormir!"

A présent il a juste l'air mal à l'aise. "Kylo Ren est ma famille. Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever à nouveau."

"Mais il ne t'aime pas!" Explose-t-elle. "Il se sert de toi à cause de ce que tu es! Parce que tu peux flatter son projet grandiose de façonner un enfant de la Force à son image!"

Tam ne comprend visiblement pas tout ce qu'elle dit. Mais il comprend une chose. "Si, il m'aime," dit-il avec une agressivité mesurée qui lui fait penser à elle-même. "Juste parce qu'il ne me serre pas dans ses bras, ou ne me fait pas des câlins avant de dormir, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne m'aime pas! Il est comme ça c'est tout - il n'y peut rien. C'est toi la menteuse."

"Tam-"

"C'est toi qui ne m'a jamais aimée! Tu haïssais tellement Kylo Ren que tu m'as haï aussi quand je suis né - c'est pour ça que tu le laissais tout le temps avec Nana!"

"Tam!"

"Je n'irai nulle part avec toi! Alors laisse moi tranquille!

Il s'enfuit de la salle d'entraînement avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, et elle s'enfouit le visage dans les mains, tentant d'apaiser sa respiration. Elle retourne lentement à la chambre d'amis qui lui a été attribuée, et n'a même pas la présence d'esprit d'allumer la lumière. Elle se dirige vers le lavabo dans le coin et s'asperge les joues avec de l'eau. L'eau fraîche se mêle à ses larmes, et elle se frotte les yeux pour apaiser la brûlure de ses paupières. Puis elle s'assoit sur le lit trop dur et regarde le plafond laqué, perdant le fil du temps qui passe.

Pendant quatre ans elle l'a cherché, pour découvrir qu'il ne voulait pas être libéré. 'Je pourrais le laisser ici' pense-t-elle, mais elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Elle pourrait l'emmener de force, et peut-être lui pardonnerait-il un jour. Il rejette la liberté comme un oiseau trop longtemps prisonnier d'une cage.

Ou peut-être que c'est simplement elle, qu'il rejette.

Ses pensées sont interrompues par l'ouverture de sa porte, et l'ombre inquiétante de Kylo Ren se découpe dans l'entrée.

Rey se tend immédiatement, mais refuse de le regarder.

"Félicitations," dit-elle amèrement. "Tu as monté mon bébé contre moi. Je suis sûre que tu jubiles, sous ton foutu masque."

Il s'avance vers elle avec son assurance habituelle et lâche un morceau de papier sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle veut refuser de le regarder, par mépris pour lui, mais elle voit le feutre sur le coin du papier. Perplexe, elle étale le papier sur ses genoux.

C'est un dessin sommaire d'un bonhomme-bâton au crayon jaune, à côté d'un bonhomme plus petit au crayon bleu. Ça n'évoque rien à Rey pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que le bonhomme jaune tient dans sa main une perche aux deux extrémités jaunes.

"C'est censé être moi?" Dit-elle. "J'espère que ce n'est pas de toi."

"Il l'a fait l'an dernier," répond la voix dans le modulateur. "Il ne pense pas ce qu'il t'a dit."

Un éclair agacé passe dans les yeux de Rey. "Épargne moi ta pitié," crache-t-elle. "Tu lui a bourré le crâne de mensonges et maintenant il me déteste!"

"Je ne lui ai dit que la vérité."

"Ce n'est pas la vérité!" Dit-elle sentant une boule dans sa gorge menaçant d'étrangler ses paroles. "Je l'aime - je l'aime tellement que cette situation me tue! Je n'ai peut-être pas été la meilleure mère au monde et il méritait certainement mieux - mais je l'aime. Et tu es loin d'être un père idéal!"

Elle regarde le dessin entre des mains. "Même si tu gardes ses dessins…" ajoute-t-elle d'un ton maussade.

Kylo Ren se redresse. "Altan est un artiste." À l'entendre, il le croit réellement.

"Son nom est Tam."

"Tu verras qu'il a signé Altan."

En effet. Les doigts de Rey caressent le prénom.

"Où a-t-il obtenu les crayons?" Dit-elle.

"Il ne réclame rien."

"À part des enfants de son âge. Et des gens qui le prendraient dans leurs bras."

"Alors si tu tiens à lui, tu devrais envisager de rester avec lui."

"Il n'a pas l'air de tenir à ce que je reste," fait-elle remarquer.

"Les enfants aiment leurs parents, même s'ils sont bourrés de défauts. Ça au moins j'en suis sûr." Il se tourne et franchit la porte, lançant une remarque derrière lui. "Tu peux garder le dessin."

Elle le fait. Elle l'accroche sur l'étagère au-dessus du lit et le regarde, réconfortée à l'idée que le garçon qui l'a dessiné pensait assez à sa maman pour la représenter grande, lumineuse et forte, comme si le petit personnage bleu dépendait d'elle. Elle était aussi étonnée que ce soit Kylo Ren qui le lui donne, car le geste était presque… Gentil.

Et ce n'était pas un mot qu'elle pensait un jour associer à Kylo Ren.


	11. Sentinelles

Rey médite une grande partie de la nuit jusqu'au matin, avec rien d'autre que les numéros du panneau de commande contre son lit comme témoins du temps qui passe. Le petit déjeuner est servi à sept heures, par un droïde noir.

"Merci," dit Rey par habitude, se demandant quelle proportion de ce complexe ne fonctionne que grâce à des droïdes.

Après le petit déjeuner, Rey visite les lieux, bien décidée à tenter d'établir une carte de la structure générale. Son badge d'accès la laisse passer presque partout, avec quelques exceptions notables ; l'ascenseur refuse de lui donner accès au-delà du troisième étage, où se situe la centrale de commandes. Elle ne peut pas non plus accéder à la centrale énergétique, et doit se contenter de regarder par les portes vitrées les énormes turbines qui lui rappellent un peu les Star Destroyers.

Mais à priori il n'y a pas de moteurs. L'orbite de la comète et la gravité du trou noir suffisent à alimenter les machines. Pourtant il y a une hyperpropulsion. C'est une machine gigantesque, prenant presque toute la place dans le hangar, et Rey n'en a jamais vu de semblable auparavant. Oh, ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour une bonne dissection de ces convertisseurs kinétiques - mais il y a un droïde de sécurité de l'autre côté des portes qui a son périscope braqué sur elle, alors elle finit par s'éloigner.

De temps en temps, elle laisse glisser les doigts sur un mur ici ou là, cherchant à comprendre l'histoire du bâtiment qu'elle parcourt. Il y a des sensations obscures, lourdes, gravées dans la pierre. Une époque où ce complexe fourmillait d'activité, plein de peur et de pouvoir ; tout tournait autour d'une créature humanoïde qui manipulait la Force comme une araignée dressée au centre de sa toile.

Elle réalise que c'était le QG de Snoke.

Elle cherche des informations sur ce qui lui est arrivé, mais les murs l'ignorent. Il était là, et l'instant d'après il n'était plus, puis ce fut l'exode, le complexe se vida et les gens s'enfuirent pour sauver leur peau. Fuyaient devant Kylo. Fuyaient de peur d'une riposte du Premier Ordre.

Rey essaie de mettre au clair la contradiction d'un 'Leader suprême' qui est en conflit avec sa propre organisation, quand un droïde familier la rejoint.

"Maître Jedi, vous êtes invitée à dîner avec-"

"Est-ce que ça va devenir une habitude?" L'interrompt-elle.

Elle soupire devant les cliquetis confus du droïde. "Laisse tomber. Et non - je vais trouver le chemin seule. Pas la peine que tu m'accompagnes."

Elle arrive évidemment en retard, s'étant perdue sur le pont six. Elle reconnaît qu'elle aurait dû accepter que le droïde l'escorte, en constant qu'à son arrivée, Kylo et Tam en sont déjà à la moitié du repas. Elle s'attend à ce que Kylo soit agacé - une de ses émotions les plus courantes, mais il est surtout surpris.

"Je commençais à penser que tu boudais dans ta chambre," dit-il quand elle s'installe devant une assiette de légumes variés et d'une céréale ressemblant à du quinoa.

"Et ne pas profiter de ta charmante compagnie?" Elle regarde Tam, mais il ne relève pas le nez de son assiette. Son cœur se serre quand elle comprend qu'il est certainement encore fâché contre elle.

Ils mangent en silence un moment, et Rey sent le malaise monter en elle comme une vapeur brûlante. Elle essaie de se comporter du mieux possible. Elle se sert même du couteau et de la fourchette dans une tentative de manger normalement, mais elle doit quand même s'y prendre mal parce que Kylo la fixe avec insistance.

Puis quelque chose se passe sous la table. Elle pourrait jurer que Kylo a mis un coup de pied à Tam, car ce dernier s'est levé comme si une mouche l'avait piqué. Il accorde un regard coupable à Rey. "Je m'excuse de ce que j'ai dit hier. Je ne le pensais pas."

Il a clairement reçu l'ordre de dire ça, et Rey se tourne vers Kylo. Mais ce dernier fait comme si de rien n'était et regarde par la fenêtre.

"Inutile de t'excuser," dit Rey à Tam. "Nous étions tous les deux en colère. Moi aussi j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas."

Ça semble détendre progressivement Tam. Il commence à se redresser en répondant aux questions sur ce qu'il a fait de sa journée. Elle apprend qu'il s'est beaucoup entraîné, et qu'il a terminé son livre.

"Quel livre?" Demande-t-elle.

"Kavock et les Tressauteurs," lui dit-il, et subitement tout est oublié et pardonné et ils discutent joyeusement comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais fâchés.

"Tu aimes beaucoup lire, on dirait?" Dit-elle.

"J'ai lu au moins deux cent livres!"

C'est plus que Rey n'en a lu en vingt-neuf ans. En fait, elle pourrait les compter sur les doigts de la main et la plupart étaient ceux qu'elle lisait à Tam quand il était tout petit. "Tu te souviens du livre que nous lisions…? C'était un chiot sumien avec une tache sur le dos, et il faisait des trucs comme se salir au point que plus personne ne le reconnaissait."

"Spot! Oui," rit Tam. "J'ai toujours voulu un chiot à cause de ce livre."

"Chaque enfant devrait avoir un chiot," dit Rey. "C'est bien connu qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis des humanoïdes. Je pense que tu es en âge de t'en occuper-"

Avant que Tam ne tombe à la renverse de joie, Kylo Ren pose son verre. "Il n'y aura pas de...chiot," dit-il, et il peine à articuler le mot comme s'il n'avait jamais eu à mentionner quelque chose d'aussi mignon auparavant.

"Je croyais qu'il ne demandait rien?" Fait remarquer Rey, haussant les sourcils.

"Une station comme celle-ci n'est pas appropriée pour un animal," dit-il. "Il aurait besoin de sortir, il lui faudrait de l'air et de l'herbe et-"

"Je vois, alors c'est trop cruel de garder un animal enfermé ici, mais ton fils n'a pas droit à la même considération?"

Tam la regarde d'un air suppliant. "Maman-"

"Il est en sécurité ici," est tout ce que répond Kylo Ren.

"Oui, j'imagine bien que Snoke aussi trouvait cet endroit tout à fait sécurisant jusqu'au jour où tu l'as assassiné."

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu l'appréciais tant, si j'avais su je t'aurais envoyé un faire-part de décès," répond Kylo d'une voix forte.

Rey se mord la lèvre pour ne pas répondre, mais uniquement pour ne pas nuire à Tam. Elle voit bien combien il est malheureux à chaque engueulade, donc elle revient à leur conversation. "Quel est ton livre préféré, Tam?"

"Les sentinelles de l'Empire Glorieux!" Récite Tam sans hésitation, et il commence à lui raconter que ça parle de Jedis, à l'époque de l'apogée de l'Ordre, quand ils avaient le cœur pur et étaient des gardiens de la paix et défendeurs de la Justice, respectés de tous. Rey est plutôt étonnée que Kylo Ren ait autorisé des lectures dépeignant les Jedis de manière si positive, bien qu'elle voie à l'expression de son visage qu'il est loin d'être ravi du sujet de conversation.

Rey sent son cœur se serrer, repensant avec nostalgie à l'époque où Tam se blottissait contre elle dans le lit et écoutait une histoire pour s'endormir. Il s'assoupissait toujours avant la fin, comme s'il y était programmé, même s'il avait gémi qu'il n'était pas fatigué.

"Ce que j'aimais le plus en rentrant à la maison," lui dit-elle, "c'était quand je te lisais une histoire le soir. Je suis désolée de… Je suis désolée de n'avoir plus ou te faire la lecture après notre séparation…"

Tam jette un coup d'oeil à son père, car Rey n'est pas la seule à avoir remarqué son poing se serrer sur la table. "Ça ne fait rien", dit Tam poliment.

"En tous cas je suppose que tu es trop grand maintenant," dit-elle avec un rire un peu forcé. "Tu dois lire mieux que moi maintenant!"

"Peut-être-" commence Tam, puis il rougit et n'ose pas finir sa phrase.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demande-t-elle.

"Peut-être que je peux te lire des histoires?" Dit-il plein d'espoir. "Tu adorerais les Sentinelles de l'Empire Glorieux, parce que tu es une Jedi. À chaque fois que je le lis, ça me fait penser à toi."

Rien ne ferait plus plaisir à Rey. "J'adorerais, Tam. Merci."

Une fois le dîner débarrassé, Tam disparaît pour aller chercher le livre, laissant une fois de plus Rey seule face à Kylo Ren. Il ne fait pas mine de s'en aller, aussi suppose-t-elle qu'il compte rester pour la lecture.

"Je ne me serais pas doutée que tu étais amateur de récits d'aventures Jedi," dit-elle froidement, espérant qu'il s'en aille.

"La dernière fois que je vous ai laissés seuls, tu l'as fait pleurer," dit-il simplement.

Rey reste bouche-bée de choc et d'indignation.

"Alors oui, je reste."

Tam revient rapidement avec un holopad. Comme il n'y a rien de très confortable pour s'installer, Rey s'adosse au mur et lève le bras comme pour inviter Tam à la rejoindre. Il hésite, n'étant pas encore habitué à elle, mais il ne refuse pas et bientôt, il est assis contre elle, son bras entourant ses épaules.

"Chapitre premier," commence-t-il, "Dans le système de Rhu, à l'époque où des créatures comme les Krakens stellaires pullulaient et que les pirates ne volaient les biens que des plus riches, il existait une noble race de guerriers mystiques…"

Tam est bon lecteur, ne bégaie pas et lit le texte d'une traite. Rey appuie l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur et laisse le récit tourbillonner autour d'elle, se sentant presque en paix. C'est une sensation assez surréaliste, étant donné que Kylo Ren est assis à la table de l'autre côté de la pièce, un holopad entre les mains, l'air soucieux. Rey suppose qu'il travaille, bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine de comprendre en quoi consiste son travail. Il se semble pas réaliser, ou ne pas prêter attention, au fait que Tam aimerait certainement qu'il écoute l'histoire lui aussi. Elle serre le bras autour des épaules de son fils et le sent s'appuyer contre elle.

"...Déçu par les méthodes précautionneuses et pacifistes de l'Ordre, le puissant Revan se révolta, menant une armée de Sith contre ceux qu'il appelait autrefois ses amis. Mais la gracieuse scientifique Bastila, dotée de pouvoirs de Force exceptionnels, le captura au terme d'une violente bataille et parvint même à voler son cœur…"

Le comlink sur le mur se met à clignoter, interrompant le fil du récit. Kylo Ren se lève pour y répondre, donnant des réponses brèves à son interlocuteur. Quand l'appel prend fin, il sort de la pièce dans une explication.

Tam le regarde partir, le visage neutre.

"Continue," l'encourage Rey, "j'aime beaucoup. Que va faire Bastila maintenant que Revan est son prisonnier?"

Tam continue sa lecture.

Rey écoute, étonnée de vraiment passer un bon moment, et de glousser quand Tam prend une voix grave pour faire parler Revan, et une voix aiguë pour les dialogues de Bastila. Alors qu'il fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle entre deux chapitres, elle lui demande. "Ça ne te dirait pas d'être un Jedi? Comme Bastila?"

Il prend le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. "Revan est les deux à la fois. En même temps un Sith et un Jedi."

"C'est ce que tu voudrais être?" Dit-elle prudemment. "Les deux à la fois?"

"Kylo Ren veut faire de moi un Chevalier de Ren, et toi tu veux que je sois un Jedi et moi-" il soupire. "J'en sais rien."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de décider maintenant," dit-elle à toute vitesse, "tu es encore jeune - quand j'avais ton âge je croyais que je récurerai des pièces de récup toute ma vie. Je n'ai rien décidé, et je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie avant d'être adulte. Toi non plus, Tam. Mais il faut que tu aies les éléments pour pouvoir décider. Ce que t'apprend ton père est important, je n'en doute pas, mais il faut que tu connaisses les deux points de vue avant de faire ton choix. Tu ne crois pas?"

"Si, sans doute," concède-t-il. "Est-ce que tu vas toi aussi m'entraîner?"

"Il n'y a rien qui ne me ferait plus plaisir."

Il rougit de bonheur, mais s'assombrit en se rappelant de quelque chose. "Mais tu veux qu'on parte d'ici pour le faire."

"On peut s'entraîner ici," dit-elle, "pour l'instant. Mais oui, je veux que tu rentres avec moi. Au moins pour quelques temps. Et si tu veux revenir ensuite à Kylo Ren, je ne t'en empêcherai pas."

Tam la regarde, et bien qu'elle trouve que c'est une sacrée concession de sa part, il n'a toujours pas l'air content. "Pourquoi ne peut-on pas être tous ensemble? Comme des parents normaux?" Demande-t-il.

Rey lève son bras métallique. "Je ne crois pas que les papas normaux coupent les bras des mamans, d'habitude."

"Oui et bien tu lui as fendu le visage en deux," dit Tam. "Et il ne revient pas dessus sans arrêt."

"Oui, mais c'est très différent," dit-elle, bien que pour le moment elle ne puisse pas expliquer en quoi.

"Vous pourriez commencer par ne pas vous bagarrer tout le temps," dit Tam avec un soupir las.

"Ce n'est pas si simple."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour commencer, nous ne sommes pas amoureux," dit-elle.

Tam fronce les sourcils. "Pourtant Kylo Ren est amoureux de toi."

Rey dévisage son fils. "De quoi?" Dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés. "Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a dit ça?"

"Oh non, il dit que tu n'es qu'une criminelle sans scrupules qui se comporte comme une sauvage," dit Tam d'une traite. "Mais il n'a pas besoin de le dire. Je le sais."

"Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce genre de chose."

"Quand Kylo Ren m'a appris à utiliser la Force pour lire dans les pensées, il m'a fait m'exercer sur lui." Tam lève les yeux au ciel. "Et genre, ses pensées sont remplies de toi. Il te trouve bien, vraiment. Mais en même temps tu lui fais peur."

Rey n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée que son innocent jeune Tam fouine dans les pensées de ce fou furieux. "Tu ne devrais pas lire les pensées des autres, Tam," dit-elle simplement.

"Mais-"

"Ton esprit est ce que tu as de plus intime, Tam. Si tu ne voudrais pas que des gens fouillent dans ta tête, tu ne devrais pas le faire aux autres. Je sais que Kylo Ren t'avais donné la permission… Mais je doute qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre que tu me répètes des choses qu'il voulait garder pour lui."

"Mais il t'aime."

"Ce n'est pas la question. Ça ne se fait pas."

"Tu me l'as bien fait, toi." Rétorque-t-il.

"Quand est-ce que-"

"Hier, dans la salle d'entraînement. Tu as fouillé mes émotions-"

Comment diable a-t-il pu détecter ça? "C'est différent," répète Rey, se demandant pourquoi être parent revient si souvent à balancer entre hypocrisie et enseignement. "J'avais besoin de vérifier que tu allais bien, que Kylo Ren ne t'avait jamais fait de mal."

Tam a l'air de tomber des nues. "Mais pourquoi m'aurait-il fait du mal?"

"Quelqu'un lui a fait beaucoup de mal il y a longtemps. Parfois, les gens grandissent en croyant que faire du mal aux autres ou être malmené est normal." Elle soupire, contrariée de devoir justifier l'attitude de Kylo Ren. "Je promets de ne plus jamais lire tes pensées, Tam. J'aurais simplement dû te poser la question."

Il a l'air grognon à présent, et elle le serre contre elle pour le consoler. "On continue l'histoire?"

Tam continue sa lecture, mais Rey entend à peine ce qu'il dit. Kylo Ren l'a-t-il vraiment aimée? Ou était-ce simplement l'esprit naïf de Tam, incapable d'appréhender le genre de pensées et sentiments que cet homme ressentait pour elle? Elle était à peu près convaincue qu'il la méprisait. Mais il était possible de n'avoir que du mépris pour quelqu'un et de ressentir une attirance physique malgré tout - elle en savait quelque chose. Une obsession ne signifiait pas de l'Amour, sauf dans la tête d'un petit garçon dépassé par ces concepts. Oui. C'était sûrement ça.

Le rythme de lecture de Tam ralentit bientôt, interrompu par des bâillements. Rey retire l'holopad de ses mains et quand il proteste qu'ils arrivaient à la meilleure partie, elle répond que c'est son tour de faire la lecture.

Quand Kylo Ren revient, c'est pour trouver Rey lisant pour elle-même, et Tam affalé, endormi, la tête sur sa cuisse depuis une demie-heure. Kylo a les traits tirés et les voir semble augmenter son stress.

"Il devrait être au lit," dit-il.

"Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le déplacer," chuchote-t-elle. Ça fait bien longtemps que son petit garçon ne s'était plus endormi sur ses genoux. Il n'imagine pas ce que ça signifie pour elle.

Il le montre d'ailleurs en traversant la pièce et en soulevant Tam dans ses bras avec tellement d'aisance que Tam remue à peine. Rey, se sentant soudain désœuvrée, le suit de près alors que Kylo transporte le garçon dans les couloirs.

"Je ne vais pas le faire tomber," dit Kylo avec un agacement grandissant.

"Mais je veux lui faire un bisou de bonne nuit," s'obstine-t-elle.

La chambre de Tam est simple, mais plus meublée que les autres pièces que Rey a vues pour le moment. Le lit est le modèle courant, mais il y a un bureau, une étagère de livres et d'holopads, et on dirait presque la chambre normale d'un enfant de dix ans, excepté l'ordre et le manque de couleur.

Kylo dépose Tam sur le lit comme d'autres balanceraient un tapis. C'est à Rey de retirer ses chaussures - comme au bon vieux temps - et remonter les couvertures sur ses épaules. Tam se réveille légèrement et la regarde d'un air endormi quand elle caresse ses boucles brunes.

"Je suis content que tu sois là, maman", dit-il.

"Je serai toujours là pour toi, mon amour, tant que tu veux de moi," dit-elle, en déposant un baiser sur son front. Tam s'agrippe à son bras. Il n'a plus reçu de baisers depuis des années. Personne ne l'a bordé, depuis Palamoor. Pendant quelques instants, Rey ne peut pas se détacher de son fils, un garçon manquant tellement d'affection qu'il s'accroche à elle comme s'il avait peur qu'elle parte.

Puis ses yeux se ferment et il se rendort.

Rey se redresse et quitte la pièce. Alors que la porte se referme derrière elle, elle regarde Kylo qui semble avoir du mal à soutenir son regard. "Tu as besoin de moi ici," dit-elle avec aplomb. "Il a besoin de certaines choses que tu ne peux pas lui donner."

"Comme de l'affection?" Il sourit presque.

"Comme de l'affection."

"Mon père m'embrassait et me serrait dans ses bras, mais il ne m'a jamais donné ce dont j'avais besoin," dit-il. "Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il soit là. Même quand il était dans le coin, son cœur était ailleurs. Tu as raison, je ne sais pas l'aimer comme tu le fais - avec des caresses et des mots doux, mais je suis là pour lui. Je peux le protéger comme mon père ne l'a jamais pu."

"Quel beau discours dans la bouche d'un monstre sans cœur," dit-elle.

"Tu ne crois pas que je l'aime?"

"Tu crois l'aimer. Mais je doute que tu en sois capable."

Il avance de deux pas vers elle, attrappe son poignet avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de reculer, et pose la paume de Rey sur son front. "Alors lis mes pensées. Vois la vérité. Tu sais le faire."

Rey retire vivement sa main. "J'évite autant que possible de me rouler dans la boue," dit-elle d'une voix tranchante. "Et la seule chose dont tu protèges Tam, pour ce que j'en sais, c'est de moi."

Elle peut voir les muscles de ses joues se rendre et ses lèvres se pincer. Il passe devant elle. "Viens avec moi."

Rey envisage de le snober et de partir de son côté, mais elle sent que c'est important. Elle suit Kylo à une distance prudente le long d'un étroit couloir jusqu'à une pièce tout au bout. Il entre tandis que Rey piétine devant la porte. "C'est quoi cet endroit " dit-elle, semblant apercevoir un lit dans l'obscurité.

"Mes appartements,"

"Aucune chance," marmonne-t-elle, et elle fait demi tour avec la femme intention de s'en aller rapidement. Elle n'imagine même pas la misère que lui mettrait Finn s'il apprenait qu'elle était entrée de son plein gré dans la chambre à coucher de Kylo Ren.

"Ne fais pas l'idiote. Viens voir ça, c'est important," dit-il brièvement. "Ça concerne ton fils."

Elle ne peut pas tourner le dos à ce genre d'information. Se demandant si c'est un piège, elle entre à petits pas dans la chambre obscure - si nue et spartiate, que ç'en est triste - et rejoint Kylo à un panneau de commande sur le mur. Il affiche un document qui porte le sceau du Premier Ordre.

"C'est quoi?" Dit-elle.

"Un ordre interne signé du Général Hux il y a quelques années, peu après la mort de Snoke," Répond-t-il.

Rey s'avance et lit, parcourant rapidement ce qui semble une diatribe pompeuse sur comment c'est à eux de continuer l'oeuvre du Leader Suprême Snoke et de poursuivre ses idéaux. Mais quand elle en arrive au fait, elle reste bouche-bée.

Kylo Ren observe son visage. "Le jour où Snoke a découvert l'existence d'Altan, il l'a perçu comme une menace. Il m'a ordonné de traquer le garçon et de l'abattre. Il affirmait qu'il provoquerait ma chute, comme Luke Skywalker a anéanti Dark Vador. J'ai expliqué que l'erreur de mon grand-père a été d'embrigader Luke trop tard, qu'un garçon formé plus jeune pourrait être modelé en un puissant allié.

"Oui ça semble bien ton genre," dit Rey, sinistre.

"Snoke m'a forcé la main. Je tuais soit lui, soit un enfant de cinq ans… Alors je l'ai tué lui," dit-il. "J'y ai perdu ma jambe gauche et la moitié de ma main gauche est elle aussi cybernétique. Je pensais que ça clôturerait le dossier. Mais Hux est un fanatique. Bien que l'ascension de l'apprenti par l'exécution du Maître soit un principe que comprennent et respectent les Sith de la vieille école et les Chevaliers de Ren, lui a pris ça pour un acte de haute trahison, et comme tu le vois, il a pris comme mission personnelle de balayer tous les relents de 'mysticisme superstitieux' du Premier Ordre. Il a supervisé l'attaque sur Palamoor il y a quatre ans. Il voulait écraser la Résistance et te capturer avec le garçon, mais Altan m'a appelé et j'ai pu arriver jusqu'à lui avant le Premier Ordre. Hux veut ma mort, il veut la mort des Chevaliers de Ren, et il veut surtout la mort d'Altan."

Rey regarde Kylo, dubitative.

"Tu ne me crois pas?" Demande-t-il.

De son expérience, elle sait que Kylo est un piètre menteur. L'histoire est d'ailleurs crédible, et explique pourquoi il se cache sur une comète avec pour subordonnés les maigres effectifs qui n'ont pas prêté allégeance au Général Hux. "Je te crois", dit-elle lentement. "Je me permets de douter que Tam soit plus en sécurité ici qu'avec moi sur une base de la Résistance. De ce que j'en ai vu, tu n'as quasiment aucune défense ici. Ta Puissance s'est amenuisée au fil des années tandis que celle de la Résistance n'a fait que grossir. Nous avons trois bases, deux flottes, et - pourquoi est-ce que je te dis ça?" Elle s'interrompt. Leia la gronderait pour avoir dévoilé aussi naturellement ce genre d'informations à l'ennemi.

"Parce que tu sais bien que je me moque éperdument de la Résistance. Tu oublies que j'ai su pendant des années que vous étiez sur Palamoor et que je n'ai rien fait contre vous. Je n'ai jamais partagé la haine de Hux et Snoke envers la République. Çe ne l'a pas fait spécialement plaisir de voir brûler le système Hosnien."

"Tu veux une médaille pour ça?" Dit-elle. "Encore heureux que la mort de milliards d'individus ne t'a pas fait plaisir. Ça aurait dû t'épouvanter jusqu'à la moëlle de faire partie du camp qui a commis cette atrocité."

Les yeux de Kylo Ren se réduisent à une fente. "Ça doit être confortable d'être toujours si certain d'être dans le droit chemin. Tu vois vraiment tout en noir et blanc? Dans les dernières trente années de gouvernance Républicaine, sais-tu combien de mondes ont souffert de famines, esclavage, de génocides - des milliards de peuples qui ont été en sécurité sous la loi Impériale, et qui ont perdu cette protection au profit de l'immobilisme de la "démocratie" d'une République qui n'arrive même pas à se coordonner pour changer une ampoule, alors ne parlons pas de gérer des planètes entières."

"Tu parles de dictature," dit Rey, d'une voix blanche.

"Je parle de paix."

"Peu importe le prix, c'est ça? Jusqu'à ce que 'La Paix' passe par le sacrifice de ton propre fils, auquel cas ça ne compte plus, je vois."

Il la regarde. "Tu aurais préféré que je le tue? Ou es-tu décidée à voir des crimes dans tout ce que je fais?"

"C'est si facile, tu as tellement de crimes à ton actif."

Le poing de Kylo frappe le panneau de commande, qui fait des étincelles avant de s'éteindre. Rey se demande s'il l'a cassé. "Pourquoi cherches tu à me contrarier tout le temps sur tout?" Rage-t-il.

Rey trouve soudain qu'ils sont trop près.

"Tu t'es mis toi-même dans cette situation, Ben. Tu as choisi cette vie. Tu as fait ce choix en quittant ta famille, quand tu as choisi de suivre ton idée d'une 'paix' sanglante en dépit de ceux qui t'aimaient - en dépit de ton propre père-"

"Ne parle pas de cet homme!" Il essaie de l'intimider, tendant les doigts vers elle.

Rey dégage sa main d'une claque. "Faut-il parler de ta mère plutôt?" Dit-elle. "Ta mère qui te voit encore dans chaque petit garçon qu'elle rencontre? Tu as ton propre fils à présent, alors on pourrait espérer que tu comprennes ce que ça fait de se faire enlever son fils-"

"Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais-"

"Et pourquoi le devrais-je? Ne t'énerves pas sur moi parce que tu as honte. Tu. As. Voulu. Cette. Vie." Elle frappe son torse avec chacun des mots pour les souligner.

"Quel autre choix avais-je?" Il explose. "Quel choix y a-t-il quand tu es lentement réduit à néant par des gens qui ne te comprennent pas, qui veulent te modeler en quelque chose que tu ne peux pas être, qui te regardent tous les jours entre pitié et déception, et un jour quelqu'un ouvre une porte et te dit 'Viens, tu es parfait tel que tu es.'"

Il se lâche de nouveau, le poing tremblant autant que la voix. "Je sais que quelque chose en moi ne va pas. Je le sais. Je suis né ainsi. Et Dieu merci Altan tient de toi plus que de moi."

Rey détourne les yeux parce qu'elle voit des larmes dans ceux de Kylo, et qu'elle ne peut pas assumer combien elle est désolée pour lui. Elle se mord la lèvre, réprimant ses propres larmes. Ne pleure pas pour lui, se dit-elle. Les larmes sont contagieuses, comme le rire et les bâillements. Quand elle porte de nouveau les yeux sur Kylo, il a appuyé son front sur son poing contre le panneau de commande brisé, les yeux clos. Rey songe qu'elle le préférait en colère.

Contre tout bon sens, elle tend la main, pour saisir celle pendante à son côté.

"Ce n'est pas trop tard tu sais. Tu pourrais rentrer à la maison avec moi et Leia t'accueillerait. Tu sais qu'elle ne ferait."

Kylo retire sa main, la regardant avec la même hostilité que si elle venait de le menacer d'un couteau. Elle a déjà vu ce visage. Il avait cette expression le jour où elle lui a dit qu'elle savait que sa plus grande peur était de ne jamais être aussi puissant que Dark Vador.

"Sors d'ici," dit-il, d'abord doucement, puis sa voix devient un cri de rage. "Sors d'ici!"

Rey lève les mains comme pour se rendre, et quitte rapidement la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, elle croit entendre le bruit de quelque chose de lourd la percuter de l'autre côté, suivi par le bruit inimitable d'objets que l'on casse. Passant devant la chambre de Tam, le garçon passe un bout de nez endormi par la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit?" Demande-t-il.

"Rien du tout" Répond-t-elle sèchement. "Il fait ça souvent?"

"Ça arrive. Ça ne dure pas longtemps."

"Il faut qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses colères."

"Il ne peut pas." Tam baille si fort que sa mâchoire craque. "Bonne nuit maman."

Il retourne dans sa chambre et Rey, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, retourne dans sa suite. Le bruit de la destruction diminue au loin derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'entende plus du tout.


	12. Pas de compromis

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de la lune verte. Dix ans plus tôt, ça avait été un paysage hantant ses nuits, quand elle parvenait à trouver le sommeil alors que sans le savoir, elle luttait contre les symptômes d'un lien de Force rompu. Endormie ou éveillée, Kylo Ren emplissait ses pensées sous différentes identités - son ennemi, son patient, son amant. Elle a rêvé de lui la serrant dans ses bras et lui faisant l'amour aussi souvent qu'elle a rêvé de lui l'assassinant.

Avec le temps, les souvenirs se sont ternis. La sensation de ses caresses, autrefois une brûlure contre sa peau, se perdit dans le flou paresseux de sa mémoire. Son poids sur elle, et la sensation de lui en elle… Elle ne s'en rappelait plus. Elle aurait même pu douter que ça ne soit jamais arrivé, si Tam n'en avait pas été la preuve tangible. Parfois, elle ne parvenait même plus à reconstituer son visage. Quand il lui arrivait de rêver de Kylo Ren, il était masqué et distant, davantage une silhouette ou une ombre qu'un être réel.

Sans doute la proximité avec lui a-t-elle ravivé des sensations qu'elle croyait mortes et enterrées. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs, en tous cas. Kylo Ren n'a jamais été avec elle doux comme dans ce rêve. Elle se réveille à contre cœur, avec la sensation trop réelle d'une main contre son dos. Mais elle est toute habillée, la chambre est noire, et elle est seule. Rien de nouveau. Ça fait maintenant dix ans qu'elle est seule.

Ça ne lui avait pas posé de problème, jusqu'à cet instant. Se souvenir - ou imaginer - la sensation d'être touchée tendrement par un homme ravivait un besoin de quelque chose qu'elle croyait désormais sans intérêt et accessoire.

Parfois elle comprenait pourquoi les Jedis avaient rejeté ce genre de chose.

Mais ça disparaît, comme tous les rêves, et une fois Rey levée, habillée et lavée, tout est oublié, à l'exception d'une étrange sensation ancrée au fond de son esprit. Elle en a marre de se battre. Elle est épuisée. Elle voudrait simplement être avec Tam, alors elle va le rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement, comme promis.

"Tu vas m'apprendre des techniques de combat?" Lui dit-il, quand elle annonce le programme de leur première leçon.

Rey regarde son fils depuis l'autre bout de la salle, remarquant son expression perplexe. Elle se débarasse de l'encombrant manteau blanc et commence à chercher un bâton à sa taille dans le matériel à disposition. "Ça ne te convient pas?" Dit-elle.

"Si…" Répond-t-il mollement. "Mais - comment dire - Kylo Ren m'enseigne des techniques de combat, et il est très fort. Je pensais que l'entraînement avec toi porterait plutôt sur comment canaliser la Force, ce genre de chose, comme tu faisais avant."

"Apprendre le combat comprend plus qu'apprendre à se battre," lui explique-t-elle, saisissant une perche pour elle et pour lui, un bâton approximativement de la taille de son sabre blanc. "C'est apprivoiser ton corps. Une fois que ton esprit et ton corps ne feront qu'un, la compréhension de la Force suivra. En théorie."

Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle, bien qu'au fond Rey soit la première à admettre ne pas avoir de don naturel pour l'enseignement. Quand elle avait tenté d'entraîner Tam les premiers temps, elle avait pataugé, tentant de lui transmettre des concepts et des compétences qu'elle ne savait pas exprimer avec des mots. Elle en savait bien plus, à présent, mais elle n'était toujours pas certaine d'être prête à enseigner.

Elle lui lance le bâton, et appuie le sien dans le creux de son coude. "Je vais te montrer ce que j'ai appris," lui dit-elle. "Attaque moi aussi fort que tu peux."

"Ok…"

Tam se met en position de départ, à priori celle qu'il emploie le plus souvent. Rey voit déjà la similitude avec Kylo Ren, à sa façon de tenir son arme en arrière et tendre sa main libre, la paume dressée vers elle. Comme Kylo, cette garde à une main est trompeuse, car alors qu'il manipule sa lame d'une main, il utilise l'autre pour manipuler la Force telle une deuxième arme.

Rey ouvre ses sens pour ressentir les ondulations de la Force autour de son fils, juste assez pour anticiper ses mouvements. Il est plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et s'il manque de précision, c'est surtout parce qu'il est très jeune. Il grandit vite, son corps changeant plus vite qu'il ne puisse gérer, et aucun enfant n'arrive à une coordination parfaite avant l'âge adulte. Elle pare fermement son attaque, mais sent sa perche fléchir sous la frappe, trop violente pour son âge. Il a déjà compris comment aspirer la Force, l'utilisant pour générer la puissance et la vitesse dont il manque, même si elle doute qu'il en soit vraiment conscient. Rey avait fait de même sans y penser, le jour où elle avait affronté un homme de deux fois sa taille dans une forêt enneigée, alors qu'elle était à peine plus qu'une souris de sables affamée, sous adrénaline.

Arrive un moment où Tam frappe trop haut, et leurs bâtons s'entrechoquent au point faible de son arme. Son poignet flanche. Au lieu de profiter de son avantage et de lui faire lâcher son arme, elle le laisse reprendre la main et continue de parer ses attaques jusqu'au moment où il lève la main vers elle-

Puis se ravise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demande-t-elle.

"J'ai failli te repousser," dit-il. "Pardon."

"Essaie donc. On verra bien ce qui arrivera."

L'air hésitant, Tam lève de nouveau la main et projette une impulsion de Force. Rey la scinde de la main et la laisse s'écouler autour d'elle, mais le choc est assez puissant pour la faire reculer d'un pas, comme frappée par l'onde de choc d'une explosion. "C'est tout ce que tu as?"

"Je peux faire mieux," admet-il.

Rey n'est pas sûre qu'elle ait envie d'y faire face. "Je vais te croire sur parole," dit-elle. "C'était très bien, Tam. Tu es bien plus puissant que je ne l'étais à ton âge."

Le visage de Tam s'illumine d'une joie spontanée, et elle réalise qu'il ne reçoit visiblement pas beaucoup de compliments.

"Quels sont les noms des mouvements que tu emploies?" Demande-t-elle.

"Euh, Contrôle, Anticipation et Réaction," dit-il en les comptant sur ses doigts. "Kylo Ren dit que j'ai des progrès à faire en Anticipation."

Ces termes ne parlent pas à Rey. Et même si Kylo Ren a bénéficié de l'entraînement de Luke, elle se demande s'il ne s'agit pas là de techniques de Snoke. "Ta façon de bouger… Ça ressemble à une technique Jedi. C'est une technique puissante, mais sans de solides bases, tu t'exposes. Mais il y a une autre technique que tu peux apprendre. C'est strictement défensif, mais ça te sera utile."

Tam n'a pas l'air convaincu. "Défensif? Est-ce qu'il ne vaut pas mieux apprendre à frapper vite et fort avant que l'adversaire ne puisse riposter?"

"Si, si c'est efficace, jusqu'au jour où tu rencontres quelqu'un de plus fort que toi, et là ton manque de maîtrise de techniques de défense provoquera ta perte. Demande à ton père comment il a eu cette cicatrice sur le visage."

"Je ne préfère pas."

"Alors crois moi sur parole. Personne maîtrisant cette technique n'a jamais été vaincu, Tam." Dit-elle. "Quand tu grandiras et voyageras parmi aux confins de la galaxie, je me sentirai plus tranquille si tu sais te défendre."

Comme tous les enfants certains de leur immortalité, Tam lève les yeux au ciel, mais semble réceptif au terme "jamais vaincu", et ne proteste donc pas quand elle s'approche pour lui montrer la position de départ de ce nouveau mouvement. "Tiens ton sabre à deux mains, s'il te plait " dit-elle. "La clé c'est de conserver ton énergie, ne bouge que si tu y es obligé. Tu tiendras plus longtemps que ton adversaire et retournera sa puissance contre lui."

"D'où tu connais des techniques Jedis, en plus?" Demande Tam qui suit ses instructions sans faire beaucoup d'efforts. "Je croyais que le dernier Jedi à connaître les anciennes techniques était ObiWan Kenobi, et il est mort il y a genre un million d'années."

"J'ai mes sources," dit Rey en se tapotant le nez. C'est plus simple qu'expliquer qu'elle a passé les quatre dernières années à regarder et étudier les souvenirs de chaque catégorie de Maîtres Jedis.

"Kylo Ren dit qu'elles sont obsolètes," dit-il.

"Peut-être bien. Mais elles ont été peaufinées durant des milliers d'années par des gens qui ont vécu plus de batailles que toi et moi. Tu peux leur faire confiance pour ce qui est de manier le sabre laser. Maintenant, garde ton arme dressée. Observe moi bien et bloque mes frappes - on va commencer doucement, d'accord?"

Avec quelques ajustement au cours du process, Tam apprend vite, et il gagne rapidement de l'assurance. Afin qu'il garde la tête froide, elle le désarme régulièrement d'un coup de bâton et frappe son côté exposé, et à chaque fois il gagne en concentration et en détermination.

Mais à l'arrivée de Kylo Ren, flanqué de deux stormtroopers, Tam perd totalement sa concentration. Rey lui tapote doucement les doigts du bout de sa perche, "ne le regarde pas. Garde les yeux sur moi."

Tam fait de son mieux, mais il est à présent conscient de chaque mouvement, qui devient forcé. Rey comprend trop bien. La présence de Kylo Ren déstabiliserait n'importe qui, et bien qu'elle évite soigneusement de le regarder, elle sent peser sur eux son regard lourd de jugements. Du coin de l'oeil, elle le voit avancer lentement le long du mur de la pièce. Les stormtroopers restent à l'entrée. Quand Tam trébuche pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes, Rey recule un peu. "On fait une pause?"

Avant que Tam n'ait le temps de répondre, elle entend la voix de Kylo derrière elle. "Tu le bichonnes trop."

Rey l'ignore. "Cinq minutes," dit-elle à Tam, en lui prenant le sabre des mains. "Va boire un peu d'eau."

Une fois Tam à l'autre bout de la salle pour chercher sa bouteille d'eau, elle se tourne vers Kylo Ren. "Tu le déconcentres. Va-t-en."

"Je ne veux pas que tu pervertisses son entraînement avec des techniques dépassées," dit-il. "Enseigne lui comment manipuler la Force si tu y tiens, mais laisse moi gérer le combat."

"Tu as toujours eu une défense fragile, et tu le transmets à Tam," prévient-elle.

"Fragile…?" Grince le masque.

Il y a une vive impulsion dans la Force, et le sabre de bois quitte les mains de Rey pour voler droit dans celles de Kylo. C'est le seul avertissement qu'elle aura avant qu'il ne frappe, rapide comme un serpent. Mais elle est prête, et elle pare le coup avec un claquement de bois qui résonne dans la salle. Tam lève les yeux, regardant des parents avec inquiétude.

Rey ne proteste pas. Si Kylo estime avoir quelque chose à prouver, et bien elle aussi. Lors de leur dernier combat il l'a laissée à peine consciente sur une plaine glacée, et elle a consacré les quatre dernières années à préparer la revanche. Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ça qu'elle l'avait imaginé, dans une salle d'entraînement aux lampes blanches, aux tatamis et aux armes factices. Mais même avec des armes de bois, une frappe sans retenue pourrait rompre des os, alors elle tourne lentement autour de Kylo, gardant sa perche assez bas pour agrandir sa garde. L'arme de Kylo n'est pas assez longue pour l'atteindre à cette distance, mais si elle effectue un seul faux mouvement il approchera et une fois à portée, ç'en sera fini. C'est comme ça qu'il lui a emporté le bras. Il teste sa défense, cherchant ses faiblesses, claquant son bâton contre sa perche, à l'affût d'une ouverture.

Rey écoute la Force. C'est si facile désormais, c'est comme un nouveau sens, comme la vue ou l'ouïe. Elle sait que Kylo Ren est aussi à l'écoute, mais il ne peut pas la manipuler aussi bien qu'elle. Il peut anticiper ses actions aussi bien qu'elle, les siennes, mais il ne peut pas mener la Force à mentir comme elle le fait.

C'est subtil. À peine une vibration pour le pousser à croire qu'elle va frapper son épaule, puis elle vise sa jambe. Kylo peine à la suivre, et leurs armes claquent l'une contre l'autre quand son pouvoir brut fait face à celui de Rey, plus fluide et réfléchi. Elle donnerait cher pour voir son visage. Elle n'en a presque pas besoin, tant son corps suinte d'irritation, et il riposte avec une salve de frappes brutales destinées à l'écraser. Tam n'en perd pas une miette, le souffle court.

Kylo parvient enfin à franchir sa défense, glissant sa lame au-delà de la perche, mais Rey recule légèrement hors de portée, souriant devant son énervement grandissant.

"Tu vois l'utilité d'une bonne défense, Tam?" Lance-t-elle. "Regarde comme il est essoufflé. En limitant l'attaque au strict minimum et limitant tes mouvements, tu peux prendre l'avantage en quelques minutes si tu as une bonne défense."

Kylo se redresse, mais ignorant ses conseils, il charge une fois de plus et Rey sent sa perche ployer et trembler sous la violence du coup. Comme Tam, il fait appel à la Force pour rendre son sabre de bois aussi tranchant qu'un vrai. Ça n'apportera rien de bon de l'énerver trop, songe-t-elle, et elle décide qu'il est temps d'en finir.

S'avançant dans l'interstice entre deux attaques, elle envoie sa perche vers le haut, visant son cou. Kylo Ren réagit tout aussi vite. Avec un dernier claquement de bois éclaté, le tiers supérieur de la perche se brise et tombe en tournoyant.

Mais ça ne fait rien. Le morceau restant est fermement appuyé contre le cou de Kylo Ren, juste sous son casque.

"Si c'était un vrai combat, tu serais mort," chuchote-t-elle.

"Toi aussi."

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle remarque que le plat de sa lame est contre sa taille, où un vrai sabre laser la couperait en deux.

Quelque chose jaillit entre eux, comme une décharge d'électricité statique qui lui secoue le ventre de manière désagréable. Elle sait qu'il le ressent aussi, car il recule en se tenant le casque, comme s'il était soudainement étourdi.

Il va dire quelque chose quand la porte de la salle d'entraînement coulisse et que le droïde argenté entre à l'intérieur, faisant des bruits affolés. Kylo Ren lâche le sabre d'entraînement avec fracas et va à sa rencontre.

Toujours un peu étourdie, Rey se retourne rapidement, cherchant du regard Tam qui est adossé au mur, accroupi dans une expression entre anxiété et fascination.

"Continuons," dit-elle sèchement.

Il a l'air plus enjoué maintenant, ayant constaté que sa mère est bien plus douée qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il ramasse le sabre laisse au sol et reprend sa position défensive, prêt à répéter les mouvements qu'elle lui à montrés peu plus tôt.

Rey tend le bras pour corriger la position de ses épaules, quand elle entend derrière elle le vrombissement inimitable d'un sabre laser qu'on allume. Elle se retourne, juste à temps pour voir la lame fendre l'air et le droïde d'écrouler, coupé net en deux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" S'écrie Rey, se précipitant à genoux auprès du droïde paniqué. Un vieil instinct de ferrailleuse prend le dessus alors qu'elle essaie de voir ce qui peut être sauvé.

"Je ne sens plus mes jambes!" Balbutie le droïde, surpris.

"Chut - il n'a pas touché tes centres moteurs. Quelques soudures et il n'y paraîtra plus" Elle est interrompue par une poigne solide qui la saisit par le bras et la force à se lever. On lui fait se retourner brutalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve nez-contre-masque avec Kylo Ren.

"Qu'est-ce," dit-il en détachant chaque mot, "que ceci?"

Ça lui prend une seconde pour réaliser qu'il tient quelque chose dans son autre main. C'est minuscule. A peine plus épais qu'un autocollant translucide avec des traces de circuits imprimés sous sa surface. Elle connaît quasiment chaque technologie de chaque recoin de la galaxie, mais celui-là ne lui dit rien, et Kylo Ren semble prendre son silence pour un aveu de culpabilité.

"Je t'ordonne de me dire immédiatement pourquoi un mouchard du Premier Ordre a été découvert sur la coque de ton vaisseau," dit-il en resserrant encore davantage sa poigne.

"Ça devait déjà y être quand je l'ai volé" dit-elle avec fougue, se débattant pour libérer son bras.

Il s'empare de son autre bras, avec la même poigne. "Ne me mens pas!"

Rey se penche en avant. "Ôte tes mains de moi!" Elle rugit plus qu'elle ne parle.

"Kylo!"

Elle le voit tressaillir et regarder de côté. Tam s'y tient, toisant son père d'un air de défi, ses mains serrant nerveusement le sabre de bois. "Kylo, ne lui fais pas de mal," dit-il.

"Poursuis ton entraînement," dit seulement Kylo, et sans relâcher sa poigne sur Rey, il l'entraîne hors de la salle, dans le couloir. Les deux Stormtroopers font mine de les suivre, mais il lève une main. "Allez aux machines. Dites-leur de chauffer l'hyperpropulsion. Nous partons."

Génial. A présent il s'est débarrassé de tous les témoins, et quels que soient ses projets pour elle, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas que Tam voie. Rey se laisse entraîner jusqu'au coin suivant, avant de concentrer assez de Force dans ses muscles pour finalement se libérer de son étreinte. Quand il se tourne de nouveau vers elle, cherchant à rattraper son bras, elle lui balance un violent coup de poing sur le côté de la tête. Ça n'a pas l'air de faire autre chose que l'énerver davantage. Soudain, Rey sent l'air se vider de ses poumons en une longue expiration quand elle est projetée contre le mur de pierre lisse, les mains de Kylo Ren bloquant ses poignets.

"Ça va prendre deux jours pour chauffer l'hyperpropulsion, et ce mouchard émet notre position depuis ton arrivée! Le Premier Ordre est probablement déjà en route!" crache-t-il.

Rey réfléchit à toute vitesse. La comète est une bonne planque en étant globalement un caillou spatial, mais elle ne résisterait pas à une flotte du Premier Ordre. "Laisse moi emmener Tam loin d'ici," dit-elle. "Je peux le mettre en sécurité au moins-"

Les doigts de Kylo Ren serrent assez fort pour laisser des marques . "Alors c'était ça ton plan," l'accuse-t-il. "Tu veux lâcher le Premier Ordre sur ma tête pour pouvoir récupérer Altan et t'enfuir."

"Tu es paranoïaque!" s'écrie-t-elle. "J'ignorais totalement qu'il y avait un mouchard sur ce vaisseau! Pourquoi n'interroges-tu pas le chevalier à qui elle appartenait?"

Il ne la croit pas. Elle le comprend en voyant comment il aplatit sa main contre son front et qu'elle ressent une intrusion acérée dans son esprit. "Tu n'as pas intérêt!" grogne-t-elle entre ses dents. C'est une mise en garde sérieuse, mais il n'en tient pas compte, décidé à franchir ses barrières mentales pour obtenir la vérité. Alors Rey réunit toutes ses défenses mentales, et lui claque les portes au nez. C'est comme abattre une hache sur des doigts tendus, et Kylo Ren est repoussé si violemment qu'il sursaute en arrière, se débattant soudain avec l'ouverture de son masque, comme s'il suffoquait soudainement à l'intérieur. Le casque tombe sur le revêtement métallique du sol et Rey regarde Kylo chercher sa respiration, un filet de sang s'écoulant de son nez et s'étalant sur sa joue.

"Ne recommence jamais ça!" crie-t-elle, dressée devant lui. "Et écoute ton bon sens! Depuis quand suis-je en assez bons termes avec le Premier Ordre pour employer leurs mouchards? Réfléchis! Ils étaient mes ennemis bien avant d'être les tiens."

"Si je découvre que tu avais quoi que ce soit à voir avec ceci-" commence-t-il.

"Tu ne trouveras rien, parce qu'il n'y a rien."

Rey le fixe du regard, guettant sa réaction. Elle le regarde se redresser lentement, essuyant le sang de son nez du revers de son gant. Et sans doute a-t-elle gagné ce round, parce qu'il lui accorde simplement un long regard avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner à grands pas dans le couloir.

"Et Tam?" Lance-t-elle dans son dos. "Il ne peut pas rester ici sur le Premier Ordre arrive."

Mais il l'ignore. Elle le regarde s'éloigner, frictionnant pensivement ses poignets endoloris, puis retourne dans la salle d'entraînement finir sa leçon.

Quand l'heure du repas arrive puis s'écoule sans l'invitation habituelle, Rey se demande à quel point Kylo Ren lui en veut dans l'immédiat. Elle médite dans sa chambre, son esprit braqué sur la Force, à la recherche d'une turbulence. D'une certaine manière, elle l'étend comme une toile d'araignée et si quelque chose doit vibrer au loin, elle le sentira. Mais dans l'immédiat, tout est calme. Si le Premier Ordre est en route, elle n'en trouve aucune trace.

Elle est finalement dérangée par l'arrivée d'un droïde anthracite qui annonce un dîner tardif.

"Comment se porte ton ami argenté?" Lui demande-t-elle.

"G-O-4 est en réparation pour le moment et reprendra son service dans une semaine," répond-t-il poliment.

"Il aurait mérité des vacances pour avoir à supporter les colères de Kylo Ren," dit Rey d'un ton las.

"Des vacances?" Répète le droïde, indigné.

Rey se dirige vers la salle avec la table triangulaire. L'ambiance est tamisée comme d'habitude et comme à chaque fois, son regard est attiré par la traîne de blocs de glace scintillants derrière les fenêtres. En prenant place à table, elle remarque qu'il manque quelqu'un.

"Où est Tam?" Demande-t-elle, regardant Kylo d'un air soupçonneux.

"Il est couché. Qu'est-ce que tu imagines?"

Rey réfléchit un instant, puis se lève et fait mine de s'en aller.

"Assied toi," ordonne Kylo.

"La seule raison pour laquelle je tolère nos petits dîners c'est pour passer du temps avec mon fils, et parce que ça le rend heureux. Je ne vois si une raison de faire semblant, s'il n'est pas là," dit-elle, plus glaciale que les icebergs au-dehors.

Kylo Ren évite son regard. "Tu es encore en colère parce que je t'ai accusée de conspirer avec le Premier Ordre," dit-il. "Je te présente mes excuses."

Rey a le souffle court, plus surprise qu'autre chose. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre des excuses franchir les lèvres de cet homme.

"Je m'excuse aussi pour ça", dit-il, désignant son bras où des traces violettes ont marqué sa peau tendre.

"Tu veux quoi? Que je m'asseye et joue à la gentille?" Interroge-t-elle.

"Est-ce si difficile? Nous avons partagé nos repas, il y a longtemps."

"Par contrainte," lui rappelle-t-elle. Et pourtant, en dépit du bon sens, elle se rassoit et baisse les yeux sur l'assiette devant elle. Elle contient du chou émincé et une sorte de steak protéiné d'origine indéfinie. Rey tend la main vers la fourchette et la dirige vers son assiette...puis utilise son pouce pour la remplir de nourriture et fourre le tout dans sa bouche. Elle regarde Kylo, face à elle.

Il mâche lentement, sans la quitter des yeux. Il n'arrive probablement pas à déterminer si chacun des gestes de Rey est réfléchi pour l'agacer, ou si elle est naturellement agaçante.

Pour se changer les idées, elle se sert du vin et en boit quelques gorgées.

"Je vais emmener Altan loin d'ici."

Le verre de Rey percute la table. "Quoi? Où?"

"Je ne vais pas te le dire. C'est toi qui l'as mis en danger."

"Tu ne m'enlèveras pas une nouvelle fois mon fils." Elle est sur le point de lui jeter son assiette au visage.

"Ça ne sera que pour quelques jours, le temps que l'hyperpropulsion chauffe. Une fois la station céleste déplacée dans un nouveau système, nous reviendrons. Tu peux rester ici, ou partir. C'est toi qui vois."

Rey n'en croit pas un mot. La dernière fois que cet homme a emmené son fils dans un vaisseau, ça lui a pris quatre ans de le retrouver. "Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener moi? Donne moi les coordonnées du point de rendez-vous et on t'y retrouvera. Le Leader Suprême ne peut décemment pas déserter le commandement à l'annonce d'une attaque."

Il esquisse un sourire. "Si je te laisse partir d'ici avec Altan, je ne vous reverrai jamais."

Rey hausse une épaule, pouvant difficilement lui donner tort.

"Alors nous sommes dans une impasse, et chaque instant que nous perdons à ne pas nous faire confiance, la vie d'Altan reste menacée."

Rey fourre une autre fourchette de protéines dans sa bouche et ne répond pas, songeuse. Elle est déjà en train de réfléchir à ses propres plans. Kylo Ren doit forcément dormir de temps à autres. Et quand il dormira, elle travaillera sur le badge d'accès qu'elle possède et le programmera pour lui ouvrir les hangars. Ensuite elle n'aura plus qu'à mettre Tam dans un vaisseau et à filer, réglant tous ses problèmes.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas faire de peine à Tam… Mais si Kylo Ren refuse de ployer, alors il faudra le rompre.

Le problème, c'est que ça non plus elle n'en a pas envie. Parce qu'elle est à peu près sûre que si une seule chose brisera Kylo Ren, ce serait de lui prendre son fils.

Il n'a pas un grand cœur, mais ce qu'il en reste ne bat que pour Tam. Pour ce garçon, il a tué son sombre mentor, rejeté une philosophie autour de laquelle il avait construit sa vie, et ce garçon est la raison pour laquelle il vit caché dans un recoin de l'espace, quand il avait imaginé un jour le diriger tout entier.

Mais s'il ne me laisse pas le choix, se met-elle en garde, je devrai faire ce qui doit l'être.

"Il y a une autre solution, évidemment."

Le regard de Rey revient à Kylo, et l'intensité de ses yeux sur elle éveillent une vieille sensation qui remonte le long de son dos, lui donnant la chair de poule. "Laquelle?" Dit-elle, se demandant pourquoi elle redoute tant la réponse.

"Si nous pouvions rétablir notre lien de Force, nous n'aurions plus de raison de ne pas avoir confiance. Il n'y aurait aucun-"

Il est interrompu par le raclement de la chaise de Rey, qui vient de se lever d'un bond. "Non. Hors de question. Tu es fou."

Elle se dirige vers la porte, mais soudain Kylo est debout, lui bloquant le passage de ses larges épaules.

"De quoi as tu si peur?" Dit-il, observant l'expression figée de Rey. "Quand nous étions liés, il n'y avait que la vérité entre nous. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher de toi, et tu ne pouvais pas te cacher de moi."

"Parfois, trop de transparence est un problème," réplique-t-elle. "Et je ne veux pas que tu saches tout le temps où je suis! Tu t'es servi de ça pour capturer Luke Skywalker - on ne m'y prendra pas deux fois!"

"C'était il y a longtemps. Nous poursuivons des buts similaires aujourd'hui. Nous avons un ennemi commun. Nous avons un enfant ensemble. Ce serait un Lien que nous aurions désiré, pas un lien qui nous serait imposé par le destin-"

"Je ne désire pas ça." Elle essaie de le contourner, mais il la repousse contre la table.

"Ton cœur hurle de désir."

"Mon cœur ne hurle pas." Nie-t-elle. "Et s'il hurlait, ça ne serait pas pour toi."

"Tu ne trompes personne d'autre que toi-même."

À présent, c'est Rey qui a envie de hurler de frustration. "Écoute - même si nous voulions envisager cette possibilité - un Lien de Force ne peut pas être forcé. Ça arrive, c'est tout! Aucun de nous ne sait ce qui l'a provoqué ni ce qui l'a rompu, mais en vrai, il ne suffit pas de dire 'hé soyons liés' pour que ça fonctionne."

"Ça s'est mis en place la première fois que je suis entré dans ton esprit," dit-il. "À un moment, j'étais si profond que j'ai perdu pied et soudain nos deux esprits ne faisaient plus qu'un seul. Donc si nous reproduisons cette situation-"

"Reproduis, et tu t'en mordras les doigts," lui crache-t-elle. "Comment oses-tu seulement suggérer un truc pareil? Ce Lien nous a rendu fous! À l'instant où nous avons été liés il nous est devenu impossible de savoir ce qui était réel et ce qui était seulement l'influence de la Force. Ça nous a poussés à faire des choses…"

"Un Lien de Force ne pousse personne à quoi que ce soit," il est extrêmement sérieux. "Ça peut seulement révéler ce qui existe déjà. Ça t'a rendue honnête envers toi-même - quelque chose dont tu t'es avérée incapable depuis!"

"Ce n'était pas réel!" Proteste-t-elle. "Quoi que tu croies avoir ressenti - ce n'était pas réel!"

"Tu veux vérifier?"

De ses doigts nus, il lui effleure le visage. La chaleur de sa peau est telle, elle a l'impression d'être en feu. Elle voit bien où il veut en venir ; il va de nouveau plonger dans sa tête - provoquer un Lien de Force avec la même cruauté qu'il lui avait été imposé au départ. Rey tend la main derrière elle, saisissant la fourchette dans l'assiette. Elle la brandit - elle va lui faire payer ceci avec une cicatrice symétrique de l'autre côté du visage.

Et soudain, il lui prend la bouche et l'esprit de Rey se vide. Elle n'a pas été aussi choquée depuis qu'il lui a coupé le bras, mais là c'est autrement plus agréable.

Son réflexe serait de reculer et de s'éloigner, mais la table immuable l'en empêche et la grande main de Kylo lui retient le menton et la mâchoire, l'immobilisant. Il ne l'a embrassée qu'une seule fois, avant, et c'était si lointain qu'elle avait oublié la sensation. Elle redécouvre tout. La douceur surprenante de ses lèvres, la note de vin dans son haleine - ou est-ce elle?

Il essaie seulement, goûte seulement, guettant sa réaction, et ne trouvant aucune résistance (Rey se dit qu'elle est sous le choc), il appuie plus fort, intensifiant le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente plus rien d'autre. Elle ne voit, sent et ressent que lui. Ses narines s'emplissent de son parfum de savon et de métal. Mais c'est en entendant le ronronnement sourd dans sa poitrine qu'elle se souvient qu'elle a affaire à une sorte de fauve et qu'elle reprend ses esprits. Elle recule, se penchant en arrière, une main sur son torse. Ses doigts se cramponnent au tissu de sa tunique et elle ne sait plus si elle voulait le repousser ou l'attirer contre elle.

"Si ce n'est pas réel, pourquoi trembles tu?" Demande-t-il, glissant la main sur sa peau jusqu'à la peau tendre de son cou, sentant les pulsations de son cœur et son souffle court.

"Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi," répond-t-elle doucement. "Le chou ne me réussit pas."

Les yeux noirs de Kylo remarquent la main qui agrippe toujours la fourchette. Il se saisit de son poignet et essaie de la repousser, mais elle résiste. "Pose cette fourchette" Ordonne-t-il.

Rey craint ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver si elle obéit.

Il l'a déjà allongée sur la table, se tient entre ses jambes. Si elle cède maintenant...

La porte s'ouvre en coulissant, inondant la pièce de lumière, et Tam se tient dans l'ouverture. Quoi qu'il ait eu en tête en arrivant, c'est oublié quand il voit sa mère adossée à la table, brandissant une fourchette comme une arme, et son père penché sur elle, la tenant par la gorge.

Rey réalise soudain ce dont ça a l'air. "Tam-"

Kylo n'a pas la même patience. "Sors d'ici!"

Tam ne part pas. "Lâche la!" Il se précipite vers eux, prêt à se jeter de tout son poids plume contre son père. Rey repousse Kylo sur le côté et atrapppe le garçon par la taille, "calme toi!". S'il espère que ses lpetits poings peuvent blesser un homme adulte, c'est de la témérité plutôt que du bon sens.

"Tu avais promis de ne pas lui faire de mal!" S'écrie Tam. "À cause de toi elle va repartir! Tu veux qu'elle reparte!"

Kylo s'éloigne en levant les yeux aux ciel, comme si la colère de son fils lui échappait totalement. Rey saisit Tam par les épaule et le force à la regarder.

"Il ne me faisait pas de mal. Je ne vais pas m'en aller."

Les yeux de Tam se remplissent malgré tout de larmes. "Mais j'ai tout vu!"

"Oh, mon chéri, ce n'était… Qu'un jeu." Dit Rey, la voix grimpant de deux octaves à cet épouvantable euphémisme. Elle le serre fort contre elle et lui frotte le dos pour apaiser ses sanglots. "Viens, il faut retourner te coucher."

Kylo Ren pivote brusquement, la main agrippée au bord de la table comme s'il allait la renverser. "Nous n'avons pas terminé tous les deux," dit-il sévèrement.

"Je crois que si." Avec Tam appuyé contre sa hanche, elle se dirige vers la porte.

"Viens dans mes appartements quand il sera couché."

Rey s'arrête et le regarde, bouche bée. Elle détourne les yeux car elle sait ce qu'il pense - ce qu'il veut - et elle n'est pas encore prête à accepter sa défaite.

Elle file dans l'angle d'un couloir et essuie le coin de ses yeux avec un morceau de sa tunique. "Je te l'ai dit, ce n'était qu'un jeu." Lui dit-elle à nouveau, devant son flot continu de larmes.

"Je sais," il renifle bruyamment, avant de fondre en larmes de nouveau et de se cacher le visage dans le coude.

C'était plus facile à gérer quand il était petit.

Tam n'était pas un enfant capricieux, et ses quelques colères avaient été apaisées rapidement avec une sucrerie. À présent qu'il est grand, Rey ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle doute qu'agiter un cône de glace sous son nez le distrairait aussi bien qu'avant, en assumant qu'il y ait des cônes de glace dans cette forteresse du côté obscur. Elle s'accroupit pour lui frictionner les épaules et le rassurer, bien qu'il semble que Leia ait eut raison quand elle disait que les larmes des enfants dissimulaient souvent autre chose.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle l'assoit sur le lit et s'agenouille face à lui. "Allons maintenant," dit-elle, essayant d'avoir l'air sereine. "Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Si tu crois que j'ai peur de Kylo Ren, tu vas être bien déçu, jeune homme. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement."

Elle lui sourit, mais Tam a l'air plus malheureux que jamais. "Tu vas partir," sanglote-t-il.

"Mais non!" Elle écarte les cheveux de ses yeux et essuie les nouvelles larmes sur ses cils. "Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te convaincre du contraire! Je t'ai promis-"

"Je l'ai vu." Interrompt-il. "J'ai fait un rêve."

Rey le regarde avec attention. "Parfois les rêves ne sont rien de plus." Dit-elle lentement.

"Ce n'était pas ce genre de rêve. C'était comme les rêves qui deviennent réalité."

"Est-ce que… Est-ce que tes rêves deviennent souvent réalité?" Demande-t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules, penaud. "Parfois. Une fois j'ai rêvé que tu perdrais ton bras, et tu l'as perdu. J'ai cru que c'était de ma faute parce que je l'avais vu en rêve. Ensuite j'ai rêvé que tu viendrais ici toute habillée de blanc, et c'est arrivé. Et ce genre de rêve n'est pas comme les autres. Et le rêve de ce soir était de ce genre là."

"Qu'as-tu vu?" Souffle-t-elle.

"Tu pars. Tout le monde part. Tu vas te fâcher si fort contre moi, que tu vas partir et ne reviendras jamais. Parce que c'est pareil qu'avec Snoke…" Tam ferme les yeux. "Quand Kylo Ren va mourir, tout le monde va partir."

"Kylo va…" Rey observe son fils, incrédule. "Tu en es sûr, Tam?"

"Je l'ai vu," dit-il encore. "Il va mourir. Il va se passer quelque chose d'épouvantable, et il va…"

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase. Il presse les poings sur ses yeux et recommence à pleurer, son corps secoué de sanglots. Rey essaie de l'attirer contre elle pour un nouveau câlin mais il la repousse, préférant à la place se jeter à plat ventre sur son matelas et pleurer de tout son soûl. Rey demeure impuissante, le cœur brisé pour lui.

"Ce n'est qu'un rêve," veut-elle dire, mais elle n'est pas sûre d'y croire elle-même.

"Tam?"

Il n'y a pas de mots pour apaiser ton chagrin. Rey se sent terriblement perdue un moment, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle doit faire.

Elle file dans le couloir, le suivant jusqu'à la suite à son extrémité et enfonce le bouton d'ouverture de la porte.

Elle interrompt Kylo qui tourne en rond à l'intérieur. Il lève les yeux en la voyant et le soulagement se lit sur son visage tendu. Il vient vers elle, la main tendue-

"Arrête ça," dit-elle sèchement, en reculant. "Ton fils est dans sa chambre en train de pleurer parce qu'il croit que tu vas mourir. Peux-tu aller le voir?"

Un soupçon irrité se fige sur son visage. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore?"

"Mais rien du tout! Il a fait un rêve - il pense que c'est une vision. Va le voir tout de suite et dis lui que tu ne vas pas mourir!"

Elle tend le doigt vers la porte avec autorité.

Avec un regard vexé, il passe devant elle. Elle le suit à distance et se tient dans la porte de la chambre de Tam alors que Kylo s'assoit maladroitement sur le lit.

"Arrête de pleurer," dit-il, de son ton impérieux habituel.

Comme par miracle, Tam cesse de pleurer.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des visions?" Interroge-t-il.

"Qu'elles sont comme tenter de reconstituer un puzzle avec une seule pièce," récite Tam. "Que jedois juste les ignorer parce que la plupart sont auto-réalisatrices."

"Exactement."

Tam se redresse. "Mais tu vas-"

"Non, pas du tout." Dit-il avec impatience. Mais il semble prendre conscience de la rudesse de sa réponse et reprend plus doucement. "Non, je ne vais pas mourir. Tu te rappelles quand je t'avais parlé de ma vision de ta mère?"

Rey le regarde, surprise.

"Avant de la rencontrer la toute première fois, j'ai eu une vision d'elle, mais je croyais que ça signifiait qu'elle me rejoindrait comme ma partenaire du côté obscur. Mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. Les visions sont parfois trompeuses."

"C'est la vérité," ajoute doucement Rey. "Avant de rencontrer ton père moi aussi j'ai eu une vision de lui. Je croyais qu'elle me mettait en garde contre un monstre sans visage qui me tuerait. Mais j'avais tort."

"Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer," dit Kylo.

"Oui, ça aussi. Mais globalement la vision ne m'a pas avertie que sous cet affreux masque il y avait la plus belle chevelure que j'ai jamais vue."

Ça semble consoler Tam, et il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux pour glousser. Kylo soupire, comme s'il venait de perdre à jamais sa dignité. Il tend le bras pour tapoter l'épaule de Tam. "Les visions sont un fléau plus qu'autre chose. Si tu en as d'autres préviens moi, mais ne les laisse pas diriger tes pensées, ni tes actes."

"Ok."

"C'est bien." Il relâche son épaule - et c'est la fin du geste le plus affectueux que Rey l'ai vu accorder à son fils. "Maintenant rendors toi, et fais de meilleurs rêves."

"Promis."

Après lui avoir fait un baiser sur le front et l'avoir bordé, Rey quitte la pièce derrière Kylo et ne peut pas s'empêcher d'admirer l'efficacité de sa conversation avec Tam. "Tu as très bien parlé," lui dit-elle. "Tu lui as vraiment remonté le moral."

Le regard noir de Kylo se tourne au loin. "Les visions d'Altan ont toujours été incroyablement exactes, plus que celles que toi ou moi pourrions avoir. Il est très probable que je meure bientôt."

Il fronce les sourcils à cette pensée, et s'éloigne dans le couloir. Rey ne peut que le regarder s'éloigner en silence, en se demandant pourquoi l'idée de sa mort prochaine ne lui fait plus aussi plaisir qu'avant.


	13. La tempête approche

Rey ne sait pas ce qui l’a réveillée. Peut être le son grave d’une vibration, mais quelque chose la ramène à la conscience avec un sursaut qui provoque les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle s’assoit et sonde l’obscurité, se demandant pourquoi elle ressent que quelque chose ne va pas.

Un éclat de lumière rouge emplit sa petite fenêtre, et l’instant d'après Rey est sur pieds, se penchant contre la vitre pour regarder au-dehors. Au début, elle ne voit que l’espace infini - littéralement. Sa fenêtre fait face au trou noir autour duquel la comète est en orbite, et on dirait un gouffre monstrueux qui aurait avalé toutes les étoiles.

Quelque chose passe devant sa fenêtre. Elle l’aperçoit une fraction de secondes, poursuivi par d’autres lueurs rouges et un ronronnement grave qui fait vibrer les murs et le sol, quand la station fait feu sur le petit vaisseau.

Rey enfile sa tunique et se rue hors de sa chambre en direction des ascenseurs. Elle pianote le code du pont de commande et pour un soupir de soulagement quand l’ordinateur obtempère. Une nuit passée à tripoter les autorisations de son badge d’accès semble avoir porté ses fruits, et les portes la recrachent sur la passerelle qui mène au pont.

“Hé!” Deux Stormtroopers avancent pour lui bloquer le passage, mais Rey les interrompt d’une main.

“Laissez moi passer.”

“Laissez la passer,” répète l’un d’eux, lui faisant signe d’avancer.

Rey avance, les yeux braqués sur la silhouette encapuchonnée penchée sur la commande centrale tandis que des employés occupent les fosses de part et d’autre.

“La cible a été détruite, aucun signe de vie détecté,” dit une femme postée devant un radar.

“Refaites un scan,” ordonne Kylo Ren.

Rey ralentit en arrivant près de lui. “Avons nous été attaqués?” Dit-elle avec inquiétude.

Il ne se retourne pas, et ne daigne pas répondre à la question. “Comment es-tu entrée ici?” Il a l’air blasé, mais pas surpris.

“Un gamin pourrait pirater ton foutu système d’accès,” dit-elle avec impatience. “Avons-nous été attaqués?”

“Qui est en charge des systèmes d’accès?” Demande Kylo Ren à la fosse de ses subordonnés, aussi aimable que la mort en personne.

Après un silence terrible, quelqu’un balbutie. “E-Ensine Cehro, Monsieur.”

“Convoquez Ensine Cehro à une audience disciplinaire-”

“C'est bon, ça suffit,” intervient Rey. “Ça a été l’enfer à pirater, mais je suis réellement douée et tu le sais bien. Inutile de blâmer qui que ce soit. Maintenant est-ce c’était un Chasseur Tie du Premier Ordre, oui ou non?”

“Un éclaireur,” dit-il finalement, en se tournant vers elle, son masque le protégeant de ses yeux vifs. “Il en est arrivé une poignée, mais la plupart ont mal calculé et ont été absorbés par le trou noir. Il semblerait que nous ayons bien été suivis. Si celui-là nous avait échappé, il aurait transmis notre position exacte, mais le Premier Ordre ne va pas tarder à s’inquiéter de son éclaireur disparu. Il va bientôt arriver de nombreux autres éclaireurs et si nous en laissons filer un seul, notre localisation n’aura plus rien de secret. Quand est-ce que l’hyperpropulsion sera prête?

“Dix heures et vingt-trois minutes, Monsieur,” répond un mécanicien.

“Dix heures et vingt-trois minutes,” répète-t-il, au cas où Rey ne l’aurait pas entendu du premier coup. “C'est donc une fenêtre de dix heures et vingt-trois minutes pendant laquelle le Premier Ordre peut nous trouver, et comme je connais le Général Hux, il va déplacer une armée.”

“Tu l’as contrarié à ce point?” Demande-t-elle.

“Mobiliser son armée pour anéantir le ‘Leader Suprême’ et mettre fin aux dissensions, il estimera que ça en vaut la peine.” Il se tourne vers un stormtrooper avec une épaulette rouge.

“Lieutenant. Faites rentrer tous nos vaisseaux, et communiquez notre localisation aux Chevaliers. Faites préparer mon vaisseau de commande.”

“Oui, Monsieur.”

Kylo Ren se retourne et remonte la passerelle, Rey sur ses talons. “Laisse moi emmener Tam en sécurité,” dit-elle, trottinant pour suivre ses pas. “C'est trop dangereux ici.”

“C’est déjà réglé. Si nous sommes exposés, le Chevalier Scorpus Ren l'amènera à la nouvelle base.”

“Il n’est pas question de remettre mon fils à un de tes maudits Chevaliers!” Elle le poursuit dans l’ascenseur. “Je suis sa mère! Je suis la seule à qui tu peux faire confiance pour le garder en vie!”

Les portes se ferment et la cabine vibre en commençant sa descente. Kylo Ren paraît bien décidé à l’ignorer malgré l’étroitesse des lieux, alors elle attrappe son épaule pour l’obliger à lui faire face. “Répond moi au moins!”

La main de Kylo s’abat sur l’épaule de Rey et il l'a repoussé contre la paroi de l’ascenseur. “C'est à cause de toi et de ton insouciance si nous sommes dans cette situation,” siffle son masque. “Si je te confie Altan, tu vas l’emmener tout droit sur une base de la Résistance.”

“Bien évidemment.” Elle ne peut même pas nier l’évidence. “Mais tu seras libre de nous rendre visite quand tu le voudras.”

“Pour y être capturé et exécuté sans autre forme de procès. Tu es exaspérante,” Il rugit presque. “J’aurais du mérite à garder tout le monde en vie pour les prochaine deux heures et vingt-trois minutes.”

“Voyons le bon côté des choses : c'est plutôt dix heures et vingt-et-unes minutes maintenant. Jusqu’ici tout va bien.”

Le masque la regarde en silence. Une fois de plus, elle aurait préféré qu’il ne le porte pas, car il est impossible de deviner les pensées de cette façade de métal et de carbone. A priori, ça veut dire qu’elle l’a contrarié d’une manière ou d'une autre. 

Elle sent l’irritation qui émane de lui à cet instant… Et peut-être aussi autre chose. Elle remarque comment les doigts de Kylo s'accrochent sur son épaule, comme s’ils allaient descendre caresser son bras. Ça fait un moment qu’il ne dit rien, bien trop longtemps pour rester si près sans que ça ne soit inconvenant. Rey s’humecte nerveusement les lèvres, et un mouvement infime du casque lui confirme qu’il regarde sa bouche.

Soudain, Rey réalise qu'elle ne porte qu'une tunique. C'est couvrant, mais un peu trop intime pour être porté en présence de cet homme.

“Pourquoi n’es-tu pas venue dans ma chambre hier soir?” Lui demande-t-il.

Le cœur de Rey manque un battement. Elle ne s’attendait pas à une question aussi directe, et n’a pas préparé de réponse. Pourquoi n’est-elle pas venue? Par peur, principalement. Par peur de beaucoup de choses, la plupart impossibles à identifier clairement. Globalement, elle a pris peur d’être aussi tentée de le faire, alors que chaque iota de bon sens s’indignait contre l’idée d’abandonner la moindre fraction de son cœur ou de son corps à quelqu’un contre qui elle a mené une guerre épuisante depuis si longtemps.

Alors elle donne un demi-mensonge. “J’étais occupée.”

“Occupée,” répond sa voix grave. “Occupée à pirater mes systèmes de sécurité, on dirait.”

“Et je craignais que tu aies assez de choses à penser,” dit-elle, et au moins elle s’approche de la vérité.

Apprendre que Tam a prédit sa mort n’a pas dû être une révélation réconfortante, et elle avait été assez certaine que ça avait chassé toutes autres pensées de son esprit pour la nuit.

Mais visiblement, elle a sous-estimé l’entêtement du cerveau masculin.

L’estomac de Rey fait un bond, mais c'est parce que l’ascenseur ralentit. La porte s’ouvre sur un couloir désert menant aux hangars.

“Voilà mon arrêt,” dit-elle, bien que ça ne soit pas le cas. Elle tente de contourner Kylo, mais son autre main frappe le panneau métallique à côté de sa tête, lui barrant le passage. À présent, elle regrette de l’avoir suivi dans un endroit aussi exigu. Elle le regarde avec inquiétude, puis remarque qu’il lève les mains pour défaire son casque.

“Oh, s’il te plaît, non,” voudrait-elle dire, regrettant d’avoir souhaité qu’il retire son casque, à l’instant. “ tu n’as pas à-”

Tout se passe comme elle le craignait. Le casque tombe lourdement au sol et Rey a tout juste le temps d’apercevoir une mèche de boucles brillantes avant que la bouche de Kylo n’atrape la sienne. 

Une fois de plus, c'est une invasion de ses sens, éclipsant tout le reste. De ses lèvres il l’invoque, avec juste la férocité qu’elle attendrait de Kylo Ren. Elle monte les mains contre son torse, et se demande ce qu’elle attend pour le repousser.

“Embrasse moi,” chuchote-t-il contre sa bouche, presque suppliant.

Elle obéit. Lentement d’abord, hésitante.

Elle sent ses mains glisser le long de ses côtes puis la saisir par la taille et l’attirer contre son corps massif. C'est idiot, pense-t-elle abstraitement, de devoir se tenir sur la pointe des pieds et que lui doive toujours courber la nuque, et elle est pieds nus. Elle remarque à peine que les portes de l’ascenseur se sont refermées, mais son estomac fait de nouveau un tourbillon quand il reprend son ascension.

“Ben,” soupire-t-elle, voulant le prévenir que quelqu’un a appelé l’ascenseur.

Mais prononcer son nom dans un souffle ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. Il avance, la coinçant contre le mur. Rey n’arrive plus à aligner deux pensées. Elle sent sa main derrière sa cuisse, l’attirant contre lui alors qu’il commence à attaquer sa gorge - il n’y a pas d’autre mot pour le dire. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé combien son cou était sensible avant d'y sentir la pression de sa bouche et la morsure de ses dents.

C’est comme si quelque chose croissait en elle. Elle se souvient de ce désir oublié, de le serrer contre elle et d’enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu’à ce qu’il saigne. Il ravive ces sensations enfouies en elle, où la limite entre désire et haine s'estompe et qu’elle se retrouve étourdie, perdant tout contrôle.

Avec toute la force dont elle est capable, elle plaque ses mains contre son torse, “stop,” supplie-t-elle. “Tu ne fais qu’empirer les choses!”

Il la relâche à peine, et lève la main pour la poser contre le cœur de Rey. “Ça fait mal là, n’est-ce pas?”

Elle acquiesce en silence, les cils baissés. Ce n’est pas une douleur physique sous sa main, mais malgré tout c'est comme s’il la touchait.

“Plus on reste proches et plus c'est douloureux,” observe-t-il. “On est comme deux personnes affamées devant un banquet qui nous affame davantage.”

Rey n’aime pas trop être comparée à un morceau de viande. “Ça n’a rien à voir avec la faim,” dit-elle, “c'est bien pire.”

“Je suppose que tu sais de quoi tu parles.”

La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvre à nouveau, et un petit droïde aux roulettes grinçantes commence à entrer. Il semble changer brutalement d’avis et recule dans le couloir, préférant finalement prendre les escaliers. Rey est un peu gênée, mais Kylo n’a jamais accordé de considération aux droïdes. Il pianote un nouvel étage sur le panneau de commande puis recule à l’autre bout de l’ascenseur, s’éloignant d’elle autant que possible. Il ne la regarde pas, scrutant les numéros des étages qui défilent alors que Rey se pelotonne de l’autre côté et reluque ses orteils.

Quand finalement les portes s’ouvrent à nouveau, Kylo lui jette un regard. “Il est encore tôt. Retourne te coucher.”

Sa poitrine tremblerait presque de douleur, mais elle se force à sortir. Elle regarde une dernière fois en arrière, juste le temps de le voir se frotter les tempes comme si sa tête lui faisait mal, avant que les portes ne se referment, la laissant seule dans le long couloir.

Rey dépasse sa chambre. Quelque chose l’incite à continuer à marcher jusqu'à la porte de Tam. Il est trop tôt pour le lever, mais elle a besoin de le voir. De le contempler et de s’assurer qu'il aille bien.

Sa chambre est plongée dans le noir, mais la lumière du couloir et le bruit de son arrivée tirent le garçon du sommeil. Mais il grogne et se retourne, la prenant certainement pour le droïde chargé de le réveiller. Rey s’approche de son lit. Il est presque aussi mignon qu’un Ewok, enfoui sous des couvertures et ses boucles brunes.

Après l’avoir contemplé longuement, elle grimpe dans son lit avec lui.

Le mouvement le réveille pour de bon, cette fois. “Maman?” Dit-il la voix ensommeillée. “C'est le matin?”

“Pas encore. Rendors toi.”

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, et après avoir arrangé sa position pour caler le bras sous sa tête, il se rendort du sommeil des justes.

Rey le serre fort contre elle et sent la douleur dans sa poitrine s’apaiser.

Elle se demande alors si le Lien qui existait entre elle et Kylo s’est transmis dans Tam. Il a rompu, croit-elle, quand il a été conçu et c'est seulement quand elle le tient contre elle que la douleur et le manque diminuent.

La vision qu’il a eu lui fait peur. Est-il possible qu'ils soient séparés une fois de plus, malgré sa détermination à ne jamais plus le quitter? Et si Kylo meure… Qu’adviendra-t-il ensuite? Ça lui rappelle ses propres rêves, empoisonnant ses nuits sur Ahch-To, quand elle voyait Tam grandir pour devenir une créature plus cruelle encore que Kylo Ren. Il lui était impossible de distinguer les rêves des visions, mais les images vivaces de l’homme qu’il pourrait devenir la poussent à le serrer plus fort encore. Quoi qu’il advienne, c'est de ça dont elle doit le protéger. Rien d'autre dans l’univers n’a la moindre importance. Des mondes pourraient brûler et des millions de gens pourraient mourir, elle s’en fiche… C’est donc ça, le côté obscur de l’amour contre lequel Luke Skywalker l’a mise en garde.

Elle se rendort, mais a le sentiment que le réveil de Tam sonne immédiatement. Il fait encore nuit noire, et ça lui rappelle pourquoi elle déteste tant vivre sur des vaisseaux. Elle n’aurait jamais cru que le soleil lui manquerait tant, après toutes ces années sur Jakku à le maudire.

Tam est déjà réveillé, triturant les cheveux de Rey. Elle lui fait un sourire ensommeillé, qu’il ne lui rend pas.

Elle voit bien qu’il est encore inquiet à cause de sa vision. Rien ne l’effraie plus que la solitude.

“Ils étaient comment, tes parents?” demande-t-il soudain.

Un moment, Rey n’arrive pas à se les représenter. Ça fait longtemps qu’elle n’a plus pensé à sa famille d’avant. La majorité de ce dont elle se souvient, c’était ce qu’elle se récitait inlassablement sur Jakku, de peur d’oublier. “Ma mère avait une voix douce et des cheveux longs jusqu’à la taille,” dit-elle, bien qu’elle ne soit pas certaine de n’avoir pas rêvé cette image là. “Je ne me souviens plus du tout de mon père. Je ne crois pas l’avoir connu. Mais j’avais des oncles, des tantes, et des tas de cousins et cousines.”

“Ils étaient gentils?”

“Je crois, oui. Ma maman me chantait des chansons et me brossait les cheveux, je crois qu’elle m’aimait beaucoup.”

“Même si elle t’a abandonnée sur Jakku?”

Le regard de Rey devient lointain alors qu’elle essaie de retrouver les souvenirs d’une époque dont il ne reste presque rien. “Elle devait avoir ses raisons.” Parfois, il lui semble se rappeler de sa mère chuchotant, ‘Je reviendrai te chercher, mon coeur,’ et d’autre fois, elle est presque sûre que c’était plutôt un homme, qui l’avait remise entre les mains grasses d’Unkar Plutt.

“Tu n’es pas fâchée?” Demande Tam, observant son visage avec attention.

“Plus maintenant, non,” dit-elle, souriant gentiment. “J’ai une famille. Je t’ai, toi. J’ai Finn, et Leila, et Poe.”

“Et Kylo Ren.”

Elle plisse les yeux, détectant quelque chose entre naïveté et malice. “Est-ce que tu essaies de m’enquiquiner?” Demande-t-elle.

“Il n’est pas si pire,” insiste Tam. “Si tu lui donnais une chance-”

“Ça suffit.” dit-elle, levant les doigts pour lui pincer le bout du nez. “Il vaut mieux pas que tu aies de faux espoirs vis à vis de quelque chose qui ne va probablement jamais arriver, Tam. Ce n’est pas parce que deux personnes peuvent se retrouver dans une situation qui… qui les mène à avoir un enfant ensemble, qu’elles sont faites l’une pour l’autre.”

Tam a l’air terriblement dépité, alors Rey lui fait un baiser sur le front, l’envoie se brosser les dents, et retourne dans sa chambre se préparer pour la journée qui commence.

L’ambiance est tendue, quand elle traverse le complexe. Le personnel semble se déplacer plus vite que d’habitude, et elle entend parfois des tirs de canon. Ça arrive au moins une fois par heure, et à ce rythme, les probabilités qu’un Eclaireur du Premier Ordre passe entre les gouttes et rentre indemne à la base pour communiquer les coordonnées à la flotte ne font qu’augmenter.

Lors de l’entraînement de Tam, elle le trouve peu concentré, et pâle. Parfois, il lui semble qu’il ne l’écoute pas du tout.

Les techniques défensives portent si peu leurs fruits qu’elle finit à la place par lui dire de s'asseoir et méditer avec elle, mais même ça, c’est trop demander. A chaque tir de canon il tressaille et perd sa concentration.

“Le pire, c’est quand ils sont aspirés par le trou noir,” frissonne-t-il. “Alors ils sont vaporisés. Même la Force n’existe plus, dans un trou noir.”

Rey essaie de lui changer les idées. “dans l’ancien temps,” dit-elle, “il existait des Jedis qui pouvaient changer l’issue d’une bataille en utilisant la Force pour donner confiance à leurs alliés et semer le doute parmi leurs ennemis.”

“Ça doit être pratique,” dit Tam. “Est-ce que tu saurais le faire?”

“C’est une compétence très rare,” explique-t-elle. “Je l’ai vu faire, mais ce n’est pas quelque chose que je peux reproduire. Mais toi tu y arriveras peut-être, un jour? Ou peut-être que tu as d’autres talents. Pendant plus d’une millénaire, les Jedis ont découvert une multitude de façons d’utiliser la Force.”

“Comme quoi?” demande-t-il.

“Les soins, c’est toujours utile. J’ai vu des Jedis ralentir leur perception du temps. Certains communiquaient avec les animaux.”

“Ooh.”

“Oui, j’ai pensé que celle-là te plairait.”

“Et lancer des éclairs avec leurs mains? J’aimerais bien savoir faire ça.”

Rey fronce les sourcils. “C’est une compétence propre au côté obscur.”

“Pourquoi?”

“Parce que ça n’a pas d’autre usage que de blesser ou tuer des gens”, explique-t-elle. “Tu ne voudrais pas apprendre à soigner? Tu te ferais beaucoup d’amis.”

“Ouais, j’aurais toujours plus d’amis que maintenant, c’est pas difficile.” Tam, lassé de la conversation, se laisse tomber sur le dos et contemple le plafond.

Pendant que Rey se demande comment répondre à ça, les portes de la salle d’entraînement s’ouvrent et deux hommes vêtus de noir, au visage masqué, entrent dans la pièce. En une seconde, Rey est sur ses jambes. La dernière fois qu’elle a vu celui de gauche, il lui tirait dessus avec son blaster.

“Maître Alten,” dit l’un.

Tam ne se redresse pas. “Oh, salut Scorpus,” répond-t-il sans enthousiasme.

“Et ça, ça doit être ta mère,” dit le Chevalier de Ren, regardant Rey. “Je vois qu’elle t’a retrouvé en dépit des efforts de Kylo Ren.”

“Ne devrait-elle pas être en cellule?” dit l’autre Chevalier.

“Le maître s’est ramolli,” dit celui appelé Scorpus. “C’était déjà moyen de ne pas pouvoir la tuer, et maintenant il a un Jedi qui se promène librement sur son vaisseau.”

“C’est bon, elle ne fera rien,” dit Tam.

Rey dévisage les deux hommes, sentant qu’elle risque de montrer les crocs comme un fauve s’ils s’approchent plus près. Une aura noire et visqueuse suinte par tous leurs pores. Rey ressent une vive répulsion à leur égard. Si Kylo compte réellement leur confier Tam, elle les éjectera de la surface de comète à coups de pulsions de Force, tant pis pour les compromis.

“Elle ne fera rien? As-tu trahi tes engagements Jedis, femme?”

“Un jour un Jedi, pour toujours un Jedi,” dit l’autre.

“Ha. On se recroisera… Jedi.”

Ils prononcent cela comme la pire des insultes. Rey sent sa lèvre se retrousser et est soulagée lorsqu’ils pivotent sur leurs talons et sortent.

“Je ne les aime pas,” dit Tam plaintivement une fois qu’ils sont sortis. “Quand je serai devenu Chevalier, je les tuerai en tout premier.”

Rey le foudroie du regard. “Ne dis pas ça.”

“Quoi?”

“Tu es un gentil garçon. Tu ne devrais pas… penser des choses pareilles.”

Tam hausse les épaules, mais il ne comprend pas bien quelles sont les choses qu’il ne faut pas penser.

Tout est de la faute de Kylo, bouillonne-t-elle intérieurement. Isoler son fils dans cet endroit obscur, l’entourer de gens malveillants comme ces Chevaliers de Ren dont le rôle est de traquer les Jedis. Quand on voit Tam se comporter comme un enfant normal la plupart du temps, on oublierait vite que la raison pour laquelle son père l’a entraîné ici est de cultiver son Obscurité Intérieure et d’influencer l’adulte qu’il deviendra. Il a été enfermé ici trop longtemps, tressaille-t-elle. Plus que jamais, elle ressent l’urgence de l’éloigner de cet endroit.

Elle doit ramener Tam parmi les vivants, parmi des gens à l’âme pure avant que la sienne ne soit pervertie.

“Ton père compte te confier à Scorpus Ren quelques temps,” lui dit-elle, guettant sa réaction. “Il dit que c’est pour ta sécurité.”

Tam pâlit. “Berk.”

“Tam”, commence-t-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, “Tu sais, tu n’as qu’un mot à dire. Si tu ne veux pas suivre cet homme - si tu préférerais venir avec moi, il te suffit de le dire. Je créerai une diversion et nous nous échapperons tous les deux.”

Tam looks green. “Urgh.”

“Kylo Ren serait furax”, dit-il lentement.

“Je me charge de ça,”le rassure-t-elle. “Il ne te reprochera rien.”

“C’est ce que je veux dire… Il sera furieux contre toi.” Tam a l’air mal à l’aise. “J’irai avec Scorpus.”

Rey se pince ses lèvres. “Si c’est ce que tu veux, mon chéri.”

Après la session d’entraînement, Rey tourne en rond dans les couloirs comme un fauve en cage. Il n’a que dix ans, se dit-elle. Elle ne veut pas le chagriner, mais céder aux décisions d’un enfant n’est pas toujours la solution. Un enfant va au lit quand on le lui dit, même s’il fait un colère et pleure jusqu’à l’épuisement. Un enfant doit être sauvé de l’Obscurité, mais si cet enfant croit que c’est sa place. Mais Rey se sent coupée en deux.

Parfois, elle a l’impression d’être tellement perdue, dans son rôle de mère. A quel moment l’assurance maternelle est-elle censée s’imposer, déjà? Elle se sent trop souvent à peine plus qu’un enfant, elle-même, souhaitant que sa maman soit là pour lui souffler des réponses. Souhaitant que Leia soit là pour lui dire quoi faire.

Leia lui dirait d’enrouler Tam dans un tapis et de le sortir de cet endroit, même s’il hurle et se débat, si nécessaire. Rey n’est pas convaincue que ça soit la meilleure solution, mais elle ne sait pas comment elle va s’y prendre pour tirer Tam de là.

Kylo ne le laissera simplement jamais quitter cette comète avec elle, et Tam ne contredira jamais son père…

Une salve de tirs secoue la structure et Rey ravale un grognement puis retourne dans sa chambre. Il faut qu’elle médite. Leia et sa sagesse maternelle ne sont pas là, mais la Force est toujours présente, et la Force l’a rarement induite en erreur.

A l’exception de cette fois où la Force l’a poussée dans les bras de Kylo Ren, mais sans ça c’est un sans faute.

Elle sent une perturbation, une fois installée en position apaisante, la respiration calme et l’esprit ouvert. La Force vibre comme un grillage secoué par des bourrasques. Une tempête approche, et Rey ne sait que trop bien ce qui se prépare.

Mais quand passer à l’action? Si elle attrapait Tam maintenant et prenait la fuite, seraient-ils en sécurité? Elle sonde la Force, cherchant la réponse, mais ce n’est pas si simple. La Force est la dimension mystérieuse de l’univers, mais elle ne communiquera pas ses secrets, tout comme un océan ne dira rien des mystères de ses profondeurs. Le mieux qu’elle puisse faire, c’est faire confiance à ses instincts, et elle se dit que si emmener Tam tout de suite était la chose à faire, elle ne s’inquièterait pas à ce point ; elle l’aurait déjà fait.

Rey se force à se détendre. Le moment venu, elle saura quoi faire.

La porte de sa chambre émet un bip, annonçant un visiteur. Rey regarde l’horloge ; il est trop tôt pour le dîner. “Entrez.”

Le droïde noir entre, portant un petit plateau argenté, qu’il dépose soigneusement sur la table de nuit. Rey le regarde avec curiosité, remarquant une petite perle blanche au milieu du plateau. “Qu’est-ce que c’est?” demande-t-elle au droïde.

“Un cadeau du Leader Suprême,” dit-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

“D’accord, mais c’est quoi?”

“Une contraception féminine, je crois.”

“QUOI.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il semblerait bien que Kylo Ren va mourir bientôt, finalement. Rey va certainement l’étrangler!


	14. Jeux

Le droïde a eu la présence d’esprit de disparaître sans demander son reste, et Rey n’a rien pour passer ses nerfs. Elle s’empare du plateau et se retient de le balancer contre le mur de toutes ces forces. Écoute la Force, se dit-elle. Elle t’indiquera le bon moment. Elle se rue dehors, dans un tourbillon de rage bouillonnante, et remonte les couloirs. Elle dépasse la chambre de Tam et se dirige droit vers la grande suite, parce qu’elle sait qu’il y sera, parce que dans ses sales petits fantasmes il s’attend à ce qu’elle se précipite dans un nuage vaporeux et froufroutant pour se prosterner à ses pieds.

La porte s’ouvre quand elle approche et elle entre, le bras tendu, le geste prêt.

Il est assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, un holopad dans les mains. Vient alors cette impulsion dans la Force. Rey lui balance le plateau en pleine tête et il y a un fracas libérateur quand il percute la main que Kylo a dressée pour se protéger.

“Espèce de connard présomptueux!” Hurle-t-elle, avant même que le plateau ait cessé de rouler sur le sol. “Comment oses-tu! Tu peux te l’enfoncer bien profond là où je pense, ça sera plus utile, parce que tu peux être sûr que je n’ai aucune raison de le prendre!”

“Je n’avais pas réalisé que tu voulais à ce point des frères et sœurs pour Altan,” dit-il, se levant de son siège. “Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, mais si tu y tiens…”

La fureur de Rey dépasse l’entendement. “Tu es incroyable! Il n’y aura pas d’autre enfant parce que tu ne vas plus jamais t’approcher  de moi - tu entends?” La gravité de cette déclaration est un peu gâchée par le fait qu’il est déjà en train d’approcher d’elle. Rey recule rapidement vers la porte et s’aperçoit, quand son dos la percute de plein fouet, qu’elle s’est refermée derrière elle. “Ouvre immédiatement cette porte!”

“Ça ne fera que retarder l’inévitable,” dit-il.

“Inévitable? Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, pauvre taré!” Elle pivote sur ses talons et commence à marteler sur le panneau de commande de la porte. Comme ça ne marche pas, elle finit par s’agripper du bout des doigts dans les interstices et tire de toutes ses forces pour forcer l’ouverture. Elle se fige en voyant une grande main s’appuyer sur la porte à côté d’elle.

  
“Tu avais l’air plutôt consentante ce matin.”

“C’était de la pitié.”   
  


“C'est par pitié que tu as soupiré mon prénom comme ça?”

Elle peut quasiment sentir sa chaleur irradier contre son dos. “Éloigne toi ou tu vas souffrir.”

“C'est une promesse?”

  
On dirait presque une vanne, mais elle n’est pas sûre que Kylo Ren fasse des vannes. Elle se retourne, la main dressée, menaçante, et ce sera probablement aussi efficace qu’un chaton agressant un loup, mais elle est si furieuse qu’elle s’en fout.

Le regard fluide de Kylo glisse de sa main à son visage. “Vas-y. Fais le.”

Un claquement résonne dans la pièce quand le plat de sa main frappe violemment sa joue. Sa tête bascule sous le choc, et quand il lui fait de nouveau face, elle remarque une trace rouge sur sa lèvre. Elle ressent une pointe de remord en le voyant lécher le sang, mais quand elle voit la lueur dans son regard, elle détourne les yeux. Évidemment qu’il aime souffrir.

Il se penche vers elle, l’avant bras appuyé contre la porte, au-dessus de sa tête. A moins de se jeter par la fenêtre dans le vide de l’espace, Rey est totalement piégée.

“Quand un homme t’a-t-il touché pour la dernière fois?” Demande-t-il, appuyant sa question en faisant glisser le bout de son doigt ganté du lobe de son oreille vers le bas de son cou.

Il y a quelque chose d’enivrant à le sentir si près. Elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas y prêter attention mais même le contact le plus léger éveille une chaleur dans son bas ventre.

“Ce matin”, dit-elle, parce qu’elle sait bien que ce n’est pas la réponse qu’il attend. “Et hier soir, aussi.”

Ses sarcasmes ne le découragent pas. “Et avant ça? Ça remonte à dix ans… Tu as certainement eu des amants depuis?”   


“Oh, des dizaines. Des centaines. Tellement que j’ai perdu le compte. Des hommes, des femmes, des Calamari, la moitié de la Résistance est passée dans mon lit.” Elle redresse le menton, pour voir sa réaction. Elle ne s’attend pas à ce qu’il le croie, mais elle refuse d’admettre qu’il a été le dernier homme avec qui elle a couché. Dieu seul sait les conséquences d’une telle confession sur son égo!

Elle ne s’attend pas à une telle indifférence de sa part. “Peut-être le traître. C’était quoi son nom? F-N? Celui qu’Altan prenait pour son père. Peut-être parce que tu accordais au traître des droits qui revenaient à son vrai père.”   


“Tu n’as aucun droit sur moi,” dit-elle sèchement.   


“Aucune importance. Peu importe qui ou combien d’amants tu as eu, tu n’as toujours appartenu qu’à moi.”

Rey lui frappe la main avant qu’il ne la descende sur sa clavicule. “Je t’appartiens?” S’étouffe-t-elle. “En quoi? Tu n’as même pas été mon premier. Cet honneur est revenu à un revendeur de pièces détachées qui m’a donné trente portions pour la peine. Et tu n’as pas été non plus le meilleur. Tes sursauts maladroits ne m’ont donné de plaisir que parce que tu as eu l’aide d’une Force Cosmique Ancestrale. Je suis tombée enceinte, mais tout ce que ça prouve c'est que j’avais dix-neuf ans, que j’étais idiote, et que personne ne m’avait expliqué comment ça marchait. La seule personne à m’en avoir parlé était ta mère, et c’était déjà trop tard. Même elle, m’a dit d’avorter.”

Les yeux de Kylo durcissent imperceptiblement. “Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas fait?”   


Rey reste silencieuse. Ce n’est pas quelque chose à quoi elle aime penser, et encore moins à la période pendant laquelle c’est arrivé. Elle n’avait pas compris qu’elle était enceinte avant plusieurs mois, de retour sur Palamoor, ou du moins, c’était ce dont elle s’était convaincue. Elle avait souffert de nausées et de maux de ventre et elle n’avait plus ses règles, mais elle n’avait jamais reçu d’éducation pour identifier ces symptômes, qui en plus étaient apparus en supplément des symptômes du lien de Force Brisé - les cauchemars, les insomnies, les émotions contradictoires et les pouvoirs de Force diminués. Leia avait compris ce qui lui arrivait bien avant Rey elle-même.

  
Leia avait été pleine d'attention pour elle, l'attirant doucement à l’écart pour lui suggérer de porter des vêtements plus amples si elle ne voulait pas que ça se voie. Rey s’était effondrée comme une enfant, confessant tout comme l’aurait fait une criminelle prise sur le vif. Elle se souvient combien Leia avait pâli, son épouvante à l’idée que son fils ait commis un nouveau crime plus abject encore, et bien que Rey lui ai assuré que ça avait été un acte consenti, Leia avait persisté à la convaincre de ne pas avoir cet enfant.

Ça aurait été tellement plus simple. Elle n’aurait pas eu à le dire à Finn, à voir la déception décomposer son visage, pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Elle n’aurait pas eu à supporter les regards en biais et les chuchotements des gens à l’approche d’une femme enceinte sans mari. Elle n’aurait pas eu à vivre deux douloureux  jours de travail, et surtout, elle ne serait pas là aujourd’hui. En décidant d’avoir Tam, elle s’était liée inexorablement à Kylo Ren, d’une manière plus concrète et plus immuable que n’importe quel lien de Force.

Alors pourquoi l’avoir fait?   


Pour toute réponse, elle hausse les épaules. “C’était déjà trop tard,” mais ce n’est pas totalement la vérité.

Elle ne sait plus s’il s’est agi d’ignorance, de déni, ou parce que l’absence du lien l’a poussée à s’accrocher désespérément à tout ce qui aurait permis de le préserver avant qu’il ne s’efface à jamais.   


Le regard de Kylo parcourt son visage. Il retire le gant de sa main gauche, et pour la première fois, elle voit sa main nue. Son pouce et son index sont de chair et d’os, mais le reste de sa main est un assemblage de Carbone, de métal et de ligaments en alliage qui composent une couture grossière avec le reste de sa chair scarifiée. Lors de son combat avec Snoke, la plus grande partie de sa main à été littéralement arrachée. Quand il pivote sa main et caresse la joue de Rey du dos de ses doigts métalliques, c'est exactement aussi glacial que prévu.

“Nous avons tous les deux fait de grands sacrifices pour ce garçon,” dit-il, caressant la ligne inférieure de sa bouche de son pouce. “C’est pour ça que nous sommes faits l’un pour l’autre. Personne dans cette galaxie ne peut te comprendre aussi bien que moi. Personne d’autre ne sait combien d’obscurité contient ton cœur.”

Rey serre les poings. “Tu fais ressortir l’obscurité en moi,” dit-elle, sa voix laissant échapper un gémissement émotif. “Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je n’aime pas celle que je deviens quand tu es là.”   


La bouche de Kylo esquisse un sourire. “Et qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si terrible avec le Côté Obscur?”   


“Pour commencer, tu en fais partie.”   


“Ça fait partie de toi aussi. Pourquoi n’essaies tu pas de l’accepter?”

Elle secoue la tête. “Tu peux parler. Je sais que la lumière te dévore. Si tu n’étais pas si tenté par la lumière, tu dirigerais en ce moment le Premier Ordre et la Moitié de la Galaxie. Ça t’affaiblit. Mais tu as tout aussi peur de t’y abandonner… Voilà pourquoi tu te caches dans un recoin de l’espace, incapable d’avancer, alors que tu aurais pu rentrer près des tiens depuis des années.”

Elle voit son regard durcir et sa mâchoire se serrer alors qu’il baisse son visage sur le sien. “Il m’est impossible d’y retourner,” dit-il, aussi dur que la pierre.

“Et il m’est impossible de rester,” dit-elle, du même ton. “Alors comment peut-on être faits l’un pour l’autre?”   


Un doigt métallique relève son menton. “Faut-il que je te montre à nouveau?” Dit-il, et l’instant d’après leurs lèvres se touchent. Elle goûte le sang sur sa lèvre et ressent son corps réagir si profondément que ça lui fait mal jusque dans la poitrine.   


“Non, ne…” Elle détourne le visage.   


“Je sais, je le sens aussi,” dit-il, presque avec tendresse. “Ça va être pire que tout avant de s’apaiser.”   


“Il ne faut pas,” essaie-t-elle de dire.   


“Selon quelles lois?” Il capture de nouveau sa bouche, et cette fois elle ressent à la fois du sang et de l’impatience. Il est fatigué de leurs petits jeux. Il a eu envie d’elle à l’instant où elle est montée à bord, peut-être même avant ça, et il ne veut plus patienter. La main qui tient son menton est ferme, la gardant en place tandis que son autre demi-main se glisse dans le creux de ses reins.   


La douleur dans la poitrine de Rey est plus aiguë que jamais, mais c'est une douleur douce-amère. Elle voudrait pleurer et rire et l’embrasser tendrement et lui griffer la gorge de ses ongles. Tout à la fois. Elle n’en peut plus d’essayer de comprendre ou de le refouler comme un secret honteux. Si c'est cela, le côté Obscur, alors elle l’accepte.   


Glissant une main dans son épaisse chevelure noire, elle l’attire contre elle. Elle sent ses bras l’entourer, chauds, protecteurs,sécurisants. Trop tendres. Elle lui mord violemment la lèvre. Elle sent son dos percuter de nouveau la porte et elle lève les yeux pour voir Kylo lécher le sang qui coule sur sa lèvre. Son regard noir lui montre qu’il comprend.

L’instant d’après, il lui serre la gorge d’une main et de l’autre, lui détache la ceinture en une série de mouvements précis. Elle entend le claquement de son autre gant lorsqu’il le retire avec ses dents, puis il descend sa main sous sa tunique, traçant une ligne comme électrique sur son ventre, puis plus bas - écartant ses sous vêtements et les faisant glisser sur ses jambes. La poitrine de Rey sursaute, le souffle court, à la brutalité de ce contact. Elle s’accroche des deux poings à son manteau noir, alors qu’il presse son visage contre le sien.

“Pardonne mes sursauts maladroits,” sourit-il, poussant ses doigts en elle.   
  
Elle sent qu’il lui mordille le lobe de l’oreille, une morsure douce qui va de pair avec le mouvement lent de ses doigts. Elle retient son souffle. Le fait qu’elle soit déjà si mouillée trahit combien sa seule proximité l’affecte, mais ça n’a plus d’importance à présent. Elle a dépassé le stade de la fierté ou de la honte. Elle ferme les yeux, les jambes tremblantes, comme le plaisir monte sous la pression de ses doigts.   
  
Soudain il s’interrompt, et retire sa main pour la poser sur sa hanche, coupant court à la sensation. Elle fronce les sourcils et voit qu’il l’observe. “Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d’efforts pour me convaincre que tu n’as été attirée par moi qu’à cause de notre Lien de Force,” commente-t-il.   


Un soupir frémissant lui échappe. “Je te hais…”

“Au moins, ça a l’air sincère.” Les doigts de Kylo se mêlent à ses cheveux, défaisant son chignon pour laisser s’échapper une mèche soyeuse de cheveux châtains. Il en hume le parfum, redescendant sa main entre les cuisses de Rey, provoquant en elle un puissant frisson qui secoue son corps tout entier.   
  
“Tu me détestes?” demande-t-il tranquillement, accélérant le mouvement de ses doigts pour lui arracher un gémissement.

“Oui,” Sa voix n’est qu’un souffle.

“Je te répugne?”   
  
“Du fond du cœur.” Elle ne peut pas retenir le mouvement de ses hanches contre sa main, amplifiant les sensations qu’il lui procure.   


“Alors pourquoi ne résistes-tu pas?” Demande-t-il, sa bouche contre son oreille.

“Je ne peux pas,” hoquette-t-elle. “Oh, je n’y arrive pas.”   
  
Il s’éloigne d’elle si brutalement, qu’elle doit se retenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas s’effondrer sur ses genoux. Elle lui jette un regard mauvais. Le visage de Kylo est concentré, et rouge, et avec un geste de la main, il ouvre la porte derrière elle.   
  
“Tu peux t’en aller,” dit-il simplement. “Je ne te retiendrai pas.”   
  
Elle le regarde sans comprendre, ajustant machinalement sa tunique.

“Ou bien tu peux te déshabiller tout de suite.”   
  
Ah. Maintenant, elle comprend. Rey regarde derrière elle le couloir lumineux, une grande ouverture vers la liberté, dans laquelle elle peut s’engouffrer et ne jamais revenir. Elle se retourne vers Kylo qui attend sa réponse, les poings crispés nerveusement à ses côtés.   
  
Elle le comprend mieux que quiconque dans la galaxie, pense-t-elle, bien que son expression désespérée lui facilite la tâche. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux, baissant les bras pour saisir les extrémités de sa ceinture desserrée et la laisser tomber au sol. Elle voit le soulagement qu’il essaie de maîtriser, sa façon de se détendre et d’être attentif en même temps.   
  
Elle n’essaie pas d’être sexy.  Même si elle essayait, elle ne saurait pas faire. Elle retire sa cape et sa tunique d’un geste efficace et sans cérémonie, comme elle le fait tous les soirs. Elle balance ses bottes et pousse son pantalon court par terre, ne quittant pas le visage de Kylo des yeux, son expression avide, son impatience. Une fois sa brassière ayant rejoint le tas de vêtements, elle se redresse, lui faisant face.   
  
“Est-ce que tu vas fermer la porte?” demande-t-elle. N’importe qui passant par là n’en perdrait pas une miette.   
  
D’un geste absent, il lève la main et la porte se referme. “Monte sur le lit,” lui dit-il.

Elle jette un regard à son lit - évidemment recouvert de draps noirs - et hésite un instant. “D’accord.”   


Mais elle n’a pas le temps d’arriver au lit qu’elle sent sa grande main se refermer sur le haut de son bras et l’attirer contre son corps. La maille rêche de son manteau est plus rugueuse encore contre sa peau nue, même si elle n’a pas le temps d’y penser parce qu’il l’embrasse à nouveau. Ses mains descendent dans son dos, s’agrippant et pinçant, la serrant contre lui jusqu’à ce qu’elle peine à respirer.   
  
Et tout aussi soudainement, il la pousse et elle tombe sur un lit qui n’est pas beaucoup plus moelleux qu’une planche de bois. Elle va le lui faire remarquer quand elle voit qu’il se penche au-dessus d’elle, un genou sur le bord du lit, et qu’il défait son pantalon.   


Rey lui plante un pied sur le torse avant qu’il ne puisse s’approcher davantage. “Et le reste,” dit-elle. Ce n’est que justice de le déshabiller lui aussi.   


Pour toute réponse, Kylo saisit sa cheville et l’attire vers lui, lui écartant les cuisses. Elle voit bien qu’il compte la prendre comme ça, au bord du lit, comme s’il était trop impatient pour faire quoi que ce soit d’autre.   


Mais non, ce serait trop facile. Trop soumis. Et elle n’apprécie pas trop sa façon d’ignorer superbement sa suggestion de se déshabiller. Elle remonte son pied contre sa poitrine, se dégageant juste assez pour remonter jusqu’à l’autre côté du lit.   
  
En une seconde il est sur elle, les doigts serrés sur ses poignets et luttant pour la mettre sur le dos. Elle se débat, mettant toute sa force et son poids pour le forcer à la lâcher. Il peine à retenir son bras gauche. Le membre mécanique est bien plus costaud qu’un membre de chair et d’os.  Elle entend la mécanique grincer de protestation quand elle atrappe son bras et le repousse, luttant à son tour pour le escalader son ventre, les bras tremblant sous l’effort pour le garder en position. Il pourrait certainement la dégager d’un geste - la balancer à travers la pièce s’il le voulait. Mais ça ne serait pas du jeu, car c’est exactement de cela qu’il s’agit.   


C’est certainement étrange, que cette lutte et cette bagarre maîtrisée soit une de leur interactions les plus innocentes. Elle lui relâche le bras pour s’occuper de la ceinture autour de sa taille, mais elle a à peine défait la boucle métallique qu’il la repousse à nouveau, la faisant rouler brutalement sur le ventre et en la couvrant de tout son poids.   


Ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle, et Rey n’a aucun moyen de le repousser, à moins de faire appel à la Force. Elle déteste perdre, surtout face à Kylo Ren, mais le combat est terminé. Elle veut sentir son poids, elle veut qu’il la touche, et s’il ne fait pas très vite quelque chose à propos de la tension qu’il a créée entre ses cuisses, elle va se mettre à hurler.   
  
Ils n’ont pas besoin de se parler et il change de position, ses genoux écartant les siens. Elle sent le dos de ses doigts contre sa cuisse et ensuite il la pénètre, si soudainement et si profondément qu’elle laisse échapper un cri et lève la main pour lui frapper le visage jusqu’à ce qu’il empoigne cette main là aussi. Ça fait mal. Son corps n’est pas habitué à ce genre d’intrusion masculine, mais elle accueille la douleur et l’incroyable sensation de complétion - elle veut les deux.   


Et elle ne peut blâmer personne d’autre qu’elle-même. Il n’existe aucun lien mental entre eux, la Force est inerte, totalement indifférente à ce qui se passe. Le besoin qu’elle a de lui n’appartient qu’à elle, son plaisir n’est que le sien, quand elle l’entend gémir et souffler contre son oreille. Il la recouvre complètement, et son body sursaute à chaque coup qu’il porte, lent et profond. Elle ne peut pas le voir. Elle peut seulement l’entendre et le sentir. Si elle regarde à gauche, elle voit sa demi-main métallique refermée sur son poignet robotique. Si elle regarde à droite, elle voit sa main resserrée sur la sienne, leurs doigts emmêlés.   
  
C’est trop bon. Elle sent qu’elle se crispe autour de lui, c’est chaud, c’est agréable, elle en veut encore, et elle entend qu’il ressent la même chose quand il laisse échapper une grossièreté et change le rythme. Quand de la main gauche il relâche son poignet et glisse sous sa hanche, pour caresser son sexe, ils gémissent en même temps en sentant son corps frémir et se tendre.

“Tu es à moi,” lui dit-il, poussant plus profond encore en elle.   
  
Elle ne sait même pas comment il arrive encore à parler. Rey se sent à peine elle-même. Elle est devenue la sauvage qu’il l’accuse souvent d’être.   


“Dis le,” grogne-t-il, accélérant le mouvement. “Dis que tu es à moi.”

Elle secoue la tête, surtout parce qu’elle sait que ça va le faire enrager. En effet, elle sent son grognement résonner dans sa poitrine alors qu’il accélère encore, punitif, et avec le mouvement de ses doigts sur son sexe, elle sent qu’elle va bientôt jouir.   
  
Les coins de sa vision s’obscurcissent et ses sens s’atténuent quand le plaisir monte en vagues si puissantes qu’elle ne peut se retenir de crier. Elle recule contre lui, cherchant plus de contact, plus de lui, plus de tout.   
  
Et pendant un instant elle ressent une vague d’émotion si violente, qu’elle sait que ce n’est pas la sienne.   


Alors que la sensation s’estompe et que Rey s’affaisse, à bout de forces et de souffle, elle réalise que Kylo est toujours au-dessus d’elle, toujours tendu, et qu’il accroche ses doigts à ses hanches.   
  
“J’aurais vraiment bien aimé que tu ne jettes pas cette pillule,” dit-il d’un ton amer.   
  
Rey roule des hanches contre lui pour voir, et le sent resserrer ses doigts sur sa peau dans une tentative de l’empêcher de gigoter. Bien qu’elle apprécie assez l’idée de le torturer sans fin, elle décide de mettre un terme à ses souffrances. “Pour qui tu me prends?” dit-elle langoureusement. “J’ai un implant depuis la naissance de Tam.”   
  
“Pour tous ces amants, je suppose,” dit-il.   


“Oui, on peut dire ça.”   
  
Quand il recommence à bouger en elle, Rey ressent toute la puissance de son corps et sait que ça va aller vite. Dix longues années ont estompé le souvenir de leur fois précédente ensemble, mais elle n’a pas oublié sa façon de finir, combien l’intensité l’avait surprise, venant d’un homme qui lutte à chaque instant de sa vie pour se contrôler. Dans la jouissance, il était différent, libre et spontané. Elle le sent trembler, entend sa voix se briser, puis il s’accroche à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.   


Il remonte sa main sur sa gorge, lui faisant lever la tête. “Embrasse moi,” dit il.

Rey obéit, se retournant juste assez pour toucher sa bouche et enfoncer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle le sent atteindre sa limite d’un coup, son corps s’arquant contre le sien en coups brutaux et sa bouche gémissant contre ses lèvres. Elle songe soudain qu’il est beau comme ça, et elle rougit d’embarras. Ce genre d’observation provoque dans le creux de son ventre des remous qui n’arrangent rien.   
  
Ils s’effondrent sur le lit, Kylo roulant sur le côté pour lui laisser un peu d’air. Rey apprécie. Il pèse plutôt lourd, et elle a trop chaud pour rester blottie contre lui. Elle se tourne sur le côté, observant les coins obscurs de la chambre et la moiteur entre ses cuisses.   
  
Petit à petit, toutes les pensées qu’elle avait repoussées s’imposent à nouveau. Toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle n’aurait surtout pas du faire ce qu’elle vient de faire. Elle se mord la lèvre en silence, songeant à ce qu’en dirait Finn. Il avait fini par presque lui pardonner d’avoir couché avec Kylo la première fois, elle imagine bien que cette fois, il la considérerait comme une cause perdue. Leia serait déçue. Bien qu’ayant tout l’amour d’une mère pour son fils, elle ne semble pas s’imaginer que qui que ce soit d’autre doive se donner cette peine.   
  


Elle entend un bruissement doux derrière elle et Kylo se tourne dans sa direction. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sent sa main chaude tracer une ligne le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C’est très doux. Sans contrainte. Juste une caresse, pour le plaisir d’explorer sa peau.   


Rey est soudain frappée par une étrange sensation de déjà-vu qu’elle ne parvient pas à remettre en contexte, quelques instants avant qu’il n’arrête sa main sur ses côtes.   


“Un jour, j’ai eu une vision de ceci,” l’entend-t-elle dire d’une voix hésitante.   


Rey se retourne pour lui faire face.   


“Oui, exactement comme ça.” Il la regarde avec une expression perplexe, comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois. “Avant qu’on se rencontre, j’ai vu cet instant.”

  
Elle cligne des paupières, puis cale son visage dans ses mains. “Tes visons sont aussi présomptueuses que toi,” dit-elle.

  
“Et pourtant te voilà,” remarque-t-il, et il y a quelque chose de possessif et de triomphant dans sa façon se glisser ses doigts sur ses côtes et sur son sein.   


“T’aurais eu l’air malin si j’étais partie par cette porte,” dit-elle.   


“Avant ou après que tu te sois déshabillée?”   


C’est une de ses demi-blagues. Rey est toujours surprise de constater qu’il a un sens de l’humour, bien que les fragments qu’elle aperçoit lui rappellent Leia, dans sa façon de ne l’employer que pour casser son interlocuteur à différents degrés de vacherie. Elle fronce le nez et se retient de sourire.

“Qu’est-ce que tu as vu d’autre dans ta vision?” Lui demande-t-elle en tendant la main doucement pour caresser les bords de la cicatrice blanche qui découpe sa joue.   


“J’ai presque tout oublié, je pensais que c’était du domaine de l’impossible, quand tu m’as laissé sur cette lune.”   


Elle saisit la nuance de reproche dans sa voix et son doigt s’interrompt sur sa mâchoire quand elle plonge dans son propre souvenir, son visage à travers la vitre de l’aile-X alors que le vaisseau luttait pour se libérer de son emprise. Il était en pleine souffrance. Il n’avait pas pu lui refuser sa liberté, et il l’avait perdue bien avant d’avoir relâché le vaisseau de Poe.   


Il avait été furieux pendant des jours, il avait détruit tout ce qui passait à portée de sa main, et étranglé un officier qui l’avait regardé de travers, et sa douleur avait été si insupportable que Snoke avait dû intervenir. Il avait fait quelque chose à Kylo. Figé quelque chose. La douleur s’était apaisée, mais ensuite il n’avait plus rien ressenti ; plus de colère, plus de joie, plus de regrets, plus de scrupules. La frêle lueur qui existait au fond de lui avait été soufflée.   


Elle s’est servie de toi, chuchotait l’horrible voix suave de l’obscurité qu’était Snoke. Tu n’as jamais compté pour elle. Comme tous les enfants de la lumière, elle est vaine et frivole, et elle prend le côté Obscur de haut sans en comprendre les profondeurs. Cesse de désirer cette créature futile.   


Rey retire vivement sa main, effarée de comprendre que ces souvenirs ne lui appartiennent pas. Parfois son pouvoir suinte sans prévenir, mais… Elle n’est pas très sûre de comment réagir.   


“Il fallait que je parte,” dit-elle doucement, n’ayant jamais songé un instant à ce que lui avait du ressentir, et combien un Lien brisé pouvait affecter un homme qui peinait déjà tant à être maître de lui-même. “Tu m’aurais faite prisonnière. Tu oublies tout le temps que nous étions ennemis. Nous sommes ennemis.”   
  
“Maintenant encore?”   
  
Elle prend le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. “D’une manière différente. Je suis probablement ta prisonnière, d’ailleurs.”

Kylo lui effleure le poignet. “Je ne vois pas de chaînes”.    
  
“Une chaîne n’a pas besoin d’être en métal pour te ligoter tout aussi solidement,” réplique-t-elle.   


Il se redresse sur son coude, plissant les yeux. “Tu es venue de ton plein gré. Je ne t’ai pas forcée.”

“Tu tiens mon fils.”   
  
“Et la recherche de ton fils t’a menée dans mon lit? Tu avais l’air bien pressée de mettre tes mains sous mes vêtements mais je ne crois pas que tu le trouveras caché là.” Il fait une moue incrédule et joue avec une mèche de cheveux châtains entre ses doigts. “Admets le. Tu es venue ici pour Tam, mais ce soir… tu es venue pour moi.”   
  
Rey doit pincer fort les lèvres pour réprimer son sourire. “C’est la deuxième fois que tu dis un truc futé en peu de temps. Tu devrais coucher plus souvent. Ça te rend presque charmant.”   
  
“Non, c’est juste l’effet que tu me fais,” dit-il, glissant ses yeux le long de son corps. “Tu méprises peut-être celle que tu es en ma présence, mais de beaucoup de manières… moi je préfère celui que je suis quand tu es là. Je me sens plus serein quand tu es près de moi.”   
  
Rey détourne les yeux, un malaise grandissant au fond de sa poitrine. Elle ne veut pas de cette responsabilité. “Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu veux à ce point me posséder?” demande-t-elle la voix plus froide que prévu.   


“Je crois que c’est l’inverse. Peut-être que c’est toi, qui me possède?”   


“Hum.” Rey hausse un sourcil. “Ciel. Posséder Kylo Ren? Mais qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire?”   
  
“Tu pourrais par exemple-”   


“Je lui dirai de se taire, pour commencer.”   
Elle est assez amusée qu’il se taise alors, et elle soupçonne que ça soit là une invitation à commencer un nouveau jeu. Elle ne devrait pas l’encourager, mais elle commence à bien aimer sa façon de la regarder, comme personne d’autre au monde ne l’a jamais fait.   


Elle glisse sur lui, passant une jambe par dessus les siennes et prenant appui sur ses épaules pour se redresser. Immédiatement il monte les mains, caressant ses hanches et son ventre et traçant du pouce la ligne de la cicatrice que lui a laissée la naissance de Tam.   


“Qui t’a autorisé à toucher?” dit-elle. Avec un soupir contraint il retire ses mains, les coinçant sous son oreiller, à la place.   


“Je devrais t’ordonner de te déshabiller,” dit-elle, réalisant que ce dont elle a besoin dans l’instant, c’est de s’allonger contre lui sans aucune barrière textile entre eux. “Mais ça serait trop long. Plus tard.”   


Il est déjà bien dur quand elle le prend dans sa main, et quand elle descend sur son sexe elle contemple les expressions sur son visage. Il rompt le silence quand il soupire son nom, mais Rey aime tellement sa façon de le dire qu’elle ne le punit pas trop fort. Elle pose simplement ses doigts contre ses lèvres et il fronce les sourcils en luttant contre le besoin de la toucher.   


Le mouvement régulier et glissant l’excite, mais pas autant que le plaisir de le voir se battre contre sa nature et son besoin de reprendre le contrôle, de dominer, en conflit avec son envie d’être dominé. Quand il n’y tient plus et qu’il saisit ses hanches, pour la faire bouger plus vite, elle repousse sèchement sa main vers sa tête et le prend à la gorge. “Non,” chuchote-t-elle, le mettant de ce seul mot en garde contre toutes les punitions qu’elle pourrait lui infliger.   


Elle sent une onde d’excitation le secouer. Ou est-ce elle? Un instant elle ne sait plus, et elle hésite, inquiète de ce que cela implique.   


Kylo comprend que ça ne fait pas partie du jeu. “N’arrête pas,” supplie-t-il.   


Peut-être que c’était son imagination, car le sensation s’estompe, et elle se retrouve bientôt seule avec ses sens. Elle resserre la main sur sa gorge. “Alors ne dis rien,” prévient-elle, puis elle commence à bouger de nouveau, de manière à rendre l’issue inévitable ; elle ne pense pas que Kylo serait en état de parler même s’il le voulait.

Quand l’ordinateur sur la tête de lit s’allume et commence à émettre des bips bruyants, rey pousse un cri de surprise et manque de tomber du lit. Sous elle, Kylo rugit de frustration et frappe le panneau de commande. “QUOI?” rugit-il.   


Le changement soudain de l’amant taquin en Seigneur tyrannique est si violent, qu’elle se demande si c’est la même personne.   


“Monsieur, deux chasseurs TIE sont sortis de l’hyperespace,” dit le panneau. “Nous en avons abattu un, mais l’autre…”   


Kylo se redresse brusquement, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à Rey qui est toujours sur ses cuisses. “Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous en avez laissé un s’échapper?” Dit-il.

  
“Il-a sauté en hyperspace, Monsieur. Nous l’avons pourchassé, mais-”   
  
Kylo réduit le panneau au silence d’un coup de poing et Rey descend à toute vitesse de ses genoux et se dirige vers sa pile de vêtements. “Va chercher Altan,” dit-il, ajustant ses vêtements à gestes précis. “Amène le au hangar. On se retrouve là-bas.”   
  
Rey saisit l’occasion en enfilant son pantalon. “Tu vas le remettre à Scorpus Ren? Je t’ai déjà dit, laisse moi-”

  
“Ne discute pas,” dit-il sèchement. “Pour une fois, fais ce qu’on te dit.”

Il s’empare de son masque près de la fenêtre et le glisse sur sa tête. Il est déjà tout habillé alors que Rey se débat encore avec sa brassière. Il se dirige vers la porte, mais s’arrête à sa hauteur. “Nous reprendrons plus tard,”. Il dit ça aussi naturellement que s’il avait été interrompu en plein meeting professionnel.

“Ha!” est la seule réponse de Rey, un rien hystérique. La flotte du premier Ordre va débarquer dans quelques minutes, il va remettre son fils à la pire crapule de l’univers, Tam a prédit sa mort, et au lieu de s’inquiéter de tout ça, il pense encore au sexe. “T’es incroyable, tu sais?” dit-elle, et elle le veut péjoratif.

Mais comme Kylo pense encore au sexe, il répond, “Merci.”

Puis il sort, laissant Rey fulminer en silence tout en essayant de se rhabiller.

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des choses que j’ai du résister à ajouter à ce chapitre :
> 
> *Rey retirant les vêtements de Kylo pour se retrouver face à un mini-haut dévoilant le nombril et une paire de bretelles, anéantissant ainsi toute possibilité de romance puisqu’à partir de là, il lui sera impossible de le regarder dans les yeux sans éclater de rire.


	15. 4ème partie - la tempête

**Quatrième Partie**

15- La tempête

 

Quand elle entre dans sa chambre, Tam est assis à son bureau, balançant les pieds sous sa chaise en griffonnant quelque chose avec l’intensité d’un génie peaufinant son chef d’oeuvre.

“Tam,” dit-elle, “Suis moi. Kylo te demande dans le hangar.”

“Je t’ai fait un dessin,” répond Tam, levant sa feuille pour qu’elle la voit.

“Magnifique! Viens avec moi.”

Il se renfrogne. “Tu n’as même pas regardé!”

“J’ai regardé!” Proteste-t-elle, et elle traverse la pièce pour regarder pour de bon, histoire de le calmer et de pouvoir avancer. “Oh très joli. Tu as dessiné une araignée.”

“C’est Kylo Ren,” dit-il agacé. “Regarde, là c’est toi, et moi au milieu.”

En effet, l’araignée semblait donner la main à ce que Rey avait supposé être une sorte de mouche, et la mouche donnait son autre main à un balai à l’envers avec des bras et des jambes.

“C’est vraiment très bien,” ment-elle gentiment, enfouissant le dessin dans sa tunique. “Quand nous reviendrons, je l’encadrerai et l’enverrai à Kylo.”

Tam la regarde, soudain inquiet. “On va où?”

“Je t’en ai parlé… ton père veut que tu ailles avec Scorpus Ren quelques temps.”

“Oh.” Le visage de Tam se referme et devient soudain très neutre. “Ok”.

“Viens. Et n’oublie pas ton sabre laser.”

Il la laisse lui saisir la main, mais c’est comme tirer un droïde tout neuf dans les couloirs.

“Pourquoi prend-t-on nos sabres laser?” Demande-t-il avec calme, quand elle s’arrête un instant dans sa chambre pour prendre son bâton.

“Un Jedi ne voyage jamais sans son sabre.” Lui dit-elle. “C’est la pièce maîtresse de notre uniforme.”

Elle ne lui dit pas que la chair de poule sur sa nuque annonce que la tempête est quasiment sur eux. Quand ça va frapper, elle veut qu’ils soient aussi armés que possible.

L'ascenseur s’ouvre sur un grand couloir, rayé de longues vitres qui laissent voir le hangar en-dessous. Elle aperçoit plusieurs vaisseaux qu’elle suppose appartenir aux chevaliers de Ren, et elle s’arrête tout net en voyant le groupe de chevaliers, en bas.

“Attendons Kylo ici,” dit-elle, n’ayant aucune envie de descendre se ‘mêler’ à eux. “Je me demande où sont les autres chevaliers…”

“Scorpus est avec Kylo”, dit Tam avec assurance.

“Est-ce que tu ressens sa présence?”

“C’est le seul du groupe de chevaliers à avoir la Force,” dit Tam, appuyant son menton contre la vitre pour regarder le manège des hommes et des droïdes, en dessous. “Il n’a pas été entraîné. Comme Nana.”

“Je suis étonnée que Kylo ne l’ai pas entraîné…”

“Il dit que ça serait chercher les ennuis.” Tam lève les yeux vers elle. “combien de temps vais-je devoir rester avec Scorpus?”

“Pas longtemps, j’en suis sûre,” dit-elle la voix tendue. “Dis moi, combien de Chevaliers y a-t-il en ce moment?”

“Juste ces trois là et Scorpus. Et Kylo Ren, évidemment. Il y en avait d’autres, mais je crois qu’ils ont été tués il y a quelques temps par le Premier Ordre. Ça fait drôle de les voir ici…”

“Pourquoi?”

Tam semble choisir ses mots avec soin. “Et bien, normalement ils n’ont pas le droit de venir ici. Kylo Ren dit qu’il les commande depuis, genre, vingt ans, et jamais personne avant n’a dirigé les Chevaliers pendant si longtemps… et je sais pas, il a parlé une fois des roues qui tournent et je ne suis pas certain de ce qu’il a voulu dire parce que plus personne n’utilise de roues, aujourd’hui.”

“Ça veut dire que les gens qui s’élèvent finiront inévitablement par redescendre tout en bas,” explique Rey, soupirant intérieurement.

Donc Kylo ne fait plus confiance à ses propres chevaliers. Il doit être sacrément désespéré pour faire appel à eux, se dit-elle.

Peu de temps après, la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvre à nouveau, et Rey se retourne pour se trouver nez à nez avec Kylo, suivi de près par Scorpus qui porte un masque blanc. Rey étouffe le malaise qui grandit dans son ventre à la vue de ce dernier, et serre fort la main de Tam dans la sienne.

“Viens,” est sa seule parole, alors qu’il passe devant eux sans leur accorder un regard.

Ne pouvant réfréner une inquiétude grandissante, Rey s’accroche à la main de Tam et emboîte le pas aux deux chevaliers. Quelque chose ne va pas, et bien qu’elle ne tienne pas à créer des problèmes, ce n’est pas le moment d’obéir aveuglément.

Rey lève sa main gauche et replie ses doigts, utilisant la Force juste comme il faut pour décrocher un étui de la ceinture de Scorpus Ren. Il tombe au sol avec un bruit métallique, et Scorpus s’arrête et se retourne, mais Rey - toujours serviable - le ramasse rapidement et le lui tend. “Vous avez fait tomber ceci.”

Elle fait en sorte de tenir l’étui de manière à ce que le chevalier soit obligé de toucher ses doigts pour le récupérer. Il ne dit même pas un merci, mais ça n’a pas d’importance, car le contact est suffisant pour lui donner ce qu’elle cherche.

Colère. Anxiété. Dégoût. Peur. Détermination.

C’est juste une portion de l’état d’esprit actuel du Chevalier. Rey reprend sa marche et regarde le dos de la capuche de Kylo Ren. Ce n’est pas facile, sans l’ouverture que leur procurait leur Lien passé, mais elle envoie un message et dirige ses pensées vers lui avec un murmure qu’elle insère directement dans sa tête.

_ Il va te trahir. _

Rien, dans l’attitude de Kylo, ne change pour indiquer qu’il l’ait entendue.

_ Il te cache ses sentiments, mais moi je les ressens. Ne lui fais pas confiance. _

Aucune réaction. S’il ne peut pas l’entendre, Rey se demande par quel autre moyen l’avertir sans alerter le Chevalier.

Avant tout, elle doit protéger Tam. Elle baisse les yeux vers le garçon, et lui fait un sourire. Mais Tam ne le lui rend pas. Il la regarde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_ Tu peux m’entendre?  _ Se demande-t-elle, regardant son garçon.

Tam acquiesce discrètement.

_ Dis à Kylo que Scorpus Ren va le trahir. Vite. _

Elle le regarde se tourne vers son père, et se mordre la lèvre comme elle le fait elle aussi quand elle se concentre. Après un moment il revient vers elle. _ Il dit qu’il est déjà au courant. _

_ Génial. _

Il suivent le couloir jusqu’à une volée de marches qui descendent dans le hangar. Rey peut voir des alignements de Chasseurs TIE en préparation dans leurs docks, et des formations de droïdes de combat marcher au pas. Les trois chevaliers de Ren les regardent approcher, les mains reposant l’air de rien sur leurs armes.

Rey tire Tam pour le placer derrière elle.

“Vous connaissez vos ordres?” demande Kylo, qui s’arrête.

Scorpus fait quelques pas de plus avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. “Bien sûr, Maître. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ne pas nous communiquer directement les coordonnées de la nouvelle base. Nous pourrions alors vous ramener le garçon plus facilement-”

“Nous sommes dans cette situation, parce qu’un de vous a été assez imprudent pour se laisser suivre,” interrompt Kylo d’un ton tranchant. “Les yeux du Premier Ordre sont braqués sur les Chevaliers de Ren, convaincus que vous les mènerez à moi. Vous le savez.”

“Si vous le dites,” dit Scorpus, acquiesçant avec une lenteur délibérée.

Rey sent la petite main de Tam serrer la sienne. “Maman…”

“Le plan ne change pas,” continue Kylo. “Avez-vous une objection?”

Scorpus met trop de temps à répondre. “Pas du tout.”

Kylo le dévisage longuement, et Rey remarque que les deux autres Chevaliers s’agitent, mal à l’aise. Une ombre s’étend sur le hangar, comme un nuage bloquant le soleil, bien que rien à la surface le semble changer.

“Maman,” Tam lui tire la main avec insistance.

“Quoi?” Elle se tourne vers lui, et au même moment des lumières rouges jaillissent au-dessus d’eux et illuminent la salle. La longue sonnerie grave des sirènes se met à résonner pour donner l’alerte.

“Le Premier Ordre, ils sont là - allons-y!” S’écrie un des Chevaliers.

“Maître Altan,” Scorpus Ren tend sa main au garçon. “Il faut y aller.”

Tam fait un mouvement, mais Rey le retient, et le tire vers elle. Le masque de Scorpus se tourne vers elle avec irritation. “Foutue gonzesse.” il s’avance vers eux, prêt à lui arracher Tam des mains.

Mais il est arrêté par le grésillement et la lueur du sabre laser rouge. Il fend l’air devant lui, le forçant à reculer.

“Tu ne protèges pas tes pensées aussi bien que tu le crois,” dit Kylo en levant lentement sa main vers Scorpus. Rey détecte la turbulence dans la Force, le grondement presque animal de la puissance à l’oeuvre qui fait tituber et hoqueter Scorpus. “Ta malveillance suinte par tous tes pores. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne m’en apercevrais pas? Nous nous tolérons depuis vingt ans, et c’est aujourd’hui que tu frappes? Pendant une attaque du Premier Ordre? Lâche.”

“C’est toi qui as changé”, grommelle Scorpus. “Tu héberges cette femme alors que nous étions d’accord - son espèce doit être exterminée! Tu n’es rien qu’un caniche pour Jedis!”

Kylo serre brusquement le poing et Scorpus tombe à genoux.

Autour d’eux, le complexe vibre. Les frappes de missiles ont commencé et le hangar s’emplit de vrombissements assourdissants alors que le premier escadron de TIE est lâché. les gens se précipitent à leurs postes, et les droïdes de combat se sont retournés et se tiennent prêts, aux côtés des Chevaliers de Ren.

La main de Tam est raide et moite dans celle de Rey, mais elle doit le laisser aller. “Va te mettre à l’abri, Tam. maintenant.”

Mais à l’instant où le garçon s’éloigne d’elle, elle voit un des Chevaliers se tourner et lever son blaster lourd.

“Non!” S’écrie-t-elle, et au même instant, le blaster tire.

C’est comme ouvrir les portes du chaos. Kylo se détourne de Scorpus, et à une vitesse que Rey peine à suivre, il tend le bras. Le tir de plasma et de lumière qui allait frapper Tam se fige dans les airs, mais au même instant, Scorpus dégaine son sabre monstrueux. Elle voit Kylo sursauter. Des éclaboussures sanglantes giclent sur le visage de Rey. 

Rey ne comprend plus ce qui se passe. Avec un hurlement de rage elle allume son bâton et charge, dessinant des arcs furieux de lumière dorée qui découpent le sabre de Scorpus et lui entaillent le bras. Les autres Chevaliers tirent sur elle. Les droïdes approchent, tirant eux aussi. La Force devient une sphère serrée autour de sa colère, et elle l'expulse avec une explosion sur un Chevalier qui est projeté en arrière, frappant la coque de son vaisseau avec un craquement inquiétant. Le Chevalier au blaster lourd semble hésiter, et Rey s’engouffre dans cette ouverture, glissant sur le sol laqué noir pour frapper ses jambes de toutes ses forces. Il tombe, et elle lève son bâton, pour lui transpercer les homoplates-

Un choc terrible lui secoue tout le corps, la faisant vaciller et trembler. Ça ne dure que quelques instants, mais c’est comme si en une seconde, toute son énergie lui était arrachée, la laissant essoufflée au sol, les dents et les doigts endoloris, le nez empli d’une odeur de cheveux brûlés. Il lui faut un moment pour comprendre que ça vient d’elle.

Au-dessus d’elle se trouve le troisième Chevalier, tenant dans les mains une perche à l’extrémité de laquelle craquent des étincelles électriques. Il le lève au-dessus de sa tête, et Rey n’a pas la force de le repousser. Elle lève faiblement la main, se préparant à recevoir un coup qui lui brisera le crâne.

Mais il n’en a pas le temps. La lame rouge d’un sabre laser jaillit soudain à travers son torse. Elle regarde ses membres retomber telles une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les ficelles, et quand il s’écroule au sol, Kylo est debout à sa place.

Il attrape le bras de Rey et l’aide à se relever, et Rey chancelle, ne sentant plus ses jambes. Elle regarde autour d’elle - Scorpus Ren semble être étalé un peu partout, à priori. Les droïdes de combat ramassent les morceaux, l’arme au poing.

“Aucun n’a touché sa cible,” grimace Kylo, jetant un regard aux droïdes, envisageant visiblement de tous les fondre pour recyclage.

“Tam?” appelle Rey, la voix pâteuse. Sa vision est trouble, et quand elle voit deux têtes jaillir de derrière des barils métalliques, il faut quelques secondes à son cerveau pour reconstituer une image unique. “Oh, Dieu merci…”

“Maman!” Tam se précipite dans ses bras, manquant de la faire tomber sur ses jambes chancelantes. “Maman, tu sens le brûlé.”

Une autre vibration secoue la base, et Rey croit que c’est elle qui tressaille jusqu’au moment où les sirènes se mettent de nouveau à hurler.

Kylo détourne les yeux. “Je dois me rendre sur le pont.”

“Laisse moi emmener Tam,” dit-elle.

Il se retourne, saisissant le bras de Tam. “Tu ne vas pas-”

“Il n’est pas en sécurité!” crie-t-elle, refusant de relâcher le bras de son fils.

Tam est comme pétrifié. Il fixe le sol, qui est gluant de sang et de cendre.

“Ben!” dit-elle encore, suppliante, alors qu’une nouvelle explosion fait grésiller puis s’éteindre l’éclairage.

Il détourne les yeux, sa main relâchant Tam, laissant une marque rouge sur son bras. “Alors pars.” Sa voix est dure et froide, puis il s’éloigne sans un regard en arrière.

Le soulagement submerge Rey, qui tire Tam dans la direction de la navette d’un des chevaliers. Tam regarde son père, choqué. “Kylo-” s’écrie-t-il, tendant la main sans espoir. “Papa! Papa! Ne pars pas!”

“Tam!” Rey est déjà à la limite de ses forces physiques, et marcher lui est déjà suffisamment difficile sans devoir lutter contre son fils. “Tam, il faut partir!”

“Mais-”

“Non! Monte dans le vaisseau!” Elle le pousse devant elle sur la rampe et pianotte sur les boutons pour sceller la porte.

Le vaisseau est du même genre que le dernier qu’elle a piloté, et elle se glisse dans le fauteuil du pilote, concentrée sur le démarrage des moteurs.

Tam grimpe sur le fauteuil du copilote.

“Attache ta ceinture,” dit-elle, et il obéit immédiatement, pâle comme la mort.

“Maman, il était gravement blessé,” dit-il doucement, regardant la marque sanglante sur sa manche. “Tout le sang par terre… c’était le sien.”

Le visage de Rey est figé, alors qu’elle démarre les moteurs et soulève le vaisseau. “Je sais,” dit-elle sèchement. Elle sent le sang séché craqueler sur son visage. Elle peut le sentir sur sa langue. Scorpus l’a profondément entaillé. Si profondément qu’elle ressent la peur lui serrer le cœur. “Kylo a survécu à pire, je te le promets. Il va s’en sortir.”

Tam ne répond pas.

Il y a un bruit d’engrenages et un choc quand le train d'atterrissage se rétracte, et Rey dirige le vaisseau vers le vide obscur de l’espace.  La comète est encerclée d’un champ de rochers et de glace, et elle ne peut pas enclencher l’hyperpropulsion tant que la voie n’est pas libre.

Rey essaie de se concentrer sur cette tâche et repousse toutes autres pensées, pendant que Tam s’adosse à son fauteuil en regardant à travers les vitres.

“Est-ce que c‘est eux?” chuchote-t-il.

Rey jette un regard dans la direction qu’il lui indique, et son cœur manque un battement.

La flotte du Premier Ordre est encore loin, mais elle est gigantesque. A l’oeil nu, elle compte trois Star Destroyers, chacun presque aussi gros que la comète, et une multitude d’autres vaisseaux de guerre. Le Général Hux n’a pas regardé à la dépense. Il veut la mort de Kylo, et Rey voit mal comment ce dernier pourrait s’en tirer. La comète n’a pas les défenses pour tenir tête à ne serait-ce qu’un seul Star Destroyer.

Une nouvelle salve de missiles percute la surface de la Comète, fracassant sa croûte glacée. Rey doit manœuvrer vivement pour éviter d’être touchée, et avec une soudaine accélération elle quitte l’orbite et commence à tirer sur l’hyperpropulsion.

“Ils vont tout faire exploser!” S’écrie Tam.

Rey ne répond pas, car prétendre le contraire serait un mensonge.

“Nous devons y retourner sinon Kylo Ren va mourir!” La supplie-t-il.

“Si nous y retournons, nous mourrons aussi!’ Crie-t-elle, le coeur brisé pour plus de raisons qu’elle ne peut en compter. “Je suis désolée, Tam. Nous devons partir.”

Elle tend la main pour enclencher l’hyperpropulsion mais au même moment, Tam lève la sienne.

Elle n’arrive pas à appuyer sur le bouton. Sa main frémit et tremble quand elle essaie de la baisser, mais elle sent une puissance terrible l’immobiliser.

Elle regarde Tam et voit qu’il la regarde, ses grands yeux noirs épouvantés. Il bouge alors la main, et ça fait bouger celle de Rey, l’éloignant du tableau de commande.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais?” Souffle-t-elle, “Arrête immédiatement!”

Une partie d’elle refuse de croire ce qu’elle voit. Il est impossible qu’il la retienne ainsi, pense-t-elle. Il n’a que dix ans. Même Kylo ne pourrait pas l’immobiliser, désormais. Elle essaie de se concentrer et de dépasser la contrôle qui s’exerce sur elle, mais ce faisant, elle sent la poigne se resserrer plus solidement encore.

“Je suis désolé,” chuchote-t-il, visiblement terrifié. “Je suis vraiment désolée. S’il te plaît ne te fâche pas.”

Rey ne peut même plus bouger les lèvres pour lui répondre, à présent. Du coin de l’oeil, elle le voit déboucler sa ceinture et approcher d’elle. Sa main tremblante vient caresser son sourcil d’un geste mal assuré, et elle sent le début d’une intrusion dans son esprit.

Tam, non-

Et elle n’arrive même plus à penser, car il est jeune, et maladroit, et il tranche dans ses pensées comme une lame, fendant ses dépenses pour déchirer ses pensées. Si elle avait pu crier, elle l’aurait fait. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il cherche, mais il sonde dans son esprit avec la persévérance destructrice d’un enfant désespéré.

Il trouve le fil de souvenirs lié à son entraînement, et il tire fort dessus. Tout ce qu’elle a vu, tout ce qu’elle a appris, il fouille et il trie. Le Soin? Non. Absorber des souvenirs par le toucher? Non. Il tourbillonne à travers son apprentissage, cherchant quelque chose d’utile, mais il ne sait pas ce que c’est avant de le voir.

Rey lutte pour le rediriger, pour l’en détourner avant qu’il n’atteigne les compétences les pires, celles si destructrices qu’elle s’était juré de ne jamais en parler. Des choses dont l’Univers se passerait bien. Mais Tam sent qu’elle est évasive et s’enfonce droit au cœur des choses qu’elle tente de lui cacher.

Un jour elle a dit à Kylo qu’elle connaissait une méthode Jedi pour détruire des mondes.

A présent, Tam tient cette compétence dans sa main et son visage se transforme. “Ça c’est pour moi,” dit-il, comme s’il avait vu son nom écrit dessus.

Non!

Écartelant toujours son esprit, il lève son autre main, la paume dirigée vers la flotte qui approche. Ses yeux se ferment et son menton tombe sur sa poitrine, et elle voit qu’il s’est plongé dans une méditation. Elle essaie une fois de plus de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais elle reste figée dans un chape de glace et ne voit pas faiblir sa poigne.

Elle le regarde lutter et se concentrer, tirer sur ses souvenirs comme s’ils étaient à lui, les doigts tremblants sous l’effort.

Rey se demande combien de temps il faudra avant que les TIE ennemis les repère, flottant immobiles tels des canards sur une mare. Un tir faisant mouche, et ils seront vaporisés.

“Ah!” Tam se redresse, regardant la flotte. “J’ai réussi.”

Les sensations reviennent dans le corps de Ray et elle vacille, tenant ses tempes douloureuses dans ses mains. “Tam, tu n’aurais pas du faire ça,” murmure-t-elle.

“Regarde!”

Lentement, elle lève les yeux vers la fenêtre, et regarde avec horreur une ligne bleue, imperceptible, apparaître au coeur de la flotte. C’est si lointain qu’elle peine à la distinguer. On dirait un fil de lumière, se vrillant et grossissant lentement, fouettant autour de lui comme de la fumée dans un conduit d’air.

Quelque chose se passe avec la flotte. Sa formation organisée se rompt et s’éclate, puis inexorablement est attirée vers le vortex bleu tourbillonnant qui grossit à vue d’oeil.

“Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire?” Lui demande-t-elle, les yeux brûlants et humides.

“Je nous ai tous sauvés,” dit-il, un instant avant que le premier Star Destroyer s’incline brutalement et explose. “J’espère que Hux était à bord de celui-là.”

Rey reste bouche-bée. “Arrête, Tam.”

“Pourquoi?” Il scrute la flotte, avec un air satisfait devant le vortex qui grossit et balaie la moitié des vaisseaux à gauche de la formation.

Elle l’atrappe par les épaules, le forçant à lui faire face. “La Comète n’a pas de moteurs, Tam - elle ne peut pas manœuvrer, et tu viens de déclencher une tempête de Force directement sur sa trajectoire!”

Tam regarde de nouveau par la fenêtre, mais il n’a plus l’air aussi satisfait.

“Arrête la,” dit-elle en le secouant. “Tu dois l’arrêter!”

“Je ne peux pas,” dit-il tout bas. “Je ne sais pas comment…”

Un éclair illumine soudain l’espace environnant quand les deux derniers Star Destroyers s’enflamment et se brisent. Le vortex les engloutit tout entier comme une bouche monstrueuse, ses extrémités étendues telles un large sourire - une déchirure dans la trame de l’espace, plus fatale encore que le trou noir derrière elle.

Rey se rue sur le communicateur, tentant de joindre la comète.

Répondez, répondez, répondez, prie-t-elle, se demandant si qui que ce soit sur le point remarquera les communication d’un minuscule vaisseau comme le sien.

Soudain l’écran grésille et s’emplit de l’image brouillée du masque de Kylo Ren.

“Pourquoi êtes vous encore là?” Demande-t-il impérieusement.

“Ecoute moi - il faut évacuer la base,” dit-elle. “Il y a une Tempête de Force droit devant - je ne peux pas expliquer, pas le temps - juste ne reste pas là!” Puis elle ajoute avec une hésitation. “Je… Je t’attendrai sur Ahch-To.”

L’image disparaît trop vite, et elle se demande s’il a entendu sa dernière phrase. Elle déglutit et regarde Tam, qui ne détache pas ses yeux du vortex grandissant, qui a atteint la taille d’une véritable tempête. Il roule et grésille, se déplaçant vite et aléatoirement. Certains des plus petits vaisseaux du Premier Ordre aux extrémités de la flotte ont échappé à ses tentacules électriques, mais il ne sont pas nombreux.

“Il faut partir,” dit-elle tout bas.

“Mais, et Kylo-”

“On ne peut pas attendre ici. Tu sais ce qu’est réellement une Tempête de Force, Tam? C’est comme un incendie. C’est facile à allumer, mais ça va tout consumer. Si nous ne partons pas-”

Elle est interrompue par un éclair bleu, si proche qu’il a failli les frapper.

“-Il va se passer quelque chose comme ça,” finit-elle dans un murmure, tendant de nouveau la main pour enclencher l’hyperpropulsion.

“On saute dans dix secondes… Attache-toi s’il te plait.”

Pendant que Tam enfile son harnais, Rey regarde la comète qui continue son trajet inéluctable vers la Tempête. Sa vitesse et sa trajectoire n’ont probablement pas été dérangées depuis des milliers d’années… mais est-ce qu’il n’est pas en train de dévier? La queue de la Comète semble mal alignée,comme si la comète avait commencé à tourner, attirée par la Tempête.

“Cinq secondes,” souffle-t-elle.

L’instant d’après, un bras du vortex fouette l’espace, percutant la comète de plein fouet.

“NON!” hurle Tam, se débattant contre son harnais.

Rey ressent la rupture et l’explosion de la comète avant de ressentir la traction familière de l’hyperpropulsion.

Tout est étrangement calme. Les étoiles s’allongent en lignes floues autour du trou de ver, et Rey les regarde sans les voir. Tam tremble de manière incontrôlable sur son fauteuil, mais elle n’ose pas le regarder. Le regard vide, elle fixe le lointain, indifférente au temps qui passe, jusqu’à ce que le vaisseau glisse de nouveau dans l’espace et qu’une large planète turquoise apparaisse devant eux. C’est une vision de paix et de calme, comparé à ce qu’ils viennent de quitter.

Rey reste immobile un long moment, jusqu’à ce que la radio se mettre à grésiller.

Elle fixe le panneau de communication comme si elle ne savait pas s’en servir.

“Navette inconnue, répondez. Si vous ne vous identifiez pas, ce sera considérée comme une agression.”

Rey tend la main et appuie sur le bouton du micro. “C’est Rey,” dit-elle sans enthousiasme, la voix brisée. “Je suis de la Résistance. Mot de passe… Le Repos du Faucon.”

Après quelques secondes, la radio grésille de nouveau. “Heureux de vous revoir, Rey. Vous pouvez atterrir.”

Elle se tourne enfin vers le fauteuil du copilote, où Tam ne bouge plus. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. “Es-tu fâchée après moi?” dit-il doucement.

Rey ne parvient pas à répondre. Elle essuie ses propres larmes amères et saisit le manche de pilotage, dirigeant le vaisseau vers la base de la Résistance sur la planète, en bas. Leia les attendra certainement. Ainsi que Finn et Poe et BB8.

Ils lui ont manqué terriblement, mais à cet instant, Rey appréhende plus que tout au monde ces retrouvailles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je... je suis tellement désolée!


	16. L'Etoile déchue

 

C'est la douleur qui réveille Rey. Ou la chaleur. Elle aurait pensé que Jakku l’aurait habituée à n’importe quelle fournaise, mais Kalboth c'est une chaleur humide. Ça s’accroche à la peau et il ne passe pas une nuit sans que Rey ne s’éveille trempée.

Tout transpire ici, même les arbres et les constructions. Et pour ne rien arranger, elle se réveille à l’agonie.

Avec un grognement mécontent, elle tâtonne sur sa table de nuit à la recherche du flacon de pilules que lui a donné le médecin. Ils ont fait effet, fut un temps, lui permettant de dormir la nuit, mais ces jours-ci, les antalgiques ne semblent plus faire effet que quelques heures d’affilée. Rey en avale un tout rond avec un peu d'eau de la bouteille qu'elle garde à portée de main, et se frictionne l’épaule en attendant que la drogue fasse effet.

Une fois que c'est redevenu supportable, elle regarde l’horloge. Le soleil ne se lèvera que dans une heure, mais puisqu’elle est tout à fait réveillée à présent, elle ne voit pas l'intérêt de se rendormir. Elle se glisse hors de ses draps et marche à pas de loups dans la maison en préfabriqué. La pièce est presque vide, en dehors des portes et des fenêtres. Des grillages fins bloquent la plupart des insectes, mais des nuits comme celle-ci la jungle devient oppressante, introduisant même ses racines à travers les planches, ou des feuilles cireuses s’accumulant contre les fenêtres. Les bruits de la forêt sont envahissants eux aussi, et quand Rey prend le temps d’écouter, c'est une cacophonie de bruits - insectes vrombissants, battements d'ailes d’oiseaux, et des chants lointains de créatures que la Résistance appelle des ‘veilleurs de nuit’, des sortes de primates aux yeux comme des soucoupes, qui sont d’ailleurs plutôt bon à manger, quand on ne supporte plus leurs cris nocturnes.

Cela dit, ces temps-ci Rey s’est habituée au bruit et n’entend presque plus la rumeur constante du monde. Par contre elle n’est pas sûre de parvenir un jour à s’habituer à la chaleur.

Enfilant ses vêtements, elle tourne en rond dans la maison. C'est trop calme. Elle s’arrête devant la porte d’une autre chambre et l’ouvre doucement, prenant garde à ne pas la faire grincer. À l'intérieur le lit est vide, les draps en boule par terre.

“Tam?” Chuchote Rey, sentant la panique monter et entrant à l’intérieur, sondant l’obscurité.

Elle ne panique pas encore complètement. Il a laissé ses chaussures, donc il n’a pas pu aller bien loin.  Rey sort sur le porche et lève les yeux vers les arbres qui encadrent leur maison. Ils sont si larges qu'il faudrait six personnes à bout de bras pour en faire le tour, et si hauts qu’elle a parfois le vertige rien qu’à les regarder.

Elle en cherche un en particulier, dans le tronc duquel des pieux ont été plantés pour former une sorte d’escalier rudimentaire jusqu’aux branches.

Effectivement, un pied nu balance depuis une des hautes branches. Rey ravale son angoisse. S’il tombait, il se blesserait gravement. Mais chaque remarque qu’elle lui a fait à ce sujet ne l’a que poussé à monter plus haut.

“Tam?” L’appelle-t-elle.

Tout est silencieux durant de longues secondes.

“Mon nom est Altan.”

Le cœur de Rey se serre un peu, mais elle passe outre. “Je dois me rendre sur la base,” dit-elle. “Je reviens un peu plus tard. Leia va venir pour le petit déjeuner, alors ne t’éloigne pas trop, d’accord?”

Il ne dit rien.

“D’accord?” Répète-t-elle.

“D’accord!” Râle-t-il, d’un ton agacé.

Rey serait tentée de lever les bras au ciel et le gronder, mais elle revient à surmonter l’impulsion. Elle retourne à l’intérieur pour récupérer ses bottes et saisir son bâton, puis elle s’éloigne, suivant le chemin étroit coupé à la machette dans la forêt, menant à la vallée en contrebas.

Il faut marcher longtemps. Quand elle aperçoit enfin la base sous la canopée verte et or des arbres, un des soleils s'est levé et le ciel s’est teinté de bleu pâle. Elle n’a pas le droit de vivre plus près de la base, et les Généraux considèrent qu’il sont déjà généreux.  Au départ ils avaient été placés dans des baraquements avec les autres familles, mais quand les rumeurs de la bataille qu'ils fuyaient leur étaient parvenues, il lui avait été poliment demandé de s’éloigner, elle et son rejeton monstrueux, à une distance qui n’effrayerait plus les autres membres de la Résistance et leurs familles.

Rey considère qu’ils se fourrent le doigt dans l’oeil. Si Tam décidait de provoquer une nouvelle tempête de Force, ce n’est pas trois pauvres kilomètres qui feraient une différence.

La base s’éveille tout juste, quand elle arrive. Les gens se regroupent autour des pompes d’eau potable et font la file devant les douches. Les lève-tôt se regroupent dans le grand hall, qui n’a rien d’un hall, mais est plutôt une clairière où les souches géantes ont été transformées en étranges tables circulaires.

Rey aperçoit Finn qui arrive du coin d’une des cabanes, le bras autour des épaules d’une femme en combinaison de pilote. Son visage s’illumine quand il aperçoit Rey. Il se tourne pour dire quelque chose à la femme à ses côtés et lui donne un baiser. C’est si plein de chaleur et de tendresse que Rey détourne les yeux, parce que quelque chose au fond d’elle menace de craquer.

“Tu es levée tôt” lui dit-il approchant. “Tu viens pour l’Assemblée Générale? Je crois que c’est à neuf heures.”

“Si j’ai le temps. Je voudrais voir le docteur Horridge tant qu”il est tout fraîchement caféiné,” dit-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

“Tu as toujours tes douleurs?” Il la regarde avec inquiétude. “Ne va pas voir Horridge. Il t’amputerait de l’autre bras si tu avais un ongle incarné. Tu devrais aller consulter Thralk.”

“Thralk est encore pire!” proteste-t-elle. La dernière fois que j’ai été lui parler de mon mal de dos, il savait à peine ce qu’était une colonne vertébrale.”

“Oui, bon, il est meilleur avec les invertébrés,” répond Finn en haussant les épaules. “Mais il distribue des antalgiques comme des bonbons. Quand Poe a eu sa foulure, ce que lui a donné Thralk l’a fait planer comme un cerf-volant pendant trois mois d’affilée. C’était parfait. Tu as raté ta vie si tu n’as pas vu Poe tenter de faire manger des carottes à BB8.”

Rey parvient à esquisser un demi-sourire qui ne semble qu’inquiéter Finn davantage. “Tu as vraiment l’air épuisée”. lui fait-il remarquer.

“Merci.”

“Nan mais tu vois ce que je veux dire…”

“Je vois.”

“Comment va Tam?”

Rey garde prudemment une expression neutre. “Il refuse toujours de me parler. Et c’est Altan, maintenant,” dit-elle, avec juste ce qu’il faut d’énervement dans la voix pour lui faire savoir ce qu’elle en pense.

“Je peux passer tout à l’heure,”  propose-t-il. “M’entraîner à tirer au blaster me revigorait toujours, quand j’avais son âge. On peut passer un peu de temps entre hommes. Tirer sur des warbleurs-”

“Non - Il ne tuera rien du tout,” dit Rey vivement.

“D’accord, alors on tirera sur des champignons, comme tu veux.”

“Peut-être que tu peux venir avec Hanna?” Suggère-t-elle. “Ça ferait probablement du bien à Tam de voir d’autres enfants.”

“Moui, peut-être.” Il détourne les yeux, évasif.

Rey soutient son regard. “Quoi? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?”

“En fait… Hanna est encore toute petite et Fiona pense qu’il faudrait attendre que les choses se calment avant qu’on commence à les faire ‘se fréquenter’.”

“De quoi?” Elle fronce les sourcils, horrifiée. “Tu agis comme si Tam était dangereux ou je ne sais pas quoi.”

“Rey,” dit-il fermement. “Il a vaporisé une flotte du Premier Ordre par la seule force de son esprit.”

“Oh, genre tu n’as jamais pigé comment fonctionne la Force! T’es aussi nul que tous les autres!” Elle le dépasse et s’éloigne, furieuse, ignorant ses appels de gamin paumé. Depuis qu’il était lui-même devenu papa, il avait parfaitement adopté le ‘paternalisme’. Rey fulmine intérieurement en songeant combien il a la vie facile. Personne ne va lui voler sa fille. Personne n’aura peur d’elle. Sa femme a les pieds sur terre et aimante - elle ne le quittera jamais pour rejoindre le côté obscur. Elle pilote des Ailes-X avec un record de tirs réussis qui approche de près le total de Poe Dameron, tout en étant aussi une patissière hors-pair-

Un peu honteuse de sa jalousie à l’idée d’une vie aussi tranquille, Rey arpente la base en direction de l’aile médicale. La dernière bataille contre le Premier Ordre remonte à des mois en arrière, et les cliniques sont assez calmes. “Où est le docteur Horridge?” Demande-t-elle à une des infirmières, qui lui indique une terrasse à l’arrière de la clinique.

Rey le trouve en train de lire les gros titres sur un holopad, une tasse de café à la main. Il lui accorde un regard qui en dit long sur son envie de recevoir un patient à cette heure matinale. “Rey,” dit-il avec une amabilité professionnelle. “Que puis-je faire pour toi?”

“Il me faut des antalgiques plus puissants,” dit-elle simplement. “Ceux que vous m’avez prescrits ne me font plus d’effet.”

Le docteur fronce les sourcils. “Tu as toujours les douleurs?” Tes blessures devraient pourtant être cicatrisées, à présent…”

“J’ai juste besoin d’un nouveau lot-”

“Bien sûr. Mais pas sans t’avoir examinée.”

Rey se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Tout ce qu’il a à faire c’est signer un morceau de papier et elle pourra de nouveau dormir une nuit complète, mais visiblement, il veut faire du zèle. S’il faut qu’elle saute à travers des cerceaux enflammés, qu’à cela ne tienne. Elle le laisse lui indiquer une table au-dessus de laquelle est accroché un scanner.

“Est-ce que la douleur a changé?” Lui demande-t-il.

“Oui,” dit-elle sèchement, encore énervée de sa rencontre avec Finn. “C’est pire qu’avant. Avant c’était juste dans mon épaule… ça a avancé et c’est descendu jusque dans ma poitrine. Et c’est là en permanence.” Parfois elle avait si mal qu’elle peinait à respirer. Certaines nuit quand ça la réveillait, elle restait hagarde, s’attendant à se trouver couverte de sang, tant la douleur était fraîche et aigüe.

Mais à chaque fois, il n’y avait rien de visible. Même le Docteur Horridge à travers son scanner n’en trouvait pas la cause. “Tu as été électrocutée, n’est-ce pas?” dit-il.

“Oui.”

“Ça pourrait être une séquelle sur le système nerveux, je suppose…”

Il avait déjà dit ça lors de son précédent examen, avec la même expression perplexe.

“J’ai juste besoin d’une dose plus forte et ça ira,” dit-elle.

“Tu as une douleur qui s’aggrave sans cause physique, pour ce que j’en sais. Je ne crois pas que tu réalises à quel point c’est sérieux,” lui dit-il avec reproches. “Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas te donner de dose plus élevée. En fait le mieux serait que tu arrêtes de prendre les médicaments que je t’ai prescrits.”

“Quoi? Pourquoi?” S’étonne-t-elle.

Horridge hausse un sourcil et tourne l’écran du scanner dans sa direction. Rey regarde l’écran, mais ça pourrait être des hiéroglyphes qu’elle ne ferait pas la différence. C’est quand il lui dessine du doigts sur l’écran les lignes qu’il voit qu’elle comprend ce qu’il lui montre.

Et tout ce qu’elle trouve à dire est : “Oh”.

“Je vais commander d’autres antalgiques, mais ça peut prendre un peu de temps. Je suis désolé.”

Rey quitte  la clinique, frissonnant malgré la sueur qui roule sur sa peau. Errant sans but dans la base, elle ne remarque même pas l’agitation inhabituelle autour d’elle.

Quelque chose tape doucement contre sa jambe avec un bip interrogateur.

Rey baisse les yeux. “BB8…” Elle cligne des yeux pour observer le petit droïde. “Tu es toute brillante.”

La petite droïde bippe fièrement. Elle lui dit que Poe l’a vernie hier et qu’elle a l’ordre d’éviter les flaques de bouillasse. Ensuite elle demande à Rey pourquoi elle ne vient pas à l’assemblée?

“L’assemblée?” répète vaguement Rey.

Et quand on voit BB8, Poe n’est jamais loin. “Tu viens, poupée?” lui dit-il, en lui attrapant le coude au passage.

“Je suis obligée?” dit-elle. Elle n’a pas vraiment envie d’assister aux assemblée officielle, mais Poe Dameron a un charme auquel il est difficile de résister. Le bras dans son dos, il la guide à travers la foule qui se dirige vers l’amphithéâtre  en plein air où ont lieu la plupart des grandes réunions. “Assied toi avec moi, on va tous les rendre jaloux,” dit-il, l’attirant sur le banc avec lui. D’habitude Rey aurait rétorqué que la seule personne à pouvoir être jalouse serait BB8, mais elle a l’esprit ailleurs. Elle voit Finn et Fiona prendre place sur les bancs de l’autre côté. Il l’aperçoit aussi et lui fait un signe du menton, espérant qu’elle ne lui en veuille plus.

Rey détourne les yeux. Ce n’est pas qu’elle lui en veuille toujours… mais le spectacle de son bonheur aggrave la douleur dans son épaule. Poe se penche vers elle. “Tu t’es engueulée avec ton garçon?” lui dit-il.

“Oui et non, pas vraiment…” chuchote-t-elle, de nouveau honteuse. Quand est-elle devenue ce genre de bonne femme, songe-t-elle. Le genre qui ne supporte pas le bonheur des autres. Soudain elle a trop chaud, et la douleur dans son épaule s’intensifie et rampe dans la poitrine suivant une ligne diagonale. Rey presse une main sur son ventre et essaie d’apaiser sa respiration.

Puis quelqu’un s’assoit à côté d’elle. Il est grand, large d’épaules, et sent le savon et le métal.

Une tunique noire frotte contre les cuisses de Rey.

Rey se fige, n’osant pas regarder.

“Commençons!” Clame le Général Banner, s’avançant dans l’amphithéâtre sous les “chut” obéissants de l’assemblée. “Je suis certains que beaucoup d’entre vous ont deviné la raison de cette réunion. La nuit dernière à deux heures du matin, les sondes que nous avons envoyées dans le système d’Oberon ont commencé à communiquer des données.”

Rey concentre son attention sur le Général. Oberon est le nom désignant le trou Noir autour duquel orbitait la comète.

“La Tempête de Trous de Vers qui rendait la région trop dangereuse s’est finalement dissipée,” continue le général. “Nos éclaireurs ont à présent confirmé la présence d’un champ d’épaves du Premier Ordre, comme prévu. Nous avons également localisé les restes d’une comète que nous pensons être le QG du Leader Suprême.”

Des murmurs d’excitation montent de la foule. Le Général attend que le silence revienne avant de donner ses conclusions. “Nous pouvons à présent confirmer que… il n’y a eu aucun survivant. Ce matin, le Président de la République a annoncé officiellement et formellement que le Général Hux et le Leader Suprême Kylo Ren sont morts au combat-”

Le reste de la déclaration du Général est étouffée sous les vivas. Les gens se lèvent. Tout le monde applaudit et pousse des cris de joie. Rey contemple autour d’elle les visages épanouis, souriants. Même Finn est debout, souriant, tapant dans le dos de quelqu’un. A ses pieds, BB8 pousse un bip enthousiasme, et Poe applaudit poliment. Rey sait que si elle n’était pas assise à côté de lui, il hurlerait de joie plus fort que tous les autres.

Seul l’homme à sa droite l’applaudit pas. Il ne bouge pas. Rey glisse les yeux sur son genoux de noir vêtu, où repose une main métallique. Quelque chose goutte de son poignet. Du sang si noir qu’on dirait une flaque d’huile autour de sa botte gauche, s’étendant jusqu’à ses orteils.

Rey se lève d’un coup, et Poe sursaute. “Rey,” crie-t-il, alors qu’elle trébuche dans son empressement. Elle dépasse les mains applaudissantes et joue des coudes pour se dégager un passage dans les groupes d’amis qui se donnent l’accolade. Elle entend le Général réclamer du calme, disant quelque chose à propos des flottes restantes et des bases cachées du Premier Ordre, mais ça se perd bientôt dans le brouhaha alors qu’elle s’enfonce dans les arbres et tombe à genoux, vomissant contre les racines d’un tronc de Goa.

Quand elle n’a plus rien à vomir, elle s’accroupit, la sueur coulant en ruisseaux sur son visage. Elle ouvre les yeux, mais doit les refermer aussitôt. Il y a un corps, à quelques pas. Démembré, ensanglanté. Sa tunique noire est déchirée et ses yeux - elle ne veut pas voit ses yeux.

rey n’a jamais haï aucun endroit autant que Kalboth. Pas même Jakku pendant les périodes de famine. Pas même cette maudite comète. Elle ne peut pas échapper à la touffeur, ici… ça la poursuit, ça la suffoque comme ses pensées les plus sombres qui refusent- “...Laissez moi tranquille!”

“Est-ce que ça va?”

C’est la voix de Finn. Elle se retourne, étourdie, la main sur la bouche. Quand elle regarde le corps, il a évidemment disparu. Il n’a jamais été réel.

“Il me faut de l’eau,” dit-elle.

“Bien sur…” il s’agenouille à côté d’elle et lui tend la gourde d’eau que tous les soldats ont sur eux. C’est sympa de sa part, pense-t-elle, vu qu’elle vient juste de vomir.

Après quelques gorgées d’une eau relativement fraîche, elle se sent un peu mieux ; de la même manière que ‘brisée’ est mieux que ‘dévastée’. Finn lui frotte le dos avec compassion, et elle se sent de nouveau toute penaude d’être aussi mauvaise vis à vis de son bonheur conjugal. “Tu es mon meilleur, et mon plus vieil ami, tu sais,” dit-elle.

“Pas si vieux, quand même,” plaisante-t-il.

“C’est la vérité,” dit-elle. “Ne me laisse jamais l’oublier.”

Il lui fait un drôle de regard. “Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi.”

“Oui, moi aussi.”

“Viens, je vais te déposer en speeder.”

Même les bons jours, Rey déteste ces speeders, et particulièrement quand c’est Finn qui conduit. “non, je vais marcher. Je dois être seule un moment.”

Elle lui tend sa gourde, mais il lui tapote l’avant-bras. “Tu sais quoi? Je te l’offre.”

Le chemin de retour pour la maison lui semble encore plus long que d’habitude. La plupart se fait en montée, ce que Rey n’avait pas vraiment remarqué jusqu’à maintenant, où chaque pas est une lutte en soi. Quand elle aperçoit enfin le toit de tôle si familier, elle a l’impression d’avoir traversé un continent. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et ouvre le réfrigérateur. Il y a un litre lait qui l’attend, et bien qu’elle déteste ça, elle le saisit et en boit autant que possible cul sec. Elle reste ici un long moment, appréciant la fraîcheur du réfrigérateur ouvert et songeant distraitement qu’elle ne sait même pas de quel animal c’est le lait.

“Tam?” appelle-t-elle. Puis elle se reprend. “Altan?”

C’est la voix de Leia qui répond. “Il a été faire un tour.”

Rey se dirige vers la pièce principale où elle trouve Leia assise à l’ombre du porche, l’air calme. Elle a l’air d’être la seule chose sur cette planète qui ne transpire pas. “Il t’a laissée seule?” Dit-elle, indignée. “Je lui ai dit-”

“Ça ne fait rien, Rey” dit-elle. “Les jeunes garçons ne changeront jamais.”

Rey s’installe sous le porche à côté de Leia. “Je refuse de croire ça…”

“Tu a l’air de t’être battue avec un wampa,” dit Leia.

“Je ne sais pas ce qu’est un wampa…” Rey devine que ça n’est pas un compliment. “Ils ont convoqué l’Assemblée.”

L’expression sereine de Leia se fracture imperceptiblement, et le regard de la vieille femme se perd dans l’entremêlement des arbres devant elle. “Le général Banner m’a dit de ne pas y aller. Il m’a tout expliqué la nuit dernière.” Elle semble se secouer délibérément. “Enfin, nous savions déjà tout ça. Ce n’est pas une surprise.”

Rey s’enfouit le visage dans les mains, revoyant tous ces gens sautant de joie… tous se réjouissant qu’il soit mort.

“La Générale Praxis est venu me voir hier,” dit Leia. “Elle voulait mettre en place une cérémonie et remettre à Tam une médaille pour ses actes.”

Rey frissonne, comme si elle allait vomir à nouveau. “C’est dégueulasse.”

“C’est ce que j’ai dit à Praxis. Quoique j’ai peut-être plus virulente…”

“De vrais vautours,” dit Rey, retroussant sa lèvre. “Ils croassent sur les cadavres et se jettent des fleurs pour des choses dans lesquelles ils ne sont pour rien.”

Leia lui jette un regard triste. “Ne sois pas trop dure avec eux, Rey. Le Général Hux et Kylo Ren ont fait beaucoup de victimes ici… directement et indirectement. Tu ne peux pas leur demander de ne pas se réjouir. Cette bataille a fait davantage pour rendre l’espoir dans la Galaxie que toutes nos actions depuis dix ans. Et toi, tu devrais faire attention…”

“Que veux-tu dire?”

“Personne ne te demande de faire une danse de la victoire, mais tu ne devrais pas te montrer en deuil. Les gens vont penser… et bien… ils vont penser que Kylo Ren t’a fait changer de camp.”

Rey est stupéfaite. “C’est donc ça qu’on dit dans mon dos?” Demande-t-elle.

“Il y a des gens qui le pensent,” les yeux vifs de Leia l’observent. Rey réalise soudain d’où vient la couleur des yeux de Kylo. “Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué que tu as changé. Quand tu es partie, tu étais déterminée à le tuer. Et à un moment tu t’es adoucie. Combien de fois t’es-tu rendue sur Ahch-To en espérant l’y retrouver?”

Plus de fois que Rey ne peut les compter. “Je me sens tout sauf douce, pour le moment,” répond-t-elle à voix basse. “Et si les gens sont si reconnaissants à Tam d’avoir tué son propre père, le moins qu’ils puissent faire serait de le laisser approcher la base.”

“Ils ont peur de lui,” dit Leia. “Quelqu’un qui est capable d’anéantir une flotte d’une simple pensée ferait peur à n’importe qui. Et quand ce quelqu’un est un enfant qui confond le bien et le mal-”

“Tam n’est pas dangereux,” insiste Rey.

“Même toi, tu as peur de lui,” fait calmement remarquer leia.

“J’ai peur pour lui,” corrige Rey. “Et s’il - et s’il devenait comme Ben? Comme Kylo? Et s’il avait au fond de lui la même chose qui a fait perdre la tête à son père? Il est déjà si puissant… Je ne pourrai pas l’arrêter. Je ne pourrai pas même l’aider.”

“Il y a de l’obscurité en lui,” dit Leia. “Mais il y en a aussi en toi. Même Luke portait en lui une part d’obscurité dans le coeur quand il était jeune. C’est une bataille à laquelle les gens comme nous doivent faire face. Voilà pourquoi je n’ai jamais voulu être entraînée. J’aurais succombé au côté Obscur en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire.”

“Toi?” Rey refuse de la croire.

“Mon père a assassiné mon peuple entier. Il a détruit ma planète, tué les gens que je considérais mes parents, mes frères et soeurs, tous, et tout ce que j’aimais. Après ça, je ne connaissais plus que la colère. C’est dedans que j’ai puisé ma force. Tu crois que Ben l’a hérité de Vador? Il l’a hérité de moi. Et le temps nous dira si Tam en a hérité aussi.”

Rey regarde la forêt, réfléchissant à ces paroles. “Je t’imaginerais tout à fait, toute en noir, manipulant un sabre rouge.”

“Il fut un temps où j’étais jeune et belle, moi aussi,” dit Leia, se relevant. “J’aurais fait une Sith terrifiante. Du haut de mon mètre cinquante.”

La bouche de Rey esquisse un sourire. “Au moins, on sait que Ben n’a pas hérité sa taille de toi.”

Leia la regarde sans comprendre. “Hm?”

“Oui… Je veux dire, il est si grand et tu es si petite.” Rey voit les sourcils de Leia se froncer dans une expression de chagrin et songe que peut-être personne d’autre que Leia elle-même n’est autorisée à la taquiner à propos de sa taille. “Désolée.”

“Est-ce qu’il est grand?” Demande Leia.

“Evidemment,” Rey la regarde, stupéfaite. “Il arrive au moins… là-haut.” Elle trace approximativement une hauteur bien trente centimètres au-dessus de la sienne. “Tu ne le savais pas?”

“La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il avait huit ans. Il arrivait ici,” dit Leia, mettant sa main à peu près à la hauteur de son épaule. Son regard se perd dans la vide sous le plat de sa main, plongé dans le passé d’un garçon qui n’est plus là depuis longtemps.

La main de Rey retombe et elle regrette de l’avoir levée, car ça a réveillé la douleur dans son épaule et sa clavicule. Elle se frictionne distraitement en repensant à leur discussion… et à leur façon de parler de Kylo Ren comme s’il était en vie. Rey n’est pas sûre que Leia s’en soit rendue compte.

Par contre, Leia se rend bien compte de son malaise. “Tu as toujours mal à l’épaule, n’est-ce pas? Est-ce que Horridge a augmenté ta dose comme je l’ai suggéré?”

Rey reste silencieuse un peu trop longtemps. Elle envisage de mentir, mais ça ne lui parait pas juste vis à vis de Leila. “J’ai vu Horridge,” dit-elle, reluquant ses genoux. “Il ne me donnera rien de plus dans l’immédiat, et il m’a dit d’arrêter mon traitement actuel.”

“Est-ce qu’il a perdu la tête?” s’étouffe Leia. “Est-ce que tu lui as dit que cette douleur t’empêche de dormir?”

“Je ne peux plus prendre ce traitement parce que je suis enceinte.”

Voilà. C’est dit. La vérité est lâchée, et si le dicton dit vrai, alors elle sera libérée. Elle tripote l’ourlet de sa tunique de lin en attendant la réponse de Leia qui met du temps à venir.

“Enceinte de combien?”

“Presque trois mois,” chuchote-t-elle.

Leia semble sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravise et se renfrogne. Elle incline la tête sur le côté et regarde Rey avec beaucoup d’attention. “Tu as été douce douce à quel point, exactement, avec Ben?”

Les pommettes de Rey sont brûlantes, et elle tourne les yeux vers la canopée pour que Leia ne puisse pas voir combien elle a rougi. “Pas la peine de me faire la morale. Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû, mais c’est comme… quand il est près de moi, je ne peux pas m’en empêcher.” Ça n’arrange pas sa gêne, alors elle décide de se taire, plutôt.

“Mais tu as un implant. On en avait parlé,” dit Leia.

“Ouais, et bien, apparement, ils ne sont plus effectifs si tu te fais électrocuter.”

“Ah… le Chevalier de Ren..;”

“Et les millions de fois avant ça, chaque fois que j’ai été touchée par la perche de contrôle d’un stormtrooper,” soupire Rey. “Et la fois où j’ai traversé les câbles sur la coque du Faucon quand les moteurs tournaient.”

“Tu as fait un fameux vol plané,” se souvient Leia. “Chewie a du te faire du bouche à bouche. Tu as toussé des poils de wookie pendant des jours.”

Leia commence à rire, levant sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir.

“Et bien, je suis contente que tu trouves ça drôle,” dit Rey, blafarde. “Je me sens tellement idiote. Je croyais que c’était fini, d’être idiote. Je n’ai plus dix-neuf ans.”

“Tu es encore très jeune, à côté de moi,” dit Leia, parvenant à diminuer son hilarité. Ses yeux brillent un peu trop et Rey soupçonne que ça ne vienne pas de son fou rire. “Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire? Est-ce que tu vas le garder?”

“Je ne sais pas,” dit Rey, mais elle ajoute presque immédiatement, “Oui. Oui, je vais le garder.”

La main tremblant de Leia se referme sur ses paupières, serrant fort. “C’est bien. C’est bien.”

L’éclat dans ses yeux s’est transformé en vraies larmes, maintenant, constate Rey. Elle la serre fort dans ses bras, un peu surprise de sa réaction. La dernière fois qu’elle lui a annoncé une grossesse, Leia avait été épouvantée.

“Je sais que c’est égoïste de ma part,” dit Leia. “J’ai vu ma famille se réduire comme une peau de chagrin jusqu’à l’anéantissement depuis si longtemps, et aujourd’hui il ne reste que toi et Tam. S’il te plait, pardonne à la vieille femme que je suis de se réjouir d’une nouvelle chance. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal. Il ne peut pas faire de mal à cet enfant.”

Le coeur de Rey se brise pour Leia, et elle se penche pour la serrer plus fort encore.

“Il n’est pas… Il n’était pas comme ça, Leia. Il n’était pas du genre à faire du mal à son fils. Il a renoncé à tout, pour Tam.”

Quand elle recule, le visage de Leia est grave et interrogateur. “Comment était il?”

“Que veux tu dire?”

“Tout ce que je sais à son propos vient des rapports officiels. Poe a été le premier à le rencontrer et à survivre pour pouvoir en parler, et tout ce dont il a parlé était d’un monstre sous un masque. Rey, tu es la seule à l’avoir connu. J’ai toujours eu peur de demander, mais j’ai besoin de savoir… comment était mon fils?”

Rey ne sait pas comment répondre. Elle voudrait être honnête et sincère, mais elle n’est pas sûre d’être très objective au sujet de Kylo Ren. Et elle ne veut pas fâcher Leia en étant trop franche, et rester vague ne l’avancerait à rien.

“Il était très grand,” commence-t-elle, bien qu’elle l’ai déjà dit. “Il ressemblait beaucoup à Han, je crois, mais il avait tes yeux. Pas du tout intimidant, vraiment… malgré la cicatrice.” Elle trace de son doigt une ligne de son front jusqu’à sa joue droite. “Il y avait tellement d’obscurité en lui. Il croyait faire ce qui était juste, que la fin justifierait les moyens. Mais tant que je l’ai connu, la lumière brûlait au fond de lui. Elle s’est renforcée au fil des ans, le déchirant en morceaux. Il est tellement plein de doute, et d’insécurité et de honte et de colère, mais je crois qu’il est capable de plus de passion que personne d’autre au monde. Il ne sait pas comment le montrer, mais Tam l’a changé. Il aime Tam plus que lui-même.”

Elle cille et se rassoit. “Il aimait Tam,” se corrige-t-elle.

“Et est-ce qu’il t’aimait?” demande doucement Leia.

“Rey ne peut que hausser les épaules. “Je ne sais pas s’il m’aimait, ou s’il était juste obsédé par l’idée de me posséder comme un trophée, comme le sabre de Luke… ou s’il avait simplement besoin d’être aimé, et j’étais ce qu’il avait s’approchant le plus d’un amant.”

“Je ne me suis jamais menti pour me convaincre qu’il était un homme bien,” dit gravement Leia.

“Il aurait pu. A la fin. Il m’a laissée prendre Tam et partir, même s’il savait que je ne le lui ramènerai jamais. Il aurait pu refuser… il aurait pu nous obliger à rester et nous aurions tous brûlé ensemble. Finalement, il aurait pu prendre des décisions bien pires.”

C’était sans doute la chose la plus gentille qu’elle n’ait jamais dit à son sujet. Elle se surprit à en penser chaque mot. Elle écoute la rumeur de la forêt, des craquement distants dans les arbres et le bruissement des créatures invisibles passant sous les feuillages.

“Ce n’est pas encore dissipé,” dit Rey doucement. “Je le ressens toujours, proche de moi.”

“Il est parti, Rey,” dit Leia. “Je le sens dans ma chair. Il n’est plus là-bas. Depuis l’instant où il est né, j’ai toujours ressenti sa présence. Il était un morceau de moi, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Mais là, il n’y a plus rien.”

Rey croit comprendre. Même quand Tam lui a été enlevé, peu importait la distance, elle avait la conviction qu’il était en vie, et certaine qu’elle le sentirait à l’instant où il cesserait de vivre.

Pour Kylo c’est différent. Elle n’a jamais pu le ressentir vraiment aussi bien qu’à l’époque de leur Lien de Force. Elle ne ressent plus rien à présent… elle sait simplement que la douleur du Lien rompu s’est finalement estompée. Ce qui semble confirmer que seule la mort de l’un ou de l’autre pouvait apaiser cette souffrance.

Mais songer à Tam lui rappelle que l’heure tourne et qu’il ne tarderait pas à avoir faim. “Il devrait être rentré à présent,” dit elle, tordant le cou pour voir l’heure sur le mur. “Il déteste traîner dehors sous le pic de chaleur.”

Elle se lève et chasse un insecte de sa jambe. L’intérieur de la maison est bien plus frais que la terrasse, et elle se dirige vers la chambre de son fils et sa porte fermée, porte dont elle aurait juré qu’elle était ouverte, en rentrant tout à l’heure. Elle l’entrouvre pour jeter un coup d’oeil à l’intérieur et n’est pas étonnée d’y trouver un garçon au teint rose étendu sur sa couchette, contemplant le plafond.

Plus que tous les autres, Tam souffre de la chaleur sur Kalboth. Il est né et a été élevé sur une planète glacée dont les températures ne montaient jamais au dessus de ‘glacial’ à la saison chaude, et les quatre dernières années il avait vécu sur une comète cerclée de glace. Rey a installé sa chambre dans la pièce la plus fraîche de la maison, mais il passe encore trop de temps allongé, immobile. Elle n’est pas totalement certaine que ça ne soit qu’un problème de chaleur, mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre.

“Je ne t’ai pas entendu revenir. Pourquoi n’es tu pas venu nous faire un coucou?” dit elle.

“coucou.”

Rey réfrène un soupir. “Tu veux manger?”

“Non.”

“Non?” Rey fronce les sourcils. “Tu n’as pas faim?”

“Non.”

“As-tu pris un petit déjeuner?”

“Probablement.”

Rey jette un oeil à la cuisine. Il n’y a pas de nouveau bol ni de couverts à nettoyer, et comme Tam ne nettoie jamais derrière lui, elle suppose qu’il n’a pas déjeuné, non. “Est-ce que tu fais un genre de grève de la faim?” lui demande-t-elle.

“Non.”

“Tam-”

Il tourne ostensiblement le visage vers le mur.

“Altan,” se reprend-t-elle. “Je vais faire de la soupe. Je t’en mets de côté pour plus tard si tu en veux, d’accord?”

ll ne répond pas. Rey baisse les yeux, se demandant ce qu’elle pourrait ajouter d’autre. Si elle était Kylo, elle lui dirait de cesser de bouder, et il obéirait promptement. Mais encore une fois, si son père était là, il ne serait pas un deuil. Dans le tas de draps et de vêtements en boule sur le sol, elle remarque un papier froissé à moitié enterré sous des chaussettes.

Au moins il a recommencé à dessiner, se dit-elle, tendant la main pour le ramasser et l’aplatir.

Mais elle réalise que ce n’est pas un nouveau dessin. C’est le même que celui qu’il faisait sur la Comète, celui où il s’était représenté donnant la main à ses deux parents. Elle continue de songer que c’était plus une oeuvre de propagande involontaire qu’un acte strictement naïf, mais Tam a complété son chef d’oeuvre d’un ajout qui serre le coeur de Rey.

Au crayon rouge, il a tracé une ligne diagonale sur le personnage de Kylo, des traits rouges brutaux revenant encore, et encore, et encore.

Rey repose le dessin, et referme la porte. Plus tard, assise en regardant la casserole sur le feu, elle a une révélation.

Voici ma vie, désormais, se dit-elle. Exilée dans une maison pourrissante au fond de la jungle, avec un enfant qui refuse de lui parler, et un autre en chemin. Elle est le dernier Jedi, vingt-cinq mille années de tradition et l’héritage de millions d’individus repose sur ses épaules, et elle prépare de la soupe.

Elle n’a pas eu de tel choc depuis ses dix-neuf ans, quand sur Jakku, elle a regardé une vieille femme frottant des pièces de récup’, et qu’elle s’était dit que si rien ne se passait sous peu, ce serait bientôt elle, cette vieille femme.

Quand elle termine sa soupe, Rey a décidé de ne pas rester sur Kalboth. Elle ne peut pas rester le petit Jedi domestique de la Résistance, qui la gardera toujours à l’écart par peur de son fils. Elle ne peut pas être simplement une maman. Elle doit finir ce que Luke a commencé. Elle doit réparer ce que Kylo Ren a brisé. Elle doit accorder à son fils une chance de devenir l’homme qu’il devrait, et s’assurer que l’enfant à naître trouvera sa place dès le premier jour.

Quand elle se couche ce soir là, son épaule est raide et endolorie. Il peine à s’endormir en maudissant la douleur, la chaleur, et les warbleurs qui ont décidé de monter une chorale juste sous ses fenêtres, ce soir. Elle reconsidère la proposition de Finn de les utiliser comme cible de blaster.

La chambre moite se dissout finalement dans un rêve, toujours le même rêve. L’obscurité absolue, plus opaque que les profondeurs de l’espace, et le corps mutilé sur le dos, le bras tendu, comme pour atrapper quelque chose qu’elle ne peut pas voir. Quelque chose qui lui échappera désormais pour toujours.

Rey se réveille en larmes, mais elle plonge directement dans un cauchemar infernal, sentant les tentacules bleues du vortex vibrer et s’étirer autour d’elle, tourbillonnant comme des nuages orageux, la mettant en pièces. La douleur déchire son épaule jusque dans sa poitrine comme si elle venait être tranchée en deux, et avec un cri, elle tombe de sa couchette.

Un instant, elle croit qu’il y a quelqu’un d’autre dans la pièce, quelqu’un accroupi dans l’ombre, qui l’observe. Mais quand elle regarde mieux, il n’y a sur le mur que la tache humide de l’infiltration d’eau du mois dernier.

Enfouissant le visage dans ses mains, Rey prend une inspiration tremblante. “Mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être un fantôme agréable?” demande-t-elle dans le vide de la chambre, mais sa voix semble si forte dans le silence de la nuit qu’elle se couvre la bouche en espérant ne pas avoir réveillé Tam.

La douleur dans son épaule devenue une pulsation régulière, se rendormir lui paraît impossible. Rey quitte sa chambre et se rend à la cuisine chercher un verre d’eau pendant qu’elle attend que la sensation de malaise de son rêve s’estompe.

La nuit est calme, à présent. Elle ne réalise pas tout de suite que les bruits habituels de la forêt de son tus, un signe que la pluie approche. La maison est silencieuse elle aussi, et la sensation de malaise ne fait que s’intensifier.

Rey repose son verre et se dirige vers la chambre de Tam, juste pour s’assurer que tout va bien. Elle ouvre doucement la porte et sonde l’obscurité.

Son lit est vide.

“Altan?” appelle-t-elle doucement, entrant dans la pièce, cherchant autour d’elle au cas où il se serait endormi sur son bureau une fois de plus. Son pied marche sur quelque chose et elle se penche machinalement pour ramasser le dessin qu’elle avait laissé là quelques heures plus tôt.

En le regardant, elle ne peut pas empêcher son pouvoir de transmettre des sensations depuis le papier jusqu’à sa main. Un sentiment d’épouvante la submerge, naissant dans le fond de son ventre pour l’engloutir, pas seulement parce que Kylo Ren a été rayé du dessin, mais parce que Tam aussi.


	17. Lune Montante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous êtes tous des gens merveilleux à paillettes et vous méritez ma gratitude éternelle pour m’avoir suivie jusqu’ici.

 

Le bruit de la pluie qui tambourine les feuilles remplit l’air, couvrant tout autre son, y compris celui des battements de son cœur. De l’eau et de la boue éclaboussent ses jambes alors que Rey zigzague entre les arbres et dévale les pentes moussues qui mènent à la base de la Résistance.

“Hé doucement!” Lui crie un soldat en patrouille, quand elle manque de lui foncer dedans. Mais elle est emportée par sa vitesse et continue sa course sans un mot. Des torrents d’eau bouillonnent le long des allées de baraquements.

“Finn!” Crie-t-elle, glissant jusqu’à la porte 87. Elle tambourine sur la porte des deux poings. “Finn! Par pitié!”

Des lumières s’allument, non seulement dans l’appartement 87 mais dans plusieurs autres aussi.

“C’est quoi ce boucan?” Lance quelqu’un en se penchant à sa fenêtre.

L’instant d'après la porte devant elle s’ouvre, et Finn apparaît, en sous-vêtements.

“Qu’est-ce qui te prend, Rey?” Derrière lui, elle aperçoit Fiona qui passe la tête par la porte de leur chambre.

“Tam est parti!” S’exclame Rey, la main crispée sur le dessin trempé qu’il a laissé. “Il va mal - il est terriblement malheureux et tout est de ma faute, et je l’ai fait fuguer et je ne n’ai aucune idée d’où il peut être! Finn j’ai besoin de ton aide!”

“Attend. Calme toi,” dit-il, la prenant par les coudes. “Il a de petites jambes, il n’a pas pu aller bien loin.”

Rey s’étouffe devant tant de candeur. “Il va se faufiler dans un vaisseau - il a probablement déjà quitté la planète! Il est parti depuis des heures!”

“D’accord, ne bouge pas, laisse moi juste,” il se précipite dans sa chambre, où son épouse lui tend une pile de vêtements. “T’es la meilleure,” lui dit-il.

“J’appelle Dameron,” leur dit-elle.

Finn est encore en train de se débattre avec ses boutons quand ils se précipitent sous la pluie. “Comment peux-tu être si sûre qu’il va monter clandestinement dans un vaisseau?” Lui demande-t-il.

“Je le sais c'est tout,” dit-elle, n’ayant pas l’énergie pour lui expliquer que Tam a mis ses émotions et ses intentions dans le dessin qu’elle tient en main, et parce qu’elle-même ne comprend pas toujours très bien comment fonctionne son pouvoir.

“Écoute, les gosses font ça, parfois. Ils font la gueule, puis ils fuguent, mais ils ne vont jamais très loin,” dit-il pour tenter de la rassurer. “Des cadets s’enfuyaient toujours de l’académie du Premier Ordre, mais au final on se faisait toujours prendre.”

“Tam ne fuit pas une dictature tyrannique. Il me fuit moi!”

“C’est pareil, Rey. C'est le milieu de la nuit. Il n’y a pas tant de vaisseaux que ça qui décollent et s’il est à bord de l’un d’entre eux, on le saura bien assez vite. On va le retrouver.”

Même si ses paroles sonnent juste, Rey ne parvient pas à apaiser les battements affolés de son cœur le long du chemin vers la tour de contrôle. L’équipe de nuit est restreinte, mais quand la nouvelle d’un enfant disparu se répand - à fortiori un enfant violemment sensible à la Force - la base s’anime. On envoie quérir le Général Banner. Rey regarde par dessu l’épaule du Lieutenant qui fait défiler la liste des vols de nuit.

“Six vaisseaux ont décollé cette nuit, l’ordre à été donné aux autres de rester au sol.”

“Peut-on les rappeler?” Demande Rey avec angoisse.

“Euh, quatre sont hors de portée, les deux autres se sont amarrés à la station Toska.”

“Toska!” Répète Rey. La station Toska est un des premiers endroits qu’elle a visité comme agent de la Résistance, et elle l'a déteste toujours autant. La station est si étendue qu’elle forme un anneau complet autour de la lune dont elle est sur orbite, et certaines zones sont si vétustes que des incidents de décompression catastrophiques arrivaient régulièrement quand des structures entières se détachaient à cause de la rouille. Malgré quoi, c'était une des stations indépendantes les plus actives de la galaxie. Des millions de vaisseaux s’y amarraient et en décollaient depuis chaque recoin de chaque système ; commerçants, transporteurs, trafiquants d’esclaves, braconniers, et même le Premier Ordre y faisaient des affaires au grand jour. “Si Tam est déjà sur Toska, alors je l’ai perdu à jamais.”

“Rey, la plupart de ses vaisseaux sont bien trop petits pour qu'un passager clandestin puisse s’y cacher,” lui rappelle Finn. “Il n’y a que le cargo dans lequel il aurait pu se glisser sans se faire repérer. Où va celui-là?”

“C'est une opération d’infiltration sur Haven Prime,” répond le lieutenant mal à l’aise. “C’est une place forte du Premier Ordre où ils entraînent des cadets.”

Rey jette un regard affolé à Finn qui acquiesce. “Reste à espérer qu’il ne soit pas à son bord,” dit-il.

“Tout est de ma faute, Finn,” dit Rey, la voix tremblante. “Il aimait son père, il m’en veut, et maintenant ça recommence. C'est l’histoire de Ben qui recommence. Il est parti, je ne le verrai plus jamais, et il va grandir et je ne saurai même pas à quoi il ressemble-”

“Rey!”

Elle se retourne quand Poe Dameron s’engouffre dans la salle de contrôle, la pluie dégoulinant sur ses boucles noires. “Tout va bien, on l’a trouvé,” annonce-t-il, “il était endormi derrière le cargo au dock six. Jess est restée avec lui. Viens vite.”

Rey a le cœur aux bords des lèvres en emboîtant le pas à Poe sous la pluie. Les projecteurs ont été allumés pour aider aux recherches, même si l’agitation retombe progressivement. Elle aperçoit un petit groupe traversant la piste devant le hangar numéro six, un enfant parmi eux. Rey se précipite devant Poe, indifférente aux éclaboussures des flaques d’eau sous ses bottes, puis elle tombe à genoux et serre Tam fort dans ses bras.

Il est trempé jusqu'aux os et grelottant, et porte un baluchon de nourriture et de vêtements propres.

Reculant légèrement, elle lui tient fermement les bras.

“Pourquoi as tu fait ça?” S’ecrie-t-elle dans le vacarme de la pluie.

Les yeux de Tam fuient son regard. Elle veut le secouer, le faire revenir au petit garçon qu’il était autrefois. Mais à la place, elle presse le dessin dans sa petite main. “Qu’as-tu voulu dire? Explique moi!”

Les membres de la Résistance autour d’eux se dispersent, pour respecter leur intimité. Tam jette un œil au papier puis baisse les yeux. 

“Tam, s’il te plaît, parle moi! Pourquoi voulais tu t’enfuir-”

“Parce que tu ne veux plus de moi!” Crie-t-il, explosant d’une émotion qu'il avait réfrénée trop longtemps. “Parce que tu as tout le temps peur de moi! Parce que tu vas avoir un nouveau bébé et que tu ne veux plus de moi!”

“Ce n’est pas vrai! Rien de cela n’est vrai!” Lui dit-elle avec aplomb, comprenant qu’il a dû entendre sa conversation avec Leia. “Je t’aimerai toujours-”

“Tu me détestes, je le sais!” Pleure-t-il misérablement. “Parce que je l’ai tué et t’ai rendue malheureuse. Je l’ai tué et je ne sais pas comment réparer.”

Elle sent des larmes lui brûler les paupières, mêlées aux gouttes de pluie. Sa gorge est douloureuse quand elle répond. “Ce n’était pas de ta faute…”

“Il est mort à cause de moi!” S’écrie-t-il, se débattant soudain.

Rey l’attire contre elle, le serrant dans une étreinte qui sert autant à le retenir qu’à le protéger. “Écoute moi,” supplie-t-elle, lui tenant le visage. “Tu n’y es pour rien, Tam. Ton père serait mort que tu invoques ou non cette tempête. La flotte du Premier Ordre était trop puissante. Il le savait bien.”

“Menteuse! Tu me l’a reproché! Je l’ai senti!”

“C’est vrai, mais j’avais tort,” lui dit-elle. “Je ne t’en veux pas et je ne suis pas en colère. Je te le jure. Je t’aime - je t’aimerai toujours! Et rien que tu fasses ne m'empêchera jamais de t’aimer!”

Tam sanglote contre son épaule, à présent, et Rey ne parvient plus à garder son sang froid, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues, la respiration hoquetante. “Ne m’abandonne jamais, Tam! Je l’ai déjà perdu lui, je ne sais pas si je survivrais si je te perdais aussi”

Elle le garde contre elle jusqu’à ce que s’apaisent ses sanglots. Alors elle le serre encore, et elle sent le poids de la veste de Poe peser sur ses épaules.

“Ça fait bien assez d’aventures pour cette nuit, tous les deux,” dit Poe. “Venez chez moi vous réchauffer avec des serviettes et du chocolat chaud, d’accord?”

Rey est soulagée de ne pas avoir à remonter à pieds. Elle laisse Tam grimper sur le dos de Finn, et la main de Poe sur son épaule la guide jusque chez lui.

“Où comptais-tu aller de toute façon, mon pote?”

Demande Poe à Tam.

“Je n’avais pas réfléchi jusque là,” admet Tam penaud.

Le chocolat chaud est précisément ce dont chacun avait besoin, même si Tam reste boudeur. Poe et Finn font de leur mieux pour tenir une conversation anodine, mais Rey voit bien aux regards que Finn lui jette en douce qu’il a dû entendre ce que Tam a dit à propos du bébé.

Mais ce soir, Rey n’a pas l'énergie pour l'inévitable dispute qui ne manquera pas de suivre, et ce soir heureusement, il garde son avis pour lui-même.

Elle contemple Tam, remarquant que ses yeux rougis et gonflés se ferment. Poe lui indique une chambre d’amis avec un lit double juste assez grand pour Tam et elle.

“Maman, tu serres trop fort,” gémit Tam quand elle s’installe avec lui sur le matelas.

“Pardon,” elle relâche un peu son étreinte, mais pas totalement. Elle a encore peur que si elle le lâche, il disparaîtra de nouveau pendant son sommeil.

Ça n’a pas l’air de déranger Tam, qui appuie confortablement sa tête contre son bras. Il lève la main et joue mollement avec une mèche de cheveux de Rey, tout en luttant contre le poids qui ferme ses paupières.

“Tu peux dormir, tout va bien,” dit-elle, lui caressant les cheveux.

“J’ai pas envie,” dit-il en baillant, mais l’épuisement est plus fort que son manque de sommeil. “Je ne veux plus faire ces rêves.”

“Quels rêves?”

“De Kylo Ren.”

Rey baille, tombant de sommeil. “Je sais que c'est dur,” dit-elle. “Moi aussi je rêve de lui.”

“Tu rêves de quoi avec lui?” Demande Tam.

“Oh…” Rey ne veut pas lui faire de la peine avec la verité, que tout ce qu'elle voit sont des images macabres. “Je rêve qu'il est encore là, me reprochant mes manières et aboyant des ordres aux gens.”

Tam regarde ses cheveux, solennel. “Je le vois tout le temps, dans le vaisseau de commande,” dit-il. “Il y a eu une explosion. À chaque fois il est étendu sur le sol et il essaie d’atrapper un masque à oxygène, mais il a perdu trop de sang à cause du coup que lui a porté Scorpus Ren. Il y a des flots de sang sur sa poitrine. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu’il est mort.”

Un frisson parcourt les veines de Rey, parce qu’elle sait avec une certitude effrayante qu’elle et Tam ont vu la même chose. “Ce n’est qu’un rêve,” souffle -t-elle.

“Mais il me fait comme ces rêves qui deviennent réalité,” dit-il, mais cela n’a plus l’air de l’effrayer désormais. “Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais tout le temps. Ça ne change presque jamais. Je voudrais que ça s’arrête…”

“Je vais t’enseigner une astuce que j’ai apprise sur Jakku et qui éloigne les cauchemars,” lui dit-elle, et elle le sent venir se blottir contre elle. “D’abord il faut que tu te détendes de la tête aux pieds, même les orteils et les oreilles et le bout des ongles. Ensuite, il faut penser à ton meilleur souvenir. Il faut que tu y penses et que tu le revives minute par minute. Ensuite tu feras de beaux rêves.”

“Quand papa m’a montré comment fabriquer mon sabre laser,” dit Tam la voix pâteuse.

“C'est parfait.”

“J’étais heureux, parce que je savais que tu allais bientôt arriver et je voulais l’avoir terminé à temps…”

“Alors pense y fort.” Elle blottit la tête de Tam contre son cou, sous son menton, et lui caresse les cheveux. Il ne tarde pas à s’endormir, et elle le sent se détendre et sa respiration se réguler. Elle ne sait pas s’il fera de beaux rêves, mais elle sait que Kylo Ren avait raison. Ses visions ont une précision incroyable. Elle avait souvent vu le corps, mais Tam voyait le corps dans le vaisseau. L’épaule de Rey lui lance et pulse, mais elle n’ose pas bouger de peur de déranger Tam. Mais cette douleur, songe-t-elle, doit être proche de celle qu’on ressent quand on est coupé en deux par un sabre.

Même en fermant les yeux et en songeant à ses moments de bonheur, elle ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil.

“Je crois qu'il est vivant.”

Un voile de chagrin passe sur le visage de Leoa quand elle entend ceci, et Rey s’en veut, surtout quand cette dernière était si heureuse quelques instants plus tôt. Elles sont assises dans la clairière à une des larges souches transformées en tables, surveillant du coin de l’oeil Tam jaillir de derrière les autres souches, jouant à quelque chose entre cache-cache et chat perché avec la petite Hanna. Même si Tam a l’air exaspéré, Hanna qui a trois ans le regarde avec des yeux emplis d’admiration.

Leia se tourne donc vers Rey, la joie ayant déserté ses traits. “Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation,” dit-elle avec lassitude. “Ça fait trois mois, s’il était en vie nous le saurions, depuis le temps.”

“Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer,” dit Rey, se mordant la lèvre. “Mais la douleur dans mon épaule ne diminue pas. Il n’y a aucune explication physique. Et je me dis… Quand on s’est quittés, Kylo a été frappé par une lame. Ça l’a ouvert en deux de l’épaule à la poitrine, et je crois que la douleur que je ressens, c'est la sienne.”

“Rey,” soupire Leia.

“S’il est mort, alors pourquoi souffre-t-il? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens sa douleur?”

Leia secoue la tête. “Ça n’a aucun sens. Une telle blessure l’aurait tué à coup sûr, et si par miracle il avait survécu à cette blessure et à la Tempête, il ne serait plus en souffrance comme tu le ressens, depuis le temps.”

“Je t’ai dit que je ne pouvais pas l’expliquer. Mais je sens que j’ai raison.”

Rey baisse les yeux et constate que ses mains se tordent si fort que ses phalanges ont blanchi. Leia lui prend doucement les mains. “S’il est vivant,” commence-t-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, “tu dois bien reflechir et de demander si ce n’est pas mieux qu’il soit mort… Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle il n’est pas venu sur Ahch-To. Sa mort est la plus grande victoire de la Résistance. As tu le droit de leur retirer ça?”

“Mais s’il a besoin d'aide?” Demande Rey. “Est-ce qu’on se contente de l’abandonner à son sort parce que ça nous arrange?”

“C’est mon fils, alors crois moi je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Mais pourquoi serait-ce à toi de le sauver?”

“A cause du Lien de Force que nous avons partagé, je suppose,” Rey appuie une main contre sa poitrine, “Je crois qu’il est revenu. Je ressens sa souffrance parce que le Lien est revenu. Mais quelque chose ne va pas… Je devrais ressentir davantage, où il est et ce qu’il pense, mais quelque chose l’empêche. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n’a pas pu venir sur Ahch-To. Et si quelqu’un a besoin d’aide, peu importe ses crimes, n’est-il pas de notre devoir de lui porter secours?”

Leia détourne les yeux, du côté des enfants, écoutant les cris de joie d’Hanna qui vient de trouver Tam accroupi derrière un banc. “On croirait entendre Luke,” dit-elle songeuse. “Tu dois avoir un grand sens moral. Ou bien l’aimer vraiment beaucoup…”

Rey secoue la tête. “C'est ce qui est juste.”

“Je pense que tu te trompes, dit Leia. “S’il était en vie, je le ressentirais. Mais je te connais assez pour savoir que maintenant que tu as cette idée en tête, je ne pourrai pas t’en détourner.”

“Tout ce qu’il me faut c’est un vaisseau,” déclare Rey. “un seul voyage. Si je me suis trompée, je l’accepterai. Mais je dois savoir.”

“Un vaisseau ça devrait être jouable, à condition que personne ne connaisse la vraie raison. Des gens comme Banner ou Praxis pourraient particulièrement mal réagir s’ils découvraient que tu pars secourir un ennemi.” Leia fait un geste en direction des enfants. “Et pour Tam?”

“Je ne peux pas l’emmener… Ce serait trop dangereux. Pourras-tu veiller sur lui pour moi?”

“Comme au bon vieux temps.”

“J’espère pas.”

Leia demeure réticente. Rey voit bien qu’elle la fait marcher, tout comme elle l’a taquinée sur ses allers-retours infructueux vers Ahch-To. Personne au monde n’a plus d’expérience dans le deuil que cette femme, et tout ce qu’elle veut, c’est retrouver la paix. Elle veut avancer. Rey culpabilise de se mettre en travers de sa guérison, mais s’il y a une leçon qu’elle a retenue de sa vie, c’est que personne ne doit être laissé en arrière. Personne ne doit être abandonné.

pas même lui.

“Si c’est ce dont tu as besoin,” dit Leia.

Personne ne contredira la requête d’une Générale à la retraite, et c’est donc Leia qui s’occupe de la logistique. Rey n’aime pas l’idée de faire des cachoteries à Finn et Poe, mais elle sait aussi que s’ils connaissaient ses intentions d’aller secourir Kylo Ren, ils seraient capables de la ligoter pour l’empêcher de partir. Le seul à qui elle dit tout, c’est Tam.

“Mais tu ne dois faire confiance à personne d’autre,” dit-elle solennellement, en attachant ses bottes. “Ce que je fais relève de la plus haute trahison, tu sais. Tu ne voudrais pas qu’on me mette en prison, n’est-ce pas?”

Le visage de Tam est étrangement indifférent, mais elle le connait assez pour voir son tourment. Il est partagé entre enthousiasme et désespoir, mais c’est le désespoir qui prend le dessus.

“Emmène moi avec toi” dit-il.

“Hors de question,” répond-t-elle, lui pinçant la joue affectueusement. “As tu déjà vu un champ de bataille après une bataille? Ce n’est pas un endroit pour un enfant.”

“Mais comment vas-tu faire pour le retrouver?”

“Je ne sais pas encore,” dit-elle en souriant tristement. “Mais surtout, ne te fais pas d’illusions, mon coeur. Même si je le retrouve, je ne sais pas dans quel état il sera… et nous aurons peut-être fait tout ça pour rien. Tu comprends pourquoi je dois y aller?”

“Oui,” dit-il à contre coeur. “Mais tu ne devrais pas.”

Elle s’interrompt dans son geste, le double sabre à la main. “Je vais revenir. Je ne partirai pas longtemps, je te le promets.”

Il lui tient la main bien trop fort, tout le long du chemin jusqu’à la piste de décollage, et quand ils s’arrêtent pour un câlin d’adieu, il refuse de la lâcher. Elle croit entendre ses sanglots alors qu’elle s’éloigne, et elle se fait violence pour ne pas se retourner et revenir vers lui en courant. Au moins il y a Leia, pense-t-elle. Leia sera là pour lui tenir la main et le prendre dans ses bras, il ne sera pas réellement seul. Il ne sera pas abandonné.

Ou du moins, c’est ce qu’elle se répète.

On ne peut accéder au système Oberon que depuis quelques jours, tant la tempête de Force déclenchée par Tam a été violente. Il reste encore quelques vortex mais ils sont réduits, stables, et en régression. À l’instant où Rey sort de l’hyperespace au cœur du champ de bataille qu’elle a fui trois mois plus tôt, un malaise lui serre le cœur. La plupart des débris ont migré, attirés par l’orbite du trou noir, et à première vue il ne reste pas grand chose de la destruction monstrueuse qui a eu lieu ici. A présent, le plus grand danger n’est plus les tourbillons de Force imprévisibles. Rey surveille son radar, constatant que la région qui a un jour été un des recoins les plus reculés de l’espace fourmille à présent d’activité. Les pilleurs d'épaves ont investi les lieux. Elle les reconnaît à leur façon de s’agglutiner comme des mouches autour des plus grosses épaves, dans des vaisseaux qui ont l’air de bricolages de chewing-gum et papier mâché. Mais le Premier Ordre aussi est là, récupérant ce qui peut l’être de leur flotte. Ils cherchent certainement des informations, des réponses… Ils n’ont que faire des pilleurs d’épaves, mais Rey doute qu'ils ne fassent preuve de beaucoup de patience si un vaisseau se mettait en travers de leur chemin.

Rey programme un itinéraire entre les plus grosses agglomérations de débris et commence à sonder les lieux. Elle connaît l’empreinte du vaisseau de commande de Kylo Ren. S’il y en a des morceaux ici, elle les trouvera.

Malheureusement, il faut pour cela effectuer une recherche organisée et minutieuse, et vu combien les débris peuvent s’étendre en seulement trois mois, Rey réalise qu'une telle fouille pourrait prendre des jours. Des semaines. En fait, ça pourrait prendre des années.

Fermant les yeux, Rey laisse le scanner faire son travail, et se lance elle-même dans un tout autre genre de recherche. Elle a toujours mal à l’épaule, mais ni plus ni moins qu’avant. Si le Lien de Force existe, elle ne parvient pas à le suivre ni à le pénétrer. Un mur de néant se dresse à l’extrémité de ses sens.

Au dessus d'elle, l’alarme d'approche se met à bipper. Rey se redresse, revenant immédiatement à elle, et réalise qu’un vaisseau avec une empreinte du Premier Ordre est en train de la passer au scanner. Elle lâche une volée de jurons silencieux et fait de son mieux pour conserver son sang froid.

“Identifiez-vous”, aboie la radio, avec toute l’agressivité gratuite qu’elle attend du Premier Ordre.

“Je suis un vaisseau de ferrailleur, Monsieur,” répond-t-elle avec un grimace.

“Où êtes-vous immatriculée?”

“Au poste Niima, Monsieur. Sur Jakku. Je travaille pour Unkar Plutt.” Rey réfléchit à toute vitesse. “Euh, seriez-vous intéressé par l’achat de Zed-9? J’en ai une quinzaine en stock, tous presque comme neufs et rechargés à bloc.”

“Je ne serais pas étonné que vous les ayez pillés sur les coques de nos vaisseaux.”

“C’est légal, Monsieur. Selon la Loi Galactique, les épaves et matériaux de récupération appartiennent à ceux qui les trouvent, peu importe le propriétaire d’origine-”

Elle est interrompue par la Radio qui s’éteint. Le vaisseau du Premier Ordre s’éloigne, ne s’intéressant pas plus à elle qu’à un insecte bourdonnant autour d’une charogne. Rey relâche soudain son souffle, qu’elle n’avait pas réalisé avoir retenu. Elle rectifie légèrement sa trajectoire, préférant éviter de croiser plusieurs fois la route d’un même vaisseau.

Devant elle, elle peut voir un des plus gros fragment des Star Destroyers détruits. Ça mesure environ un kilomètre de long, et ses moteurs à ions sont quasiment intacts. Rey devine que c’est là que sont regroupés sous les pilleurs d’épaves avant même de voir apparaître leurs vaisseaux sur son radar. 

Spontanément, elle préfère les éviter. Ayant été pilleuse d’épave elle-même, elle sait bien qu’il ne faut pas leur faire confiance.

Les rares fois où elle a dépendu d’un autre ferrailleur de Jakku, elle s’en est mordu les doigts - parfois littéralement.

Mais encore une fois, personne mieux que ces gens ne sera informé de la nature des épaves retrouvées dans le champ de bataille. Son instinct lui souffle de ne laisser de côté aucune piste, alors Rey allume un canal de communication et lance un appel vers les vaisseaux de ferrailleurs.

La plupart se contentent de l’ignorer. Ça prend du temps avant qu’on daigne lui répondre, et Rey est surprise en voyant apparaître sur son écran les lekkus d’un twi’lek. “Qu’est-ce que tu veux?” demande-t-il en twi’leki. “Ce vaisseau est à nous. Trouve-t-en un autre.”

“Je ne cherche pas de pièces,” dit-elle patiemment. “Je ne suis pas là pour les épaves.”

Le visage grossit sur l’écran comme le twi’lek s’approche de son propre moniteur. “T’as pourtant bien une dégaine de pilleuse d’épaves.”

Quel con, pense-t-elle, mais elle reste stoïque. “Je cherche des survivants.”

Le twi’lek se met à rire. Rey attend qu’il termine. “Ça ne fait que quelques jours que cette zone d’espace est accessible,” dit le pillard. “Si quelqu’un avait été assez poissard pour survivre à cette drôle de Tempête, il serait mort depuis le temps.”

Rey sent son coeur s’alourdir, mais elle refuse d’abandonner tout espoir. “Je cherche un vaisseau en particulier,” dit-elle, pianotant sur le clavier de la console pour lui transmettre l’empreinte du vaisseau de commande de Kylo Ren. “Est-ce que vous, ou quelqu’un dans votre équipe, l’a vu?”

Le Twi’lek disparaît hors-champ, mais elle l’entend glousser au loin alors qu’il cherche quelque chose, discutant avec quelqu’un d’autre. Encore un rire. Rey tambourine des doigts, perdant patience. 

“On a vu ce vaisseau, oui,” dit-il en revenant, la voix joyeuse.

“Dis moi où-”

“L’équipe de Wobo l’a repéré hier. Presque intact. Une belle prise.”

“Il y avait un homme à bord - que lui est-il arrivé? Où est-il?” Demande-t-elle, le coeur serré. Elle ne sait que trop bien que les pillards ont tendance à achever les survivants qui croisent leur chemin pour pouvoir prendre possession des épaves, et elle en a connu qui auraient assassiné de sang froid pour de la récup bien moins précieuse qu’un vaisseau de commande intact.

“Il n’y est plus, à priori.”

L’estomac de Rey fait un bond. “Est-il mort?”

“C’est possible. Ou tout comme.”

Rey en a assez de ces réponses courtes, pas claires. “Où est-il?”

“Toujours sur le vaisseau, j’imagine, mais ça ne va pas t’aider beaucoup. C’est une superbe prise, mais c’est hors de portée. Le vaisseau a pénétré la ceinture violette il y a déjà des mois.”

“La ceinture violette…” Répète Rey, déconcertée.

Le Twi’lek rit à nouveau ; un rire atroce dont le son rappelle à Rey le sifflement d’un serpent à l’agonie. “On te donnera les coordonnées. C’est franchement généreux de notre part - te donner les coordonnées de l’épave la plus précieuse du lot. Ça vaut au bas mot 500 crédit, ok?”

Rey fait un mouvement impatient de la main. “Tu vas me donner les coordonnées gratuitement,” dit-elle.

Mais soit le Twi’lek est immunisé contre les Jedi Mind Tricks, soit la distance entre eux est trop grande. “Cinq cent crédits pour la localisation d’un vaisseau qui en vaut des millions, c’est franchement une bonne affaire.”

Cinq cent crédit ce n’est pas grand chose, mais c’est plus de la moitié des économies de toute sa vie. “Je pourrais trouver le vaisseau moi-même à ce prix-là,” dit-elle.

“Peut-être. Ou peut-être que ton ami sera mort quand tu arriveras.”

“trois cent,” dit-elle.

“Cinq cent.”

“Quatre cent.”

“Cinq cent.”

Rey se mord la lèvre et ressent le besoin urgent de taper dans quelque chose. Ou bien, elle va réserver cette pulsion pour Kylo Ren quand elle lui mettra la main dessus. “D’accord.” dit-elle, énervée. “Je vous transfère les crédits - mais si vous ne donnez pas ce que je veux savoir, je vous désintègrerai tous avant que vous n’ayez le temps de les dépenser.”

C’est beaucoup dire vu que son vaisseau n’a pas d’armes, mais ça le Twi’lek ne le sait pas.

Il semble y réfléchir, attendant visiblement que le transfert soit terminé. Puis il étire ses doigts. “Nous transmettons les coordonnées”. Il y a une pointe de sarcasme dans le son de sa voix, et Rey n’aime pas ça du tout.

Et elle comprend pourquoi à l’instant ou le nouveau point apparaît sur sa carte.

C’est comme si ses poumons s’étaient vidés de leur oxygène. Elle se rassoit avec raideur, ne sachant plus que faire. “Alors c’est donc ça, la ceinture violette.”

“C’est balot,” lui accord le Twi’lek. “Le plus gros de la comète s’est détourné de son orbite stable et a basculé dans le trou noir. Tout ce qui est dans la ceinture verte peut-être encore récupéré, mais virtuellement rien ne peut ressortir de la ceinture violette. Encore quelques siècles, et ce vaisseau sera atomisé. Mais vois les choses du bon côté : du point de vue de ton ami, ce sera une mort rapide. De là où il est, il ne s’est écoulé que quelques minutes depuis l’explosion de la comète.”


	18. Soleil couchant

Rey se tient au bord d’un trou noir, la tête en feu alors qu’elle essaie de démêler la situation.

Devant elle, le vaisseau de Kylo. Elle peut le voir à l’oeil nu, elle en est sûre, une forme floue et lointaine, suspendue dans l’espace comme un arrêt sur image. Parce que c’est bien de ça dont il s’agit. Elle pourrait rester plantée là mille ans et Kylo serait toujours dans ce vaisseau, tombant lentement vers une mort certaine. Ce genre de pensée lui fait mal au crâne, parce qu’elle mourrait de vieillesse avant qu’il ne meure des suites de ses blessures.

Je pourrais rentrer et aller chercher de l’aide, se dit-elle. Il n’ira nulle part de toute façon. Mais qui l’aiderait? La Résistance proposerait au mieux de lui donner une impulsion pour le pousser dans le gouffre. Le Premier Ordre, mené par de nouveaux Officiers, ferait probablement pareil. Sa propre mère elle-même n'était pas d’avis de le ramener. La seule autre personne dans l’univers qui aime assez Kylo pour vouloir le sauver, c'est Tam.

Rey replie les bras sur la console et laisse tomber sa tête endolorie sur l’oreiller qu’ils forment. La zone violette n’est pas sans retour. Il n’a pas encore glissé au-delà du point de non-retour, et avec un moteur assez puissant on doit pouvoir arracher un vaisseau à la gravité. Le vaisseau de Rey ne lui sera d’aucune utilité. C'est un simple transporteur conçu pour la durée et la stabilité plus que pour la performance.

Mais le vaisseau de Kylo est un des meilleurs jamais conçus par le Premier Ordre. Au vu de ses dimensions et de son poids, ses engins ioniques sont totalement surdimensionnés, et Rey a déjà tenu leur puissance au creu de sa main le jour où elle a tenté de le tenir au sol à l'aide de la Force pour empêcher Kylo de s'échapper. Il lui avait effectivement échappé à l’époque, et on dirait bien qu’il compte recommencer aujourd'hui. Aller à sa rencontre impliquerait de se soumettre à la même dilatation temporelle que lui. Pour chaque minute passée à l’aider, il s’écoulerait un mois sur Kalboth, et ce serait un mois de plus d’attente pour Tam.

Est-ce que Kylo en ferait autant pour elle?

Rey se mordille la lèvre, n’ayant pas la réponse. D’accord, il l’a autorisée à s’enfuir avec Tam, et c’était un acte de générosité inespéré, et Rey n’est pas certaine de vouloir risquer sa vie et son avenir pour un homme qui ne le ferait pas pour elle.

Mais ce n’est pas la question, se dit-elle sans y croire. Il faut porter secours aux gens, qu'ils te le rendent ou non.

Et personne d’autre qu’elle ne le fera.

Elle effectue les calculs sur l’ordinateur du vaisseau et estime que dans le laps de temps qu’il lui faudra pour atteindre le vaisseau, démarrer ses moteurs et quitter la zone, cinq mois se seront écoulés dans le reste de l’espace. Cinq mois ne sont pas tant que ça à sacrifier, si ça permet à Tam d’avoir son père à ses côtés pour le reste de sa vie.

Mais personne ne peut simplement se volatiliser cinq mois sans la moindre explication, se dit-elle. Elle prépare une borne, qu’elle laissera en orbite stable, qui émettra sur les ondes de la Résistance. Elle appuie sur le bouton d’enregistrement et prend une profonde inspiration.

“Ceci est un message pour la Résistance, pour mon fils Tam, Général Organa, Colonel Finn Yevin, et brigadier Général Poe Dameron. Ici Rey. Si vous trouvez ce message, alors vous aurez certainement déjà compris où je suis partie. En terme de distance je ne serai pas loin de l’endroit où vous trouverez cette borne, mais il me faudra beaucoup de temps pour en revenir. Quand vous entendrez ceci, je serai en train d’essayer de sauver… T-tous les survivants du Vaisseau de Commande du Premier Ordre. Si j’échoue…”

Sa voix se déchire et se brise et elle prend un instant pour s’éclaircir la gorge. “Quoi qu’il advienne, je veux que Tam sache que je l’aime. Que je suis là, et serai toujours là même si nous ne pouvons plus nous voir. Prend soin de Leia jusqu’à mon retour, Tam. Et Finn, je sais que tu veilleras sur mon fils, tout comme Poe et BB8. Je vous aime tous très fort et je rentrerai bientôt, c'est promis.”

Ses derniers mots sont à peine audibles et elle presse de bouton de fin un peu trop vite, espérant qu'ils ne l’entendent pas sangloter. Longtemps, elle hésite. Elle pourrait effacer le message et rentrer à la maison… Laisser Kylo Ren à son triste sort.

Mais Rey est incapable d’une telle cruauté, même si tout serait plus simple si c'était le cas. Elle installe l'émetteur et se redresse, prenant son courage à deux mains. A présent déterminée, elle démarre les moteurs et monte la puissance au maximum. Il faut aller aussi vite que possible. Chaque seconde qui passe est une journée de perdue.

Plusieurs alarmes s’enclenchent, lui signalant l’entrée dans la ceinture verte. Il n’est pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Rey les réduit au silence en poussant quelques interrupteurs et fixe son regard sur le vaisseau devant elle. L’intensité de la gravité augmente, tentant de l’attirer dans une direction tandis que son vaisseau lutte pour garder son cap.

C'est une vision étrange que celle du vaisseau suspendu se mettant progressivement en mouvement, comme s’il revenait à la vie. Plus Rey approche, plus elle réalise la vitesse à laquelle il va, filant à une allure affolante à laquelle Rey va devoir monter si elle espère aborder. Bien qu’elle ne soit pas au niveau de Poe Dameron dans une aile-X, Rey en donnerait tout de même pour leur argent à ceux qui la défieraient à la course. Forçant sur les commandes, elle manœuvre pour se caler sur la trajectoire du vaisseau, enflammant ses réacteurs à toute puissance pour résister à l’attraction de la gravité. Elle est si proche. Elle repère le sas d'amarrage d’urgence sur le dessus du vaisseau et franchit l’espace qui les sépare, l’alignant avec son propre sas.

Quand elle entend le sifflement prometteur d’un amarrage réussi, elle pourrait bondir de joie, mais elle n’a pas de temps, même pour ça. Elle s’empare de son sabre-bâton et se précipite sur le sas. Elle peine à ouvrir les mécanismes grippés et saute enfin dans la cabine, large et noire, du vaisseau de commande.

La première chose qu’elle remarque c'est le manque d'oxygène. Le sifflement aigu du gaz lui confirme que le dioxyde de carbone emplit les lieux depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Les masques à oxygène ont été déployés. Rey en décroché un du mur et le tien sur sa bouche en regardant autour d’elle. Deux stormtroopers gisent au sol près de la console de pilotage. Elle les retourne, et bien que leurs corps soient encore chauds, ils n’ont plus de pouls. La console de commande carbonisée qui fait des étincelles comme si elle venait d'exploser en est probablement la cause.

Puis Rey lève les yeux et le voit.

Il est exactement comme dans le rêve qu’elle fait chaque nuit. Sur le dos, adossé au mur comme s’il y avait été projeté. Il tend la main… Et maintenant elle voit au sol le masque à oxygène de la vision de Tam. Un instant, Rey n’ose pas bouger. Il doit être mort, pense-t-elle. Personne ne peut baigner dans une telle mare de sang et survivre.

Puis la douleur lui déchire l’épaule et elle réalise qu’elle perd un temps précieux.

“Ben,” chuchote-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, s’agenouillant à son côté. Les doigts tremblants, elle saisit l'autre masque et l’appliquer sur sa bouche et son nez. Il a la peau glacée.

“Ben, tu m’entends? Kylo?”

Il a un pouls.  C’est si faible qu’elle le sent à peine, et quand elle retire sa main cette dernière est couverte d’un sang noir et épais. Rey voit distinctement sa blessure à présent, la déchirure de ses vêtements et le blanc de l’os à vif en dessous. Elle déglutit difficilement. Comment a-t-il pu simplement lui tourner le dos et s’en aller alors qu’il était mutilé à ce point, et qu’elle ne s’en soit même pas rendue compte?

“Je reviens tout de suite,” chuchote-t-elle à l’homme silencieux, et elle court au fauteuil de pilote. Un autre cadavre de stormtrooper y est assis. Elle s’apprête à le dégager sans autre forme de procès quand le corps pousse un grognement irrité qui la fait sursauter.

“Hé!” Elle redresse le stormtrooper, lui donnant une bonne secousse. “Reprend toi!”

Mais la femme est tant en manque d'oxygène qu’elle est à peine consciente. Rey se démène pour lui retirer son casque blanc et place un autre respirateur sur son visage avant qu'elle ne perde à nouveau conscience.

“Écoute,” dit-elle, quand le regard de la femme reprend vie. “Ce vaisseau est en train de basculer tête la première dans un trou noir - il faut nous sortir de là.”

“De quoi?” La femme bouge à gestes lents, désorientée. “Il y a eu une explosion… Une sorte de…d’éclat nous a percuté et puis…”

Rey n’a plus de patience à ce stade. “Peu importe. Tourne ce vaisseau dans l’autre sens et lance les moteurs à fond! Vite!”

“Oui, Monsieur,” dit la stormtrooper d’une voix pâteuse.

Combien de minutes se sont écoulées? Combien de mois?

Rey essaie de ne pas y penser et de se concentrer sur le matériel de Premiers Soins. Tout est dissimulé dans un panneau au mur, où le Premier Ordre a dû les ajouter en dernière minute, visiblement sans avoir anticipé qu'il y en aurait certainement besoin. Rey trouve de la gaze stérile, des pansements, un défibrillateur et des bandages. Elle prend le tout, l’apporte à Kylo, et commence à élargir la déchirure dans ses vêtements pour atteindre la blessure.

“On avance?” Lance-t-elle au pilote.

“Il y a un vaisseau amarré à notre sas,” répond mollement la femme.

“Éjecte le, c'est un poids mort,” crie-t-elle en retour, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle entend les verrous se libérer. Au moins le pilote commence à réagir. “Maintenant par pitié, sors nous d’ici!”

Elle revient à Kylo. Sa peau est d’une pâleur de mort, au point que les mains de Rey paraissent brunes et écarlates en comparaison, tandis qu’elle applique les pansements sur la blessure.

Ils n’ont pas été conçus pour des blessures si profondes, et ne retiendront le sang que quelques instants.

Il en a perdu tellement que c'est probablement déjà trop tard, de toute façon.

“Sale type,” murmure-t-elle pour elle-même. “J'espère ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien.”

Il tressaille alors, comme s’il avait détecté l’insulte. Sa tête se redresse et il lève la main pour caler le respirateur sur son visage. Il risque surtout de le faire tomber, alors Rey lui met une tape sur les doigts.

“Pas touche. Je t’interdis de t’étouffer avant d’être mort d’hémorragie.” Elle donnerait n’importe quoi pour un pistolet à agrafes, là tout de suite. Ce serait le seul truc en mesure de le garder en un morceau. Il dit quelque chose. Elle n’en est pas certaine, parce que tout ce qu’elle voit c'est le mouvement de sa gorge et la vapeur sur le masque à oxygène. Elle se penche en avant pour mieux entendre.

“Rey...”

“Oui, je suis là.” Elle est soulagée qu’il soit assez vif pour la reconnaître.

“... es revenue…”

“Oui.”

“...idiote…”

“Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang alors je vais laisser passer pour cette fois,” lui dit-elle, appliquant une épaisseur de gaze supplémentaire sur sa plaie. “Mais je tiens à te faire savoir que je risque ma vie, et beaucoup plus, pour tes beaux yeux, alors un ‘merci’ serait bienvenu.”

Elle attend sa réponse, mais il semble avoir de nouveau perdu connaissance.

“Ça y est on bouge?” Crie-t-elle au pilote.

“Notre chute est ralentie - mais j’arrive pas à nous arracher…”

“Même en tirant sur le carburant atmosphérique?”

“C’est uniquement pour les décollages-”

“Utilise tout! Et évacue la zone de cargo s’il le faut!”

Elle revient encore à Kylo. Le plus gros de sa plaie est couvert, mais du sang goutte encore de son épaule, où le muscle est tranché. “Pardon pour ça,” murmure-t-elle, avant de remonter son épaule et de l’emballer dans davantage de gaze. Il inspire avec difficulté au moment même où une vague de douleur transperce l’épaule de Rey. Cette partie là du Lien de Force, Rey s’en passerait bien. Cela dit, sans cette douleur, Rey n’aurait jamais pensé à se lancer à sa recherche.

“C’est mieux,” chuchote-t-elle. Elle l’adosse doucement à la cloison et fouille dans le reste de la boîte médicale à la recherche de quelque chose - n’importe quoi, d’utile. Il y a une seringue et une poche d’antiseptique. Probablement pas idéal, mais il faudra faire avec. Rey déchire sa manche renforcée jusqu’au dessus de son coude et se met en quête d’une veine.

Ce n’est pas facile, avec la condensation à l'intérieur du masque et la vision limitée par ce dernier. Sans parler des secousses violentes qui agitent le vaisseau alors que le pilote brûle un nouveau réservoir de carburant. Rey se concentre. Sa main cesse de trembler. L’aiguille trouve la veine et Rey pousse un soupir de soulagement quand l’antiseptique s’écoule enfin. Il gagnera un peu de temps, espère-t-elle, même si ce n’est pas grand chose.

“Le dernier chargement est largué!” Crie le pilote. “Nous avons tout essayé et nous continuons à tomber.”

Ce n'est pas ce que Rey espérait entendre. Elle se dirige vers le siège du copilote et passe en revue les commandes, cherchant autre chose à larguer. Mais visiblement le pilote a retrouvé ses esprits et a déjà bazardé tout ce qu’il pouvait à l’exception de la cabine dans laquelle ils se tiennent. Rey tente de détourner l’alimentation des armes vers les moteurs, mais ça ne change rien. Le vaisseau n’est simplement pas assez puissant pour résister à l’attraction éternelle d’un trou noir.

“J’ai tellement cru…” Chuchote-t-elle, levant les yeux vers les étoiles, si incroyablement nombreuses et lumineuses. De sa vie elle n’avait jamais vu autant d’étoiles. “J’ai vraiment cru que ça marcherait.”

Combien de temps est passé à présent? Quinze minutes? Vingt? Elle est partie depuis deux ans, à présent.

Je suis tellement désolée, Tam.

Quelque chose bouge à l’extrémité de son champ de vision et elle se retourne pour voir Kylo reprendre conscience et tenter à nouveau de retirer son masque. Rey va le rejoindre et lui prend la main, la serrant fort en s’agenouillant. Les yeux noirs de Kylo s’ouvrent difficilement et se tournent vers elle.

“Je t’avais dit de partir…” Grince-t-il, les yeux se fermant sous une nouvelle vague de souffrance.

“Je l’ai fait.” Dit-elle, retirant la cape qu’elle a sur les épaules pour en faire un coussin qu'elle glisse derrière sa tête. “Je suis revenue.”

“Mais Altan…”

“Il est hors de danger,” dit-elle, se sentant soudain vide.

Il se force à ouvrir les yeux, et elle peut voir sans son expression la confusion et la suspicion. “Alors pourquoi… Revenir?”

“Tam ne m’aurait jamais pardonné de ne pas le faire,” dit-elle.

Peut-être croit-il cette explication, ou peut-être est-il simplement trop épuisé pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il se laisse aller contre l’oreiller de fortune, peinant à respirer.

“Menteuse,” souffle-t-il avec une satisfaction évidente.

“Pas la peine de crâner,” lui dit-elle doucement. “On se dirige droit dans un trou noir, tu sais.”

“Je sais.”

Il a l’air si serein à cette idée qu'elle fronce les sourcils. “Surtout pas de raison de s’inquiéter, hein,” dit-elle.

“A quoi bon m’inquiéter… Quand… Tu le feras pour… Deux,” il doit se taire pour reprendre son souffle. “Il y a des morts bien pires.”

“Écartelé atome par atome ne correspond pas précisément à mon idée d’une mort agréable,” lui dit-elle.

“Les radiations… Nous tueront… Bien avant.”

“Je crois que ta blessure va t’achever le premier.”

“... Juste une égratignure.”

“Évidemment. Où avais-je la tête?”

Il retombe dans un lourd silence, épuisé par l’effort de parler. Rey écarte délicatement les mèches de cheveux noirs qui collent sur son front moite et glacé. Sous ses genoux, le vaisseau cesse de vibrer et de vrombir. Tout devient calme et silencieux. Elle se tourne vers le pilote.

“Voilà, j’ai tout tenté… Les batteries à ions sont vides,” dit la femme, et elle ne semble pas savoir quoi ajouter. Rey a l’impression qu’elle se met à prier.

Alors, c'est tout. Combien de temps à présent? Elle a l’impression qu'une heure s'est écoulée. Combien d’années à l’extérieur? Quel âge a Tam à présent? Lui a t’elle manqué? A t’il découvert ce qui lui était arrivé?

Rien de tout cela n’a l’air réel.

“Il va s’en remettre.”

Rey se tourne vers Kylo. Lit-il dans ses pensées?

“Il est solide,” dit-il.

“Il ne devrait pas avoir à l’être,” dit-elle, la gorge serrée. “J’aurais dû être là pour lui.”

“Il tient de toi… Et tu as grandi dans l’adversité comme une fleur dans le désert. Il va s’en tirer.”

Rey ferme les yeux. Ça doit être la chose la plus gentille qu’il lui ai jamais dit, et donc il va bientôt mourir. Elle lui serre la main et tente de retenir ses larmes. Il n’aimerait pas qu’elle pleure. Mais quand elle pense à toutes les choses qu’elle ne verra pas, son cœur se brise. Elle aurait tellement voulu le voir grandir. Se faire des amis. Rencontrer l’amour. Devenir un homme. Devenir un homme bien. Et maintenant, le fil de sa vie s’écoule sans elle.

Des larmes brûlantes emplissent ses yeux et elle se tourne vers les panneaux vitrés derrière lesquels elle voit les étoiles, si brillantes et si nombreuses qu’on ne voit presque pas de noir entre elles. C'est magnifique. Mais ils doivent approcher du point de non retour, car d’étranges nuages de gaz tourbillonnent autour d'eux, ainsi que des éclats de lumière bleue.

Kylo se tourne pour suivre son regard, mais le mouvement leur envoie une décharge douloureuse à tous les deux. Il remarque sa grimace, et après un instant de perplexité, son expression s’éclaircit. “Tu le sens aussi.”

Elle acquiesce gravement. “Notre Lien est revenu pendant ton sommeil, Ben. Ça fait des mois que ta souffrance est aussi la mienne.”

“Pourquoi maintenant?”

Rey détourne les yeux, ne parvenant pas à soutenir son regard. “Je crois… Je crois qu’il n’est revenu que parce que je l’ai voulu assez fort. C'est comme s’il avait attendu une invitation.”

“Alors tu reconnais…que nous sommes faits l’un pour l’autre.” Il est en train de mourir d’hémorragie et c’est à peine si son cœur bat, et pourtant il trouve le moyen d’être insupportablement triomphant.

“Nous allons être écrabouillés ensemble dans une autre dimension, alors que je crois pas qu’on ait vraiment le choix,” soupire-t-elle.

“Pourrait être pire.”

“Je vais juste faire ça, les lister, ça me remontera le moral.” Elle attend sa réponse, mais comme rien ne vient elle réalise qu’il a de nouveau glissé dans l’inconscience. Peut-être pour la dernière fois. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi.

Rey arrange sa position jusqu’à se trouver assise contre le mur. Installée ainsi, elle peut soulever la tête de Kylo et jusqu'à ses genoux et continuer de presser sa plaie. Il n’est pas en mesure d’objecter. Une autre salve de turbulences secoue le vaisseau et Rey lève les yeux vers la pilote qui l’observe prudemment.

“Vous savez vous y prendre avec lui,” remarque la femme. “Je croyais que seul Maître Altan pouvait lui tenir tête.”

“Il n’est pas aussi méchant qu’il le prétend,” dit Rey, la main sur le torse de Kylo, pour s’assurer qu’il respire encore. “Quel est ton nom?”

“AN-241,” répond-t-elle.

“C'est comme ça que les gens t’appellent?” Demande Rey, se souvenant de ce que Rey lui a dit au sujet des Stormtroopers.

“Certains m’appellent Twofer,” dit la pilote à voix basse, comme si elle craignait que Kylo l’entende.

“Twofer, combien de temps nous reste-t-il?”

La pilote jette un œil aux écrans de sa console. “Les radars sont à la peine, mais il y a des radiations droit devant. Nous y entrerons dans moins d’une heure à mon avis.” Puis elle ajoute, “Ça ira probablement vite. Vous allez simplement avoir envie de vomir et ensuite vous perdrez connaissance.”

Rey a déjà envie de vomir, mais elle se doute bien que c'est le stress. “Ça n’aurait pas dû se passer ainsi.” Dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Twofer. “J’allais ouvrir une nouvelle académie. J’allais éloigner Tam de la Résistance, l’emmener à un endroit où il serait à l’abri de l’Obscurité et où il aurait grandi entouré de gens comme lui. Et à la naissance du bébé, il aurait eu un petit frère ou une petite sœur… Avoir quelqu’un comptant sur lui lui aurait peut-être permis de garder les pieds sur terre. Mais c'est trop tard.”

“Vous êtes enceinte?” Demande Twofer, surprise.

La réponse de Rey est interrompue par une secousse du vaisseau, comme s’il venait de percuter quelque chose. Un autre éclat bleu illumine les fenêtres.

“Probablement juste des nuages de gaz…” Dit Rey sans certitude.

“Je n’aime pas ces éclairs bleus. Ils disparaissent trop vite pour les saisir, mais il y en a de plus en plus.” dit Twofer, pile au moment où un autre flash jaillit du néant et secoue de nouveau le vaisseau. Il dure une demie seconde de plus que les autres, juste assez pour graver son image sur la rétine de Rey.

“C’est un trou de ver!” S’écrie-t-elle.

“C'est impossible,” dit Twofer.

Mais impossible de se tromper devant le tourbillon bleuté du vortex, crépitant dans et hors de ce monde comme un feu d’artifice. Quand une bouche s’ouvre et tient ses éclats en place quelques secondes, même Twofer change d’avis. “C'est un trou de ver!”

“Ça doit être une réminiscence de la tempête, dit Rey. La tempête de Force s’est dissipée dans le système, mais si elle s’est étendue aussi loin que cette zone où le temps est ralenti à l’extrême, peut-être qu’elle fait encore rage.

Un autre flash, et le vaisseau penche brutalement comme si son aile avait accroché quelque chose. Rey serre Kylo contre elle pour lui éviter de glisser à travers la pièce comme le matériel médical. 

“Ces trucs ont déchiqueté la flotte de l’Ordre, et maintenant c'est notre tour,” dit Twofer d’un air grave.

“Peut-être…” Murmure Rey. Elle se dit que ça n’a plus d’importance. Les radiations les tueront bientôt. Kylo se sera vidé de son sang bien avant ça. Et même s’ils survivent à tout ça, ils seront atomisés, électron par électron, par l’intense gravitation au cœur du Trou Noir. Le risque d'être déchiquetée par un trou de ver la touche assez peu dans l’immédiat.

Mais Rey observe avec intérêt les larmes bleutées qui s’ouvrent et se ferment autour d'eux. Plus elle les regarde, et plus elles ont l’air de rester ouvertes.

“Il se passe quoi si on vole dans l’un d’eux?” Demande Rey à Twofer.

La pilote secoue vivement la tête. “Elles disparaissent trop vite - et le trou noir aspire tout. La lumière, la masse, et les tunnels hyperspaciaux. Sauter dans un trou de ver ici, nous mènerait presque à coup sûr droit au cœur du Trou Noir.”

“Mais pas forcément, si?” Devant l’expression stupéfaite de Twofer, Rey ajoute, “de toute façon nous allons mourir. Alors qu’avons-nous à perdre?”

“Et comment comptez-vous faire ça?” Demande Twofer. “C’est comme vouloir capturer un éclair.”

“Ce n’est pas aussi compliqué que tu le penses,” dit Rey. Avec soin, elle dépose la tête de Kylo sur l’oreiller de fortune et essuie ses mains couvertes de sang sur sa tunique en se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers le siège du copilote. “Il n’y a qu’à anticiper sa prochaine apparition.”

“Oui, c'est bien le problème-”

“Je m’en occupe.” Elle prend les commandes secondaires en main et vérifie les contrôles. Il y a toujours assez de puissance pour manœuvrer, même si les moteurs principaux sont à sec. “Ça pourrait marcher… Mais tu vas devoir faire exactement ce que je dis.”

Twofer n’a pas le choix et elle le sait. Malgré le regard de pitié qu’elle lance à Rey comme si cette dernière avait perdu la tête, elle allume les réacteurs latéraux et attend, les mains sur le manche de contrôle.

ReyRey s’incline vers la baie vitrée, contemplant la beauté étrange de l’espace au dehors. Les étoiles sont plus brillantes que jamais d’un côté, faisant presque un mur lumineux qui dégouline dans l’obscurité qui entoure le trou noir. La fréquence des éclairs bleus diminue, se dit-elle, mais par contre il sont plus longs, plus proches, plus clairement identifiables comme des ouvertures de trous de ver même s’ils disparaissent toujours trop vite pour les atteindre. Elle les surveille attentivement, écoutant les vibrations de la Force - ce n’est pas facile quand la Force elle aussi est déformée par l’attraction de la gravité. Comme tout le reste, elle s’y écoule, ayant ici moins de l’océan tranquille que du torrent bouillonnant se déversant dans un puits sans fond. Projeter ses sens revient un peu à jeter un bâton dans un torrent et espérer qu’il reste en place.

Mais petit à petit elle en comprend le tracé. Les tourbillons qui apparaissent dans le sillage d’un mouvement de Force juste avant un vortex commencent à prendre forme. Certains sont trop petits. Certains sont trop loin. Puis Rey ressent une tension énorme dans la Force quelque part à sa gauche.

“Trois cent degrés, Fonce,” dit-elle à Twofer. “Fonce!”

Twofer manoeuvre, et dans la fraction de second où apparaît le vortex, elles s’y insèrent. 

C’est comme poser un pied hors de l’espace, droit en enfer.

Rey pousse un cri quand une décharge terrifiante l’arrache de son siège. Les rares lumières encore allumées s’éteignent et des étincelles jaillissent de la console de pilotage. Elle a la sensation de tomber en chute libre. L’espace autour d’eux est un flou de lumières et d’ombres dans lequel Rey ne distingue rien, et pendant un instant, elle se demande si c’est ça que ça fait, de tomber dans un trou noir.

Kylo est étendu un peu plus loin. Quand le vaisseau se met à tournoyer de manière incontrôlable, il se met à glisser - Rey se jette au sol pour le retenir. Si les bandages se défont maintenant, il se videra de son sang en un instant. C’est idiot de s’inquiéter de ça maintenant, se dit-elle. Un vrombissement assourdissant remplit l’air - ou sa tête - et c’est le son de leur mort certaine. Elle en est sûre. Elle en est si sûre qu’elle enfouit son visage contre le torse de Kylo et attend, comptant les secondes qui la séparent de la mort.

Une seconde devient deux, puis trois, puis Rey perd le fil dans sa panique et recommence. Il se passe une éternité, ou alors simplement quelques secondes, quand tous les bruits et éclats cessent d’un coup et que de son ventre vient une sensation qu’elle connait bien, et le vaisseau quitte l’hyperespace.

Twofer, qui s’est ficelée sur son siège, s'arqueboute et pousse des jurons. “ACCROCHEZ VOUS!”

Rey ne peut pas faire beaucoup plus pour sa vie que se cramponner à la structure. Elle sent le vaisseau dégringoler, pas à travers l’espace mais balloté par la gravité typique d’une atmosphère. Et là où il y a une atmosphère, il y a généralement un sol. Ça ne serait pas de bol, pense-t-elle, d’avoir réalisé l’inconcevable et s’être échappée d’un trou noir, pour s’écraser ensuite

Mais le crash ne vient pas.

Leur descente ralentit - ils vont assez vite pour pour que son estomac proteste, mais pas assez pour les secouer dans tous les sens. L’instant d’après le vaisseau est de nouveau maîtrisé, descendant doucement jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente un impact prometteur et une vibration quand ils se posent au sol. Rey écoute le grincement de la structure qui reprend son poids sous la pression de la gravité.

“Bien joué,” souffle-t-elle à Twofer dans le silence qui suit. Elle ne croit pas qu’elle-même aurait réussi à reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau sans les moteurs principaux

“Je n’y suis pour rien…” dit Twofer.

Rey relève la tête et essaie de voir par la baie vitrée. Le ciel d’un bleu très pâle lui apparaît, parsemé de nuages dodus qui emplissent son coeur d’une nostalgie amère. Étourdie et endolorie, Rey se détache de Kylo et se redresse. Elle a les mains en sang, mais cette fois c’est le sien - elle s’est agrippée si fort aux aspérités du sol que ses doigts ont été entaillés. Mais Kylo respire toujours, et c’est tout ce qui compte.

“Où sommes nous?” Demande-t-elle.

“Je ne sais pas, notre carte est obsolète,” dit calmement Twofer. “C’est une planète océanique avec une atmosphère respirable, pour ce que j’en vois.

Rey se relève sur ses jambes et avance avec difficulté jusqu’à baie du vaisseau pour jeter un oeil. Des rochers noirs et escarpés couverts de mousse et d’algues lui apparaissent, et au-delà… une mer d’un gris bleuté dont elle a l’impression de sentir le parfum.

“Je n’arrive pas à le croire…” chuchote-t-elle. “Nous sommes sur Ahch-To.”

“Où ça?” dit Twofer avec indifférence.

Rey se précipite sur la console pour abaisser le levier d’ouverture de la rampe, ignorant les avertissements de Twofer. La porte s’abaisse en grinçant, mais se bloque avant l’ouverture complète. C’est suffisant pour qu’une rafale d’air salé balaie le visage de Rey. Elle arrache son respirateur et inspire profondément, comme si elle n’avait pas respiré d’air pur depuis des années.

“Attendez!” s’écrie Twofer, en voyant Rey escalader l’ouverture et descendre la rampe.

Ses pied se posent sur l’étrange côte cristallisée qu’elle connaît bien après des années de formation ici même - des colonnes hexagonales de roche noire dessinent un motif ondulé, comme des escaliers. Les vagues se fendent contre leurs parois et Rey s’accroupit un moment pour tremper sa main dans l’eau glacée, écumeuse, à la fois pour rincer le sang de ses doigts mais aussi pour que la piqûre du sel la convainque que tout ceci est réel.

Pourquoi ici, plutôt qu’ailleurs? Elle n’avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir à l’endroit où les mènerait le trou de ver, mais ici est bien le dernier endroit qu’elle aurait imaginé.

“Parce que c’est ici que je t’ai trouvée.”

Rey se retourne, sursautant à l’intrusion de cette voix d’homme.

Près du vaisseau, une silhouette est assise sur les rochers noirs, dissimulée sous un manteau d’un noir délavé. Un masque d’argent patiné couvre son visage.

Voici l’homme de ses visions… De ses pires cauchemars. Rey est pétrifiée, et peine à respirer. La rumeur des vagues contre les rochers semble s’amplifier, résonnant dans ses oreilles alors qu’elle observe la créature qui se tient devant elle. Il est bien réel. Aussi réel que la mer glacée. Aussi immuable que la roche. Aussi présent qu’elle l’est elle-même, et Rey n’a plus l’impression de toucher le sol, comme si sa perception de la réalité s’était libéré et qu'elle flottait sans rien à quoi se retenir.

“Tam,” souffle-t-elle finalement, soudain nauséeuse.

“Plus personne ne m’appelle comme ça,” dit-elle.

Les mains de Rey couvrent sa bouche et sa vision s’emplit de larmes douloureuses. Son garçon - son merveilleux garçon au merveilleux sourire a disparu. C'est comme s’il était mort. 

Elle secoue la tête, son corps entier refusant de croire que l’homme devant elle est tout ce qu’il en reste. “Je n’aurais pas dû partir,” hocquette-t-elle. “Que t’est-il arrivé? Qu’ai-je fait?”

Elle ne sent plus ses jambes. Ses genoux tremblent fort, ses mains tressaillent contre son visage, ne supportant plus de faire face à l’erreur épouvantable qu’elle a commise.

Des mains gantées se posent doucement sur ses poignets, l’aidant à se relever. Ses mains sont si grandes. Il la dépasse de toute sa hauteur, même si Rey est  courbée et tremblante, incapable de relever sa tête.

“Je n’avais jamais réalisé combien tu étais jeune,” dit-il, et il a la même voix que son père, bien qu'il ait perdu leur accent Corrélien. “Mais ne perds pas espoir trop vite. Regarde. Ils approchent.”

Elle entend le vrombissement de moteurs rompant la sérénité de l’atmosphère d’Ahch-To. Même si ses yeux sont plein de larmes, en levant la tête elle devine la silhouette d’une navette filant à l’horizon.

“Tam est sur ce vaisseau, il t’attend.”

Rey jette à l’homme devant elle un regard stupéfait. “Mais-” S’est-elle trompée? Elle saisit soudain sa main et le sonde de la Force, avant même de réaliser ce qu’elle fait. Il abat ses barrières mentales, l’expulsant avec fermeté, mais pas avant qu’elle ait perçu suffisamment de lui pour avoir la certitude qu’il est bien Tam. Elle le sait au fond de son coeur, comme seule une mère peut le faire.

“Je suis désolée d’avoir mis si longtemps,” dit-il. “Ca m’a pris des années de maîtriser une Tempête de Force assez puissante pour surmonter l’attraction d’un Trou Noir, puis plus longtemps encore pour la faire mener où était ta place.”

“Je ne comprends pas,” chuchote-t-elle.

“Personne ne peut remonter le temps,” explique-t-il. “Mais le temps ne s’écoule pas à la même vitesse dans tout l’univers. D’une certaine façon tu as remonté le temp quand tu as franchi la ceinture violette pour rejoindre un vaisseau qui était encore quelques secondes après un impact qui avait eu lieu trois mois auparavant. Et il y a des endroits aussi où le temps s’écoule plus vite, où d’un certain point de vue revenir à l’espace ‘normal’ est un voyage dans le passé.”

Rey le regarde fixement. “Je ne comprends toujours pas” dit-elle à nouveau.

“Tu ne comprendras jamais. Tu t’es toujours plainte que ça te faisait mal au crâne rien que d’y penser.”

“Retire ce masque, Tam - je veux te voir.” Elle lève les mains pour s’emparer du masque mais il l’arrête doucement.

“Il n’y a rien à voir. Je ne suis pas ton Tam.” Il lève alors la tête, guettant la navette de la Résistance en approche, amorçant sa descente sur le plateau un peu plus loin. “Il sera bientôt là. Nous devons nous dire adieu.”

“Tam-”

“Je ne suis pas Tam.”

“Alors qui es-tu?”

Elle ressent le souffle à son contact. Mangemonde. Faiseur d’Orages. Il y a la mort sur ces mains, comme elle le craignait. Tellement de morts. “Tu le découvriras par toi-même. Un jour.” dit-il. “A moins que ça se passe différemment cette fois?”

Les moteurs de la navette de la Résistance s’arrêtent, et Rey sait que qui que ce soit à l’intérieur, il apparaîtra au sommet de la colline d’un instant à l’autre.

“Je suis heureux d’avoir pu te revoir. Telle que tu es. Ça en valait la peine.” Il relâche sa main et recule.

“Mon chéri,” murmure-t-elle, tendant la main vers lui alors que son coeur se brise.

Soudain un garçon apparait sur la crête au-dessus d’elle, et dévale la colline. “MAMAN!”

“TAM!” Rey se précipite à sa rencontre - il le faut - il va trébucher et se rompre les os sur les rochers, à cette vitesse.

Il se précipitent dans les bras l’un de l’autre et roulent sur la mousse, riant. Elle répète son nom comme une chanson parce que c’est pour de vrai, c’est bien réel, et c’est bien lui.

“Maman - t’es partie trop longtemps!” S’exclame-t-il.

“Combien de temps?” demande-t-elle, dégageant des boucles de cheveux de son front.

“Une semaine entière!”

“Une semaine entière!” Elle crie presque et le serre fort contre elle. “Tam, petit futé! Tu es tellement, tellement malin! Comment as-tu su où me trouver?”

“J’ai eu une vision-”

“Toi et tes visions!” Elle est mi-exasperée, mi-hilare, et elle commence à le chatouiller férocement jusqu’à ce qu’il roule dans la mousse, demandant pitié en gloussant.

“Rey!”

Elle lève la tête et voit Finn descendre la colline avec prudence. Il porte un blaster à son côté. Rey relâche Tam assez longtemps pour attirer Finn contre elle et le serrer fort. “Tu fais quoi, là?” demande-t-il. “T’es pas partie depuis si longtemps.”

“Je crois que si, du moins pendant un temps donné,” dit-elle, se sentant à la fois au bord du rire et des larmes, car non seulement Finn est un de ses meilleurs amis au monde, mais maintenant elle ne veut plus jamais le laisser partir. Pourtant elle le lâche, parce qu’aussi heureuse qu’elle soit, elle sait qu’il y a une urgence à traiter. Se tournant vers le vaisseau, elle n’est qu’à moitié étonnée de voir que l’homme masqué a disparu. C’est comme s’il n’avait jamais été là.

“Où est-il?” S’étonne-t-elle.

“Qui?” Demande Tam, se relevant pour lui prendre la main.

Elle était persuadée que Tam l’avait vu, mais son fils n’a d’yeux que pour elle, fasciné. Peut-être qu’elle était la seule à pouvoir le voir, ou peut-être qu’il n’a jamais été là. Et si elle avait tout imaginé?

Quelqu’un apparaît en haut de la rampe. Finn réagit immédiatement, levant son arme.

“Hé! Pas un geste!”

Twofer se fige, les observant avec prudence.

“Finn - non. Elle est avec moi.”

“C’est un stormtrooper,” dit-il, refusant de baisser son arme.

“Oui, et elle est sous ma protection. Personne ne lui tire dessus.” dit fermement Rey, qui se tourne vers Twofer. “Etant donné les circonstances, je pense que tu devrais venir avec nous. Je m’assurerai qu’il te laissent partir, mais tu vas devoir t’accommoder de la Résistance quelques temps.

“Quelques temps”, dit-elle mal à l’aise. “Je devrais y arriver.”

Tam lui presse la main. “Et Kylo? Tu l’as retrouvé?”

Rey se penche en souriant. “Oui mon cœur. Il est très faible, mais je l’ai retrouvé.”

“Argh,” soupire Finn, abaissant son blaster en levant des yeux désespérés au ciel. “J’esperais que cette partie de la vision etait fausse.”

Rey regarde son ami. “Nous devons ne ramener sur Kalboth. Il lui faut une cuve de bacta-”

“Ne dis pas de bêtises,” dit Finn platement. “Ce n’est pas un hôpital. Tu ne peux pas livrer l’ennemi juré de la République à la Résistance et t’attendre à ce qu’ils soignent ses bobos-”

“Ils ne vont pas le refuser. Ils ne peuvent pas.” Rey prend un air assuré mais au fond d'elle elle n’est sûre de rien. “Finn, il lui faut de l’aide, sinon il va mourir.”

Elle le voit ouvrir la bouche pour former les mots ‘tant mieux!’, mais il remarque au même instant que Tam le regarde. C'est une chose de désapprouver les choix de Rey en terme d’hommes, mais Tam n’a pas choisi son père. Même Finn ne peut pas refuser de l’aide à un père sous les yeux de son fils.

“Parfait, mais c’est ta décision, pas la mienne.” Dit-il.

“Je suis préparée à ça, Finn.”

“Alors allons-y.” Il la prend par l’épaule, comme les deux camarades qu’ils sont. “Mettons le dans la navette.”

 


	19. Constellations

Rey s’éveille sans souffrance pour la première depuis bien longtemps. Elle bouge ostensiblement son épaule, attendant que la douleur revienne, mais il n’en reste rien, pas même une gêne. Elle s’assoit face à son miroir, brossant ses cheveux, mèche par mèche, se regardant dans les yeux. Normalement, Rey n’est pas du genre à accorder trop d'attention à son apparence, et elle ne fait d'habitude pas plus qu’un regard dans le miroir avant de commencer sa journée. Elle n’avait jamais pensé qu’il puisse en être autrement, jusqu’à ce qu'elle partage le quotidien de Leia pendant les premières années de Tam. Elle a remarqué comment chaque matin, Leia s'installait à sa table et procédait à tout un rituel - nettoyer son visage, se poudrer, se parfumer la gorge et les poignets, et consacrer un temps plus long encore à coiffer ses cheveux dans des styles qui selon ses propres dires, étaient déjà démodés sur Alderaan dans sa jeunesse.

Rey doute de n’avoir jamais le temps ni l’organisation pour procéder à de tels rituels. Sa peau sera toujours quelque part entre bronzage et tâches de rousseur, ses cheveux s’échapperont toujours de ses chignons grossiers, et elle ne portera comme parfum que celui du savon qui est mis à sa disposition ou celui du détergent utilisé par les droïdes dans la lessive. Ce n’est probablement pas ce qu’on attend d’une mère digne de ce nom. Elle devrait certainement voir un corps de courbes douces, au lieu d’os saillants. Elle devrait sans doute sentir le parfum et la poudre, comme Leia.

D’un air absent, elle caresse de la main la courbe de son ventre, la bosse à peine visible. Un instant, elle a un frisson d’angoisse en se demandant comment elle est censée élever un deuxième enfant alors qu’elle n’est pas certaine d’avoir réussi à élever le premier. L’image de l’homme dans le masque d’argent patiné l’observe depuis un recoin de son esprit. Ce n’était pas un fantôme issu de son imagination, se dit-elle… Ce n’était pas une coïncidence qu’un trou de ver ait surgi et les ai attirée, elle et Kylo, sur Ahch-To, et pas ailleurs. 

C’était Tam.

Rey tourne les yeux du miroir vers le lit, où le garçon endormi est blotti sur ses oreillers. Elle s’est souvent demandée quel adulte il deviendrait en grandissant, mais elle frémit à l’imaginer devenir une créature appelée Mangemondes. Est-ce encore un futur possible? Ou était-ce seulement le destin de Tam privé de ses parents?

Leia apparaît dans l’encadrement de la porte.

“Je suis prête” dit-elle doucement à Rey, qui comprend la gravité profonde de ces mots.

Elle est prête à voir son fils pour la première fois en trente ans.

“Et Tam?” Chuchote Rey, qui déteste l’idée de le laisser.

“Laisse le dormir. C'est sa première vraie nuit de sommeil depuis des mois,” dit Leia.

Ensemble elles se glissent silencieusement hors de l’appartement et suivent les allées couvertes jusqu’à la clinique militaire. C’est une journée ordinaire, constate Rey. Il pleut, comme c'est presque toujours le cas, et elle voit des groupes de travailleurs s’abriter, discutant avec animation, saluant Leia respectueusement sur son passage.

“Personne n’est au courant,” commente Rey.

“Ça a été passé sous silence,” acquiesce Leia. “S’il n’avait pas déjà été entre les mains des médecins quand Praxis l’a appris, elle l’aurait fait immoler sur place. Elle le ferait toujours d’ailleurs, si les impératifs médicaux n’outrepassaient pas ses ordres.”

Rey n’était pas pressée d’avoir cette entrevue. Mais aussi splendidement ignorante que soit le gros de la base, alors qu’elles approchent des sections souterraines de la clinique, l’ambiance change. Rey remarque les regards en coin. Les gardes supplémentaires à chaque intersection. Le droïde tourelle - le modèle le plus sophistiqué possédé par la Résistance - qui cliquette dans le couloir menant aux salles de bacta, un couloir qui est d'ailleurs désert. Les gros yeux rouges du droïde scannent Rey à son passage, comme pour la juger.

Rey est si distraite qu’elle manque de ne pas voir Leia s’arrêter. Elle atteint la porte et se retourne, s’attendant à ce que la vieille femme soit à ses côtés, mais Leia s’appuie d’une main contre le mur.

“Est-ce que ça va?” Demande-t-elle.

“Laisse moi juste un peu de temps,” dit Leia. Mais Rey se fait du souci. Elle a vu Leia se forcer un passage à travers chaque crise à laquelle elle a été confrontée, et elle ne l’a jamais entendu dire “j’ai besoin d’un peu de temps”.

“Tu n’es pas obligée…” Commence Rey.

“Je crois que si.” Leia se redresse, retrouvant sa stature de Général. “Entrons, avant que cette boîte de conserve ne s’excite sur la gâchette.”

C’est une façade, mais au moins l’attitude est bonne. Rey ouvre la porte et s’écarte pour laisser entrer Leia.

Il fait sombre et frais dans la salle de bacta, car le développement des bactéries se trouve fortement réduit en-dessous d'une température donnée. Il flotte dans l’air une légère odeur sucrée, comme du sucre fondu. C’est la première fois que Rey vient ici, car Kylo a été arraché à ses mains dès leur arrivée par une équipe médicale d’urgence qui n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’identité de leur patient. La plupart des gens ici n’avaient jamais vu son visage auparavant.

Et Leia aussi le voit pour la première fois.

Rey l’observe scruter les cuves cylindriques alignées le long des parois de la pièce circulaire.

Chacune est remplie d’un liquide bleu visqueux qui mousse, supervisée par une série de droïdes médicaux qui passent silencieusement de cuve en cuve. Certaines contiennent un patient. Dans l’une, Rey voit une femme qui a l’air d’être traitée pour de graves brûlures. Dans une autre il y a un homme, portant de profondes blessures sur son torse et son visage.

Enfin, il y a Kylo.

Rey jette un œil à Leia, et voit qu’elle hésite entre les deux hommes. Pendant un moment affreux, elle ne sait pas lequel est son fils.

“Le voici, Leia,” dit doucement Rey, la guidant vers la cuve où flotte Kylo, suspendu et inconscient dans le liquide comme une bizarrerie dans un bocal de formol.

Rey ne l’a jamais vu si peu vêtu. En dehors de bandages blancs positionnés par pudeur, son corps se présente à elle totalement nu pour la première fois, et une fois de plus elle est frappée par les marques de la sauvagerie qui sont gravées dans sa peau. Il n’a plus de jambe gauche. Quelle que soit la prothèse qu’il utilisait, elle a été retirée, parce le bacta réagit mal aux métaux et circuits électriques, et il ne reste qu’un moignon à mi-cuisse, emballé dans une sorte de plastique comme l’est sa main gauche. Pour le reste, il n’est qu’un amas de cicatrices.

Il y a l’odieuse marque de la plaie causée par l’arbalète laser de Chewie, et la longue cicatrice brûlante qu’elle lui a elle-même laissée sur la gorge et l’épaule. Elle avait entaillé également son épaule gauche, mais ça ne lui revient qu’en voyant la marque rouge et profonde à côté de celle, toute fraîche, laissée par la lame de Scorpus.

Il y en a beaucoup d’autres, de vieilles nacrées qu’il a dû se faire quand il était enfant. Toutes les souffrance que lui a infligées Snoke sont là, sous leurs yeux. Le visage de Leia s’est changé en un masque de pierre. Et le pire est qu’elle ne peut toujours pas voir son visage, qui est caché sous le volumineux appareil respiratoire qui enveloppe sa tête. Tout ce qu'elle voit, c’est la vie de souffrance qu’a enduré son enfant en son absence.

Rey regrette soudain de l’avoir amenée. Elle ne comprend que trop la sensation terrifiante de voir son propre fils devenu un homme dévasté, et de savoir qu’on en est responsable.

“Tu as raison. Il est grand,” dit Leia après un silence. Ça lui coûte de parler.

“Il a l’air presque tout à fait guéri,” observe Rey, les yeux suivant la ligne rouge qui descend de son épaule jusqu’aux côtes. Le bacta est encore à l’oeuvre. Elle voit clairement la mousse effervescente autour de la plaie, qui emplit le liquide de bulles minuscules. Il n’aura même plus de cicatrice quand le traitement sera terminé, et c'est bien dommage que le bacta ne puisse pas faire effet sur ses vieilles blessures.

“Le cycle de traitement du patient s’achèvera précisément dans trois heures et quarante deux minutes,” l’informe un droïde poli.

“Et ensuite quoi, je me le demande,” souffle Leia, perdue dans ses pensées.

Rey croit distinguer le bruit d’un incident dans le couloir. Des voix débattent de plus en plus fort, approchant, et elle se retourne pile au moment où la porte s’ouvre avec fracas sur les Généraux Praxis et Banner, et une horde d’officiers à leurs côtés.

“On m’a dit que vous étiez ici. J’aurais dû me douter que vous étiez derrière ceci!” Déclare Praxis en apercevant Leia.

“Quelle perspicacité,” murmure Leia, stoïque.

“C'est inadmissible, même de votre part!” S’exclame Praxis, pointant sur elles un doigt accusateur.

Et des droïdes médicaux roule jusqu’à eux. “Permettez moi de rappeler aux visiteurs que pour la sécurité et le confort des patients, le volume sonore dans la salle de bacta doit rester en-dessous de 50 décibels-”

“Silence!” Hurle le Général Praxis. “Ai-je bien compris que cet homme était comme mort, mais que vous êtes partie dans notre dos pour le sauver? Par sentimentalisme familial pathétique? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait en l’amenant ici?”

“Leia n’y est pour rien,” dit Rey. “C’était ma décision et mes actes, et si vous devez désigner un responsable, c'est moi seule.”

Praxis ne se gêne pas pour bondir sur Rey. “Tu ferais bien de te faire toute petite - c'est la dernière de tes frasques dans un longue liste. Avant ton arrivée, “baiser l’ennemi” n'était qu’une expression.”

“Allons allons,” intervient le Général Banner. “Nous sommes tous d’accord que la situation est malheureuse, mais le mal est fait et dans l’immédiat, il est sous contrôle. Du point de vue de la République et du Premier Ordre, Kylo Ren est mort et va le rester. L’homme qui est ici est Ben Solo.”

“Ne jouez pas avec les mots,” crache Praxis.

“Si nous voulons que l’euphorie de notre victoire perdure, il va falloir s’en tenir à cette version,” dit Banner.

“Appelez-le comme bon vous semblera - c'est une des créatures les plus dangereuses de la galaxie et toi,” elle tend de nouveau son doigt vers Rey, “tu l’as amené parmi nous. Dites moi donc, comment vous comptez le maîtriser quand il se réveillera?”

“Lui retirer sa jambe était un bon début,” dit Leia avec cynisme. 

Rey approuve en silence. Personne n’irait loin sur une seule jambe, pas même Kylo. “Comme je l’ai dit, j’en prends la responsabilité. Si vous souhaitez organiser son procès, alors je me porterai garante de -”

Mais le Général Banner secoue la tête. “Il n’y aura pas de procès,” dit-il. “Ben Solo sera interrogé, et quand ses informations ne nous seront plus utiles, il sera exécuté. Personne ne saura jamais qu’il a été détenu ici.”

Rey bat des cils, un flux glacé coulant dans ses veines.

“Ce ne sont pas les valeurs sur lesquels j’ai bâti cette Résistance,” dit doucement Leia. “Reconsiderez-”

“Nous sommes en guerre, l’avez-vous oublié? Et vous avez été aveugle quand il s’est agi de votre famille,” dit Praxis. “La décision est prise.”

Comme Leia s’étouffe et s’apprête à rappeler à tous pourquoi on l’a nommée Générale, Rey ressent un éveil commencer à picoter dans les sens qu’elle associe désormais au Lien de Force. Elle jette un regard à la cuve de bacta derrière elle, où Kylo flotte, toujours parfaitement immobile, mais elle sait que ça ne durera pas longtemps.

“Il lui faut davantage de sédatifs,” souffle-t-elle au droïde vaquant à ses occupations.

“Les analyses du patient sont normales,” répond le droïde.

“Fais moi confiance, il va falloir des sédatifs d’un instant à l’autre.”

Au moment où elle prononce ces mots, la main de Kylo commence à bouger, ses doigts se pliant et se serrant, et sa tête se tourne comme s’il cherchait l’origine d’un son.

“-et je vous rappelle,” continue Leia, qui ne se laisse pas interrompre par Praxis, “que si j’avais accepté un siège au Sénat Galactique cette Résistance n’existerait pas aujourd’hui. C’est mon initiative, et plus important encore mes fonds qui nous ont donné un départ, sans même parler de mon investissement et mon dévouement à la cause alors que j’ai déjà fait tant de sacrifices pour elle.”

“Hum,” dit Rey, qui n’est plus la seule à avoir remarqué que l’homme dans la cuve se réveille. Le droïde file sur des roulettes chercher davantage de sédatif, mais c'est sûrement déjà trop tard. Rey voit ses paupières s’ouvrir, et ressent la piqûre de sa confusion et de sa peur. Il ne sait pas où il est. Il ne comprend pas ce qui s’est passé. Il lève les mains sur l'appareil enveloppant sa tête et Rey a peur qu’il l’arrache.

N’y touche pas, le met-elle en garde.

L’instant d'après ses yeux sont sur elle, et il la reconnaît. Puis son regard analyse le reste de la salle, la horde d’uniformes de la Résistance devant lui, et elle sent sa colère prendre forme. Elle sent le sentiment de trahison. Il lève le poing et frappe la vitre avec une telle force qu’une lézarde en forme de toile d’araignée se dessine. Tous ceux qui se tenaient près de la cuve font un bond en arrière, et la conversation s’arrête net.

Rey se jette sur un des supports qui tiennent la cuve en place, plaquant ses main contre la vitre. Calme toi! Elle ne prononce pas réellement les mots, elle laisse ses sentiments faire la liaison entre eux, équilibrant de sa présence sereine son état imprévisible.

Il croise son regard et sa main frappe de nouveau la vitre avec violence, mais moins fort que précédemment. 

“Ne me regarde pas comme ça,” dit-elle. “Je n’ai pas eu le choix. Tu serais mort.”

Les paupières de Kylo se ferment et sa tête retombe. Rey tourne les yeux vers le droïde médical qui a administré une nouvelle dose de sédatif dans le respirateur et les minutes qui suivent, elle ressent le picotement dans ses poumons alors qu’il expire et s’étouffe, tentant de résister à l’effet du produit avant que ça ne l’engloutisse dans l’obscurité et qu’il retombe immobile.

Rey redescend, cédant la place aux droïdes qui s’agitent à présent pour colmater la brèche avant que la lézarde ne s’étende. Elle constate que Leia est pâle comme la mort, et que la fureur du Général Praxis a empiré.

“Tu l’as amené ici, tu es donc responsable de lui,” dit Praxis. “Si nous devons exploiter ses informations, il faudra le garder sous contrôle. Tu vas devoir t’en assurer.”

Rey foudroie la Générale du regard. “Avant que vous ne l'abattiez comme un chien?”

“Nous allons faire part à son égard de la même courtoisie qu’il a accordée à nos soldats par le passé, et tu ferais bien de ne jamais l’oublier.”

Œil pour œil, pense Rey, écœurée. Quand est-ce que c’est devenu un principe du Bien? Elle regarde la Générale s’éloigner à grands pas, suivie rapidement par les autres. Personne n’a très envie de rester sur place pour vérifier si Kylo Ren parviendra à briser la vitre à son réveil. La pièce se vide et il ne reste bientôt que Rey et Leia, qui n’osent pas se regarder en face.

“Grande idée, de secourir un homme pour le faire exécuter,” dit Leia avec gravité. “Laisse moi gérer les généraux. Je parviendrai à les faire changer d’avis, mais pour le moment, obéis à leurs directives. Reste avec Ben. Fais en sorte qu’il ne leur donne aucun prétexte pour… Pour…”

Leia ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase. Elle jette un dernier regard à son fils avant de partir à son tour, et Rey reste seule avec les droïdes.

“Voulez-vous un fauteuil?” Demande l’un d’eux.

“Non merci,” dit-elle, trop occupée à se demander comment elle va réparer le désordre qu’elle a provoqué.”

“Mes scanners m’indiquent que vous incubez actuellement un petit humain et pourriez ressentir des symptômes tels que fatigue, nausées, crampes abdominales, douleurs lombaires-”

“Je vais bien,” dit Rey avec impatience. “Mais va pour une chaise.”

S’ils vont la transformer en chien de garde pour Kylo, autant le faire dans de bonnes conditions. Elle envoie un message à Finn, lui demandant de veiller sur Tam. Il répond qu’il a pris sa journée pour emmener Hanna à la pêche et que Tam peut les accompagner. Quand il lui demande précisément à quel point elle est dans la merde, Rey ne peut répondre qu'un mot. Et il est vulgaire.

Comme annoncé par le droïde, le traitement médical est terminé à la mi-journée. Kylo n’a alors plus aucune trace de sa profonde blessure, il ne reste qu'un vague décoloration sur sa peau. Les généraux lui ont demandé de le garder à l’oeil, mais dans un hôpital même les criminels ont droit à la pudeur, et on fait attendre Rey le temps qu’il soit lavé et habillé.

Elle commence à se demander s’il est arrivé quelque chose de grave, car il lui semble attendre des heures avant qu’un homme en uniforme de colonel l’approche.

“Le détenu Ben Solo A été mené directement à l’interrogatoire,” lui dit-il. “Le Général Praxis requiert votre présence.”

“Sans blague,” dit Rey les dents serrées, puis elle suit l’homme dans une enfilade de couloirs dont elle avait jusqu’alors ignoré l’existence, reliant l’hôpital à des centres de commandement secrets. Rey n’avait jamais eu de raison de venir par ici. Elle n’aime pas les murs taillés à même la roche où des flaques de condensation se sont formées comme de la transpiration. Tout sent le moisi.

On l’emmène dans une pièce toute simple, au bout d'un autre couloir peuplé de gardes - et certainement du même droïde-tourelle qui se trouvait précédemment devant la salle de bacta. “Tu fais du zèle aujourd’hui,” lui dit Rey en contournant sa cuirasse circulaire, et elle l’entend grincer pour acquiescer.

Quand les portes blindées d’acier trempé s’ouvrent sur une nouvelle pièce en roche brute, Rey est poussée à l’intérieur comme si elle était elle-même une sorte de prisonnière.

Kylo, assis derrière la table au centre de la pièce, lève les yeux vers elle quand la porte se scelle hermétiquement.

Une fois n’est pas coutume, elle est frappée de le trouver si ordinaire. Le plafond est très haut et n’est qu'un unique carré de lumière blafarde, ce qui le rend très pâle, et les vêtements qui lui ont été donnés sont d’un blanc étincelant.

Kylo voit bien qu’elle le dévisage et appuie le menton sur sa main. “Comment tu me trouves?” Dit-il.

“Je crois qu’ils essaient de déguiser un loup en agneau,” répond-t-elle.

La réponse a l’air de lui plaire. Il a le regard aiguisé quand elle s’installe dans une des chaises face à lui. Rey regarde autour d’eux, se demandant lequel des murs est un faux, derrière lequel on les observe et les enregistre.

“Tu es venue m’interroger?” Demande-t-il soudain.

Elle soutient son regard, et le laisse mijoter juste un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. “Non. Tu serais trop content.”

“Alors tu peux peut-être répondre à mes questions.” Sa main gauche bouge nerveusement, glissant le bout de ses phalanges métalliques sur l’acier de la table. “Où sommes nous?”

“Kalboth. La base principale de la Résistance.”

“Et je dois comprendre que tu m’as amenée ici?”

“Oui c'est vrai.”

Son poing de ferme et sa mâchoire se serre. Elle se demande s’il va perdre son sang froid et frapper du poing sur la table. “Je t’ai pourtant dit que je ne pouvais pas revenir,” il arrive à dire ceci d’un ton presque calme.

“Et bien c'est comme ça… J'étais obligée. Tu étais gravement blessé.” Elle fronce les sourcils devant son air perplexe. “Tu te rappelles?”

“La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d’avoir ordonné l’évacuation,” dit-il d’un air absent, fouillant la pièce du regard comme s’il y trouverait des indices pour retrouver la mémoire. Il y a eu un impact… Un singe piloterait mieux qu’AN-241.”

“C'est vraiment tout ce dont tu te souviens?” Dit-elle.

“Je me souviens t’avoir ordonné de partir, mais visiblement ton obéissance laisse toujours à désirer.” Rey doit détourner les yeux, car sa façon de dire ça combinée avec sa façon de la regarder en dit long sur ce à quoi il pense. Une chaleur monte au creux de son ventre quand elle repense à sa façon de la plaquer sur le lit et d’exiger sa soumission absolue, corps et âme. Pour lui, c'est arrivé tout juste la veille.

“Je suis partie. Mais je suis revenue ensuite,” lui dit-elle.

“Rien que toi.” Il ricane presque.

“Oui, rien que moi.”

Son expression s’adoucit légèrement comme il la contemple. Il se rassoit comme s’il venait d’être grondé et sa main reprend son mouvement étrange. Il est anxieux. Elle le sent. La peur qu’il tente de dominer en permanence est dangereusement proche de l’échat, et elle comprend maintenant combien la plus grande partie de cette peur est liée à cet endroit. Pas Kalboth spécifiquement, mais à la Résistance ; peur d’être capturé, peur de devoir faire face à des gens à qui il aurait des comptes à rendre. Peur de- C'est difficile de ne pas pénétrer son esprit via leur Lien de Force, et Rey se ferme délibérément. Kylo est trop facile à lire, et le Lien déployé est un livre ouvert pour elle. Il devrait être épouvanté par le manque total de vie privée entre eux, mais il la regarde sans ciller, indifférent au fait qu’elle puisse entrer dans sa tête à volonté.

“Je ne souviens du trou noir,” finit-il par admettre. “Dois-je comprendre que… Du temps s’est écoulé?”

“Trois mois.”

“C’est tout?”

Rey hausse les épaules. Elle est convaincue qu'ils sont restés coincés quelque chose comme une trentaine d’années, mais c'est trop difficile à expliquer. Quand elle y réfléchit trop longtemps, elle angoisse à l’idée qu’une autre Rey soit peut-être encore là-bas, tombant lentement dans un trou noir tandis qu'elle, elle est là à se tordre les mains.

“Assez longtemps pour que notre Lien revienne,” observe-t-il.

Leurs regards se croisent au-dessus de la table et elle ressent une chaleur émaner de lui, le plaisir qu’il prend à cette connexion.

Rey ne peut même pas feindre l’indifférence, parce que c’est bien la première fois qu’elle est tout à fait à l’aise en sa présence. La démangeaison causée par ce lien brisé entre eux comme les vestiges d’une vieille engueulade est revenue en place, mais ce n’est pas le truc envahissant, désagréable, qu’elle craignait. C’est le réconfort. C’est l’affection et la compréhension. Elle n’est même pas sûre de bien l’aimer, mais certaines choses dépassent le concept d’amitié ou d’inimitié.

“C’est dommage que tu te sois donné autant de peine pour me sauver, et que tu m’amènes ici,” dit-il tranquillement. “Tu sais que derrière ce mur, il y a des gens qui discutent de la date de mon exécution?”

Rey jette un regard au mur qu’il désigne, et déglutit. “Pourquoi n’essaies tu pas de leur faire changer d’avis? Leur donner une raison de t’épargner? Dis leur que tu as changé - que tu veux aider la Résistance-”

“Tu crois que parce qu’ils ont pris mes vêtements et mon nom, j’ai changé?” Sa tête penche légèrement et sa bouche dessine un rictus qui montre qu’il la croyait plus maline que ça. “Je ne dois rien à la Résistance.”

“Je crois que tu dois plus que ça à Tam,” lui rappelle-t-elle. “Il a besoin de son père.”

“Oh, mais je n’ai pas prévu de mourir. Je n’ai simplement pas l’intention de me prosterner devant des menteurs et des hypocrites.”

Mais c’est lui le menteur. Elle ressent sa peur, à quel point ils l’ont rendu vulnérable rien qu’en lui enlevant ses vêtements. Le fait d’avoir les bras nus le déroute presque plus que de n’avoir qu’une jambe. Sa main tambourine un rythme lent sur la table, et il ne quitte pas Rey des yeux, comme s’il attendait qu'elle dise - ou fasse - quelque chose en particulier.

“Ils vont arriver d’une minute à l’autre,” dit-elle en se penchant en avant. “Pour l’amour de Tam, tiens toi au moins tranquille.”

Sa main cesse de tambouriner. “Tu es consciente que j’ai été interrogateur pour Snoke durant douze ans?”

Oh misère. Il va prendre ceci comme un défi personnel. “Tiens toi tranquille.” Dit-elle encore une fois, parce qu’elle sent que la porte s’apprête à s’ouvrir et qu’elle n’a plus le temps de négocier avec lui.

Entre dans la pièce un homme qu’elle n’a jamais vu, aussi indifférent et ne se doutant de rien que n’importe quel membre de la Résistance. Derrière lui vient un drone d’observation, sous forme d’une sphère d’enregistrement flottante. Elle détectera tout : rythme cardiaque, sueur, dilatation des pupilles, et Rey se doute qu’elle contient aussi une dose de radiation Curica, une substance qui n’a pas d’autre usage que de provoquer des souffrances et faire parler les récalcitrants.

Mais peu importe son opinion à ce sujet, elle n’est pas en position pour intervenir. Elle n’est ici que pour empêcher Kylo de lever la main et d’étrangler tranquillement l’homme à côté d'elle. Et elle voit bien à sa façon de le regarder que Kylo l’envisage déjà.

“Ben Solo,” commence -t-il, et il commence mal. Rey voit les yeux de Kylo se rétrécir. “Fils et meurtrier de Han Solo. Neveu et meurtrier de Luke Skywalker. Meurtrier de Lor San Tekka, Yvis Ulani, Lucy Raker, Armin Tull, Kovok Gnu, et Sesha En Vallis.”

“Si vous le dites,” dit Kylo, indifférent.

Rey préférerait être n’importe où plutôt qu’ici. Elle connait la liste de ses crimes.  Elle sait qu’il s’agit d’une liste préparée des gens dont il est responsable de la mort, mais ça ne le rend pas plus facile à entendre.

L’interrogateur continue, lisant un dossier sur lequel il griffonne avec un  crayon. “Vous étiez le disciple du Leader Suprême Snoke, mais vous n’avez étrangement pas de rang au sein du Premier Ordre. Pourquoi?”

Les secondes s’écoulent et Kylo regarde Rey, comme pour l’inviter à remarquer combien il est sage. “J’étais son bras droit,” Dit-il, revenant à l’interrogateur. “Les bras bougent mieux sans entraves.”

“Et en quoi consiste ‘être le  bras droit’?”

“Que fait le vôtre? Il prend, il donne, il porte… il écrase. Snoke était un clone pourrissant. Sa puissance venait des ordres qu’il donnait. J’ai été élevé en ce sens.”

Kylo regarde de nouveau Rey, et elle voit que c’est son approbation, à elle-seule, qui l’intéresse.

“Et durant cette période-”

“Tout ceci est une perte de temps,” interrompt Kylo. “Vous voulez les localisation des sept bases restantes du Premier Ordre, ou pas?”

L’interrogateur cligne des yeux, et malgré son attitude modeste, il cache bien sa surprise. “Pourquoi devrions-nous penser que vous détenez cette information? Vous avez dit vous-même que vous opériez en-dehors de la structure du Premier Ordre. Je doute que vous soyez dans les cercles-”

“Je le sais parce que le Général Hux le savait. Je le sais pour la même raison que je sais que votre nom est Jona Berson, que votre femme vous a quitté il y a six mois avec vos deux enfants et qu’elle a même emmené le chat. Un chat roux. Vous l’aimiez mieux que les gosses.”

Rey ressent le ronronnement grave de son pouvoir qui se répand, et dresse le sien. “Ben,” le met-elle en garde.

Il baisse les yeux vers elle. “Ben?” Répète-t-il, légèrement surpris. “J’ai tué Ben Solo pour de bon. J’ai enterré ce gosse craintif dans l’obscurité avec les autres. Tu crois que c’est une métaphore? Je l’ai vraiment fait. Je me suis rendu au temple de Luke Skywalker avec les Chevaliers et j’ai regardé les enfants tomber un à un, et mon visage était parmi eux. Je l’ai fait tomber, et je l’ai mis en pièces.. pour qu’il n’ait plus jamais peur. Qu’il ne soit plus jamais faible.”

Un genre de souvenir se glisse dans la tête de Rey, un garçon effrayé glissant dans la boue, levant son bras au-dessus de sa tête une seconde avant qu’un sabre rouge grésillant s’abatte sur lui. Rey regarde Kylo fixement. Quoi qu’il en soit, ce n’est pas un mensonge. Il croit sincèrement ce qu’il a vu.

“Mais...C’est toi, Ben,” dit Rey, perdue, ne comprenant pas comment il peut croire s’être tué lui-même.

L’interrogateur s’éclaircit la gorge. “Ainsi vous prétendez connaître la location des sept dernières-”

“Silence,” dit Kylo, effectuant un geste distrait de la main avec une impulsion de Force qui laisse ce dernier sans voix.

Rey lui jette un regard contrarié. “Ne fais pas ça.”

“Il m’agace,” dit Kylo. “Il va se lever maintenant et quitter cette pièce.”

“Je vais me lever maintenant et quitter cette pièce,” confirme l’interrogateur. 

“Et ensuite il va aller pendre sa carcasse inutile au premier arbre venu.”

“Ben!” S’exclame Rey, en saisissant la main de l’interrogateur qui s’est levé. “Vous n’allez pas faire ça, vous allez vivre longtemps, et heureux.”

“Même sans votre chat chéri,” ajoute Kylo.

“Mais arrête enfin!” Voilà, c’est exactement le genre de chose que Praxis s’attendait à ce qu’il fasse, et comment Rey a-t-elle pu croire un instant que Kylo se retiendrait de terroriser les gens plus de trois minutes d’affilée. De toute façon l’interrogateur ne peut pas rester, c'est trop dangereux, donc Rey relâche sa main. “Vous devriez partir.”

L’homme hébété quitte la pièce, laissant son dossier derrière lui. Kylo commence à le tirer de son côté mais Rey plaque sa main dessus. “Tu ne fais aucun effort,” lui reproche-t-elle vivement. “Si tu recommence ce genre de chose, ils vont vraiment te tuer.”

“Je suppose que ça ne sera pas complètement vain,” dit-il, faisait venir à lui le crayon d’un discret mouvement du poignet. “Le Premier Ordre est un caillou dans ma chaussure depuis trop longtemps, leur anéantissement ferait du bien à tout le monde. Seule la Résistance a la puissance de feu pour y parvenir. Passe moi le dossier.”

Fronçant les sourcils avec suspicion, elle le fait glisser sur la table vers lui. 

Son écriture est étroite, irrégulière, et traverse en diagonale la pochette vierge du dossier. Les coordonnées de régions inconnues, des descriptions succinctes de taille et de puissance, et le mot ‘STAR-BREAKER’ souligné plusieurs fois. “Dis leur de regarder et détruire celui-là en premier. Je suis sûr qu’ils finiront son chantier dans les prochaines années.”

“Est-ce que c'est pour de vrai?” Demande-t-elle.

Il la regarde, imperturbable. “Ai-je déjà menti une seule fois?”

Elle regarde les pattes de mouche qui lui tend.

“Tu pourrais négocier ta liberté contre ça.”

“Apporte moi ma jambe et je trouverai la liberté tout seul.”

“Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Tu sais qu’il entendent tout ce que tu dis.” Elle jette un regard au droïde enregistreur qui flotte toujours dans le coin de la pièce.

“Je m’en moque.” Il dresse le menton et la regarde avec curiosité. “C'est toi qui as des choses à cacher. Rey. Parfait petit ange de douceur et de lumière. Tout le monde t’adore ici. Est-ce qu’ils te connaissent vraiment?” Il se penche en avant. “Savent-ils ce que nous avons fait ensemble? Comment tu as combattu à mes côtés? Comment tu étais un invité de Prestige sur mon vaisseau? Combien de fois tu m’as rejoint dans mon lit?”

“Déformer la vérité ne vaut pas mieux que mentir. “Et il n’y a eu qu’une seule fois.”

Et une seule fois a suffi, pense-t-elle.

Le malicieux demi-sourire sur son visage se transforme en perplexité. Il penche la tête et louche légèrement, comme s’il avait perçu… Il ne sait pas quoi. “Je me demande ce que tu me caches maintenant?”

Rey corrige sa position. Ce n’est ni le lieu ni le moment pour cette conversation, et à vrai dire elle est plutôt...nerveuse. Elle ne sait pas quelle sera sa réaction. Il y a aussi cette minuscule, insignifiante voix au fond d’elle qui n’a pas envie de le lui dire. Avoir un enfant avec lui est déjà épuisant, elle n’est pas certaine de ce que sera sa vie avec un deuxième.

“Plus tard.” Dit-elle brièvement. Elle sent quelqu’un qui approche et elle est contente d’une telle diversion.

Kylo le sent aussi. “Serait-ce notre Jona qui en veut encore? Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de lui cette fois? Lui faire prêter allégeance à moi, ou simplement lui extorquer le code de la porte?”

“T’es vraiment pas possible,” murmure Rey, qui soudain sait que ça n’est pas Jona.

La porte s’ouvre avec un craquement et Kylo toute la tête avec indifférence vers la femme en robe bleue qui vient d’entrer. “Alors maintenant, ils envoient leurs vieilles femmes faire le sale boulot?” Ironise-t-il.

Leia prend la chaise à côté de Rey. “Bonjour, Ben.”

Il ne la reconnaît pas immédiatement. Comment le pourrait-il? Il ne l’a pas vue depuis trente ans et ses souvenirs d’elle sont la recomposition de la mémoire d’un enfant. Il a oublié son visage, mais il ne peut pas oublier sa voix, cette façon qu’à une mère de prononcer le nom de son fils, et la prise de conscience se dessine sur son visage qui passe du cynisme à la stupeur.

Son attitude générale ne change presque pas, mais Rey ressent une telle vague d’anxiété que sa poitrine se contracte. Tout est lié à cette femme. Toute la peur tapie dans son esprit trace une ligne vers un point qui correspond à la perception nébuleuse qu'il a de sa mère à demi oubliée. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait jamais revenir. Pas parce qu’il craignait la loi, ou les représailles, mais parce que la seule personne à qui il aurait jamais des comptes à rendre se tenait à présent assise face à lui, le regardant distraitement.

Il ouvre la bouche, mais il met longtemps à trouver les mots. “Tu es affreuse,” dit-il imperturbable. “Tu es sûre que nous n’avons pas été piégés dans ce Trou Noir pendant un siècle?”

Leia n’a pas mérité cette condescendance, même si Rey sait que ce n’est rien de plus que la morsure désespérée d’un rat acculé. Elle détourne les yeux et avec soin, se sépare de leur connexion, décidée à esquiver ses tentatives de l’impliquer, de faire d’elle sa couverture. 

Et il faut qu’il comprenne que les joutes verbales sont peine perdue contre sa mère. Il est face à la Reine des Tacles Acerbes.

Comme prévu, c’est à peine si Leia réagit. “Le temps n’épargne personne. Tu es parti trente ans, Ben. Trente de plus, et nous verrons ce qu’il reste de toi, au rythme où tu vas.”

Avec un éclat de rire étouffé que Rey n’a jamais entendu avant - en fait, elle ne l’a jamais entendu rire - Kylo détourne les yeux, son regard cherchant dans la pièce comme d’autres chercheraient une issue de secours. Sa main pianote de nouveau. Faux contact électrique ou autre chose, elle n’en est pas certaine.

“Qui a eu cette idée?” Demande-t-il soudain, refusant toujours de la regarder en face.

“C’est moi,” dit Leia. “je ne voudrais pas manquer de rendre visite à mon fils pour une fois qu’il passe dire bonjour.”

“Oh,” souffle-t-il douloureusement. “Parce que maintenant, tu me rends visite.”

Il y a quelque chose de terriblement, profondément amer dans ces mots. Rey a déjà expérimenté beaucoup de ses différentes façons de se mettre en colère, mais ça c’est nouveau, et c’est inquiétant. Et quand Leia se tourne vers elle et lui dit, “tu peux y aller maintenant,” Rey se demande si elle a une dernière volonté.

“Elle ne part pas,” dit Kylo, pointant Rey.

“Tu l’as utilisée comme béquille assez longtemps. Laisse la partir,” lui dit Leia. “C’est entre nous à présent.”

Après un silence affreux, Rey commence à se lever.”

“Assied-toi!” grogne Kylo.

“Non, elle a raison,” dit Rey, soutenant son regard furibond avec calme. “Tu n’as pas besoin de moi.”

Il voudrait insister, mais ça serait admettre qu’il a besoin d’elle - pathétiquement, et misérablement. Il n’admettrait jamais une telle chose devant Leia. Alors il ne dit rien de plus et Rey saisit le dossier et se dirige vers la porte, même si elle le sent quasiment tambouriner contre les barrières de son esprit. Elle l’ignore. Elle ne se retourne même pas et sort dans le couloir, où elle se retrouve nez à nez avec la Générale Praxis tandis que la porte se referme bruyamment derrière elle.

“Donne moi ça,” dit la Générale qui s’empare sans formalités sur document dans les mains de Rey, avant de s’éloigner dans un couloir par une porte un peu plus loin. Rey la suit machinalement, se doutant bien que personne ne tentera de l’arrêter. La pièce qu’elle découvre est cette adjacente à la cellule d’interrogation, peuplée de bien plus de gens qu’elle ne s’y attendait. La plupart d’entre eux - des généraux et des Officiers hauts gradés - ont l’air de débattre sur le dossier que Rey vient de leur remettre.

“Mais le Star-Breaker n’est qu’une rumeur - j’en suis certain.”

“Et si c’était un piège?”

“Et bien, on peut aller vérifier en envoyant une sonde là-bas-”

Lassée de leur bagarre comme des chats sur une tête de poisson, Rey se tourne vers le panneau au mur.

C’est quasiment une fenêtre dans la pièce d’à côté; avec un film un peu grainé qui donne l’impression d’un mur pour ceux qui sont de l’autre côté. Rey s’avance avec curiosité, en dépit d’elle-même. C’est étrange de voir Kylo et Leia sans qu’ils ne puissent la voir, eux. Elle a l’impression d’être un misérable espion, même si elle n’entend pas un mot de ce qu’ils se disent. Leur langage corporel parle pour eux de toute façon. Leia se tient droite, les mains posées sur les genoux et ne quitte pas Kylo des yeux. En comparaison, il est fuyant; il parle mais ne la regarde pas. Ses mains ont des mouvements brusques, énergiques, et il passe sans arrêt la main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne l’a jamais vu faire ce geste avant. Elle ne l’a jamais vu aussi mal à l’aise dans sa propre peau.

C’est comme le regarder régresser vers l’adolescence. Elle voit Leia dire quelque chose, se montrant de la main. Le poing de Kylo frappe silencieusement la table et il se penche vers elle, le visage exsangue de rage. Où étais tu? Où étais tu quand j’avais besoin de toi? Elle n’est pas sûre que ça soit les mots qu’il prononce, mais c’est comme si elle les lisait dans son coeur. C’est ce qu’il veut dire.

Seuls quelques yeux sont prudemment tournés vers la vitre, ceux qui gardent un oeil inquiet sur leur Général préféré.

Le reste continue à se chamailler, en grand désaccord sur la fiabilité de leur source.

Leia secoue la tête, n’étant pas du genre à fuir une confrontation. Elle se fiche que Kylo fasse deux fois sa taille et son poids avec moitié moins de maîtrise de soi qu’elle, il ne lui fait pas peur. Elle bat à peine des cils face à sa fureur, même quand sa voix tonne assez fort pour que le son passe au travers des murs insonorisés. Tu n’as pas le droit d’utiliser ce terme! Tu t’es débarrassée de moi quand tu m’as exilé!

Le souvenir libéré atteint Rey, celui d’une enfance très différente de la sienne. Des foules de gens, et aucun qui n’ait de temps ni de patience pour lui.

Sa mère, aux rituels matinaux qu’il observe caché sous le lit, épinglant ses cheveux et parfumant ses poignets, puis le laissant avec son assistant pour la journée. Son père, qui ne le regarde jamais dans les yeux, qui est si charmeur et si drôle, mais qui, lorsqu’il baisse enfin les yeux sur ce drôle d’enfant taciturne, se trouve face à un gouffre qu’il ignore comment combler. Puis lui aussi s’en va.

Il part si longtemps qu’il ne lui manque même plus.

Et enfin il y a la voix. La caresse soyeuse de mains froides dans ses cheveux. Des chuchotements emplis de promesses d’amour. Pas assez futé pour intéresser ta mère. Pas assez courageux pour intéresser ton père. Mais je t’ai trouvé. Je vois combien tu es malin. Je vois combien tu es puissant. Tu es une merveille et ils ne s’en rendent pas compte. Tu portes le sang de ton grand-père… et tu seras un Grand homme comme il le fut. Quand il entend la voix, il y a du plaisir. Ça le rend euphorique. Mais parfois la voix en demande trop, lui demande de faire des choses qui l’effraient, et quand il essaie de refuser son corps est frappé de souffrances si intenses que le défilé interminable de ses nounous répète à sa mère qu’il est malade. Que quelque chose ne va pas dans sa tête. Que le garçon entend des voix et parle à des amis imaginaires, que les enfants qui l’ont admiré un jour pour son statut ne veulent plus l’approcher. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, c'est quand il étrangle le bébé chiot que son père lui a donné - une tentative de compenser ses longues absences - et qu’il cache la carcasse dans la buanderie. La nounou hurle et crie et le traite de monstre, mais tout ce qu’il voulait était le faire cesser et japper, et la voix ne le laissait pas tranquille tant qu’il ne l’avait pas réduit au silence.

Rey repousse ces portions de souvenirs, mal à l’aise. Elle sait que Kylo ne souhaite pas les partager. Ce sont des choses qu’il enfouit si profond qu’il n’y pense plus lui-même, mais faire face à sa mère a tout fait remonter, et avec eux, la douleur et la colère qui vont avec. Pour lui, être confié à Luke n'était pas un moyen de l’aider, ce fut une trahison. Il est passé d’une vie sans barrières à un exil aux règles strictes, et son oncle n’avait pas pour lui d’affection particulière, pas plus que pour ses autres pupils.

L’amour de Snoke est constant. C’est une couverture chaude et rassurante faite d’obscurité, alors que la lumière le brûle et l’écorche. Snoke considère qu’il est parfait, et il est le père dont Ben avait besoin mais qui n’était jamais là. Il sait intuitivement que plus il laisse Snoke le posséder, moins il y a de place pour lui-même, mais il ne s’est jamais beaucoup aimé, de toute façon.

Rey essuie une larme qui roule sur sa joue. Elle n’arrive pas à le repousser hors de sa tête. Ses émotions sont trop violentes. Mais Ben est mort à jamais, d’après Kylo, et elle le voit le dire à Leia.

Tu n’es pas ma mère.

C’est inévitable, et Rey sait que ça va arriver, et le visage de Leia n’est que souffrance comme elle dit les mots qu'elle garde au fond d’elle depuis si longtemps. Et Han? N’était-il pas ton père?

La réaction est immédiate. Les mains de Kylo frappent la table si fort qu’elle rebondit sous le choc. “Han Solo était un petit escroc! Un voleur et un menteur!” Sa colère est si bruyante qu’elle traverse la vitre. Mais Rey entend aussi autre chose. Il était une menace. Il me rendait faible. Je ne pouvais avoir qu’un seul père. J’ai du faire un choix...

Et personne mieux que Kylo ne peut comprendre la gravité de cette erreur et à quel point ce fut une mauvaise décision. Rien ne l’effraie plus que le chagrin dans les yeux de sa mère, et de savoir que tout est de sa faute. Il voudrait partir et se cacher, mais n’ayant nulle part où aller, il frappe plus fort, plus furieusement.

“Est-ce que tu devrais pas être avec eux?” Demande un officier à côté de Rey.

“Il ne lui fera pas de mal,” dit-elle avec aplomb.

Du moins c'est ce qu’elle croit jusqu’à ce que les lèvres de Leia forment le mot “lâche”. Alors quelque chose dans Kylo cède totalement. Rey le sent - elle l’entend presque - et le dernier voile de maîtrise de lui se déchire complètement.

Il y a une décharge de puissance si violente que tout le monde dans la salle d’observation recule comme s’ils avaient été secoués. La table vole à travers la pièce et percute le mur avec un craquement sinistre, et le crayon qui y était inoffensivement posé jaillit comme une flèche et transperce la vitre pour venir se planter dans le plafond au dessus de Rey.

Mais le cœur de Rey a manqué un battement, parce que Leia a été percutée et s'écroule.

“Oh non,” souffle-t-elle, et elle se précipite hors de la pièce. Elle contourne le droïde tourelle et ne s’arrête que devant la salle d’interrogation. Elle frappe des poings contre le panneau d’acier. “Ouvrez la porte! Ouvrez la porte, vite!”

Elle s’ouvre en grinçant, bien trop lentement à son goût, mais quand enfin elle s’écarte et laisse passer Rey, cette dernière s’arrête net.

Leia est en train de se relever, son coude est écorché, mais elle n’a pas l’air de s’en rendre compte. Kylo s’est précipité vers elle, tendant les bras mais trop effrayé pour la toucher. Rey ne peut entendre que ses chuchotements. “Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé, je suis désolé…”

“Ben…” Leia s’approche de lui et lui prend la main. “Ben, je n’ai rien.”

Du monde arrive derrière Rey, les armes au poing. Elle écarte ses bras sur la porte, leur fermant le passage.

Alors que Leia lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, un frisson semble parcourir Kylo qui presse son visage contre le sol. “Tout ça n’a plus d’importance,” dit Leia. “Il n’y a rien que monde que tu aies pu faire qui m’aurait empêchée de t’aimer. Mon Ben n’est pas mort… Je l’ai gardé en sécurité au fond de mon coeur pendant toutes ces années, attendant ton retour.”

Les épaules de Kylo tremblent. Son agressivité a été libérée et tout est calme dans sa tête. Rey recule hors de la pièce, entraînant tout le monde avec elle. “C’est bon, tout va bien,” dit-elle doucement pour les rassurer comme la porte se scelle de nouveau. Il n’y a pas beaucoup d’intimité dans cet endroit, mais elle estime que Leia et Kylo en méritent autant que possible.

Les officiers et le personnel s’éloignent lentement, leurs esprits occupés par des choses plus urgentes. Le dossier est toujours entre les mains de Praxis. Rey la voit tourner les talons, discutant vivement avec Banner tandis qu’ils s’éloignent. “Nous allons le garder quelques jours et voir ce qu’on peut en tirer de plus,” dit-elle. “Mais il faudra trouver un moyen de s’en débarrasser. Personne ne doit découvrir qu’il est venu ici.”

Elle n’a pas l’air de voir, ni se s’inquiéter, que Rey ait tout entendu. S’arrêtant dans le couloir qui se vide, Rey jette un regard en arrière, aux portes d’acier. Peu importe ce qu’il dira ou fera au final, pense-t-elle, son exécution est inévitable. Même s’il leur remettait le Premier Ordre sur un plateau, rien ne pourrait le sauver désormais.

Ce n’est pas juste. Ce n’est pas bien.

Et Rey ne le permettra pas.


	20. L'évasion

 

“Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir le voir?”

“Bientôt, mon chéri. Très bientôt j’en suis sûre.”

Rey passe la main dans les cheveux de son fils jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme.

Ils se disputent parfois, ou oublient comment s’entendre certains mauvais jours, mais elle espère qu’ils arriveront toujours à se pardonner. Qu’ils seront toujours assez proches pour ne jamais oublier le visage de l’autre, ni finir par se hurler dessus de part et d'autre d’une table.

Leia est rentrée de l’entrevue plus pâle et fatiguée que jamais. Elle est allée se coucher sans se soucier de dîner et sans prononcer un mot à propos de ce qui s’est passé après que Rey l’ait laissée seule avec Kylo. Alors Rey n’a pas insisté. Leia n’était pas du genre à avoir besoin ou envie de partager ses ennuis. N’importe qui d’assez naïf pour tenter et s’inviter dans ses confidences recevrait un regard très particulier qui pourrait refroidir même la meilleure intention du monde.

Juste au cas où Tam aurait eu envie de tirer les vers du nez à sa grand-mère au sujet de son père, Rey s'éloigna pour la soirée, et l’emmena au Faucon Millenium jouer au Dejarik. Tam avait toujours adoré le faucon. Il aimait les espaces dissimulés qui étaient parfaits pour jouer à cache-cache, et il adorait trouver des poignées de poils de wookie dans les panneaux des parois, et de vieux souvenirs d’un grand-père qu’il n’avait pas connu.

Il ne semblait pas se lasser de demander à Rey la chaîne des propriétaires, et acquiesce quand elle récite la liste qui est devenue comme un poème ou une comptine, à présent. “Et bien, il est à moi maintenant, je l’ai hérité de ton grand-père Han, qui l’a volé à Finn et moi, qui l’avions volé à Unkar Plutt le ferrailleur, qui l’a volé au gang des frères Irving de Tatooine, qui l’ont volé à Ducain de la Cité des nuages, qui l’a volé à Han ton grand père, déjà. Mais il l’avait gagné au sabacc contre Lando Calrissian qui en a hérité de son frère, qui je crois l’a acheté à des pilleurs Tanak, qui l’ont certainement volé à des marchands corélliens, peu de temps après avoir été utilisé sur le rail Omani pour sortir des esclaves des camps de travail impériaux, ce qui n'était pas longtemps après sa conception par des commerçants corelliens pour des courses de vitesse.”

À présent Tam est blotti sur une des banquettes de la zone commune, noyé sous des couvertures roses. Une fois certaine qu’il est endormi, Rey vérifie l’heure. Minuit est largement passé et la troisième lune ne va pa tarder à se lever.

Elle attrape un vieux sac de toile dans un casier rempli de matériel de première nécessité, et descend la rampe qui mène à la piste à ciel ouvert, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l’air aussi naturelle que si elle avait un truc important à faire en pleine nuit. Une averse tomberait à point nommé, car la nuit est trop claire et trop calme. Même ses pas sur l’allée lui paraissent assourdissants. Elle dépasse en trottinant une grappe de pilotes qui profitent de leur permission autour d’une bière, et prend la direction de l’hôpital.

Bien qu’il n’y ait pas grand monde à cette heure, personne ne prête attention à Rey qui se glisse avec une facilité inattendue dans les couloirs vides et descend dans les parties plus restreintes du complexe. Elle suit la direction du département de cybernétique, commençant à ressentir une pointe de culpabilité à l’approche des salles de chirurgie et des espaces de stockage. Il y a sur chaque porte un hublot par lequel Rey peut jeter un œil si elle se met sur la pointe des pieds. Elle n'est venue que rarement dans cette partie de l’établissement, pour ajuster de temps en temps la prothèse de son bras, et elle n’a qu'une idée assez générale de la configuration des lieux, mais elle sait de source sûre qu'il existe une pièce dans laquelle les prothèses sont stockées en vue de futurs tests ou simplement de mise à disposition. Et si la jambe de Kylo se trouve quelque part… ce sera sûrement là.

Du moins c'est ce qu’elle espère. Elle a envisagé que Praxis l’ait faite détruire, ou qu’elle la conserve dans un un coffre-fort sous son lit pour empêcher Rey de faire exactement ce qu’elle cherche à faire en ce moment.

“Que faites vous?” Demande une voix derrière Rey. Elle se retourne aussi naturellement que possible pour faire face au technicien qui vient de sortir d’une des salles fermées.

“Rien du tout,” dit-elle par réflexe avant de se souvenir du bobard qu’elle a prévu. “J’ai un rendez-vous pour mon bras.”

“Vous êtes un peu… en avance?” Il a l’air perplexe mais surtout incrédule.”

“Non, je suis...en retard.” Elle se mord la lèvre et fait rapidement un geste de la main. “Vous allez vous éloigner et oublier m’avoir vue ici.”

Le technicien a une expression hébétée. “Je… je vais m’éloigner et oublier vous avoir vue…”

Il semble oublier le fil de sa pensée sans finir sa phrase, et se retourne pour s’éloigner le long du couloir d’un pas chancelant. Rey relâche un soupir de soulagement en le voyant disparaître. Il était très grand. Presque aussi grand que-

“Hé! Attendez!” Appelle-t-elle soudain, courant le rejoindre.

“Quoi? Qui êtes vous?” Le technicien se tourne de nouveau vers elle. “Que faites vous ici?”

“Venez avec moi une seconde,” dit-elle, lui saisissant le coude pour l’entraîner dans la pièce la plus proche, qui a l’air d’être une sorte d’antichambre de salle d’opération. Une fois raisonnablement sûre qu'ils ne sont plus dans le passage et que personne ne va les surprendre, elle se tourne vers lui. “Je suis vraiment désolée, mais au moins il fait plutôt chaud ce soir. J’ai besoin de vos vêtements.”

“Quoi?” Le technicien a l’air scandalisé. “Vous ne devriez même pas être ici, sans même parler de demander aux gens de se déshabiller - je vais donner l’alerte.”

“Non, vous n’allez pas faire ça,” dit-elle, mettant juste assez de persuasion dans ses mots pour se son visage se détende. “Vous allez retirer vos vêtements et me les donner. Ensuite… vous allez vous endormir dans ce recoin, là.”

Il faut un peu de temps à l’homme pour enregistrer la requête. “Je vais retirer mes vêtements et vous les donner,” dit-il impassible, baissant les mains pour déboutonner sa combinaison bleue foncée - La couleur des techniciens médicaux. Il la tend à Rey, avec son t-shirt et ses bottes. Rey s’en saisit sans assurance, pas tout à fait certaine que les bottes iront à Kylo. Quand elle regarde de nouveau le technicien, elle réalise soudain qu’il lui tend aussi son slip.

“Oh… merci, mais celui-ci vous pouvez le garder,” dit-elle, en prenant soin de ne pas détacher les yeux de son visage. “Que diriez-vous de le remettre et d’aller faire cette sieste?”

“Bonne idée,” dit le technicien.

Rey fourre les vêtements dans sa besace et reste assez longtemps pour s’assurer que l’homme se couche docilement dans le recoin avant de retourner à pas de loups dans le couloir. Elle se dépêche maintenant, dépassant la salle dont était sorti le technicien. La technologie à disposition de la Résistance a toujours été un bon vingt ans derrière le reste de la galaxie, et bien que certaines avancées notables ait pu être mises en place avec le soutien grandissant des dignitaires de la République, il reste certaines failles, comme les portes de sécurité opérées avec de simples cartes magnétiques. C'est bien plus facile à contourner que les puces électroniques utilisées dans la base de Kylo Ren. Rey cherche dans son sac, fouillant dans les poches des vêtements qu’elle vient de récupérer jusqu’à ce que ses doigts se referment une une carte métallique. Elle la fait glisser dans la borne d’un geste vif et pousse la porte quand s’allume le témoin vert.

À l’intérieur, il y a un abattoir robotique de bras pendant à des crochets au plafond, de mains de toutes tailles et de toutes espèces alignées au mur, et des jambes de longueurs variables rangées sur des étagères sur roulettes. Rey est bluffée par la quantité. Elle regarde autour d’elle, songeant qu’à défaut de mieux, elle pourrait prendre n’importe quelle vieille jambe. Mais comme tout le reste sur cette base, la technologie de la plupart semble obsolète et bricolée.

À l’exception de la jambe en bout de rangée. À la différence du reste, elle est fait de pièces de carbonacier noir avec une coque externe en forme de jambe, alors que les autres sont un assemblage de pistons et engrenages en acier.

Rey n’a pas besoin d’interroger la Force pour savoir à qui elle appartient, bien que jusque pour être tranquille, elle passe les doigts sur la surface brossée et en tire des souvenirs. Elle ressent l’instabilité de son propriétaire, La façon dont le métal de fond dans son essence même, et le contact de sa main quand - lorsqu’il est seul - il appuie ses doigts sur le métal intangible où devrait se trouver de la chair, et que ça lui évoque le prix de sa liberté. Ce souvenir remonte directement comme une flèche jusqu’au jour où ça lui a été posé, quand le métal se souvient du sang, de la douleur et de la terreur des techniciens surtout de lui, travaillant avec difficulté sur un homme qui continuait d’aboyer des ordres. Trouvez Hux! Apportez-moi sa tête!

Ils ont tous trop peur pour désobéir, parce que la voix dans la tête de Kylo Ren s'est enfin tue, et qu’il est seul avec lui-même pour la première fois depuis ses huit ans. Personne ne sait le genre de Leader qu'il sera. Kylo ne sait même pas quel genre d’homme il est.

Rey relâche le souvenir et positionne la jambe sur son épaule. Elle est moins lourde qu’elle n’en a l’air, car elle a été conçue pour peser le poids d’une vraie jambe, mais elle est assez encombrante. Impossible de simplement La dissimuler dans sa sacoche. Impossible de circuler discrètement avec une prothèse de cette taille sur l’épaule. Mais comme Poe le lui a souvent dit, avoir l’air occupée à effectuer une tâche sera un meilleur camouflage se n’importe quel camouflage. Tant qu’elle donne l’impression de savoir ce qu’elle fait, elle peut probablement s’en tirer.

Ce plan montre ses limites au premier point de passage, quand elle tombe sur deux gardes en poste devant l’accès aux tunnels d’isolement.

“Où croyez-vous aller avec ça?” Dit l’un, qui a l’air prêt à éclater de rire. Ils savent exactement qui elle est, ce qui est certainement la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne lui ont pas encore tiré dessus avec leurs fusils blasters.

“Je vais la rendre à notre prisonnier,” répond-t-elle en toute franchise.

“Oh vraiment?”

“Praxis l’a approuvé, vous pouvez lui demander.” Ça, c’est un peu moins franc.

“Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille?” Demande le garde.

“Parce que…” Rey réfléchit à toute vitesse. “Selon la convention Républicaine relative au traitement des prisonniers, il est illégal de priver un prisonnier de sa dignité en lui retirant ses prothèses mobiles, et elle m’a demandé de lui ramener cette jambe pour ne pas, euh, être en infraction vis à vis de cette loi.”

“Ça ne me semble pas le genre de Praxis,” fait l’autre avec une moue.

“Personne n’applique cette règle, en vrai,” confirme l’autre garde. “Je déteste la bien-pensance galactique. S’il récupère cette jambe, il n’y aura aucun moyen de l’empêcher de tranquillement s’en aller.”

Oui, c’est justement l’idée, se dit-elle, réprimant l’envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se force à la place à pousser un soupir las et fait une moue. “Je sais, moi aussi je trouve ça idiot. En plus, le médecin a dit qu’étant donné mon état je ne devais pas porter de poids aussi lourds, mais Praxis a été intraitable au sujet du fait que je sois la seule à pouvoir interagir avec lui-”

“Oh, laissez moi vous aider,” dit le garde, comprenant le code international de la grossesse. Il s’avance pour prendre la jambe sur son épaule.

“C’est adorable, merci,” Rey lui fait un charmant sourire, voyant qu’il range son blaster' dans son support pour prendre la jambe dans ses bras.

“Nous devons confirmer auprès de Praxis, évidemment,” dit l’autre garde, saisissant le comlink à sa ceinture.

“Évidemment, allez y.” Elle tend la main d’un geste naturel, comme pour retirer une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux, mais passe sa main sur le tour de sa tête à la recherche  de l’endroit de son cerveau en charge de la conscience et l’éteint d'un geste. Elle n’a jamais fait ça avant, mais ce savoir intuitif se trouve dan la partie de sa tête qui ne lui appartient plus exclusivement.

Étant donné que c'est une des spécialités de Kylo Ren, elle se demande quel rôle joue leur lien de Force là-dedans. Les yeux du garde deviennent blancs et il s’écroule d’un bloc. Le temps que l’autre réagisse, il a les bras encombrés par la jambe de Kylo. Il n’a pas le temps de la lâcher et d’attraper  son blaster avant que Rey ne lui touche le front à son tour.

Avec deux gardes à ses pieds, la culpabilité s’installe pour de bon. Je ne suis pas comme ça, se dit-elle, en les prenant par les pieds pour les tirer hors de vue dans le tunnel. J’y suis obligée...pour le moment.

Elle ramasse la jambe et continue, s’appuyant sur sa connexion à Kylo pour s’orienter. Il est étrangement distant pour le moment. Elle peut le ressentir, mais il est si passif par rapport à leur confrontation plus tôt qu’elle se demande s’il est endormi.

Arrivée à un nouveau virage, Rey ralentit pour jeter un œil. Il y a un autre garde, adossé au mur et se grattant l’oreille tout en regardant quelque chose sur son comlink. Elle ne peut pas le baratiner comme les précédents.. elle se trouve maintenant dans la zone la plus restreinte de la base, le genre de zone où il est encouragé de ‘tirer à vue sur les intrus’. Rey regarde plus loin, dans le couloir. Il y a des tuyaux le long du plafond. Elle fait un geste de la main, donnant à l’un d’eux un petit coup avec la Force, pour le faire grincer.

Malheureusement, les tuyaux sont si rouillés que l’ensemble se détache d’un coup. Il y a un vacarme épouvantable et une giclée d’eau, et Rey se plaque au mur derrière le coin alors que le garde se redresse soudain. Quand elle regarde de nouveau il observe le tuyau avec attention, cherchant une valve pour fermer l’eau.

Voyant sa chance, Rey passe le coin, remontant en d'image dans son dos. Bientôt lui aussi est étendu au sol, au milieu d’une flaque d'eau qui s’élargit.

Kylo ne doit plus être bien loin, et elle est sûre qu’il n’y aura pas d’autre garde. Praxis aura préféré tenir le personnel ‘organique’ à distance de cette cellule, pour éviter les manipulations mentales. Par contre, des droïdes…

Rey descend une volée de marches et ressent avec certitude que Kylo est juste en face. Mais le droïde tourelle est là aussi. La dernière ligne de défense est donc cet énorme cylindre d’armes lourdes, un canon de cristaux Kaber qui exploserait n’importe quoi, et des réflexes plus rapides que ceux de Rey.

Mais ce n’est pas un droïde conçu pour être futé, et elle est assez convaincue qu’il lui a été une cible, et une seule. 

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Rey avance dans l'étroit couloir comme si elle était en droit d’être là. Elle voit le droïde cesser sa ronde bruyante et tourner son œil rouge vers elle, surveillant son avancée. Il doit savoir qu’elle seule est autorisée à rendre visite au prisonnier - après tout, c'est la mission que lui a confiée Praxis. Le fait qu’elle trimballe une jambe artificielle est accessoire.

“Ils te font bosser même de nuit?” Lui dit-elle.

Blark, approuve-t-il, et son œil se détourne d'elle, pour continuer sa patrouille. Il ne remarque pas que Rey lève les yeux au ciel et articule un ‘merci’ silencieux adressé à qui que ce soit là-haut qui soutient son projet, ce soir.

Elle se dirige rapidement vers la porte de la cellule de Kylo, pour ne pas laisser au droïde le temps de se demander ce qu’elle vient faire ici à cette heure de la nuit. Il y a un clavier, sur lequel Rey doit entrer un code qu’elle ignore. Ce n’est pas un problème. Elle a juste à caresser les touches du bout des doigts pour qu’il lui montre toutes les mains qui ont touché ce clavier durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, toutes entrant les mêmes six chiffres dans le même ordre. Rey les tape aussi, et la porte s’ouvre sur une cellule plongée dans l’obscurité.

C'est une cellule d’isolement en fait, et jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre, elle n’avait pas réalisé qu’un prisonnier à l'intérieur ne verrait rien et n’entendrait rien.

Kylo, assis sur une banquette découpée dans le mur, cligne des yeux et presse les doigts sur ses paupières.

“Je me demandais ce que tu avais en tête… je ne sais pas à quoi je m’attendais, mais pas à ça,” dit-il. Il a la voix cassée et fatiguée. On dirait que Leia n’a pas été la seule à être émotionnellement ravagée par leur entrevue.

“Un jour tu apprendras à dire ‘merci’,” dit Rey. Quand elle entre dans la pièce la porte se referme sur eux en claquant, les plongeant dans le noir complet. Rey se dit qu’elle aurait dû s’y attendre. Mais la question de comment sortir de là se posera plus tard, et dans l'immédiat elle dépose la jambe et fouille de nouveau dans son sac à merveilles à la recherche d’une torche. Avec un déclic, ça s’allume comme une lanterne qui éclaire l’austère cellule d'une lumière pâle, juste assez pour lui permettre de voir ce qu’elle fait.

“Je me demandais si je te reverrais un jour,” dit-il.

“Oh?”

“Tu avais parfaitement manigancé ton coup,” dit-il, fixant le mur opposé. “Tu avais récupéré ton fils. Tu m’avais livré à la Résistance. Tu avais une conscience tranquille. N’était-ce pas ce que tu voulais?”

“Tu veux ta jambe ou pas?” Dit-elle, faisant mine de s’en aller avec.

Il jette un regard indifférent à la prothèse. “Si tu me rends ma capacité à marcher, je vais partir d’ici. Rien ne pourra m’en empêcher.”

“Pourquoi crois tu que je suis ici?”

“Une crise de conscience?” Devine-t-il. “Si on m'exécute, ce sera de ta faute.”

“Non, ce sera totalement la tienne,” dit-elle, s’agenouillant sur le sol devant lui. “Des gens ont été exécutés pour des crimes moins graves que les tiens. Ils te doivent un procès, mais l’issue est inévitable… rien ne rachètera tes actes.”

“Alors pourquoi m’aider?” Il a l’air d’une curiosité naïve, et elle sent qu'il explore leur connexion, cherchant les réponses à la source.

“Parce que Kylo Ren est déjà mort. Mais Ben Solo n’a pas encore eu le temps de vivre.”

Il la regarde, avec un demi-sourire. “Je suis exactement le même homme qu'hier, peu importe le nom que tu me donnes. Le même que la semaine dernière et le même que l’an dernier.”

“Peut-être, mais tu n’es plus celui qui tu étais il y a quatre ans. Cinq ans.” Elle relève le bas de son pantalon, dévoilant le moignon de sa cuisse et les rivets de titane vissés dans sa chair. “Tu as décidé de changer le jour où tu as tué Snoke pour protéger Tam. Et je crois que cet homme là vaut la peine d’être sauvé.”

“Je ne crois pas que tu trouveras beaucoup de monde pour approuver,” observe-t-il.

“Je me moque de l’opinion des gens,” dit-elle  avec un petit soupir. “Je t’ai sauvé d'un Trou Noir, tu me dois la vie. Et en plus… j’ai un peu peur que tu si tu meures, Team devienne un jour une créature se faisant appeler le Mangemondes, ce qui m’angoisse un peu.”

“De quoi?” Kylo ne comprend rien à ce qu’elle dit.

“Je te raconterai plus tard,” dit-elle, alignant la cuisse de Kylo avec la prothèse. “Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Tu es prêt?”

Connecter le système nerveux n’est jamais une expérience agréable, sans anesthésiants. Elle a déjà vu de gros dur hurler d'agonie lors de la reconnexion, mais quand elle enclenche la prothèse à sa place, Kylo se contente de sursauter et d’étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Sa tolérance est mise à l’épreuve. Même Rey, qui a fait son maximum pour bloquer leur connexion, ressent une douleur quelque part au-dessus du genou. Mais le pire est passé. Rey s’avance et approche la lanterne. La jambe doit être recalibrée pour lui permettre de marcher de nouveau, et les boutons aussi petits que des têtes d’épingles sont situés sous un clapet à l’intérieur de la cuisse. Tordent le cou, elle se met au travail.

“Il paraît que la fête pour célébrer ma mort a été grandiose. Des nuits entières de festivités ici, des feux d'artifice sur Coruscant…” Il grimace quand elle bidouille les options de sensibilité au toucher. “Personne dans cet univers ne se serait donné la peine de me sauver, à part toi.”

“Je te laisse en tirer des conclusions,” murmure-t-elle. “Essaie de tendre ton pied.”

Il obéit, et elle ajuste un des cadrans millimètre par millimètre jusqu’à ce que le mouvement devienne fluide et naturel.

“Combien de gens te sauveraient si tu étais en danger, je me demande?” Dit-il. “FN-2187 le ferait, j’en suis sûr.”

“Il s’appelle Finn.”

“Ma mère enverrait une armada à ta rescousse. Elle te considère comme sa propre fille.”

Il a été récupérer cette information directement dans la tête de Leia. Aussi heureuse que soit Rey d’apprendre les sentiments de Leia à son égard, il a tort d’être contrarié. “Ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle t’aime moins.”

“Je sais,” dit-il avec lassitude. “J’aimerais autant qu’elle s’en fiche totalement. Et si toi tu es assez tordue pour briser toutes les interdictions pour moi, elle, elle voulait me laisser enchaîné. Je le sais de source sûre.”

“Tu lui en veux?”

“Non. L’amour c'est idiot, n’est-ce pas? Parfois ça implique que laisser quelqu’un mourir est un acte de générosité.”

“Clairement, je ne suis pas du genre généreuse. Mais je ne suis pas non plus tordue.” Grommelle-t-elle, ajustant les curseurs pour lui permettre de plier facilement son genou. “Je m’affranchis provisoirement du règlement...je le rattraperai par la suite.”

“Mais je t’aime bien comme ça” dit-il, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rey. Elle se demande s’il parle de sa moralité allégée ou de sa position à genoux entre ses cuisses. Elle claque de la langue avec agacement et met une tape dans sa main pour le dégager. Ce n’est pas le moment.

“Et puis il y a moi, évidemment,” dit-il.

“De quoi?” Demande-t-elle distraitement.

“Je t'aurais sauvée, si c’était toi qui étais tombée dans un trou noir. J’aurais été te chercher.”

Elle s’interrompt pour le regarder, les yeux ronds.

“Je me souviens que tu te demandais si j’en aurais fait autant pour toi,” dit-il. “Et je l’aurais fait. Bien sûr que je l’aurais fait. Parce que même si toi tu as une flotte entière d’amis prêts à mettre leur vie en jeu pour toi… tu es la seule que j’ai.”

“Et Tam,” ajoute-t-elle doucement.

“C’est un enfant. Il n’a rien connu d'autre.”

Elle détourne le regard, ne sachant que répondre. Elle sonde timidement leur connexion et ne ressent aucune rancoeur. Après une dernière série de réglages, elle se dresse sur ses jambes. “Tu arrives à te lever?”

Il se redresse, soudain tellement plus grand qu’elle. “Ça ira,” dit-il en testant son poids sur la jambe, toujours le compliment rare.

“Je t’ai apporté des vêtements aussi,” lui dit-elle, prenant dans son sac une boule de tissu qu'elle lui met dans les bras.

Malheureusement, bien que le technicien ait presque fait sa taille, le T-shirt est bien trop étroit au torse. Ce n’est pas suffisant pour bloquer ses mouvements, mais en tous cas c'est… troublant. Rey doit détourner les yeux, parce que son sourire de connivence est vraiment énervant.

“Nous devons encore sortir d'ici,” dit-elle, examinant la porte. “Il n’y a pas de commandes de ce côté et je suis à peu près sûre que la porte est en Foracier… même un sabre laser ne pourrait pas la transpercer.”

“Pas vraiment un obstacle,” dit-il, et il s’apprête à ajouter quelques chose mais il vient d’enfiler son pied dans la botte et son visage se fige dans une grimace.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?” Demande-t-elle.

“...transpi.”

Elle fronce le nez avec compassion.

Il pousse un gros soupir, comme s’il n’était jamais tombé si bas. D’un geste il zippe la botte et se redresse, roulant des épaules pour détendre son t-shirt trop serré. Puis il tend la main vers Rey. “Et bien?”

Rey regarde la main avec hésitation. “Tu dois me promettre quelque chose…”

Il hausse un sourcil.

“Tu ne dois tuer personne,” dit-elle, lui adressant son regard le plus sévère, celui qui refuse les compromis. Quand il commence à protester, elle l’interrompt d’un doigt dressé. “Ce n’est pas négociable. Ces gens sont les amis et ma famille. Je ne vais pas te laisser leur faire de mal, tout comme je ne vais pas les laisser te faire de mal.”

Kylo la regarde les yeux mi-clos, et elle voit bien que cet argument ne le touche pas. Être sentimental n’est pas dans sa nature. “Ce genre de règle va surtout nous faire prendre, ou tuer.” Mais voyant qu’elle s’en fiche, il soupire de nouveau ostensiblement. “Si tu insistes. Je vais… essayer.”

“Tu vas faire plus qu’essayer, ou je reprends la jambe.”

“Je ne vais pas toucher le moindre cheveu de Résistant sur la moindre tête de Résistant. Même tes droïdes n’auront rien,” dit-il avec agacement. “Maintenant donne moi la main. Pour nous sortir de là, il me faut ton pouvoir.”

Elle comprends au fil de ses paroles, grâce à l’instinct primaire de leur Lien. Quand elle place ses mains dans les siennes, elle sent leur connexion s’ouvrir comme elle ne le fait que par le toucher, et ils s’écoulent l’un dans l’autre d'une façon qui la laisse étourdie. Il peut ainsi tirer sur sa puissance et l’ajouter à la sienne propre. Il pourrait lire la mémoire d'un objet comme elle le fait s’il le voulait, mais pour l’instant il lève simplement la main vers la porte de la cellule et replie ses doigts.

Le métal grince et se froisse, se pliant vers l’intérieur en penchant à l'extérieur. Les panneaux commencent à se fendre et à craquer - des panneaux qui pourraient certainement résister à des tirs de canon-laser. Le cœur de Rey se met à battre avec violence quand une sirène retentit. La porte était sous alarme.

Puis elle entend un autre son qui lui donne un sentiment terrible.

Blark.

“Oh, non,” gémit-elle.

“Je peux détruire au moins celui-ci?” Demande Kylo.

“Non.”

Il pousse un grognement irrité et avec un dernier sursaut, la porte se décroche. Elle ne tombe pas. Retenant toujours l’épais panneau de Foracier impénétrable, il passe par le trou qu'il a créé, suivi par Rey. Le droïde tourelle cliquette et Rey entend ses chargeurs s’armer, prêt à tirer - un instant avant que Kylo ne lui jette la porte dessus. Les pieds en forme de serres du droïde raclent le sol de béton alors qu’il est poussé en arrière. Il vide ses chargeurs, mais chaque balle percute la porte et l’enveloppe d’un nuage de fumée et d’éclats de métal.

Alors que Kylo l’écarte du passage, Rey entend le claquement de bottes qui approchent depuis le bout du couloir. Sa main se crispe compulsivement contre celle de Kylo quand un régiment de soldats de la Résistance débouchent à l’angle, les mitraillettes blaster au poing.

“Ben!” S’écrie-t-elle avec angoisse.

“Débrouille toi!” Aboie-t-il, laissant entendre qu’il est occupé.

Le premier rang de soldats s’agenouille, et Rey ressent avec certitude qu’ils vont tirer. Elle lève la main, tirant l’énergie de Kylo par une paume et la projetant par l’autre. Ses doigts frémissent au même moment qu'une douzaine de gâchettes sont tirées, mais le couloir reste immobile et silencieux. Les tirs de blaster scintillent et grésillent en l’air comme des gouttes de lumière figées, suspendus devant une armada de soldats immobiles. 

Dans son dos, elle entend le vrombissement frustré des canons du droïde en surchauffe, puis réduits au silence. Kylo jaillit soudain devant elle, l’entraînant derrière lui en courant entre les soldats figés. Rey voudrait s’arrêter et admirer, ébahie, alors qu’ils plongent sous les tirs de blasters et entre les hommes et femmes immobiles.

“Tu vois ce qu’il nous est possible d’accomplir - ensemble?” L’appelle Kylo. Il paraît changé, énergique et… même heureux.

Elle comprend la sensation enivrante, ce sentiment d’être invincible. Ça la met aussi mal à l’aise que ça ravit Kylo.

Elle ressent la présences d’autres soldats, plus loin devant - et l’envie de Kylo de tester ses pouvoir amplifiés sur eux - mais elle l’attire vers une porte avec un panneau de commande. “Par ici,” dit-elle avec autorité, bien décidée à éviter la confrontation autant que possible. En un contact elle a le code et elle l’entre sur le clavier. Par leurs mains liées, Rey ressent la compréhension subite de Kylo, qui réalise comment elle a découvert sa base sur la comète. “Tu vois la mémoire des objets…”

“Allons-y”. Elle le tire à l’intérieur, puis à travers un dédale de couloirs reliant d’autres laboratoires et bureaux.

Ils n’ont été évacués que récemment, pour ce qu’elle en voit, ce qui lui donne une idée.

“Quasiment personne sur cette base ne connaît ton visage,” dit-elle à Kylo.

“Et alors?” Elle voit bien qu’il déteste déjà son plan. 

“N’importe qui te voyant te prendra pour un technicien…”

“Alors ne les laissons pas dans l’erreur,” dit-il.

“Non - tu vas jouer le jeu, ou nous ne quitterons jamais cette base en un seul morceau.” Ils s’arrêtent près d’une porte dans un couloir, sentant l’agitation d’une foule de l’autre côté. “Fais juste semblant d’être un type normal en cours d’évacuation, d’accord?”

Elle lui jette un regard et voit bien son expression affligée. “Tu peux arriver à faire semblant d’être normal, non? Contente toi de faire comme moi.”

“Et quoi, fricoter pathétiquement avec ces vermines rebelles-? 

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle lui coupe le sifflet en ouvrant la porte et en le poussant à l’intérieur. Ils débouchent dans un flot rapide de circulation humaine, et bien que personne ne leur prête attention, Rey sent Kylo se tendre. Elle le laisse marcher devant elle, une main contre son dos. C’est autant pour le garder à l’oeil que pour le pousser à avancer, car elle sait qu’il n’a pas l’habitude d’être bousculé. D’habitude, les gens se jettent hors de son passage bien avant qu’il ne les remarque.

Ils suivent le flux d’ouvriers qui descendent un escalier passant devant des soldats qui leur font signe de circuler, des soldats qui n’ont aucune idée ni de ce qui se passe, si de qui ils recherchent. La décision de la Générale Praxis de tout étouffer a tourné à leur avantage.

mais évidemment, ça ne peut pas durer.

En longeant le dernier couloir en direction d’une large porte ouverte sur la nuit, Rey remarque les soldats en faction. Ils parlent dans leurs comlinks et scannent les visages des passants. Bien qu’ils ne connaissent pas Kylo, ils la connaissent bien, elle. La plaisanterie s’achève à l’instant où un homme aperçoit Rey et lève son arme. “Baisse-toi!” Elle entend crier, à son attention. Kylo lève sa paume, et Rey voit avec surprise les soldats se volatiliser - envolés comme tirés par des cordes tombant du ciel.

La panique s’empare de la foule qui fait demi-tour et revient sur ses pas. La main de Kylo se resserre sur celle de Rey, et quand un homme bouscule Kylo, Rey a peur un moment que ce dernier ne le tue sur place.

“Nous devons sortir d’ici,” dit-elle, regagnant son attention. Le voile de rage impatiente dans ses yeux se dissipe, et les voilà repartis, filant vers la nuit. Elle lève les yeux pour voir où sont passés les soldats, et les trouve suspendus au-dessus du sol, les bras et jambes pendants. Ils n’ont pas l’air blessés, donc elle s’abstient de tout commentaire.

“Où?” demande Kylo.

“Hangar deux,” dit-elle. “Il y a un vaisseau-”

Kylo comprend tout de suite de quel vaisseau elle parle. Il s’arrête net. “Non. N’importe quel vaisseau mais pas celui-là.”

“Tam est déjà à bord - nous partons avec ce vaisseau.” Elle comprend sa hantise, mais elle n’a vraiment pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Mais il ne bouge pas un orteil quand elle tire sur sa main.

“Je ne monterai pas sur ce vaisseau!” Il fend l’air du plat de la main pour appuyer son propos - puis plonge pour esquiver un salve de tirs bleus de blasters.

“Alors tu peux rester ici!” S’écrie Rey, relâchant sa main pour dégager sa besace et tirer son sabre de son dos. Elle s'allume d’un coup sec et fait un moulinet, repoussant les tirs de l’escadron qui s’est abrité derrière le bâtiment le plus proche.

Le gros de la base va se diriger vers eux, à présent, et s’ils ne filent pas tout de suite, toute la Force de l’univers ne pourra pas les sauver. Rey pousse Kylo, le pressant d’avancer, et le sent résister. Il descend la main sur sa hanche et elle comprend que son sabre lui manque cruellement. Alors à la place il fait un mouvement du bras, projetant une énorme citerne dans la direction des soldats. Il les rate de plusieurs mètres, mais c’est suffisant pour les disperser, et saisissant ses précieuses secondes de répit, Rey et Kylo font demi-tour et filent à l’abri relatif des entrepôts alignés le long des pistes de l’astroport.

Rey cherche instinctivement la protection des ombres, à rester planquée autant que possible. Mais elle n’avait pas compté sur le talent exceptionnel de Kylo pour manquer totalement de discrétion. Se cacher est un des nombreux concepts qui lui échappe totalement. Il s’avance à grands pas sans faire mine de s’inquiéter du bon sens, trop heureux de surpasser tous ceux qui se mettent sur leur chemin. Un malheureux soldat débouche d’un angle et leur rentre dedans. Kylo le fige sur place et lui confisque son fusil blaster, mais il croise ensuite le regard désapprobateur de Rey et jette l’arme au sol.

Ils s’arrêtent quand Key entraîne enfin Kylo dans l’ombre d’une vieille citerne de carburant. Elle montre du doigt la piste dégagée de l’astroport, devant eux. “Voilà le Faucon,” dit-elle. C’est seulement à quelques centaines de mètres, mais entre eux et le vaisseau se tient une foule de gens. Des soldats, des pilotes, des techniciens, chacun a couru à son poste.

“Et maintenant quel est ton plan?” Demande Kylo. “Ça fait beaucoup trop de monde pour passer au milieu sans faire de victimes.”

“Heureusement pour toi, ce n’est pas la première fois que je prépare une évasion,” dit-elle, se penchant pour sortir un petit bouton de sa botte. “Une expérience passée m’a enseigné qu’il faut toujours avoir quelques explosifs sous la main.”

“Ne me dis pas que tu comptes faire sauter tous ces gens,” lui dit-il, l’air impressionné.

“Tu vois ces arbres?” Demande-t-elle, avec un geste du menton en direction des formes noires qui se découpent sur le ciel nocturne de l’autre côté de la base.

“Des arbres.” répète-t-il blasé, pas si impressionné, finalement.  

“Regarde bien.” rey appuie sur le détonateur et attend.

Trois éclats illuminent la nuit, et des nuages de fumée et de flammes s’élèvent entre les arbres géants à cinq cent mètres. Les déflagrations suivent juste après, faisant trembler la citerne derrière laquelle ils s’abritent. Tout le monde sur l’astroport cesse soudain son mouvement quelques instants. Et soudain comme elle l’espérait, tous se précipitent, comme des mites sur une flamme, les soldats oublient leurs rondes et les techniciens courent aux camions incendies.

En quelques minutes, leur côté de l’astroport s’est considérablement dépeuplé.

Elle jette à Kylo un regard triomphant. 

“Ta perfidie n’a de cesse de me surprendre,” lui dit-il.

Ce n’est pas vraiment un compliment, mais ça passera cette fois. Elle saisit sa main, et ils courent  à découvert droit vers la rampe du Faucon Millenium. Une fois de plus, elle ressent la réticence débordante de Kylo qui s’empare d’elle comme une mauvaise humeur, mais elle la repousse, persévérant avec un seul objectif.

Mais la piste n’est pas totalement déserte. Il ne faut que quelques instants à un pilote pour les voir et donner l’alarme. “Hé! Arrêtez vous!”

Rey accélère. Ils sont presque à la rampe quand une salve de blasters fuse autour d’eux. Rey se retourne en dressant son sabre pour se protéger. Elle sans Kylo hésiter à son côté, mais il n’a aucun moyen de défense. “Fonce!” crie-t-elle. “Je te rejoins!”

Elle est soulagée qu’il ne discute pas, qu’il coure devant pendant qu’elle attire et repousse les tirs. Elle recule à pas lents, poussant des râles en faisant pivoter énergiquement son sabre, frappant les tirs et gardant un oeil sur la piste. La base entière est en alerte, à présent. Il n’ont que quelques instants avant d’être tout à fait encerclés. Derrière elle, elle entend les moteurs du Faucon grincer en s’enclenchant. La rampe n’est plus qu’à quelques mètres… elle pourrait juste courir. 

“Rey!”

Elle tressaille. Finn est au loin, courant à travers la piste, ses cris à peine audibles à cause du vrombissement assourdissant des moteurs. Il est trop loin, mais elle voit son visage brisé d’incompréhension. Il agite le bras, ordonnant un cessez-le-feu, mais seuls quelques rares soldats l’ont entendu.

Rey recule sur la rampe, mais hésite, pétrifiée à la vue de Finn.

“Rey.” L’imposante silhouette de Kylo se découpe dans l”ouverture derrière elle, une ombre contre la lumière. Il lui tend la main. “Rey.”

Avec un dernier regard pour Finn, elle franchit les derniers mètres et glisse sa main dans celle de Kylo, le laissant l’entraîner à l’intérieur du Faucon. La rampe se referme en claquant derrière eux et Rey  fonce vers le fauteuil de pilotage, entendant déjà des impacts de blasters sur la coque.

Repoussant mentalement le noeud dans son ventre, Rey se concentre sur la console, les mains pianotant sur les commandes, tandis que Kylo se glisse dans le siège du copilote.

“Ils vont nous abattre,” prévient-il presque tranquillement. “Cette vieille carcasse ne peut pas supporter trop de tirs.”

“Tais toi.”

Le faucon est aussi réactif que d’habitude, décollant comme un cerf-volant dans une colonne d’air chaud, s'éloignant du hangar, s’éloignant de Finn.

Les alarmes s’affolent pour faire savoir à Rey que les canons anti-aériens sont braqués sur eux, et elle bascule le vaisseau brutalement pour esquiver le tir qui passe juste devant le nez du Faucon. Kylo ferme les yeux, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

“Faucon à tour de contrôle,” crie Rey dans la radio, “nous avons un enfant à bord! Ne tirez pas!”

Ça a l’air de marcher car il n’y a pas d'autre tir et les alarmes cessent de hurler. Elle commence à dresser le nez du Faucon, droit vers les étoiles. Une partie d'elle refuse de croire à ce qui est en train de se passer. Elle n’était pas certaine de quel était le point de non retour, mais il devait s’agir du visage de Finn. Elle ne peut plus revenir en arrière à présent.

Kylo ouvre soudain les yeux. “Rey-” commence-t-il.

Elle aussi l’a senti, et elle vrille pour éviter les ailes-X qui foncent sur eux comme des flèches, coupant leur trajectoire. Un seul pilote au monde est capable de mener des cascades de ce genre. Elle pousse un juron tandis que le Faucon tournoie et perd de l’altitude.

“Maman?” Tam trébuche en arrivant du tunnel relie la cabine à l'espace commun.

Kylo se retourne sèchement. “Pourquoi n’es-tu pas attaché?” S’exclame-t-il furieux, défaisant son propre harnais pour l’atrapper, pendant que Rey continue de de débattre avec les commandes pour tenir l’altitude du vaisseau secoué par les courants atmosphériques. Il n’a pas l’air de remarquer l’expression ébahie de Tam quand il le soulève pour l’arnacher dans un des fauteuils de passagers. “Et ne t’imagine pas que j’ignore ce que tu as fait. Pétrifier ta mère et lui voler son entraînement - qu'est ce qui t’a pris? Elle te dorlote peut-être comme si tu étais un petit ange, mais à l’instant où nous toucherons terre, ton sabre laser sera confisqué. C'est compris?”

Tam sourit et acquiesce.

“Enfin ça, c’est si ta mère ne nous écrase pas avant,” ajoute-t-il, ficelant Tam dans son siège.

Rey parvient finalement à remonter le Faucon aux moteurs hurlants à hauteur de vol. “Ta mère est la meilleure pilote que tu rencontreras jamais,” Déclare-t-elle.

Kylo revient dans son siège, se penchant pour regarder par la baie vitrée. “Je crois qu’il est meilleur encore,” dit-il, observant l’aile-X alignée sur eux, bloquent leur ascension. Le Faucon est peut-être rapide, mais il est limité par l’atmosphère. Poe les a coincés à la limite de la stratosphère, tirant profit de l’air plus rare pour aller plus vite et manœuvrer plus précisément. Rey ne voit aucun moyen de se débarrasser de lui.

“Harponne le,” suggère Kylo.

“Je t’en foutrais, des harpons,” gronde Rey, tenant un demi-looping pour contourner l’aile-X.

Poe réagir simultanément, pivotant pour la bloquer une fois de plus.

La radio grésille. “Rey, ne fais pas ça! Reviens et nous pourrons tout arranger!” La voix de Poe est suppliante.

“Écarte toi de mon chemin, Poe,” dit-elle, luttant pour garder un ton posé.

“Ce n’est pas trop tard - reviens, s’il te plaît.”

Rey jette un regard à Kylo et voit qu’il l’observe avec attention. “Je ne peux pas revenir,” dit-elle à Poe. “Ils le tueront. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire.”

“Tu n’as pas l’esprit clair,” dit-il.

“C'est de la faille qu'il s’agit, Poe! Tu en ferais autant pour la tienne!” S’exclame-t-elle, transportée. “Tu ne peux pas me demander de les abandonner - maintenant dégage de mon chemin!”

Elle fait brusquement plonger le Faucon, droit sur les arbres tout en bas. À la dernière seconde elle redresse brutalement, entendant le frottement des feuilles sous la coque. Tam s'agite inconfortablement dans le siège derrière elle. “Je vais vomir,” marmonne-t-il. Même Kylo a l’air à vif, la nuque plaquée contre son dossier par la Force gravitationnelle tandis que le Faucon remonte à la verticale. Ils remontent encore plus vite qu'ils ne sont descendus.

Poe est toujours là pour les bloquer.

“Dégage de ma route!” Crie-t-elle dans la radio. S’il veut la défier, il a choisi le mauvais jour. Ils foncent droit l’un vers l’autre et Rey n’est pas certaine de pouvoir l’éviter à cette vitesse. “Je ne plaisante pas, Poe!”

Kylo soupire et lève la main. “Tu me redevras ça,” dit-il, et elle ressent la vibration familière de son pouvoir quand il tend la main vers l’aile-X.

Mais avant qu'il n’ait le temps d’écarter l’aile-X de leur trajectoire, Poe renonce, glissant sous eux dans un éclair qui ne les évite que de quelques centimètres. Il n’y a désormais plus rien entre eux et l’immensité du ciel, et là frottement de l’air diminue rapidement alors qu'ils montent de plus en plus haut. Le ciel devient d'un noir d'encre et l’espace les enveloppe soudain de son silence rassurant.

Rey est bouleversée. “L’hyperpropulsion…” dit-elle à Kylo.

Il tend la main vers le levier au-dessus de sa tête et tire dessus. “Où allons-nous?” Demande-t-il.

“J’en sais rien. Peu importe. Partons, c'est tout.” Plus rien n’a d’importance pour Rey.

“La station Toska n’est pas bien loin,” dit-il, entrant les coordonnées. “Nous pourrons refaire le plein là-bas.”

Et ensuite quoi, songe-t-elle. Elle n’a pas vraiment planifié l'évasion jusque là et se sent soudain vidée, comme si elle avait laissé une partie d’elle sur Kalboth.

L’hyperpropulsion s’enclenche et elle se crispe pour résister à la sensation désagréable du saut.

“Kylo,” dit Tam en examinant la paroi à côté de son siège. “Quelqu'un a écrit ton ancien nom, ici.”

Rey regarde son fils par dessus son épaule, et voit qu’il caresse du bout des doigts des lettres gravées  sur le panneau près de son genou. Il y a tellement de rayures et d’usure sur ces vieilles parois qu’elle n’a jamais fait attention qu’à côté du siège du passager, le mot ‘BEN’ à toujours été là.

Au début, Kylo ne paraît pas vouloir répondre. Puis il se retourne et dit gravement, “C’est parce que c'était ma place ici, Altan.” Il a le regard fixe.

Le vide qu’elle ressent n’appartient pas qu’à elle-même, comprend-t-elle soudain. Pour Kylo, revenir dans ce vaisseau est comme contempler son passé. Il est distant ; ni complètement présent, ni tout à fait perdu non plus. “Et Altan,” ajoute-t-il, “il ne faut plus m’appeler Kylo. Nous devons nous faire discrets, et ce sera plus simple si personne ne sait que Kylo Ren est encore en vie.”

“Mais...Je t’appelle comment alors?” Demande Tam.

Cette fois Kylo ne répond pas. Rey n’est pas sûre qu’il ait une réponse. Il ne sait pas ni qui il est, ni qui il devrait être. Elle soupire intérieurement, et branche le pilote automatique avant de détacher sa ceinture pour se lever. “C’est ton père,” dit-elle simplement. “Tu n’as qu’à l’appeler ‘papa’.”

“Papa…” dit Tam timidement.

Kylo détache sa ceinture avec un claquement et sort brusquement dans le couloir. Le visage de Tam se décompose. “C’est moi qui-”

“Non, ce n’est pas de ta faute,” lui dit-elle pour le rassurer. “Laissons le tranquille un moment, d’accord? Nous allons te remettre au lit.” 

Une fois Tam de nouveau installé sur la banquette dans la salle commune, Rey suit le bruit de coups étouffés provenant du couloir circulaire. Elle dépasse la borne technique et s’arrête, voyant Kylo devant, à moitié suspendu en fouillant dans une trappe au plafond dont Rey ignorait l’existence. Il retire quelque chose de cette cachette secrète, et le laisse tomber au sol devant Rey. C’est une vieille veste poussiéreuse.

“Depuis combien de temps est-elle là?” demande-t-elle, la ramassant pour la secouer.

“Trente ans,” dit Kylo d’un ton neutre. “C’était la veste préférée d’Han Solo… alors que l’ai cachée. Visiblement, il ne l’a jamais retrouvée, au final.”

Elle porte encore l’odeur de Han.

“Tu étais un peu plus vilain que ce que Leia laisse entendre,” dit doucement Rey, contemplant la veste un instant avant de voir que Kylo est reparti. Elle dépose la veste sur le côté et le suit, curieuse de voir s’il va sortir une autre time capsule de son enfance, mais il est simplement revenu au local technique. Elle arrive à la porte et le trouve en train de retirer ses vêtements trop serrés et ses bottes. Bizarrement, elle commence à se retourner pour lui laisser de l’intimité.

“Reste,” dit-il simplement.

Elle frissonne à ce ton autoritaire, mais se retourne. Il va vers la porte coulissante du placard, bien qu’il sache pertinemment que tous les vêtements à l’intérieur seront de toute façon trop petits. “On te trouvera des vêtements sur Toska,” dit-elle.

“Je sais que tu as sacrifié énormément pour moi,” dit-il, contemplant le placard sans vraiment regarder. “Merci.”

“Pas la peine… pas la peine de me remercier.” Sa voix est grave et basse, parce que malgré toute son assurance, trahir ses amis n’est pas quelque chose dont elle est fière.

Les yeux de Kylo reviennent sur elle. En deux pas ses mains la saisissent par les coudes, l’attirant dans la petite pièce. “Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je te le promets.”

“Vraiment?” Elle déteste son assurance. La vraie question est “en vaut-il la peine?

Rey a abandonné sa stabilité et ses certitudes pour un homme… dont elle n’est même pas certaine de qui il est, à l’instant présent.

Elle a peut-être libéré un monstre, ou un repenti, et faire face à tant d’inconnues lui donne le vertige. Quand sa main chaude caresse son cou, elle réalise que quoi qu’il soit, il sera toujours le père de Tam. Il est toujours son amant. La caresse douce de ses lèvres sur les siennes et la chaleur qu’elle ressent au fond de son ventre en disent long.

“Nous sommes faits l’un pour l’autre,” murmure-t-il, “ne t’inquiète pas de l’avenir et contente-toi d’être à mes côtés. Dans l’instant présent.”

Rey peine à lui résister. Cette sensation de légitimité est tout ce qu’elle a toujours recherché, et c’est donc la chose la plus naturelle du monde que de glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux et de l’attirer à elle dans un autre baiser.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous approchons progressivement de la fin de l’histoire. Encore deux ou trois chapitres et nous devrons dire Adieu à cette super foireuse famille Solo de l’espace. T__T  
> Mais non, je ne pleure pas. C’est vous qui pleurez.


	21. Etoiles contraires

Je suis sûre de l’avoir vu par ici, se dit-elle en cherchant du regard dans la zone de cargo silencieuse. Mais elle ne voit que les vieux containers et n’entend que le gargouillis tranquille du système d’aération.

“Tam?” Appelle-t-elle doucement, croyant entendre des pas. Elle suit le bruit jusque dans le monte-charge qui mène à la salle commune. Quelqu’un a laissée allumée la table de Dejarik, et elle l’éteint d'un geste. La banquette où dort habituellement Tam est vide.

Un mouvement à l'extrémité de son champ de vision la fait se retourner, guettant le couloir intérieur. “Tam? Allez c'est l’heure de la douche. Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement!”

Elle avance silencieusement dans le couloir, suivant sa courbe, dépasse le local technique et la salle des moteurs, revenant par l'autre côté en croisant le cargo arrière, jusqu'à se tenir au croisement entre la salle du canon laser et l’accès menant au cockpit, guettant dans la salle commune une fois de plus.

“Où sont-ils passés?” Souffle-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Le fracas d’un panneau percutant le sol la fait sursauter et se retourner vivement. Un garçon couvert de poussière s’accroche pour redescendre du circuit d’aération, les pieds devant.

“Tam, qu’est-ce que tu fabriques?” Gronde-t-elle, n’osant pas penser à combien de décennies de poussière ont dû s’accumuler ici.

Il a l’air de faire semblant de ne pas l’entendre, et quand il tombe sur ses pieds devant elle, elle comprend son erreur. Ce n’est pas du tout Tam. Il est plus petit, plus maigre, des traces violettes sous des yeux noirs en amande, et bien qu’il porte une tignasse de boucles noires, ses cheveux sont trop foncés pour être ceux de Tam. Ces étroits yeux tristes regardent droit à travers elle, puis il tressaille soudain, comme surpris par un son inattendu.

Rey entend d'autres voix, provenant du cockpit. “Je sais, on n’a rien pu faire. Si on reprend la route Hibek dans l’autre sens, on devrait pouvoir éviter le plus gros des patrouilles. Si on récupère Luke à huit heures on peut repartir à neuf, et on arrivera encore bien avant que le trafic ne soit trop dense. J’en peux plus de subir la pression de Sebuoi à propos de cette cargaison.”

Puis un fantôme apparaît. C'est forcément un fantôme. Car voilà Han Solo, jeune et séduisant, avec une chevelure brune et épaisse jetée en arrière avec un négligé étudié. Leia avait raison. Il y a quelque chose de fascinant dans ces traits marqués, un peu voyous. Le garçon s'écarte de son passage, mais Han n’a pas l’air de le remarquer. Il est trop occupé à discuter avec un homme à la peau noire qui marche à ses côtés, et qui, quelques pas plus loin, trébuche sur le panneau détaché du plafond.

Han le ramasse, surpris, puis lève les yeux vers le trou qu'il devrait boucher. En regardant autour de lui quand il voit le garçon il cligne des yeux, comme s’il venait tout juste de réaliser sa présence.

“Tu démontes mon vaisseau, le môme,” râle-t-il, décontenancé par le vide dans les yeux du garçon.

“Il va bien?” Demande l’autre homme.

“Ouais, il est… toujours comme ça.” Et tout dans le ton qu'il emploie trahit le poids de la déception et de la résignation tandis qu'il remet le panneau en place et continue son chemin, oubliant le garçon aussitôt le dos tourné.

Rey observe le garçon qui se penche silencieusement en avant, suivant son père des yeux. “Ben…?” Chuchote-t-elle.

Le garçon tourne la tête, regardant dans là couloir. “Qui est là?”

Il ne la voit toujours pas, et il passe devant elle, pinçant ses oreilles jusqu’à ce qu'elles deviennent écarlates. “Personne, personne,” souffle-t-il pour lui-même, descendant à quatre pattes pour vérifier sous la table de déjarik. “Y’a quelqu'un?”

Ce n’est qu’un enfant effrayé, comment  ne pas le voir? Comment peuvent-ils ne pas comprendre que c'est plus qu’un penchant pour le côté obscur? Il y a un ver qui lui ronge la tête, et ça le dévore lentement pendant qu'ils détournent les yeux et haussent les épaules. Rey voudrait tendre les bras et le serrer contre elle comme elle le ferait de son propre fils, mais à peine a-t-elle fait un pas qu'il se retourne, les yeux écarquillés. “Qui est là?!” S’écrie-t-il, cherchant fébrilement quelque chose d'invisible.

Est-ce que c'est elle? Est-ce que c'est sa présence qu’il sent? Rey se fige, regardant le garçon avec étonnement.

Puis une main écarlate se pose sur l’épaule de Ben et tout devient noir.

Rey se sent basculer sur le côté, et quand elle revient sur ses pieds, le Faucon a disparu. Ben a disparu. Il ne reste que l’homme aux mains rouges. Sa robe noire flotte silencieusement dans le néant, encadrant un masque d'argent patiné qui ne reflète aucune lumière. Il y a une fente noire à l'emplacement des yeux.

“Tam!” Crie-t-elle, épouvantée. “Qu’as-tu fait?! Où est Ben - qu’as tu fait de lui?!”

“Il est parti. Il était faible. Alors je l’ai tué.”

“Non - ce n’est pas ce que tu es! Ce n’est pas ce que tu dois être!” Elle tend les mains pour le serrer contre elle, mais elle n’arrive pas à bouger.

Derrière lui se tient quelqu'un d’autre. Quelqu'un éblouissant de lumière et de flammes blanches, quelqu’un dont elle n’entend pas les cris, mais elle voit l’arme dans ses mains, visant l’homme masqué.

Le blaster tire avec un craquement qui réveille Rey en sursaut.

Rey reste très immobile un long moment, son cerveau embrumé mettant longtemps à comprendre où elle se trouve et pourquoi tout paraît si étrange. Il lui faut du temps pour reconnaître la salle des techniciens, et comprendre que le poids pesant sur elle est un bras, relié à un homme très grand qui est blotti contre son dos.

C'est incroyable qu'elle ne soit pas tombée de la couchette, qui est à peine assez large pour une personne, et ils sont deux. Elle pousse un râle ensommeillé, et se glisse hors de l’empoigne du bras qui la retient mollement en place. Il ne se réveille pas. Par une sorte de miracle, Kylo a le sommeil de plus en plus lourd avec les années, à moins que ça soit une séquelle de sa grave blessure. Contrairement à une idée reçue, un plongeon sous sédatifs dans une cuve de bacta n’est pas une expérience reposante, et c'est certainement la première fois qu’il dort dans un vrai lit depuis l’explosion de la comète. Même selon son horloge interne, ça fait déjà plusieurs jours.

Elle contemple son visage endormi et soupire. Son rêve s'estompe rapidement, mais elle voit encore le petit visage maigre aux yeux tristes. La ressemblance avec celui qu’elle caresse à présent n’est pas évidente. Il a fini par grandir, et n’a plus l’air aussi morose. Même en comparant son apparence aujourd’hui à celle de leur première rencontre, elle voit en lui une stabilité qu'il n’avait pas avant. Selon l’horloge galactique standard, il est midi passé, mais sur la base de Kalboth, c'est le milieu de la nuit. Rey se lève et s’habille rapidement. Elle a des choses à faire tant qu’elle est seule.

Franchissant le sas, elle descend au cœur du terminal central de la station Toska. C'est un endroit puant et agité et de ce côté de la station, les humains sont une minorité. Les chances de se faire repérer sont faibles, et elle s’enfonce dans le flux de voyageurs, qui se dirigent vers les marchés aux niveaux inférieurs pour acheter du ravitaillement alimentaire indispensable, entre autres choses.

Elle ne tarde pas à passer devant les échoppes de vêtements. Il y a des alignements interminables de vêtements de contrefaçon, mais Rey se moque de la mode, elle cherche quelque chose qui irait à Kylo.

Elle repère quelque chose d’approprié après quelques minutes de fouille.

“Cinquante crédits,” dit le revendeur Emekien, tendant sa main velue à Rey.

“Je n’ai que vingt,” proteste-t-elle.

“Cinquante,” insiste-t-il. “C'est de la fibre Emekienne très fine - tissée par les petites mains délicates de fillettes esclaves, à base de fleurs qu'une poussent que dans les jardins de l’empereur-”

“Vous me prenez pour une touriste de la bordure extérieure?” Siffle Rey en tâtant le tissu. “La fibre Emekienne vaut moins que le colorant qui l’imbibe - ça c’est un torchon fabriqué en masse par des drones, ça crève les yeux.”

“Alors ne l’achetez pas,” dit le commerçant, reprenant le vêtement.

“Je dis simplement que je vous en donne dix crédits - et c'est cher payé, vous le savez très bien.”

Le marchand renifle, comme s’il était victime de sa générosité, mais elle sait qu’il est bien content de son affaire. “Vous abusez de la faiblesse d’un pauvre homme,” dit-il, lui tendant le vêtement tout en encaissant les crédits sur son appareil.

“C'est la meilleure,” marmonne-t-elle. Entre le prix du carburant et la taxe d’amarrage, il ne lui reste presque rien pour acheter des vêtements ou de la nourriture. La Résistance n’a pas perdu de temps pour lui couper son salaire d'agent à leur solde. À présent tout doit sortir de sa poche, et elle était bien étroite dès le départ.

Ses achats sous le bras, elle revient aux quais. Il y a des centaines de pontons et Rey doit se frayer un passage dans la foule pour retrouver le sien, mais une fois arrivée, tout est calme. Elle franchit la passerelle et entre par le sas.

Les lumières sont en veille. Tam est encore profondément endormi tandis qu'elle range le ravitaillement dans les casiers. Une diode clignote sur le panneau de communication, signalant la réception de messages. En partant il y en avait quatorze ; maintenant il y en a vingt-six. La seule vue du chiffre lui donne un frisson, une sensation désagréable dans le ventre et elle se détourne, emportant le reste de ses achats dans le local qui est devenu leur chambre.

Kylo n’a pas bougé depuis leur départ, et il ne se réveille pas même quand elle pose les vêtements au sol. Rey retire son capuchon et se glisse dans la couchette en face de celle de Kylo. Les cargos corelliens n’ont jamais été conçus pour le luxe ni le confort, et la place est une denrée rare, si bien que les couchettes ne sont guère plus que des capsules dans le mur, qui la rendent légèrement claustrophobe. Elles ne sont clairement pas adaptées à la taille de Kylo, qui dort avec un bras et une jambe pendouillant hors de la couchette. Et s’il rentre à peine, on ne rentre évidemment pas à deux, comme l’a confirmé la nuit précédente.

Retirant ses bottes, elle s’étend dans la couchette avec un soupir. Son dos lui fait mal ces jours-ci, en particulier après être restée debout longtemps. C’était pareil quand elle était enceinte de Tam. Il n’y a presque pas d'autres signes de sa grossesse, mais elle sait que ça ne va pas durer. C’était au quatrième mois de grossesse que ça avait commencé à se voir, et assez vite. Encore quelques semaines et Rey sait qu’elle ne pourra plus dissimuler la vérité.

Kylo s’agite enfin sous sa mince couverture. Il dégage ses cheveux emmêlés de son visage et lève des yeux endormis vers elle. “Tu es sortie?”

Il était vraiment profondément endormi. “Je t’ai acheté des vêtements,” dit-elle.

“Est-ce qu’ils sont blancs?”

“Non.”

“Est-ce qu’ils sont vert fluo?”

“Non.”

“Alors ça ira,” grommelle-t-il. “Pourquoi es-tu exilée tout là-bas?”

“Je ne voulais pas te déranger.”

Son visage se renfrogne. “Viens ici.”

Et revoilà le ton de commandement, celui qui l’agace et l’excite en même temps. Il a bien trop l’habitude de donner des ordres et qu’on les exécute et doit apprendre qu’elle n’est pas un subordonné à qui il peut lancer des directives.

C’est pourquoi elle hausse les épaules et contemple le plafond de sa petite capsule. “Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas toi-même si tu veux quelque chose?” réplique-t-elle, nouant ses doigts sur son ventre en attendant sa réponse.

Elle ne met pas longtemps à arriver. Tout sommeil disparaît de son regard et il passe la jambe par dessus le bord de la couchette et se lève. La couverture tombe au sol. Rey garde les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa couchette, mais elle le voit parfaitement approcher, dans l’angle de sa vision. Complètement nu, évidemment. Son pied métallique  résonne sur la dalle à chaque pas jusqu’à ce qu’il soit debout à côté d’elle.

Elle ne lui accorde pas un regard avant qu’il ne descende sur ses genoux. “Qu’est-ce que tu veux?” demande-t-elle, se forçant à avoir l’air indifférente.

“J’ai envie de toi,”Répond-t-il sans équivoque.

Sa sincérité simple et franche parvient à la déstabiliser. Elle baisse les yeux sur lui et sur le bas de son ventre. “Je vois ça,” murmure-t-elle. “Mais on l’a déjà fait deux fois et je suis un peu irritée…”

“Moi aussi.” Mais ça n’a pas l’air de lui poser problème. “Laisse moi arranger ça.”

“Oh?” Elle le regarde avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu’il a en tête.

Elle a une vague intuition quand il lui saisit les genoux et l’attire au bord de la couchette. Elle ne proteste pas quand il déboutonne sa ceinture et lui retire son pantalon et sa culotte d’un seul geste pour les jeter derrière lui. Ils se sont déjà vu tout nus à de nombreuses reprises à présent, mais les cuisses écartées ainsi devant lui, elle se sent particulièrement vulnérable. Il dépose un baiser brûlant sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse, puis remonte, et soudain elle comprend où il veut en venir. “Oh,” souffle-t-elle, une seconde avant que sa bouche ne se referme sur elle  et que sa langue ne touche le point précis qui lui fait trembler les genoux. “Oh!”

Toute irritation est apaisée, et la tête de Rey retombe en arrière alors qu’elle se détend sous ses caresses. Qu’il est facile d’oublier tous les messages clignotant sur la console, d’oublier que l’incertitude de leur avenir est un boulet qui bloque leur bonheur. Au moins, ça, c’est facile. C’est naturel, et aussi simple que de respirer, de le sentir entre ses cuisses, alors qu’il s’accroche à ses hanches et la guide vers un plaisir irrésistible. Elle n’est peut-être pas sûre du genre d’homme qu’il deviendra, mais elle ne peut pas douter de ses sentiments pour elle, de sa façon de la désirer plus que quoi que ce soit d’autre dans l’univers.

Elle n’a même pas besoin de lui donner des indications. Quand elle a besoin qu’il remonte un peu, il y est déjà. Quand elle a envie de quelque chose en elle pour soulager le besoin grandissant, il a déjà glissé deux doigts à l’intérieur. C’est la partie la plus étonnante de leur connexion. Ce qu’elle ressent il le ressent aussi, et sait exactement ce dont elle a besoin avant même qu’elle en prenne conscience elle-même, tout comme elle le ressent, lui. Ce n’est pas aussi évident de son point de vue à elle, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il la tire en avant, la faisant tomber de la couchette sur ses cuisses. Rey a un sursaut quand il la pénètre d’un coup. Ce n’est pas que la surprise de l’intrusion qui la fait tressaillir, c’est surtout de ressentir les ondes de plaisir en lui.

Elle ressent la délicieuse crispation en bas de son ventre qui lui fait crisper les doigts sur ses hanches comme s’il peinait à se contrôler.

Ce serait si facile de se laisser aller à ses désirs plus puissants, plus écrasants ; d’oublier comment différencier ce qui émane d’elle et ce qui vient de lui.

“Mais j’étais bien là,” souffle-t-elle, bougeant le bassin pour ajuster sa position.

“Je ne peux pas-” C’est tout ce qu’il parvient à répondre. Il veut la baiser avec violence, être sauvage et passionné, comme dans chaque aspect de sa vie, mais plus profond, elle ressent qu’il a besoin d’être maîtrisé. Il a toujours recherché quelqu’un de plus fort que lui, quelqu’un qui puisse le contraindre à ses propres désirs et tenir son chaos en place.

Rey doit résister à la tentation de s’abandonner à sa volonté brutale pour parvenir à retrouver la sienne. Elle lève les mains et lui saisit doucement le visage. “Doucement,” chuchote-t-elle, roulant lentement ses hanches contre lui. “Va doucement.”

Elle le sent se contraindre, mais son corps tremble encore d’un pouvoir non maîtrisé. Il commence à bouger en elle, précautionneusement, assez profondément pour la faire frémir et gémir. Elle appuie ses coudes sur la couchette derrière elle et se penche en arrière, traquant les éclats de plaisir qui circulent entre eux, de plus en plus aigus.

Un part de son agressivité déborde quand il attrape le devant de sa tunique et l’écarte d’un coup sec pour mettre sa poitrine à nu. Elle ne s’était pas donné la peine de porter de brassière pour un aller-retour sur le marché. S’il est assez observateur pour remarquer le changement de ses formes, il ne le montre pas. Il glisse simplement la main sous ses vêtements pour lui soutenir le dos, la soulevant un peu et la tenant en place.

Ils y sont presque. Elle a juste besoin d’à peine plus. Se mordant la lèvre, Rey descend sa main entre eux pour se toucher et déclencher l’orgasme qui montait en elle. Kylo le sent aussi. Ses à-coups deviennent brutaux et irréguliers au moment même où elle sent qu’elle perd tout contrôle.

Elle se tord en poussant un cri, se serre contre lui et sent qu’il cède à son tour contre elle. A cet instant, elle ne sait plus qui ressent quoi. Elle le sent palpiter en elle et en même temps elle sent son propre corps à travers ses sensations à lui, tressaillant autour de lui, chaude et humide, combien elle est petite entre ses mains. Elle essaie de retenir ses gémissements, avant de réaliser que ce sont ceux de Kylo.

Bien que la sensation soit incroyable, perdre conscience de soi plutôt effrayant. Kylo ne partage pas cette impression. Il a passé la plus grande partie de sa vie avec Snoke à l’intérieur de sa tête - c’est même une sensation nostalgique plutôt agréable que de ne faire qu’un avec un autre esprit. Mais il comprend son malaise, alors il la serre fort contre lui, attendant que le frisson de leur orgasme partagé retombe. Elle ne sait pas à qui il était, ni qui a joui en premier, juste qu’ils l’ont vécu comme une sensation commune.

“Tu vas t’habituer,” chuchote-t-il, comme elle revient tout juste à elle-même.

‘Non, vraiment pas,” dit-elle au contraire. Elle ne parvient pas à retenir ses tremblements.

L’attirant contre lui, il retombe au sol, l’étendant sur lui. Toute énergie semble l’avoir déserté et il fait un dernier effort pour tirer la couverture sur eux avant de soupirer. Rey cherche son regard.

“Ne t’endors pas,” dit-elle.

“Pourquoi pas?” marmonne-t-il, les yeux déjà fermés.

“Il faut qu’on parle-”

“chut. Plus tard.”

Il est déjà trop tard pour protester - le temps qu’elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, elle a bien l’impression qu’il dort déjà. Classique. Elle est totalement coincée dans ses bras à présent, mais à vrai dire elle a connu des matelas moins confortables, alors elle repose sa joue contre son torse. Elle écoute les battements lents et réguliers de son coeur, et le souffle de sa respiration. D’ici, il n’est pas différent des autres hommes ; le même tas d’os et d’organes et de peau, aussi vulnérable que les autres. Il a toujours besoin de respirer, il a toujours besoin de dormir, et il a toujours besoin de se nourrir.

Rey ferme les yeux et essaie de ne pas penser à combien il est bon d’être allongée avec lui, peau contre peau, à écouter son coeur battre. Ça parait si loin… quand la simple vue de lui l'emplissait d’une terreur abjecte, quand elle ne voyait pas en lui un homme, mais une ombre sans humanité. Et à présent elle se sent plus en sécurité ici, dans ses bras, que n’importe où au monde.

Un fracas dans la galerie rompt la tranquillité de l’instant. Sous elle, Kylo grommelle et se couvre les yeux. “Il a trouvé la nourriture,” grogne-t-il. “Va l’arrêter avant qu’il n’engloutisse tout.”

“Hum?”

“Altan.”

“Ah, oui.” Elle se redresse et se dirige vers le lavabo dans le coin de la pièce pour se rafraichir avant de saisir des vêtements dans le placard. En enfilant sa vieille veste grise, elle se tourne vers Kylo qui n’a vraiment bougé. “Tu prends un petit déjeuner?” demande-t-elle avec hésitation.

“T’inquiète pas pour moi,” répond-t-il.

“Ça me va,” soupire-t-elle. “Mais ne comate pas toute la matinée.”

Elle s’éloigne en direction de la salle commune, où Tam est occupé à escalader les étagères de la galerie pour atteindre les boîtes sur l’étagère la plus haute. “Descend de là avant de te rompre le cou” dit-elle, l’éloignant du passage. Elle attrape la boîte de sa marque préférée de rybecks.

“J’en ai marre d’être petit,” gémit Tam, s’installant derrière le comptoir pendant qu’elle lui en remplit un bol.

“Tu ne vas pas rester petit pour toujours,” dit-elle, repensant avec angoisse à la taille impressionnante de l’homme au masque argenté. “Tu seras aussi grand que ton père, un jour.”

“Même pas. Je vais rester minus pour toujours,” dit-il avec désespoir.

“Si tu le prends comme ça, certainement.” Elle lui tend le petit déjeuner avec un sourire. “Attend que ça réhydrate, mon coeur, sinon tu vas t’étouffer comme la dernière fois.”

“Oui, maman,” il lève les yeux au ciel et va s’asseoir à la table pour manger.

Rey le laisse touiller son bol avec impatience et se dirige vers la console de communications. De nouveaux messages clignotent, et son estomac fait un bond angoissé, qui ressemble beaucoup à un vent de panique. Combien viennent de Finn, ou Poe, ou Leia? Elle imagine que d’autres viennent de Praxis aussi. Elle n’ose en ouvrir aucun… Mais un témoin d’urgence est difficile à ignorer. Elle clique dessus avec angoisse, et soudain l’écran s’emplit d’une image d’elle à 360°. Elle fait un demi-sourire sur cette photo, qu’elle reconnaît comme l’holo-portrait qui a été pris d’elle le jour où elle a rejoint la Résistance.

Sauf qu’à présent, les mots au-dessus de la photo sont, “Ordre d’Arrestation”

Pas un seul chasseur de prime dans le secteur ne va la rater.

Rey est figée de surprise, rongeant l’ongle de son pouce, quand Kylo approche. Il porte les vêtements qu’elle lui a achetés et elle jette un oeil juste pour vérifier qu’elle a pris la bonne taille. Le tabard bleu et crème lui va, mais il a l’air vaguement mécontent. “J’aurais préféré du noir.”

“C’est précisément pourquoi je n’ai pas pris du noir,” répond-t-elle sèchement, revenant à la console de communications.

Habiller Kylo de noir lui a paru chercher des ennuis, même si l’habit ne fait pas le moine.

Les yeux de Kylo se tournent vers Tam. “Qu’est-ce que tu manges?”

“Rybeck,” répond Tam la bouche pleine, ce qui donne plutôt “i-bèk”.

“C’est pas trop sucré?”

“Si! C’est trop cool!”

“Pourquoi tu lui donnes de telles saletés à manger?” Demande Kylo à Rey.

“J’aurais donné n’importe quoi pour du Rybeck quand j’avais son âge,” dit-elle. “Laisse le profiter.”

Kylo n’a pas très envie de se lancer dans un concours de ‘qui a eu la pire enfance’ et il revient à Tam. “Ton sabre-laser. Donne le moi.”

“Quoi - pourquoi?!” Tam espère visiblement qu’il avait oublié cette histoire.

“Tu as abusé de ton pouvoir et blessé ta mère. Donne le moi.”

“Mais c’est le mien-!”

“Plus maintenant.”

“Tu le veux juste parce que tu as perdu le tien!” proteste Tam.

“Si c’est ce que tu penses, alors que vais le détruire,” dit sèchement Kylo. “C’est ce que tu veux?”

Tam regarde son bol d’un air boudeur. “Non,” marmonne-t-il.

“Alors donne le moi et qu’on n’en parle plus.” Kylo tend la main, et après un moment d’hésitation morose, Tam décroche le sabre de sa ceinture et le lui remet. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux quand son père le glisse dans sa manche.

“Mais comment je vais me défendre maintenant?” Demande Tam.

“J’ai cru comprendre que tu avais détruit une flotte entière du Premier Ordre et manqué de peu de me tuer. Je suis sûr que tu vas te débrouiller.” dit Kylo.

Tam devient écarlate et recommence à picorer son petit déjeuner, mais Kylo revient à la charge, “Tu ne comptes même pas m’expliquer comme tu t’y es pris?”

“Tu le sais déjà,” gémit Tam.

“Je veux l’entendre de ta bouche,” dit-il.

Rey écoute à moitié l’explication maladroite de Tam sur tout ce qui est arrivé après leur départ de la comète. Son récit n’est pas toujours précis, mais il en parle plus facilement maintenant que quand il croyait que Kylo était mort. Rey contemple le visage de Kylo, qui regarde celui de Tam. Ils sont assez différents, ce père et ce fils, mais Kylo comprend Tam. Quand il regarde son fils, il n’y a ni la perplexité, ni la déception qu’il y avait dans visage de Han solo à son égard. Il lui accorde son attention entière, fronçant les sourcils en écoutant son récit.

A la console, Rey porte un semi-casque à son autre oreille, et commence à faire tourner les messages.

La première voix est celle de Fill. “Rey, qu’as-tu fait…?”

“-et ensuite les chefs de la Résistance ont dit qu’on n’aurait plus le droit de vivre dans la base, parce qu’ils croyaient que j’aspirerais tout le monde dans une tempête de  trous de ver.”

“Tu aurais totalement du les aspirer tous dans une tempête,” dit Kylo implacable.

“Ouais, mais, Nana vit elle aussi sur la base, alors non,” dit Tam, comme s’il l’avait envisagé.

“Et comment se fait-il que tu saches faire ça, Altan?” lui demande son père. “Comment l’as tu provoqué?”

Tam hausse les épaules. “Je ne sais pas,” dit-il vaguement. “J’ai vu dans la tête de maman comment les Anciens faisaient, et j’ai su… j’ai su comment le faire. Comme si j’étais-”

“Né pour ça,” dit Kylo à sa place. “Tu es un enfant de la Force, Altan, et ces enfants ont une mission. Peut-être est-ce la tienne? Nous allons trouver un moyen de dompter cette capacité, de l’utiliser en toute sécurité. Une capacité qui permet de dévorer des mondes entiers-”

“Ne lui bourre pas le crâne avec de telles bêtises,” interrompt Rey. “Tam ne doit plus utiliser ce pouvoir. N’est-ce pas, Tam?”

Tam cligne des yeux entre sa mère et Kylo, pas certain de quel camp choisir.

“Tu veux étouffer son potentiel?” Demande Kylo l’air de rien. “On parle de l’utilisation de la Force la plus intuitive jamais vue depuis-”

“Depuis quoi? Dark Vador?” Elle a un rire triste et se retourne, revenant à la console. “Sur certains points tu ne changeras jamais, j’imagine.”

Rey ne cherche pas à savoir comment il réagit à cette réplique. Tout est silencieux dans la pièce, sauf quand Tam demande à son père, “Tu veux de mon Rybeck?”, alors elle remet son écouteur et continue le supplice des messages.

“Praxis a convoqué à des interrogatoires tous ceux qui t’ont connue,” dit Poe. “Elle essaie même de tirer des infos à ton médecin. C’est limite des accusations par association… et je suis dans la merde jusqu’au cou pour t’avoir laissée filer. Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris, Rey?”

Mais la majorité des messages sont de BB8. Elle veut savoir où Rey est partie, quand est-ce qu’elle revient, s’ils ont fait quelque chose qui l’a mise en colère. BB8 promet d’électrocuter tous ceux qui lui feront de la peine.

Un autre message de Finn commence avec une gravité qu’elle ne lui a plus entendue depuis l’annonce de sa grossesse. “Rey, ils lancent un avis d’arrestation contre toi. Je ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher. Praxis dit que tu connais trop d’informations confidentielles… mais c’est surtout que tu l’as ridiculisée, elle et les autres généraux. Je trouve que tu t’es bien foutue de nous tous, à vrai dire.”

Rey se cache le visage dans les mains. Elle ne supporte plus d’écouter davantage de messages, et elle retire le casque pour le laisser retomber sur son support.

“Maman?” Demande doucement Tam.

Elle se force à se retourner pour jeter un oeil au binôme derrière elle. Kylo est en train de terminer le bol de Tam avec une moue contemplative et le garçon en question appuie son menton sur la table. “Est-ce qu’on va habiter ici maintenant?” dit-il.

“Pour le moment,” lui dit-elle avec lassitude. “On n’a pas beaucoup d’argent avec il va falloir se débrouiller.”

“Si tu t’inquiète à propos d’argent, il n’y a pas de quoi,” dit Kylo. “Il y a un compte sur la Fondation Bancaire de Coruscant qui contient plusieurs centaines de millions de crédits. Je peux te donner les codes.”

Rey balbutie. “Tu...as… Combien?”

“Ce n’est pas à moi. Un des grands talents du général Hux, en plus du Génocide et d’être un orateur hors pair, c’était le détournement de fonds. Il a mis en place quelques comptes bidons dans différents systèmes, s’est rémunéré en millions, et a toujours cru qu’il était plus malin que tout le monde. Aucune trace digitale ni rien. Sauf qu’il a oublié que je sais lire dans les pensées.”

“Alors c’est l’argent de Hux?”

“De l’argent qu’il a volé au Premier Ordre, oui. Il s’est mis en place une confortable retraite. Mais je doute qu’il en ait usage désormais.” Kylo repousse le bol vide et regarde autour de lui. “Ça coûterait quelques millions de remettre cette épave au niveau actuel. Ça nous reviendrait moins cher d’en acheter un neuf et de revendre celui-ci en pièces détachées.”

“Mais je l’aime bien,” proteste Tam.

“Il est crade,” réplique Kylo.

“Ça ne fait rien… tant que j’ai ma propre chambre. Je ne veux pas partager avec un bébé.”

“Un bébé quoi?” Kylo le regarde comme s’il avait perdu la tête.

“Je ne suis pas certaine d’aimer l’idée d’utiliser de l’argent détourné,” dit Rey d’une voix forte, pour revenir au sujet. “Particulièrement l’argent du Premier Ordre.”

“Alors ça restera à la banque, comme fond pour corruption,” dit Kylo comme s’il se moquait bien d’une issue comme de l’autre. “Mais tu es une fugitive à présent, donc tu vas devoir arrêter d’être trop regardante sur les moyens de faire ton beurre.”

“Oui, je suppose que tu es fugitif expert,” grommelle-t-elle.

Il ne le nie pas. “Il y avait cinquante-six avis de recherche sur ma tête, à un moment. Mais la plupart ont sauté, je suppose.”

“Moi j’en ai deux,” dit Tam fièrement. “Une de Hux, et puis l’autre c’était les ‘adorateurs de la mort’ qui voulaient mon sang pour un sacrifice de Force. N’est-ce pas?”

“Oui,” dit Kylo, avec un léger sourire. “Mais je me suis occupé d’eux, tu te souviens? Quoi qu’il en soit, ça a l’air d’être une spécialité familiale.”

“Il va falloir revoir nos spécialités,” dit Rey d’un air grave.

“Quel est le montant de ta récompense?” demande Kylo.

“Rey se tortille, mal à l’aise. “Trois mille crédits. Vivante uniquement.”

Il acquiesce tranquillement. “Ça va aller. Les bons chasseurs de primes ne sortent pas à moins de dix fois ça. On dirait que tu ne vaux pas grand chose aux yeux de la Résistance, finalement.”

“Je suppose qu’on pourrait utiliser une partie de l’argent,” dit Rey à contre coeur. Elle a le sentiment qu’un larcin en entraînera inévitablement d’autres. “Mais le reste devra aller à des oeuvres de charité.”

Kylo lui jette un regard de lente agonie. “Oeuvres de charité?”

“Nous n’allons pas dépenser d’argent pour ce vaisseau, pas question. Mais commencer une nouvelle vie ne sera pas facile.” Rey se frotte les mains avec angoisse en regardant tour à tour Kylo et Tam. C’est probablement le moment adéquat pour le dire, alors qu’elle le sorte et on verra ce qui arrivera. “Il y a… il y a une lune dont j’ai entendu parler. Ce n’est pas sur les cartes, mais quand j’étudiais au temple d’Ahch-To, j’ai appris des choses à son sujet. C’est l’endroit où a commencé la deuxième ère de l’Ordre Jedi, ça s’appelle Lin-Sen. Il y a des temples, là-bas… Je suis à peu près certaine que Vador ne les a pas découverts, donc ils doivent toujours y être.”

Tam a l’air intrigué. “A quoi ça ressemble?”

“C’est magnifique,” lui dit-elle avec chaleur. “Il y a des lacs et des océans turquoises  avec des îles rondes de partout, comme si tu regardais les anneaux d’un serpent marin géant. Le matin, la lumière dorée envahit les vallées, et le Temple de Sen est construit sur le flanc d’une montagne au-dessus d’une cascade. Le lagon est si clair que tu peux voir jusqu’au fond, et au milieu il y a une petite île sur laquelle pousse un arbre qu’à l’époque les Jedi consideraient comme une incarnation physique de la Force. Tu adorerais les plages. Ce n’est pas froid comme Palamoor ni Ahch-To, mais ce n’est pas chaud comme Kalboth. C’est juste comme il faut.”

“On part quand?” Demande Tam avec impatience. Il n’a entendu parler de plages que dans ses livres. “Est-ce qu’il y aura des poissons?”

Rey regarde alors Kylo, et sa joie se dissipe quand elle remarque la crispation sur son visage. “Un temple Jedi?” dit-il calmement. “Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes y faire, exactement?”

“Y vivre,” dit-elle avec franchise. “Même s’ils ne m’avaient pas forcé la main, j’aurais fini par quitter la Résistance. Ça fait longtemps que je pense que Lin-Sen ferait un endroit adéquat pour finir ce que Maître Luke a commencé.”

Le regard de Kylo se durcit. “Tu as l’intention de recommencer un Ordre Jedi,” dit-il.

Dans le silence qui suit, Tam regarde ses parents tour à tour, puis descend de son siège. “Je dois aller faire...un truc…” marmonne-t-il, et il disparaît hors de vue par la porte au bout de la pièce. Il connaît assez bien son père pour sentir les ennuis aux premiers signes avant-coureurs, et Rey aimerait bien elle aussi pouvoir s’esquiver aussi facilement, là, tout de suite.

Au lieu de quoi, elle pivote son fauteuil pour lui faire pleinement face, la tête haute. “Ça te pose un problème?”

“Est-ce que ça me pose un problème?” répète-t-il, fermant les poings. “As-tu oublié ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que quelqu’un a tenté de fonder un Ordre Jedi?”

Elle serre les dents. “Je m’en souviens parfaitement,” dit-elle d’une voix grave. “Et que vas-tu faire? M’en empêcher?”

“Pourquoi pas.”

Rey bondit sur ses pieds. “Ne plaisante pas à ce sujet,” Crache-t-elle.

“Pourquoi ça précisément? De tous les projets que tu pourrais faire - pourquoi?” il se lève lui aussi, et elle se trouve soulagée qu’il y ait une table entre eux deux.

“Que voudrais-tu que je sois d’autre?” demande-t-elle, se désignant de la main. “Une épouse docile pour élever tes enfants dans leur exil? Quelqu’un qui utiliserait la Force pour cuisiner et entretenir ton intérieur? Je suis le dernier Jedi! Ce n’est pas une responsabilité que je veux avoir - je refuse d’être la dernière! Je dois le faire.”

A l’intérieur de Kylo, l’incrédulité est remplacée par la trahison, et Rey le sent se répandre en lui comme un poison. “Est-ce que tu fais ça pour m’humilier?”

“Ce n’est pas à propos de toi!” S’écrie-t-elle, furieuse. Ce n’était pas le fil qu’elle avait espéré pour cette conversation. “C’est à propos de moi! C’est à propos de ce que je dois faire!”

“Et c’est la seule chose qui compte, je vois!” Il s’écarte de la table et commence à arpenter la pièce. La salle commune est la plus vaste du vaisseau, mais quand il est là, elle paraît étroite et basse. “Tu ne penses pas un instant que ça serait une initiative naïve et idiote et pourrait tourner au désastre! Tu n’étais pas là dans la dernière académie. Tu ne comprends pas combien le pouvoir corrompt - c’est inévitable.”

“Tu parles de toi?” se moque-t-elle.

“Je parle des autres! Ils ne supportaient pas la contradiction. Ils voulaient se lancer en politique et user leurs pouvoirs pour manipuler tout le monde selon leur bon plaisir - Luke n’avait aucun contrôle sur eux. Ils voulaient revenir à l’ancienne époque - un conseil Jedi au coeur de la république, prétendant être neutre tout en s'immisçant dans chaque conflit-”

“Alors tu les as tous tués! Pour avoir voulu faire exactement ce que toi tu as fait avec Snoke!”

“Je ne me suis jamais mêlé aux guerres. Mon seul objectif était d’éliminer les Jedis - éliminer chaque trace de leur existence! Mon but était de restaurer l’équilibre dans la Force et m’assurer que personne ne pourrait la corrompre à nouveau comme les Jedis l’ont fait!” Il cesse de tourner en rond et pointe sur elle un doigt accusateur. “Si tu ressuscites les Jedis maintenant, tout va recommencer! Le côté obscur sera en guerre avec le clair et ça finira dans un bain de sang! Il n’y a pas de place pour les Jedis à notre époque!”

Rey secoue la tête. “Ça sera différent cette fois. Je sais comment fonctionnait l’Ordre Ancien - la vérité que cherchait Luke mais n’a jamais atteinte à temps. Je sais comment cet ordre a été conçu et comment il aurait dû l’être.” Elle regarde sa mâchoire se serrer. “Tu as tort. Tu as tellement tort si tu crois qu’il n’y a plus de place pour les Jedis de nos jours - la Force a besoin de nous. Nous devons lui rendre l’équilibre.”

“L’équilibre requiert l’égalité, une équité entre le clair et l'obscur et les Jedis ne l’ont jamais toléré. Ils refusent l’obscurité et tentes de l'annihiler, et ensuite sont tout surpris quand le Côté Obscur riposte et les déborde. Le seul équilibre réside dans l’absence des deux.”

Rey reste longtemps silencieuse. Elle le regarde lui tourner le dos, se penchant pour s’appuyer au mur, le visage dans le bras, comme s’il était trop furieux pour lui faire face.

“Je dois le faire.” dit-elle simplement.

Il y a une impulsion dans la Force, une explosion de rage à l’intérieur de Kylo, et elle est persuadée qu’il va craquer et tout casser. Mais il bouge à peine. Les secondes s’écoulent et la sensation s’estompe. “Je pensais que tu comprendrais,” dit-il, frottant ses mains sur son visage. “Que nous sommes faites l’un pour l’autre.”

“Ben…”

“Tu suis un chemin que je ne peux pas suivre, Rey,” Il se détourne de nouveau, et il y a quelque chose de brisé dans son regard. “Tu ne peux pas construire un ordre aux côtés de l’homme qui a massacré le précédent.”

Voilà. Voilà de quoi il est vraiment question. Il n’a pas autant de rancoeur envers les Jedis qu’il le prétend. Il n’est plus le fanatique qu’il était autrefois, et Rey se demande dans quelle mesure c’était le résultat de l’influence de Snoke.

“C’est Kylo Ren qui a détruit l’Ordre de Luke,” dit-elle.

“Je suis Kylo Ren!” explose-t-il, se frappant le torse.

“Tu es ce que tu choisis d’être!” Crie-t-elle en retour, se dirigeant vers lui avant qu’il ne puisse se détourner d’elle. “Tu as le choix! je ne t’ai pas sauvé pour passer une petite vie tranquille avec toi, mais pour te donner ce choix! Pour la première fois dans ta vie! Tu pourrais laisser Kylo Ren mourir et avancer enfin, si c’était ta décision. Mais si tu préfères remettre ta robe noire, te cacher derrière un masque, et dire à la galaxie que Kylo Ren est encore vivant, et bien vas-y! Retourne à ta foutue croisade anti-Jedi - continue de ravager les Temples et incinérer les objets et traquer tous ceux qui tentent de vivre comme avant! Je te retrouverai un jour, ou tu me retrouveras, et nous mettrons fin à ceci une bonne fois pour toutes!”

Il se détourne d’elle, les sourcils froncés. “Tu veux que je sois Ben Solo,” crache-t-il. “Ben. Ben! C’est le seul nom que tu ne m’as jamais donné. Repenti et blanc comme neige, dévoué à la lumière. Je ne peux pas être cet homme pour toi. Je ne peux pas renoncer à l’obscurité, tout comme tu ne peux pas renoncer à la lumière. Nous sommes faits ainsi.”

“Non, je me fiche de ce que tu es,” dit-elle en reculant. “J’ai déjà décidé de mon avenir. je connais mon but. je ne vais pas construire ma vie autour de toi, et je ne vais pas attendre sagement que tu décides qui tu veux être.”

Elle a les yeux qui brûlent et qui piquent et il y a une boule dans sa gorge qu’elle ne parvient pas à déglutir. “Je vais me laver,” dit-elle soudain, sachant qu’elle ne parviendra pas à retenir ses larmes.

Elle se tourne et quitte rapidement la pièce, et entend dans son dos un craquement terrible, signe que Kylo a finalement cédé à l’impulsion de frapper quelque chose.

Comment est-ce que ça a pu si mal tourner? Rey claque la porte de la salle d’eau et fait couler l’eau avant que le premier sanglot ne franchisse sa gorge. Ce n’est pas agréable à entendre mais au moins, c’est couvert par le bruit de l’eau. Elle retire ses vêtements et les jette dans le coin avec une violence frustrée qui lui laisse les mains tremblantes. Ça ne va pas mieux. Au moins quand elle se place sous le jet, l’eau efface les traces de ses larmes et elle reste immobile ainsi un long moment, les yeux fermés et la poitrine secouée de sanglots douloureux.

La porte de la salle d’eau grince soudain et un courant d’air froid la frappe.

“Sors d’ici!” hurle-t-elle à Kylo.

Il entre à l’intérieur de la pièce - déjà à peine assez grande pour une personne - et referme la porte.

“Nous n’avons pas fini,” dit-il.

“Je pense que si,” aboie-t-elle en se détournant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Quand elle sent le contact de sa main sur son épaule, elle le repousse avec violence. “J’en ai assez de me battre!” S’écrie-t-elle. “Va-t-en!”

“Je n’ai pas envie de m’en aller,” dit-il. Puis il entre sous la douche et la serre contre lui.

“Je viens d’acheter ses vêtements-!” Proteste-t-elle furieuse, mais ils sont déjà trempés.

“Chhhhut.” Il attire son visage contre son torse, sa grande main lui couvrant les cheveux.

Il est difficile de ne pas se pencher contre lui, respirer son odeur et sentir de confort et la chaleur de son corps. Elle tremble encore de rage et d’indignation, et de toutes sortes de sentiments qu’elle a du mal à identifier.

Il se déplace doucement, approchant sa bouche de son oreille. “Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir dit que tu étais de nouveau enceinte?”

Rey ferme les yeux. Elle baisse la tête, mais il lui saisit le menton et l’oblige à le regarder. “Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance,” dit-il. Et c’est une affirmation, pas une question.

Elle ne veut surtout pas voir l’atteindre et lire ses pensées, mais c’est plus fort qu’elle. Il essaie de les cacher, de les enterrer profond, là où elle ne pourra pas les atteindre, quelque chose qu’il ne fait presque jamais, et elle comprend pourquoi à l’instant où elle en perçoit un avant que ça ne lui échappe.

Il est déçu.

Il ne veut pas d’autre enfant.

Rey enfouit son visage contre son torse, sentant comme un bloc de glace qui aurait immobilisé son coeur. Elle s'agrippe à sa tunique mouillée. “Je suis désolée,” chuchote-t-elle.

“S’il te plait… réfléchis bien,” souffle-t-il. “Partons quelque part, n’importe où. Soyons ensemble et soyons une famille.”

“Tu aurais horreur de ça,” dit-elle. “Autant que moi. Ça ne marcherait pas.”

“Je ferai en sorte que ça marche,” dit-il, comme s’il pouvait donner des ordres au destin. “Je me moque de ce que tu fais, mais si tu vas sur lin-Sen… tu sais que je ne pourrai pas y aller avec toi. Je ne serai jamais à ma place à proximité d’un nouvel ordre.”

“Je sais,” dit-elle doucement. “Je sais que c’est ce que tu crois.”

“Mais tu vas le faire quand même?”

Il ne peut pas la faire changer d’avis, alors elle ne dit rien.

Lentement, ses bras se détendent et il la relâche. Son dos glisse le long du mur jusqu’à ce qu’il se trouve assis sur le sol trempé, les mains mêlées à ses cheveux. Elle descend s’asseoir près de lui, les mains sur ses genoux.

“Mais tu as admis, que nous sommes faits l’un pour l’autre,” dit-il l’air perdu.

“Nous ne pouvons pas nous retenir de nous battre plus de cinq minutes,” dit-elle. “Alors peut-être que non.”

“Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous battre.”

“Si si.” soupire-t-elle.

“C’est parce que tu es tellement têtue.”

“Et toi tellement obstiné.”

Il la contemple un moment. Sa main glisse sur sa joue pour l’attirer dans un baiser. Elle ne résiste pas.

Elle s’équilibre en s’appuyant sur son torse, et le laisse la saisir fermement par les côtés. “Et ça?” murmure-t-il, l’embrassant de nouveau, la savourant. “Dis moi que tu n’aimes pas ça.”

“J’aime ça,” souffle-t-elle contre ses lèvres. “Mais je ne vais pas sacrifier ma vie contre un baiser.”

Il glisse sa main entre ses cuisses.

“Et pour ça non plus,” dit-elle avec un frisson.

Avec un gémissement, sa main retombe. “Ne me quitte pas,” dit-il, et on dirait une supplique. “Nous venons à peine de nous retrouver.”

“Je pars sur Lin-Sen,” dit-elle enfin. “Et avant ça, je retourne sur Kalboth.”

La tête de Kylo retombe contre le mur. “De pire en pire.”

“Je dois assumer mes actes. Je ne peux pas simplement abandonner ma vie et mes amis ni vivre avec une prime sur la tête. Peut-être que ça te te dérange pas, mais je ne serai jamais heureuse dans ces conditions.”

“Ils vont te faire un procès,” dit-il.

“S’ils veulent, oui.”

“Ils vont t’exécuter.”

“Ils ne vont pas m’exécuter.”

Ils restent silencieux un moment. Les yeux de Kylo contemplent le plafond, et sans doute est-ce l’eau de la douche, mais ses yeux paraissent aussi humides et rougis que ceux de Rey. “Encore quelques jours,” supplie-t-il. “Accorde moi encore quelques jours.”

Quelle importance? Il ne changera pas d’avis et elle non plus, et peut-être que le problème de ce deuxième enfant n’est pas tant un problème que ça… s’il n’en veut pas quoi qu’il en soit. La rupture sera plus propre comme ça.

Elle acquiesce. “D’accord. Quelques jours. Ensuite, je rentre.”


	22. Le puits dans le désert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’est l’avant dernier chapitre, préparez vous.

 

L’ambiance est sinistre dans le Faucon, les jours qui suivent. Chaque matin la console de communication se charge de nouveaux messages, et Tam est tiraillé entre sa mère silencieuse et son père boudeur qui semblent bloqués dans le void entre affection et rancoeur. Ils parlent à peine, se regardent à peine, mais parfois quand Tam jette un oeil, il voit son père lui caresser la nuque, ou la voit s’appuyer contre  son épaule. C’est une drôle de dispute, se dit-il, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ils ont surtout l’air malheureux.

Il se demande s’il ne préfère pas quand ça tourne à la bagarre, comme ce dernier matin quand sa mère s’approche des communications mais que son père arrive en premier et arrache le fauteuil de son socle, pour l’écraser violemment en coups brutaux sur la console, déclenchant un feu d’artifice d’étincelles et de fumée. Tam s’enfuit dans la zone de cargo, le coeur battant, mais où qu’il soit, il entend les hurlements.

“C’est toi qui prends la fuite!”

“Je ne prends pas la fuite! Tu sais exactement où je vais - c’est toi qui refuse de m’accompagner!”

“Nous pourrions faire n’importe quoi - il n’existe rien dans l’univers qui pourrait nous retenir - et tu veux faire la SEULE chose qui m’est impossible!”

“C’est toi qui a déclaré que c’était impossible, pas moi! Ne me reproche pas tes propres peurs!”

“Je n’ai pas peur!”

“Tu es l’homme le plus craintif que j’ai rencontré! Tu as tellement la trouille, que tu détruis même une console de communication parce qu’elle te fait peur!”

“Parce que tu passes ton temps assise là à écouter geindre des gens qui ne valent rien!”

“Qui ne valent rien? Des gens comme ta mère?”

“Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça!”

Tam referme ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il envisage toutes sortes de moyens drastiques, et assez puérils, pour empêcher ses parents de se battre. Il pourrait fuguer à nouveau. Il pourrait faire semblant d’être mort. Ça les obligerait à revoir leurs priorités : avec lui en tête.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu mettre son plan machiavélique en oeuvre, la dispute est terminée et son père passe à grandes enjambées devant les portes de la soute. “Ta mère part demain pour Kalboth.”

“Mais tu ne peux pas y retourner - ils vont te mettre en prison!” proteste Tam.

“Je n’y vais pas avec elle.”

Tam se sent soulagé. Au moins s’ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils ne se battront pas. “Et moi?”

“Tu viens avec moi,” dit sa mère, claquant une casserole sur la kitchenette.

“Je ne veux pas aller sur Kalboth, je veux aller sur Sin-Len.”

“C’est Lin-Sen,” corrige-t-elle sèchement. Elle verse de l’eau dans la casserole avec autant d’agressivité que possible quand on verse de l’eau. “Nous y irons après Kalboth, quand nous aurons dit au revoir à tout le monde.”

“Et papa?”

“Il va cacher de nouveau sa stupide tête dans un stupide masque et commettre de nouvelles choses stupides. Alors qui suis-je pour l’en empêcher?” Elle se retourne brusquement et son coude percute une poêle qui tombe au sol avec fracas. “Stupide bonhomme!”

“J’ai tout entendu!” S’exclame une voix qui vient du local technique.

“Je sais que tu m’entends!” S’écrie-t-elle en retour. “Tu veux m’entendre mieux?”

Elle part à grands pas, oubliant la casserole d’eau et de rations sur le feu, et une nouvelle dispute commence.

Tam s’installe à la table de déjarik et joue quelques parties tout seul. Au bout d’un moment les éclats de voix diminuent, mais ils mettent longtemps à ressortir du local. Ils sont plus calmes maintenant, plus échevelés aussi, et ont retrouvé leur attitude boudeuse comme deux gamins à qui on aurait confisqué leur jouet préféré.

Sa mère retourne vers la plaque de cuisson en réajustant ses cheveux qui sont mystérieusement tombés de ses chignons. “Oh,” dit-elle, voyant que les rations ont trop cuit et ne sont plus comestibles. “C’était nos dernières.”

“On va sortir et acheter à manger dans la station,” dit son père, passant derrière elle, et pendant un instant leurs mains se touchent et leurs doigts se caressent, comme des espions échangeant un message secret.

Sa mère regarde Tam : “ça te va, Tam?”

“Ouais!” dit-il tout content, parce que bien qu’il adore sa mère… elle ne sait pas cuisiner.

Rey surveille d’un oeil inquiet Tam qui gambade devant elle. L’allée est assez fréquentée pour qu’un petit humain puisse se perdre dans la foule, et elle ne cesse de penser que la station Toska, affranchie des lois, est le repaire des pires mercenaires de la galaxie. Les trafiquants d’esclaves et les contrebandiers ne sont jamais très loin de ce genre d’endroit, et même si ce quartier est un des plus calmes, Rey ne prend jamais rien pour acquis.

Kylo ne s’en soucie pas autant. Il déteste déjà suffisamment être dehors en public, et elle ressent combien son stress provient de combien il se sent vulnérable sans masque.

“Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça t’embête autant,” dit-elle, tordant le cou pour suivre Tam des yeux. “Tu es plutôt beau gosse.”

“Ce n’est pas la question,” dit-il.

“Je sais. C’était un compliment gratuit.”

Il ne répond pas, mais étend son bras dans son dos pour reposer sa main sur sa nuque. “Qu’est-ce que tu veux manger?” dit-il.

“Peu importe,” dit-elle avec appétit. “N’importe quoi à base de viande.”

“Tu n’étais pas végétarienne?”

“Pas quand je suis enceinte,” dit-elle. “Je suis mes instincts.”

Son instinct les mène dans un des établissements les plus chers, il faut le dire, où de petites assiettes de nourriture défilent sur un tapis roulant le long d’un comptoir. “Ouais!” Siffle Tam, sautant sur un tabouret et saisissant la première assiette qui passe à portée de sa main. Rey prit le tabouret à côté de lui, et Kylo, hésitant, prit le tabouret de l’autre côté.

“Où sont les couverts?” S’étonna-t-il.

“Tout se mange avec les doigts,” dit Rey, prenant une boulette de viande entre ses doigts.

Kylo parait perdu. “Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il y ait des restaurants conçus spécialement pour les gens comme toi,” dit-il, et il refusa de toucher à sa nourriture avant d’avoir pu alpaguer un serveur et exigé une fourchette. 

“C’est trop bien!” s’exclame Tam, la bouche pleine de poisson frit. “Pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir ce genre de trucs à la maison?”

“Que veux-tu dire? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que je te donner à manger?” Lui demande Rey.

Les yeux de Tam sont fuyants. “Rien.”

Elle se tourne vers Kylo, qui a moins de tact. “Le terme “impropre à la consommation, c’est ce qui me vient.”

“Ah c’est la meilleure!” Elle pousse un rire incrédule et se tourne vers Tam. “Ce type là est tellement nul en cuisine, qu’il ne savait même pas hydrater des rations! Après nous être écrasés sur cette lune, il s’est littéralement assis dans les bois pendant cinq jours à crever de faim avant d’admettre qu’il avait besoin d’aide.”

“Parce que tu avais mis la main sur toutes les rations, si je me souviens bien,” dit-il froidement. “Et si je n’étais pas venu vers toi, Tam ne serait jamais né.”

“Il n’a pas besoin de connaître cette partie là,” dit-elle entre ses dents.

“Comment est-ce arrivé?” Demande Tam.

“Quoi?” Elle le regarde de nouveau.

“Les bébés. Comment arrivent-ils? Je veux dire, comment vous les fabriquez?”

“Et bien…” Rey se sent soudain rougir et n’a aucune idée de comment répondre.

“Ne te fais pas avoir,” prévient Kylo, jetant un regard noir à Tam.  “Il sait parfaitement comment on fait les bébés. Dès que nous avons vu cette holotape éducative, il s’est promené en demandant à chaque adulte qu’il croisait comment on faisait les bébés, juste pour les voir gémir à toutes ses questions. Ils ont compris son petit jeu seulement quand il a poussé son numéro trop loin et a demandé ce qu’était un pénis.”

Rey s’étouffe sur sa nourriture.

“Capitaine Barbika m’a dit que les bébés étaient largués dans des boîtes livrés par des Anges de l’Espace,” dit Tam. “J’ai du lui expliquer ce qu’était une relation sexuelle. Il n’était pas bien malin.”

“Capitaine Barvika était particulièrement malin,” dit Kylo, piquant un cube de viande. “Mais il est probablement mort maintenant.”

Tam se tait et picore sa nourriture. La plupart du temps, Rey a l’impression qu’il se moque du nombre de gens qui sont morts dans la tempête qu’il a provoquée, jusqu’au moment où il se rappelle de quelqu’un qu’il aimait bien. Elle ne veut pas qu’il soit rongé par la culpabilité, mais elle est rassurée de voir qu’il n’est pas totalement indifférent à la disparitions d’être vivants autres que son père. Elle pousse un soupir intérieur en sirotant la fin de son jus de fruit, puis se rappelle un autre inconvénient à la grossesse.

“Je vais chercher les toilettes,” dit-elle, se levant de son tabouret.

“Je viens avec toi,” dit Kylo en glissant du sien.

“Non, reste avec Tam,” dit-elle, repoussant son épaule. “Je ne suis pas infirme. Je peux y aller sans qu’on ma tienne par la main.”

Il a l’air contrarié. “Je sais ça. Mais tu es trop téméraire. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu m’aies fait évader de prison dans ton état. Les gens te tiraient dessus, et si j’avais su-”

“Tu quoi? Tu m’aurais assommée dans mon propre intérêt et m’aurais cachée quelque part pendant que tu prenais tous les risques?” demande-t-elle, plissant les yeux. “Je vois clair dans ta tête.” Il oublie qu’il avait besoin de sa puissance pour s’échapper, qu’elle a du s’assurer qu’il ne tuerait personne, et que la vie ne s’arrête pas pour elle juste parce que sa contraception a échoué.

Si Kylo sait tout ça, il n’aime toujours pas la situation. Une résignation amère traverse son visage quand il revient à sa nourriture. “J’aurais du te laisser là, pour ce que ça aurait changé.”

Il ne peuvent pas reprendre cette dispute, pas ici, pas au milieu d’un restaurant alors qu’elle a désespérément besoin de faire pipi. Sa main descend de son épaule et elle s’éloigne, les lèvres serrées, zigzaguant entre les clients en suivant les panneaux indiquant les toilettes. Sentant des regards sur elle, elle regarde autour d’elle et remarque deux jeunes twi’lek qui l’observent, bien qu’il détournent rapidement les yeux avant que leurs regards ne se croisent.

Etrange, pense-t-elle, et elle disparaît à l’angle du bâtiment, dans les toilettes. En ressortant, secouant l’eau désinfectante de ses doigts, elle voit de nouveau les twi’leks, mais cette fois juste sous le porche. Elle les dépasse, gardant le regard bien droit, mais entend qu’ils se mettent en marche derrière elle.

J’ai pas besoin de ça! Rey change de direction l’air de rien, s’éloignant du comptoir où sont installés Kylo et Tam. Elle se dirige dehors par une des portes de côté puis dans la ruelle derrière. Là, elle attend, debout dans la crasse rejetée par les restaurants, et le reste.

Quand les twi’leks franchissent la porte, Rey est prête. Elle en frappe un à la tête de son bâton, le faisant tomber au sol et plaque l’autre contre le mur en marchant sur le cou du premier.

“Pourquoi me suivez-vous? Qui vous a envoyés?” Questionne-t-elle, allumant une des extrémités de son bâton en guise de mise en garde. “Êtes-vous des chasseurs de primes?”

Celui contre le mur semble prêt de se pisser dessus. “Cha-chasseurs de primes?!”

“Pourquoi me suivez-vous?!” Répète-t-elle, tordant l’avant de sa tunique.

“Mon-Mon ami voulait vous demander votre numéro!” gémit le twi’lek.

Rey baisse les yeux vers celui au sol, qui peine à respirer. “Pourquoi voulais-tu mon numéro?” Demande-t-elle suspicieuse.

“Il di-disait que vous étiez mignonne! Pour une humaine…”

Avec un moulinet, elle éteint son sabre et recule, les toisant tous les deux. “Quelle bande de-” Elle s’interrompt et reprend. “Que je ne vous reprenne pas à suivre les femmes, comme ça! Barrez vous avant que je ne vous coupe les tentacules et vous les fasse bouffer!”

C’est assez violent pour les terrifier, et les deux jeunes twi’leks s’éclipsent en courant en jetant des regards effrayés en arrière pour s’assurer qu’elle ne les suit pas. Rey les regarde s’éloigner et respire profondément, prenant un moment pour se calmer. Enfin quand elle est sûre d’avoir les traits de nouveau sereins, elle retourne dans le restaurant et revient à sa place.

Kylo la regarde. “Il se passait quoi avec les tentacules?” dit-il. Visiblement, elle n’a pas bloqué leur connexion aussi bien qu’elle le croyait.

“Des chasseurs de primes,” marmonne-t-elle, mettant un morceau de poisson dans sa bouche. “Des verts.”

“Ça arrive,” dit-il, indifférent. “Ou peut-être qu’ils voulaient vraiment ton numéro?”

“Ha,” dit-elle sans rire. Elle n’est pas assez naïve pour se laisser suivre des des ruelles par deux hommes armés jusqu’aux dents, et ça la contrarie. Ce n’est que la première fois. Il y aura une fois suivante. Il y aura toujours des fois suivantes tant qu’elle aura une récompense pour sa tête. Même si son avis de recherche mentionne qu’elle doit être en vie, elle sait que les chasseurs de prime ne sont pas très regardants quant aux dommages collatéraux. Et si la prochaine fois qu’on l’agresse, Tam est avec elle?

Kylo doit sentir sa contrariété, car il pose sa main sur sa cuisse. C’est un geste possessif, protecteur, mais sa main est un peu trop haut. Elle le regarde et voit une chaleur subtile dans son regard, qui allume une étincelle et un tourbillon dans le creu de son ventre. C’est affolant combien elle a envie de lui parfois, et tout ce que ça prend c’est un regard pour la faire fondre. Elle doit détourner les yeux pour ne pas le contempler comme une adolescente enamourée, mais elle pose sa main sur la sienne, appréciant la caresse de leurs genoux sous le comptoir.

Demain, elle rentrera sur Kalboth. Elle a assez retardé son départ, et plus elle repousse, plus les disputes seront violentes, plus le danger sera grand, et plus il y aura de dégâts à réparer. Kylo ressent le fil de ses pensées et il redevient froid, sa main s’éloignant de la sienne.

“C’est fini, n’est-ce-pas?” Dit-il.

Parle-t-il du repas ou d’eux deux? Rey acquiesce, les deux sont vrais. Elle presse une clochette et le serveur revient, et ça picote quand il lui dit le montant du repas.

“Mais nous avons déjà payé,” dit Kylo, soutenant le regard du serveur.

“En...effet,” approuve le serveur, avec un sourire désolé. “Mes excuses.”

Il ne va pas recommencer! Rey pousse un juron et saisit un des bras velus du serveur emekien pour l’empêcher de repartir. “Non, pardon, nous n’avons pas payé. Voilà,” elle signe le transfert de crédits pendant que Kylo regarde, amusé.

Une fois le serveur reparti, elle le gronde. “Tu vas donner de mauvaises habitudes à Tam. Et cette pirouette m’a mise dans le rouge!”

“L’argent est une illusion. N’est pas une des enseignements Jedi?” demande-t-il, avec le ton condescendant qu’il prend pour l’agacer.

“La pauvreté n’est pas une illusion,” rétorque-t-elle.

En retournant au Faucon, un sensation étrange, douloureuse, envahit Rey. Elle réalise que c’est peut-être la dernière fois qu’ils montent à bord de ce vaisseau ensemble, et demain une existence chacun de leur côté va recommencer. Ce n’est pas ce qu’elle veut. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut. Et pourtant il y a quelque chose de fondamentalement incompatible dans leurs natures qui les empêchent à jamais d’être ensemble. Elle tend la main s’accroche au bras de Kylo en marchant. Il la regarde mais ne dit rien. Ils ressentent tous les deux cette appréhension, et le regret de savoir que peu importe ce qu’ils fassent… ils ne peuvent pas changer.

Quand ils arrivent à bord, c’est l’heure de la douche et du coucher de Tam. Rey s’occupe de lui, ignorant ses protestations à propos de l’eau trop froide, ou trop sale, ou de ne pas être fatigué, même s’il peine à garder les yeux ouverts une fois étendu sur sa couchette.

“Nous partons demain?” demande-t-il.

“Oui. A l’aube.”

“Et Kylo?” Il se reprend immédiatement. “Papa, je veux dire?”

“Il va rester ici à la station quelques temps j’imagine.”

“Est-ce que ça va aller pour lui? Je ne crois pas qu’il ait déjà du se débrouiller tout seul, avant…”

Elle sourit doucement, parce que Tam est trop jeune pour comprendre que son père a été seul toute sa vie. “C’est ce qu’il a décidé.”

“Il...Il ne veut plus de moi?”

“Non, bien sur que non,” dit-elle rapidement, lui caressant les cheveux. “Mais on a décidé ensemble que pour le moment tu vas venir avec moi, et une fois que les choses se seront arrangées… dans quelques mois, tu iras chez lui, et on alternera comme ça. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis?”

Tam ne répond pas, ce qui veut dire qu’il déteste cette idée. Mais Rey ne voit pas d’autre solution. “Je suis désolée,” chuchote-t-elle. “Je voudrais tellement que tu sois heureux Tam, et je… je fais de mon mieux.”

“Et le bébé?” demande Tam. “Est-ce qu’elle viendra avec moi quand j’irai le voir?”

“Elle…?” Rey répète, surprise. “Tam, as-tu fait un autre rêve?”

“Juste un tout petit,” dit-il, comme s’il craignait des ennuis.

“N’en parle peut-être pas à ton père,” lui dit-elle doucement. Ils n’ont pas encore parlé du cas du deuxième enfant. Kylo semble vouloir laisser la décision - et l’enfant - entièrement entre ses mains. “Et pas la peine d’y penser dès maintenant. Endors toi. Demain nous verrons Nana, et tu verras Finn, et tu pourras de nouveau jouer avec Hannah.”

“Super,” dit Tam, du même ton que d’autres utilisent pour jurer.

Rey éteint les lumières et le laisse se reposer, effectuant les contrôles de routine pré-vol pour le lendemain. Ses pas la mènent d’abord au cockpit, pour télécharger le tracé du système dans un holopad. Elle y trouve Kylo, assis dans le cockpit, regardant au-delà de la ligne des autres vaisseaux, dans les étoiles.

“On broie du noir?” demande-t-elle innocemment, parcourant des yeux la liste des alertes mécaniques.

Il ne répond pas, ce qui est un signe qu’elle a raison, et elle hausse les épaules et se dirige vers la salle des moteurs.

L’hyperpropulsion est en bon état pour une fois, mais les connexions dans les moteurs subluminiques ont lâché à nouveau.

Il leur faudra remplacer les câbles, mais dans l’immédiat, Rey fouille dans sa trousse à outils et se penche entre les citernes d’huile pour resserrer les connecteurs vieillissants.

Elle ressent l’arrivée de Kylo plus qu’elle ne l’entend entrer dans la salle, derrière elle. S’il a l’intention de lancer une nouvelle engueulade - une dernière tentative désespérée de la  convaincre d’abandonner ses responsabilités et le but de son existence tout en considérant que de sa part, accepter de ne pas remettre sur pieds un nouvel empire malfaisant est suffisant, il peut aller se pendre. Elle n’est pas d’humeur.

“Si tu as l’intention de bouder, rend toi utile et donne moi le karcher laser,” dit-elle par dessus son épaule, tendant la main en arrière.

Le petit outil atterrit dans sa main et elle reprend sa tâche, guidant soigneusement le rayon laser pyrolysant les résidus qui encrassent les pièces de moteur.

“Tu devrais porter des gants,” l’entend-t-elle dire.

“Merci, mais je n’ai pas besoin d’une nounou,” réplique-t-elle. Le dernier connecteur est enfin dégagé, et elle peut le resserrer sans difficulté. Avec un soupir, elle se redresse, s’essuyant le front du dos de la main. Une chose de faite, alors elle tend la main vers l’holopad pour suivre sa liste.

Mais avant de pouvoir s’en saisir, une main passe devant elle et se referme sur son poignet. Quand s’est-il approché à ce point? Rey essaie de se dégager mollement, mais la poigne se resserre.

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux?” demande-t-elle, sentant sa chaleur contre son dos.

“Toi,” dit-il simplement.

Il est toujours très clair, sur ce point, au moins. Si c’est ce qu’il veut, au moins c’est simple - la seule chose simple entre eux, en fait. Rey libère sa main et dépose ses outils, puis commence à déboutonner son pantalon avec la même efficacité dénuée d’émotion que quand elle réparait le moteur.

Mais elle n’arrive pas loin avant que Kylo se saisisse de nouveau de ses mains et les applique sur la paroi chaude de la citerne devant elle. Ses doigts lui caressent délicatement le dos avant de remonter le long de ses bras, un toucher délicat qui lui donne la chair de poule. Ses mains montent dans ses cheveux, et Rey ressent qu’il tire doucement sur les épingles et les lâche une à une au sol. C’est insupportablement tendre. Rey ferme fort les yeux quand il glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux défaits, les déposant sur une épaule juste avant qu’elle ne sente le contact de sa bouche sur son cou.

Un frisson remonte de son ventre, une chaleur qui irradie jusqu’au bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Leur connexion se déploie, comme elle le fait toujours quand ils se touchent, et les sens de Rey s’élargissent jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente l’odeur de sa propre peau comme Kylo la sent. Elle tente de lever la main pour lui caresser le visage, mais une fois de plus elle se retrouve les mains plaquées fermement contre la paroi râpeuse de la citerne.

“Je crois que tu as besoin qu’on te rappelle certaines choses,” dit-il, les doigts se resserrant lentement dans ses cheveux.

“Que crois-tu que j’ai oublié, précisément?” dit-elle, inclinant la tête suivant sa main, comme il presse ses lèvres contre la peau fine juste sous son oreille. Un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle se penche inconsciemment en arrière.

“Que je connais ton point faible.” Son murmure lui chatouille la peau, et à peine glisse-t-il doucement les mains le long de son corps que ses seins se dressent.

“Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles,” dit-elle.

“Je crois que tu sais,” lui dit-il, remontant les mains pour presser délicatement ses tétons sous sa tunique. “Je pourrais te faire dire ou faire ce que je veux. Tu serais incapable de me résister.”

Elle se penche imperceptiblement pour être touchée davantage, mais il s’écarte imperceptiblement. “Dans tes rêves,” soupire-t-elle.

“Je t’aurais prévenue…”

Soudain il attrape le lobe tendre de son oreille entre ses dents, mordillant et pinçant délicatement, tout en descendant ses mains sous la ceinture de son pantalon pour placer sa main directement sur le point sensible. Rey pousse un gémissement étranglé, tiraillée entre le besoin de frotter ses hanches contre lui et de libérer son oreille de l’attaque irrésistible. Il n’a trouvé son ‘point faible’ que deux jours avant. Elle n’avait jamais été consciente de la sensibilité de ses oreilles jusqu’alors, et aurait du se douter qu’il trouverait un moyen de profiter de cette découverte tôt ou tard.

“Non, non, non,” supplie-t-elle, incapable de se retenir de glousser en se tortillant pour se libérer. “C’est trop!”

Dans un acte de charité, il libère son oreille et la laisse se pencher en avant, mais ses doigts ne ralentissent pas leur effort entre ses cuisses. Rey s’agrippe au bord de la citerne, le souffle court alors qu’elle se sent trempée de désir. Il n’est pas insensible non plus. Tirée en arrière dans le creu de ses hanches, elle sent combien il est dur, et le fil de ses pensées.

“Ici?” Demande-t-elle, passablement surprise.

“Pourquoi pas?”

Rey voudrait mentionner les portes grandes ouvertes et leur fils qui dort juste au bout du couloir, mais Kylo fait glisser son pantalon et déboutonne le sien. Il marmonne quelque chose de trivial, certainement un compliment à propos de son cul nu, et l’instant d’après elle sent la pression brûlante, franche, de son érection contre son sexe. Ça résiste un instant, puis tous les deux poussent un gémissement quand il glisse profondément en elle, parfaitement faits l’un pour l’autre.

Comme il commence à bouger, Rey doit se couvrir la bouche d’une main pour rester silencieuse tout en s’accrochant désespérément à la citerne de l’autre. Il frappe profondément, presque trop, là où la sensation oscille entre douleur et complétion, et de ses doigts il continue de dessiner des cercles autour de son bouton qui la font serrer et se crisper. Elle est sûre que ses genoux vont flancher.

Il aime qu’elle soit ainsi - en-dessous, soumise, tremblante. Ça lui donne une illusion de contrôle, quelque chose dont il manque depuis un moment, à présent. Il ne peut pas annuler la destruction de la Comète, il ne peut pas reprendre le pouvoir qui a un jour été le sien, retirer le chagrin des yeux de sa mère, ni faire plier Rey à ses projets. Mais il peut la plier en deux et la baiser jusqu’à ce qu’elle se morde les poings pour se retenir de crier.

Il enfonce ses doigts dans ses hanches. “Tu m’espionnes…?” souffle-t-il.

“Je ne peux pas m’empêcher,” dit-elle, le souffle court. “Comme ça, quand tu es en moi, je suis en toi aussi.”

“Parce que nous sommes les deux moitiés d’un tout,” dit-il, ralentissant le rythme pour déposer une caresse dans le creux de son dos.

“Je t’ai dans la peau, comme une marque. Tu y es depuis dix ans. Où que tu ailles nous serons toujours liés. Tu es à moi.”

Elle frissonne quand il donne un coup plus fort une fois de plus. “Dis le. Dis que tu es à moi.”

“Oui!” S’écrie-t-elle.

Kylo se fige. “Quoi?”

“Oui, je suis à toi. Il n’y a que toi, et il n’y aura jamais personne d’autre qui… tu le sais bien,” dit-elle, à bout de souffle, agrippée à la citerne. “Et tu es à moi. Je t’ai sauvé la vie et tu m’as donné Tam, et tu m’as coupé le bras et je t’aimais encore, alors voilà. Je suis pathétique. Je sais que tu es pathétique tout pareil, pour aimer la fille qui t’a coupé le visage en deux. On se mérite bien.”

Kylo recule d’un coup, et Rey se sent pivotée et pressée contre la citerne. Le baiser qu’il lui donne est passionné et intense, comme aucun autre avant. Quand enfin il le rompt, il continue de la serrer contre lui. “Alors reste,” dit-il, son souffle brûlant contre ses joues. “Reste avec moi.”

“Viens avec moi sur Lin-Sen,” lui dit-elle. “Reste avec moi.”

Rien n’a changé. La colère assombrit ses yeux, et c’est tout. Il la transporte jusqu’à la séparation de la soute, balayant d’un geste ses outils pour l’allonger sur la surface surélevée, puis reprend sa place entre ses cuisses.

Quand il la pénètre à nouveau, c’est assez brutal pour la faire crier avant d’avoir le temps de se couvrir la bouche.

Il lui fait l’amour rapidement, désespérément, comme s’il pouvait changer son esprit en utilisant son corps. S’il la serre juste un peu plus près, l’embrasse juste un peu plus fort...

Elle sait tout ce qu’il pense et chacun de ses tourments. Ils se fondent dans les siens alors qu’il la guide vers l’endroit où leurs natures contraires trouvent la communion dans le plaisir physique, et ses mains griffent la surface lisse de la table jusqu’à ce qu’il lui immobilise les poignets des deux mains.

Ça monte vite, après ça. Rey le sent venir comme une vague irrésistible et étouffe un cri quand il palpite en elle. Une sensation de béatitude vide son esprit de tout ce qui n’est pas la sensation de lui, et de la façon dont ses muscles l’enserrent et se crispent, l’attirant plus profond, le vidant en elle.

Elle revient à elle, luisant de sueur et à bout de souffle. Kylo lui retient toujours les poignets, toujours enfoncé en elle. Il a une expression étrange, comme s’il tentait de graver son apparence dans sa mémoire. Il a les doigts serrés, la mise en garde discrète et presque imperceptible qu’il pourrait la garder comme ça aussi longtemps qu’il le souhaiterait. Il pourrait l’empêcher de partir.

“Ne va pas sur Kalboth.”

Elle secoue la tête. “J’y vais,” dit-elle.

Sa poigne se relâche enfin, et elle s’assoit lentement, le corps endolori et vibrant de délice même si son coeur est plus lourd que du plomb. “Je ne peux pas simplement abandonner les gens qui m’aiment. Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas comme toi.”

Kylo recule comme s’il avait reçu une gifle. “Et mon amour pour toi ne vaut pas autant à tes yeux que le leur?”

“Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire!”

Avec des mouvements brusques il ajuste ses vêtements et sort de la pièce à grands pas, laissant à Rey le soin de se rhabiller. Elle frappe du poing la table en criant de frustration puis s’arrête pour respirer, parce que frapper et crier de frustration est un truc propre à Kylo Ren.

Quand elle a terminé avec les dernières vérifications des moteurs, elle va se coucher. Elle n’est pas étonnée que Kylo Ren n’y soit pas… Elle songe qu’il a dû retourner au cockpit, soit pour dormir soit pour bouder, et Rey est trop épuisée pour lui courir après. Elle s’écroule sur sa couchette avec un soupir douloureux et caresse son ventre. Va-t-elle vraiment avoir un fille? Sa fille? est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence qu’il n’en veuille pas, puisqu’elle avait déjà envisagé de l’élever seule, croyant Kylo Ren mort?

Elle essaie de dormir mais ses pensées tourbillonnent et l’empêchent de se détendre. Elle ne sait pas s’il s’écoule quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures, mais au bout d’un moment la porte coulisse et un corps imposant se recroqueville dans la couchette avec elle. “Arrête de tergiverser et repose toi,” ordonne Kylo d’un ton bourru, l’attirant contre lui. Visiblement, son agitation n’a empêché de dormir lui aussi.

Elle parvient à lui obéir, tombant dans un profond sommeil, blottie au creux de son étreinte rassurante. Ses rêves ne sont pas sereins, mais pas marquants non plus. Quand elle se réveille un peu plus tard, elle a la sensation flottante d’être de retour sur Jakku, entre des murs dans lesquels sont gravés les jours qui passent, attendant quelqu’un qui ne vient pas.

Il y a du bruit dans le couloir, à nouveau. Tam cherche son petit déjeuner, une fois de plus, ce qui signifie que le jour s’est levé. Rey n’a aucune envie de se lever. Elle sait que Kylo est éveillé depuis un moment, mais il n’a pas bougé non plus. Son bras est toujours autour d’elle, sa main caressant doucement la courbe de son ventre, et laissant ses pensées vagabonder sans surveillance au point qu’elles se mêlent à celles de Rey.

Pendant qu’il contemple sa paroi métallique pleine de marques gravées, elle voit ses pensées à lui, qui remontent aussi dans son passé. Ça remonte au temps où il était hagard, presque un mort-vivant, se débattant sous la couche d’inertie dans laquelle Snoke avait enveloppé son coeur pour le protéger des symptômes du Lien de Force brisé. Si longtemps. Après six années, la lumière en lui n’est qu’une mèche fumante, ce qui reste d’une flamme éteinte depuis longtemps. Jusqu’à ce qu’il entende le chuchotement imperturbable de Snoke.

Il y a un enfant… le savais-tu?

Au départ, ça ne signifie rien pour lui. Quand Snoke suggère de le tuer, écarter le danger avant qu’il ne devienne un homme, il reste indifférent. Il n’a jamais voulu d’enfants - il détestait singulièrement l’idée, ne sachant que trop que les enfants sont là pour remplacer leurs parents. Mais la flamme s’est rallumée ce jour là. Ça pris du temps pour qu’elle grossisse, pour que la signification profonde le frappe. Un enfant. Un garçon. Un fils. Quand il sonde la Force par curiosité, il est abasourdi que l’enfant réponde. Il voudrait tellement un père, il est prêt à tout. Kylo comprend d’un coup ce que Rey a mis des années à concevoir… que le garçon porte en lui la force de leur lien, et qu’avec le garçon à ses côtés, il n’aurait plus jamais besoin de l’interférence de Snoke ; il serait de nouveau entier. Que l’agonie misérable qu’il ressent pour une femme qui le méprise ne le rongerait plus. Que son besoin d’un maître qu’il a dépassé ne l’emprisonnerait plus jamais.

L’amour vient plus tard, s'immisçant sans prévenir alors qu’il s’habitue à la présence du garçon, jusqu’au jour où il comprend qu’il ne fuit pas Rey par peur qu’elle lui enlève son jouet, mais bien celui qu’il aime de tout son coeur.

Mais il n’est pas prêt. Ça lui a pris des années à accepter deux personnes dans son coeur, et il n’est pas certain d’avoir de la place pour une de plus.

Rey se tortille pour lui faire face. “Ne pense pas comme ça!” dit-elle sévèrement. “L’amour ne fonctionne pas comme ça.”

Il lui faut un moment pour comprendre de quoi elle parle. Ils n’ont presque jamais parlé de l’enfant qu’elle porte, car certains problèmes sont trop énormes pour qu’on les aborde, même si dans l’immédiat celui-ci est minuscule. Mais ça ne durera pas.

“L’amour n’est pas comme un puits dans le désert que tu dois rationner,” lui dit-elle. “C’est sans fond. Si tu as pu trouver de l’amour pour Tam alors que ton coeur était à la merci d’un monstre comme Snoke, alors tu en possèdes bien plus que tu ne le penses.”

“Tout est très simple pour toi, n’est-ce pas?” Réplique-t-il.

“Tu compliques tout, c’est tout,” Dit-elle.

Il s’apprête à répondre que quelque chose quand on tambourine à leur porte. “Est-ce qu’on a fini tout le rybeck? Je ne trouve pas le Rybeck,’ dit la voix étouffée de Tam.

La journée n’attend plus. Rey se libère de l’étreinte de Kylo et de la couchette, et va aider Tam à retrouver le boite de petit déjeuner qu’elle a caché dans un casier secret. Elle le regarde manger, engloutissant les céréales comme s’il n’avait pas mangé depuis une semaine, et se demande où il met tout ça, ou s’il va avoir une poussée de croissance bientôt. Elle entend un bruit dans son dos et voit que Kylo s’est habillé, un vieux sac jeté sur les épaules.

Son estomac se serre douloureusement. “Tu pars déjà?” demande-t-elle.

Il ne parvient pas à la regarder en face. “A quoi bon retarder l’inévitable?”

Rey se détourne, cherchant quelque chose à faire ou dire maintenant qu’elle est prise de court. Il prend ceci comme une invitation et passe devant elle, en direction du sas. Tam abandonne son petit déjeuner, suivant son père.

“Où vas-tu aller?” lui dit-il.

“Quelque part?”

“Pour longtemps?”

“Pour un moment.”

“Je vais te manquer?”

“Pas du tout.”

Mais Rey voit bien sa façon de tendre la main et de caresser la tête de Tam, ébouriffant ses cheveux dans un geste doux qu’elle ne lui a jamais vu avant. Il se tourne vers le garçon. “Tu dois obéir à ta mère à présent. Plus de Tempêtes de Force,” dit-il, puis il se penche en avant et chuchote quelque chose que Rey entend quand même, “du moins pas sans moi.”

Tam acquiesce en souriant, mais il a fini par accepter la situation, et son menton tremble à peine pour dire au revoir.

Kylo jette un dernier regard à Rey, puis commence à déverrouiller le sas. 

“Attend!” Elle part en courant, démontant un panneau camouflé dans le mur, pour s’emparer d’un coffre gardé secret. Elle tape le code et en ressort un objet enveloppé de tissu, qu’elle apporte à Kylo. “Prend ceci. C’est à toi.”

Curieux, il défait le tissu pour révéler le trésor. Pour une fois, impossible de lire sur son visage. Le vieux sabre laser de Luke Skywalker demeure dans ses mains, ancien, mais bien entretenu. “Non…” dit-il, sans assurance.

“Il te revient,” dit-elle à nouveau, sentant qu’il s’apprête à le lui rendre. “Luke aurait voulu que tu l’aies. Il… Il a toujours voulu qu’il revienne à Ben. Alors prend le. De toute façon, je suis quasiment sûre que Praxis a fait fondre ton autre sabre.”

“Je me le suis demandé,” admet-il doucement. Il soupèse le sabre comme s’il était plus lourd que prévu, avant de l’accrocher à sa ceinture. “Et j’ai entré les codes de la banque dans l’ordinateur. Libre à toi de t’en servir ou non.”

“Et bien, je verrai.”

“Nous verrons,” répète-t-il. “Et si tu vois ma mère...dis lui…”

Rey l’écoute attentivement, sentant son malaise.

“Dis lui que je lui pardonne.”

“Elle va me gifler, pour ça,” proteste Rey, épatée qu’il ait le culot de croire que Leia a besoin de son pardon.

“S’il te plait. Dis lui simplement ça.”

Rey regarde ses chaussures, pas certaines de comment répondre. Tout ce qu’elle sait, c’est qu’elle n’a pas du tout envie de dire au revoir. “Je… Je peux te donner les coordonnées de Lin-Sen si tu changes d’avis-”

“Je crois qu’on a dit tout ce qu’il y avait à dire à ce sujet,” interrompt-il, un peu sèchement. “A quoi bon parler quand clairement les mots ne suffisent plus?”

S’il était possible pour le coeur de Rey de se briser davantage, il le fait. Elle acquiesce tristement et détourne les yeux une fois de plus, de peur que si elle le regarde, elle ne puisse retenir ses larmes.

Kylo s’approche, lui prend la main et l’attire à lui doucement pour l’embrasser. Surprise, Rey reste aussi raide qu’une planche pendant de longues secondes jusqu’à ce qu’elle réalise que c’est sans doute leur dernier baiser. Elle se laisse aller alors, enserrant ses bras autour de son cou pour l’attirer à elle, résolue à en garder chaque seconde en mémoire. Ce sont les cris de dégoût de Tam, qui fait mine de vomir, qui les obligent à se séparer. Ils reculent, mais la main de Kylo s’attarde sur sa joue.

A cet instant, il se sert de son pouvoir à elle. Elle en est certaine. Elle ressent une légère piqûre quand ses doigts nus caressent sa joue, lui volant une pensée. Lui volant un souvenir. Elle ignore ce qu’il a pris, mais ça le fait sourire, et ce n’est pas souvent qu’elle ne voit sourire. Son sourire est d’habitude sardonique, méchant, ou arrogant, mais là c’est un simple sourire de bonheur, et ça métamorphose son visage. Juste un instant, il a l’air merveilleusement ordinaire.

Puis ça s’estompe.

“Adieu,” dit-il.

“Adieu,” répond-t-elle.

Avec un dernier regard pour Tam, il franchit le sas, et il disparaît.

Le Faucon est soudain bien trop spacieux, et vide, en son absence. Tam regarde les portes closes puis se tourne vers Rey. Quoi qu’il s’apprête à dire, elle l’interrompt. “Allez, c’est l’heure de partir,” dit-elle brusquement, et elle se dirige vers le cockpit, essuyant quelque chose d’humide sur sa joue.


	23. Lin-Sen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Voici le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici, que vous ayez été avec moi dès le premier chapitre ou que vous ayez découvert cette fic aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là pour ce chapitre final. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ceci, pour cette communauté formidable, et j'arrête là parce que ça ressemble à un adieu, mais en fait pas du tout. Vous n'en avez pas fini avec moi.
> 
> Allez c'est parti.

 

Quand Rey descend de la rampe du Faucon Millenium, elle est reçue par les canons d'une multitude de blasters. Elle tire prudemment Tam derrière elle, pour le protéger de son propre corps. Dans le crépuscule de Kalboth, les dizaines de torches braquées sur elle l'éblouissent.

"Écartez vous, nom de nom!" Elle entend la voix de Finn bien avant de voir sa silhouette se dégager un passage à coups d'épaules entre les blasters et les torches.

"Finn!" S'écrie-t-elle, pressée de revoir le visage de son plus vieil ami, mais terrifiée, aussi. Il est sûrement furieux contre elle, elle va probablement se faire engueuler plus fort que jamais.

A l'instant où Finn arrive à sa hauteur, il la serre contre lui si fort qu'elle ne touche plus le sol. Aucune hésitation dans son geste, pas de colère, rien que du soulagement. Rey l'enserre dans ses bras avec la même intensité et sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Tu es revenue," dit-il, l'air abasourdi.

"Je n'abandonne pas mes amis," dit-elle avec ferveur. "Tu le sais."

Une balle rebondissante déboule soudain, bousculant d'autres blasters et d'autres torches, et se précipite entre Finn et Rey avec un sifflement suppliant.

"BB8!" Rey se penche pour chatouiller son antenne en guise de bonjour, écoutant les bips et les sifflements surexcités du droïde. On pourrait croire qu'elle est partie une année et pas seulement une semaine, à en croire l'accueil du droïde. Bien que le droïde jure que c'est Finn qui a pleuré le plus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?" Demande Finn avec suspicion, ne comprenant pas les sifflements du droïde en dehors de quelques mots et de son propre nom.

"Elle est juste contente de me voir," dit Rey, se redressant.

"Madame." Une des lampes dévoile un colonel. "Nous devons vous arrêter. Ordre de Praxis."

Finn se place devant Rey, protecteur. "Des années de bons et loyaux services et c'est comme ça qu'elle est reçue? Praxis va devoir cesser de bloquer sur elle-"

"Ça ne fait rien, je savais que ça arriverait," dit Rey, posant une main apaisante contre son dos. "Peux-tu veiller sur Tam quelques temps? J'espère que ça s'arrangera vite."

Finn la regarde avec inquiétude. "Oh, je connais ce regard," dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu manigances?"

"Veille simplement sur Tam. S'il te plaît."

Il soupire. "D'accord. Tameron, tu restes avec moi. C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher, non?"

"Mais j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner il y a une heure à peine," répond Tam.

Rassurée de savoir son fils entre de bonnes mains, Rey se laisse conduire dans l'allée puis à travers le dédale de couloirs du Centre d'espionnage. Il y a quelques tentatives molles de lui retirer son sabre et de lui passer des menottes électriques, mais quand Rey fait remarquer que si elle décide de s'échapper, ce n'est pas ça qui l'en empêchera, ils abandonnent. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Au moins il la connaissent. Quelles que soient les charges retenues contre elle, personne ne la croit dangereuse. Ils l'installent non pas dans une des cellules d'interrogation, mais dans une petite pièce qui ressemble davantage à une salle d'attente qu'à une cellule, avec des chaises alignées le long du mur. Un des soldats lui propose même une tasse de thé pendant son attente.

"Un peu de thé jaune, merci," approuve Rey, "et vous pouvez sans doute m'amener le Général Banner?"

Elle attend avec son bâton posé sur ses genoux, attentive aux ondulations dans la Force. C'est assez faible sur Kalboth, mais le lien repousse les limites de sa perception, la laissant ressentir plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait pu sans ça. C'est flou, comme de scruter à travers le brouillard, mais c'est bien là, à la fois infiniment loin et ancré dans son cœur. Il ne pense pas à elle. Si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait pu voir plus que cette aura indistincte.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre et le Général Banner entre. Il renvoie le soldat d'un geste de la main et prend un siège à côté d'elle. "Tu t'es fourrée dans de graves ennuis," dit-il, comme un père qui gronderait sa fille. S'il avait ajouté "jeune fille" à la fin de sa phrase, ça ne l'aurait pas surprise.

"Merci d'être venu," dit-elle.

"Je suis assez étonné que tu n'aies pas demandé la Générale Organa," dit-il.

"J'aimerais la voir dès que possible, bien entendu," dit Rey. "Mais j'aimerais d'abord comprendre notre situation."

"J'ai reçu ton message de Toska. C'était… intéressant. Mais je ne suis pas certain d'approuver du tout."

Rey hausse les épaules. "Faites comme il vous plaira… même si je pense que dans l'intérêt de la Résistance, vous devriez accepter. Peu importe ma situation, j'aimerais vous aider."

"Tu as libéré un homme extrêmement dangereux contre lequel la Résistance se bat depuis seize ans," dit-il prudemment. "Dans quelle situation crois-tu être?"

Le visage de Rey demeure imperturbable. "Y aura-t-il un procès?"

"Praxis est déjà en train de l'organiser."

Avec d'immenses précautions, Rey tâtonne la surface de son esprit, récupérant ce qui est transmis librement, plutôt qu'espionnant d'une manière qui la ferait repérer. Elle trouve assez parlant cette façon qu'il a d'employer le titre de Leia, pourtant retraitée, mais pas celui de Praxis. "Pas un procès public?"

"Fermé," j'ai bien peur. Praxis ne veut pas que les accusations contre toi soient divulguées au public, sans quoi la galaxie découvrira que Kylo Ren n'est pas mort. Ton procès se tiendra en secret."

"Ça me va," dit Rey.

"Parfait alors!" Il se rassoit, surpris, les mains sur les genoux. "Et bien j'espère qu'on ne va pas trop bousculer tes plans. Tu as visiblement la situation en main!"

Rey sourit. Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasions d'échanger avec le Général Banner ces dernières années, car il était déployé dans le système Regis la plupart du temps, mais globalement elle l'aime bien et il lui semble que c'est réciproque.

"Pourquoi es tu revenue?" Demande-t-il.

"Je n'aime pas les primes sur ma tête," répond-t-elle.

"Je leur avais bien dit de ne pas le faire," dit-il. "Aucun chasseur avec deux doigts de jugeote ne poursuivra un Jedi, et ça a surtout poussé les gens à spéculer sur ce que tu avais fait, ce qu'il n'est pas question de révéler évidemment, donc c'est un fameux bordel. On passe pour des clowns."

Rey sourit poliment.

"Peut-être qu'on peut arranger ça maintenant que tu es rentrée," dit-il.

Un coup est frappé à la porte et il lève la tête. C'est Leia qui franchit la porte. Le masque impassible de Rey se dissout et elle se lève de sa chaise pour se jeter dans les bras de la vieille femme. Elle se rappelle alors le commentaire de Kylo à propos de Leia la considérant comme sa propre fille, et elle réalise soudain que c'est la vérité, à voir combien Leia la serre fort.

"Je croyais t'avoir perdue toi aussi," dit Leia la voix brisée. "Idiote que tu es!"

Banner s'excuse et les laisse seules, et il faut bien longtemps à Rey avant de pouvoir se libérer de l'étreinte et de voir que Leia sourit. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce que tu avais en tête? Je t'aurais aidée!"

"Alors j'ai bien fait de ne rien te dire - je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis." Rey l'invite à s'asseoir. "Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que tu m'aurais aidée-"

"Bien sur que si! Rey, tu as sauvé mon fils. J'en doutais avant, mais quand je l'ai vu et que je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai vu qu'il pouvait être sauvé. Tu lui as donné cette chance." Leia la serre de nouveau fort contre elle. "Merci. Merci. Merci."

Rey reste abasourdie un instant, ayant peine à croire que Leia soit si heureuse de ce qu'elle a fait. Ça lui rappelle autre chose. "Il… il m'a demandé de te transmettre un message," dit-elle, se crispant un peu à l'idée d'une violente réaction négative. "Ben dit que… qu'il te pardonne."

Leia se fige. "Comment?"

"P-peut-être que j'ai mal entendu," ajoute Rey, "c'est lui qui devrait implorer ton pardon."

"Il a mon pardon. Je le lui ai dit," la coupe Leia, pensive. "Je lui ai demandé s'il me pardonnait de n'avoir pas été là… d'être si opaque à sa souffrance qu'il n'a pas pu s'en remettre. Il n'a pas voulu me répondre l'autre jour, mais est-ce bien vrai? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ça?"

"Oui," répond Rey avec franchise. "Mot pour mot."

"Où est-il à présent?" Demande Leia.

"Je ne sais pas trop," reconnaît Rey, les yeux baissés. "Tu sais que je t'ai dit que je voulais reconstruire l'Ordre Jedi? Et bien… ça l'a rendu dingue. Il ne supporte pas l'idée. Il penche toujours si près du côté Obscur, qu'il refuse d'approcher un nouvel ordre."

"Rien d'étonnant…" souffle Leia. "Et un Nouvel Ordre ne le tolérerait pas non plus."

"Mais je ne peux pas… juste tout abandonner et vivre malheureuse pour lui faire plaisir," dit Rey. "Je ne peux pas trahir Luke à ce point. Je ne peux pas sacrifier des centaines de milliers d'années d'Histoire à cause de ses crimes."

"On ne peut que suivre nos cœurs," dit Leia. "Peu importe combien Han et moi nous aimions, nos chemins étaient différents. Peut-être que ça sera ton cas aussi?"

C'est difficilement la meilleure relation à prendre comme modèle, mais l'erreur d'Han et Leia a surtout été de laisser leur fils être englouti dans les gouffres qui les séparaient. Rey ne laissera jamais une telle chose arriver à Tam.

Et pourtant, l'ombre de l'homme au masque d'argent s'étend sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'inquiète de l'avenir de son fils. Leia ne tarde pas à devoir s'en aller. Elle a été convoquée à l'audience de Rey que Praxis est en train de démarrer. "Elle se réjouit un peu trop, si tu veux mon avis," grince Leia.

Rey la regarde. "Serais-tu très embêtée s'il lui arrivait un accident?" Demande-t-elle l'air de rien.

Leia baisse le menton et regarde Rey d'un air accusateur. "Tu traînes trop avec mon fils."

"Je ne t'ai pas entendue dire non."

"Si tu veux blanchir ton nom, tu vas devoir te tenir tranquille," lui rappelle Leia, l'air passablement inquiet en s'éloignant.

Quand Rey la revoit, elle est guidée dans une petite salle, en forme d'amphithéâtre avec une minuscule estrade circulaire au milieu. Rey est emmenée jusqu'à cette barre, éblouie par les lampes braquées sur elle. Elle distingue à peine les visages autour d'elle. Une barrière s'élève du sol comme pour l'enfermer dans son minuscule espace. Il y a peu de monde, comme voulu par Praxis dans son souhait de confidentialité. Une ligne d'uniformes de Généraux lui fait face, et elle est certaine d'avoir entendu la voix de Finn lancer joyeusement, "t'as l'air en forme, Rey!"

"Silence," clame une voix qui doit être celle du Général Praxis.

Rey voit se lever un des uniformes devant elle. "L'audience est ouverte! Nous sommes réunis pour entendre et juger les accusations contre Rey de Jakku, accusée de trahison, vol, complicité d'évasion d'un criminel de guerre, compromission de nos opérations stratégiques et mise en danger des habitants de cette base ainsi que d'un nombre incalculable dans la galaxie. Nous allons décider d'aller ou pas jusqu'au procès."

C'est très intimidant, et Rey pousse un gémissement étouffé en essayant de reconnaître les gens autour d'elle.

"Les preuves ont été réunies. Le témoignage a été enregistré. Voyez vous-même," dit Praxis, et les holo-émetteurs autour de Rey grésillent puis projettent des silhouettes bleues en cercle autour de son pupitre. Elle ne voit plus du tout la salle, tandis qu'est projeté le film de sa course entre les corps figés des soldats, et de sa planque derrière une citerne main dans la main avec Kylo. C'est absolument édifiant.

"Reconnaissez vous les accusations?" Demande Praxis.

"Non," dit Rey.

Même si la salle reste absolument silencieuse, Rey entend qu'elle retient sa respiration.

"Quelles accusations niez-vous?" Demande Praxis, la voix aussi fragile qu'une feuille de glace sur un lac sans fond.

"Le vol, déjà," commence Rey. "Que suis je sensée avoir volé? Par ailleurs je doute avoir compromis des opérations stratégiques et enfin j'ai pris grand soin de ne mettre en danger aucun membre de la Résistance."

"Pour ce qui est du vol, le Faucon Millenium-"

"Est à moi," interrompt Rey.

"Le Faucon appartenait à Han Solo, transmis à Leia Organa et à la Résistance après son décès, pour qu'elle en fasse usage," dit Praxis.

Rey siffle bruyamment pour contredire cela, et au même moment la silhouette de Leia se dresse derrière un des pupitres. "J'ai donné le Faucon à Rey. C'était la volonté de Han. Et qu'est-ce que j'en aurais fait de toute façon? Et ça n'a jamais été sujet à débat avant cette minute, donc si vous aviez des objections à ce que Rey utilise le Faucon, il aurait fallu les exprimer il y a des années!"

"Ça n'aurait certainement pas été un problème, jusqu'à ce que l'accusée utilise la propriété de la Résistance pour faire évader un dangereux criminel," dit Praxis, continuant sur sa lancée. "Ce qui nous amène à l'accusation la plus grave : trahison. Est-ce vous niez?"

"Oui," dit Rey.

Le sursaut de l'audience est clairement audible, cette fois. Il lui semble même entendre Finn marmonner quelque chose derrière elle.

"Oh?" La voix de Praxis ronronne presque de délice. "Expliquez vous donc. C'est certainement votre jumelle maléfique qui a libéré le criminel Kylo Ren?"

La bouche de Rey se pince en une ligne étroite. "Je ne nie pas les faits. Oui, c'est moi sur ces holovidéos. Oui, j'ai aidé un homme à quitter sa prison, mais uniquement parce que vous lui refusiez le procès que vous m'accordez si gracieusement. Mais je n'ai pas libéré Kylo Ren. Cet homme est déjà mort, comme vous l'avez vous-même annoncé formellement."

"C'est votre défense?" C'est la voix du Général Banner.

Rey fixe la ligne de Généraux, espérant distinguer les visages de ses juges. "Si vous me condamnez pour avoir libéré un homme déjà mort, comment allez-vous vous justifier aux systèmes? Au sénat?"

"Ce sera notre problème," dit Praxis pour changer de sujet. "Notre plus gros problème va surtout se présenter quand Kylo Ren va revenir à ses vieilles habitudes et démoraliser les efforts de la Résistance."

"Ça n'arrivera pas," dit Rey avec aplomb.

"Et qu'en savez vous?"

"Parce que je le connais," dit-elle. "Il n'a aucun attachement au Premier Ordre. Il vous a remis des informations cruciales, n'est-ce pas? Il a fait preuve de beaucoup de coopération - c'était dans son intérêt. Il est pourchassé par le Premier Ordre tout autant que par la Résistance. Il n'a plus du tout son influence passée, et ne représente aucun danger."

"Vous n'êtes pas objective," accuse Praxis. "Vous êtes sa maîtresse et la mère de ses enfants. Ne peut-on pas dire que selon l'usage sur Jakku, vous seriez considérée officiellement comme son épouse ?"

"Les coutumes de Jakku n'entrent pas en ligne de compte ici," dit Rey, sentant un frisson de gêne lui hérisser le fin duvet sur la peau. "Je ne suis pas sa femme. Il n'est pas mon mari."

"Mais êtes vous amoureuse de lui?"

"L'amour n'altère en rien mon jugement," dit Rey. "Et je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance. Il ne représente aucun danger ni pour la Résistance, ni pour personne d'autre."

"Il a failli convaincre son interrogateur de se pendre."

"C'était pour rire…"

Praxis ne répond rien pendant un moment, juste pour permettre à tous de bien prendre la mesure de ce dernier commentaire. Rey grimace légèrement, réalisant à quel point ça sonne terrifiant.

"Peu importe les termes employés, ni comment vous souhaitez qu'on le nomme, vous avez commis un acte de trahison en le libérant," continue le Général.

"Je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça. La Résistance a été fondée sur des principes d'égalité, de justice et de paix, et je n'ai rien trouvé de tout ceci dans la décision d'exécuter un homme sans procès."

"Ce n'est pas à vous de juger quelles décisions correspondent aux principes de la Résistance. Votre seule prérogative est d'obéir aux ordres."

"Sauf votre respect, en agissant ainsi j'ai sauvé de nombreuses vies. Un homme comme Kylo Ren ne se serait jamais laissé exécuter, et la Résistance n'aurait aucunement pu empêcher son évasion tôt ou tard. Il se serait libéré, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La différence, c'est que j'ai empêché que ça ne fasse de victimes."

Praxis lève la voix. "C'est hors-sujet."

"Par ailleurs," dit Rey, l'ignorant délibérément. "Je ne reconnais pas l'autorité de la Résistance pour tout ce qui touche à la Force. Les adeptes du côté Obscur ont toujours été la responsabilité des Jedis. Le jour où il représentera une menace quelle qu'elle soit, je serai là pour l'arrêter. C'est mon devoir. Pas le vôtre."

"Et contraindrez-vous Kylo Ren à répondre de ses crimes?" Demande Praxis. "Le meurtre de Lor San Tekka par exemple? Ou le meurtre du Général Solo?"

"La justice ne s'accomplit pas toujours par la condamnation, mais parfois par la tempérance. Un homme vivant pour payer ses dettes fait plus de bien qu'un homme mort. En tant que Jedi, je m'efforcerai toujours de rétablir l'équilibre plutôt que faire payer le sang par le sang."

"Et c'est le Jedi qui parle, vous croyez? Ou bien, comme ça a été établi, c'est l'épouse énamourée?"

"Je ne suis l'épouse de personne," crache Rey.

"Je crois qu'on en a assez entendu," l'interrompt le Général Banner. "Nous sommes ici pour décider ou non d'ouvrir un procès, et il y a de nombreuses choses que nous devons prendre en considération avant. La faisabilité de mettre en œuvre une condamnation, par exemple."

"La sentence pour trahison est la mort par blaster," précise Praxis à qui veut l'entendre.

"Ce qui n'est pas adéquat pour une femme enceinte," répond le Général Banner. "Et comme nous venons de le voir, un emprisonnement ne durera pas. Les Jedis ont disparu depuis si longtemps que nous ne disposons plus des moyens adéquats pour contenir un Utilisateur de la Force."

"On pourrait la cryogéniser au carbone," suggère Praxis.

"Non!" S'écrie une petite voix dans l'auditoire. "S'il vous plaît, ne congelez pas ma maman!"

Rey cherche Tam des yeux, mais ne peut pas le voir. Elle décide de mettre une bonne baffe à Finn pour avoir amené son fils à son audience.

"La cryogénisation n'est pas une méthode fiable," dit Banner, "et extrêmement dangereux. Je ne peux pas cautionner."

"Retirons nous pour en débattre," dit Praxis, l'air excédée. Une sonnerie résonne pour annoncer la fin de la session et les Généraux se lèvent pour sortir. La barrière autour de Rey reste en place. On dirait bien qu'elle doive rester sur place.

Pendant cette interruption, Finn descend de l'amphithéâtre pour grimper sur son estrade. "Ça va?"

"Je vais bien."

"Écoute, quand ils feront un procès - ne t'inquiète de rien. Je connais des gens. Des juristes. Ils sont tellement doués qu'ils convaincront tout le monde que Kylo est un pacifiste accompli," dit-il.

Rey sourit. "Ça va. Vraiment, ça va, Finn."

"Ça va vraiment?" Répète-t-il. "Mais t'as pas vu Praxis? Elle est en guerre. Elle veut ta peau."

Tam grimpe derrière Finn. "Maman? Est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'aide à t'échapper? Parce que je peux, tu sais."

"Tu ne vas rien faire de tel, et tu ne devrais même pas être ici," dit-elle, avec un regard noir pour Finn.

"Je ne peux rien refuser à un môme qui peut m'aspirer dans un trou de ver," dit Finn, ébouriffant pensivement les cheveux de Finn. "Mais tu m'as l'air un peu trop sûre de toi, Rey…"

Elle serre affectueusement le bras de Finn. "Fais moi confiance," dit-elle.

Les Généraux ne tardent pas à revenir dans la salle et la sonnerie annonce la reprise de l'audience.

Quelle que soit la décision prise, elle a été prise facilement. Quand tous sont de retour à leur place, Rey plisse les yeux pour tenter de distinguer les traits des Généraux qui se lèvent.

"Ayant entendu le témoignage de l'accusée," commence l'homme dont la voix est celle du Général Banner. "Cette assemblée a reconnu qu'un acte de trahison a très certainement été commis, qui ne peut pas être ignoré."

Rey baisse la tête et elle entend le sifflement de déception de Finn.

"Nous confirmons que les éléments sont suffisants pour mener à un procès, mais… nous jugeons que ça ne sera pas nécessaire." dit Banner, et Rey redresse vivement la tête. "Nous ne souhaitons pas mettre en danger la cohésion de notre mouvement par l'exécution d'une personnalité aussi médiatisée de notre cause, et n'avons pas les moyens adéquats pour vous mettre en détention. Nous décidons donc de vous bannir de cette base, et de toutes les bases de la Résistance. Je le dis le cœur gros, après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services. Vous n'êtes plus des nôtres."

"Si vous l'exilez - alors vous devrez m'exiler aussi!" S'exclame Finn, se levant soudain.

"Finn, non!" dit Rey sèchement. "Ne sois pas idiot!"

La voix très énervée de Praxis met fin à cette interruption. "Silence!"

Finn se rassoit et Rey se tourne vers Banner, qui poursuit. "A partir de maintenant, vous ne devrez plus intervenir pour ni en coopération avec la Résistance. Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour réunir vos biens… suite à quoi, vous serez une étrangère dans nos rangs et si vous remettez le pied en territoire de la Résistance, vous serez traitée comme une intruse. Avez-vous compris?"

Rey acquiesce, la gorge sèche. "Je comprends."

"Acceptez-vous cette condamnation?"

"Oui. Mais mon fils…?"

"Votre fils n'est qu'un enfant, il n'est pas responsable de vos crimes," dit Banner, presque avec gentillesse. "Il sera toujours le bienvenu parmi nous en tant que petit fils de notre Général le plus respecté."

"Merci," dit Rey doucement.

"Alors l'affaire est close."

Une autre sonnerie retentit et les luminaires brûlants s'éteignent. La barrière descend, libérant Rey. Bien que sa vue soit perturbée par des taches lumineuses, elle peut enfin distinguer les généraux face à elle, et son regard s'arrête sur Praxis, dont les yeux brûlent d'indignation. Ce n'est pas une décision qu'elle a approuvée, mais elle s'est retrouvée en minorité face aux autres généraux.

Face à Banner, en particulier.

Avant d'être submergée par ses amis, Rey descend de l'estrade et traverse l'amphithéâtre pour tendre la main au général Praxis. "Je suis désolée de vous avoir déçue, Général," dit-elle, adoptant une humilité de circonstance. "Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi, je vous le promets."

Praxis baisse les yeux sur cette main comme si c'était un truc répugnant, montrant bien qu'elle serait en position de la refuser. Avec une réticente exagérée, elle accepte de la prendre, effectuant un mouvement raide vers le bas, avant de la retirer rapidement. Un dernier regard, et elle s'en va.

Rey épargne au reste des généraux une poignée de main identique, et les regarde sortir, à l'exception du Général Banner qui s'attarde. Quand il descend à sa hauteur, il la regarde avec une impatience qu'il s'efforce de contenir.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai que le général Praxis a été promus grâce à ses interventions sur Chankatu?" Demande Rey.

"C'est ce qui se dit," répond Banner, curieux.

Rey hoche la tête avec un "hum". "Vous devriez poser la question à ses subordonnés et jeter un oeil à des dépôts d'argent qu'elle leur transfère depuis une dizaine d'années."

Le Général Banner lui tend la main avec un demi-sourire. "Merci. Je le ferai certainement."

Sa main est large, et chaude, et quand elle ressent ses souvenirs à son contact, elle y trouve un tempérament mieux placé pour diriger la Résistance que beaucoup en place. Puis il sort à son tour, et c'est enfin terminé.

"Rey, ne t'inquiète pas," dit Finn, venant vers elle. "Nous pouvons amener les Généraux à revenir sur cette décision - j'en suis certain."

"Finn, rentrons," dit-elle, lui souriant. "C'est probablement ma dernière nuit ici, je veux la passer avec mes amis."

* * *

Une fête improvisée n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais c'est ce qui se met en place quand Poe les rejoint, et une fois qu'il a terminé de mi-la gronder, mi-la féliciter pour ses cascades défiant la mort à bord du Faucon, ils retournent aux bungalows en décapsulant des bières Surilla.

"A notre tout nouveau traître!" dit Poe, levant son verre à Rey. "Et peut-être à la chute imminente de notre chère Générale Praxis."

Rey regarde ses amis autour d'elle ; ces gens qui lui ont pardonné sans une hésitation et l'ont accueillie sans arrières pensées. Elle voit Jessica Pava qui a les joues roses à sa troisième bière, se penchant pour entendre ce que Fiona lui dit, tandis que Finn les regarde d'un oeil suspicieux. Elle voit Tam tenter d'attraper une bouteille - qu'elle éloigne hors de sa portée d'un geste innocent - pendant que Poe fait la conversation à Leia qui lui sourit poliment.

Il y en a d'autres aussi, comme Snap, Ematt, Corra et Liv Livella, ceux qu'on pardonne de garder leurs distances, mais qui viennent la saluer et lui faire savoir qu'elle leur manquera.

Une fois que Finn a trouvé la sono de Poe et commence à faire une démonstration d'une chorégraphie que lui a enseigné une espèce invertébrée, le ton de la soirée est scellé.

Rey sent une main sur son épaule et se tourne pour se trouver face à Leia. "Je me sens mon âge, tout à coup," dit-elle avec cynisme, "Je pense que je vais abandonner pour ce soir."

Rey la raccompagne avec complaisance dans la nuit chaude, où elles peuvent enfin s'entendre parler. "Finn va finir par se faire mal," prévient Leia.

"Pas avant la huitième bière," dit Rey.

Leia reste silencieuse un long moment, contemplant la sérénité de la base autour d'elle. "Tu n'es pas tellement contrariée d'être exilée, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je m'y attendais," dit Rey.

"C'est plus que ça. Tu as briefé le Général Banner pour qu'il le mette en oeuvre."

"Si tu le dis," dit Rey en haussant les épaules. "Vas-tu me dire que Banner ne ferait pas un meilleur leader que Praxis?"

"Banner était mon petit protégé… donc je suppose que je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, si tu crois que Praxis est arrivée à ce poste de façon malhonnête. Ça ne me surprendrait pas beaucoup." Leia soupire en tournant les yeux vers Rey. "Mais tu voulais t'en aller, n'est-ce pas? La Résistance ne te convient plus."

Rey approuve. "C'est ce que j'avais prévu," admet-elle.

"Où vas-tu aller?"

"A Lin-Sen. Tu...devrais venir avec moi."

"Est-ce que mon fils y sera?"

Rey ressent une piqûre de déception. "Non."

"Alors peut-être que je passerai, le moment venu… Quand je serai assurée que ces imbéciles de Généraux n'ont plus besoin de moi," dit Leia. "Même si je ne suis pas sûre de beaucoup aimer la proximité avec un ordre Jedi. Ils m'ont toujours donné la chair de poule, même si je n'ai jamais osé l'avouer à Luke. Il prenait tout ça tellement au sérieux."

Le visage de Rey s'illumine d'un sourire. "L'offre tiendra toujours. Et je crois que ce serait bien pour Tam de rester près de toi."

"oh, bien sûr, c'est le rêve tout gamin de dix ans - une mémé de soixante-cinq ans avec qui passer tout son temps." Mais Leia sourit et ne paraît plus aussi morose qu'elle a pu l'être. Elle prend la main de Rey et lui fait un clin d'oeil. "Retourne à ta soirée, Rey. Tu es encore jeune."

Rey la regarde disparaître dans l'obscurité, toujours digne quelle que soit la situation. Quand elle se retourne, elle voit que Finn a émergé, et se tient dans la lumière du porche de l'appartement de Poe. A voir son expression, il a dû entendre la conversation avec Leia.

"Alors tu l'as fait exprès?" dit-il froidement. "Te faire exiler tranquillement pour t'offrir des vacances pépère?"

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. "Reconstruire un Ordre Jedi ne va pas ressembler à des vacances," lui dit-elle, "Et ça fait longtemps que j'y pense."

"Et il ne sera pas avec toi? Il t'a engrossée deux fois, et il ne sera même pas là pour t'aider?"

"Ce n'est pas si simple," dit-elle, sentant un boule se former au fond de son ventre. "Nous sommes trop différents…"

"Mais tu l'aimes," dit Finn, fronçant les sourcils. "Tu l'as dit au procès."

Rey se mord la lèvre.

Finn pousse un soupir et s'avance pour la prendre par les coudes. "Ecoute, Rey, je me moque de qui tu es amoureuse. On sait qu'on n'y peut rien. La seule chose qui compte c'est que tu sois heureuse. Je croyais qu'il t'en avait empêchée à jamais quand tu es revenue de cette lune. Quels que soient ses autres crimes, c'est celui-là, que je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner. Mais si l'aimer te rend heureuse, alors ne te retiens pas."

"Est-ce que tu nous donnes ta bénédiction?" lui demande-t-elle, ravie.

Il grimace. "J'espère toujours qu'il va crever déchiqueté par des gundarks… Mais je crois que j'ai compris depuis longtemps que tu suis un drôle de chemin, Rey. Je ne crois pas que "normal" puisse s'appliquer à toi. Quoi que tu choisisses, saches que je te soutiendrai toujours."

La brûlure des larmes dans ses yeux est soudaine et irrésistible, et elle bondit en avant pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Je t'aime," dit-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues jusqu'aux épaules de sa veste. "Je ne veux pas te quitter!"

"Hé, hé!" Il lui tapote le dos pour la consoler. "Tu ne seras pas si loin - quelques heures d'hyperespace, rien de plus! Je viendrai te voir et Tam pourra passer ici, et on se verra plus souvent que quand on vivait sur la même base. Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Rey."

Sa seule réponse est un sanglot étouffé.

"On devrait rentrer avant que Fiona ne devienne jalouse. Et puis sérieusement, tu mets la morve partout sur ma veste."

"Désolée," dit-elle, s'essuyant le nez. "Pas fait exprès."

"Bon, tu as été secouée, alors je te pardonnerai peut-être." Finn passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmène à l'intérieur. La musique est encore plus forte maintenant et la fête bat son plein maintenant que Fiona a sorti les apéritifs à grignoter.

"C'est presque comme s'ils étaient contents que tu partes," observe Finn.

Puis Poe entraîne Rey dans une danse, un bras autour de sa taille. "Promets moi que tu n'oublieras pas toutes les choses que je t'ai enseignées," dit-il.

"Quelles choses?" Demande-t-elle.

"Oh non, pas déjà?" Soupire Poe, et il la fait tournoyer jusqu'à ce que les larmes s'assèchent et qu'elle panque de s'étouffer de rire.

Pour une dernière nuit parmi ses amis de la Résistance, c'est plutôt agréable. Sans avoir touché à une goutte d'alcool, elle a le coeur léger et les joues roses. Elle a bien l'impression de ne pas avoir totalement réussi à empêcher Tam de faire main basse sur les boissons, car passé minuit il est blotti dans un coin, profondément endormi malgré le raffut des adultes. Quand la fête commence à se calmer et que ses amis admettent en avoir fait un peu trop, Rey prend son fils dans ses bras et le transporte jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

Elle ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Que ce soit à cause de la tension de la journée, de la fête, ou du décalage horaire, elle s'installe à côté de Tam, sondant la Force à la recherche d'une trace de la moitié qui lui manque.

Les instants où il pense à elle sont limpides, quand quelque chose franchit le néant entre eux et qu'elle aperçoit par ses yeux, ses grandes mains se déplaçant sur un tableau de bord, écoutant la solitude dont il s'est enveloppé. Elle détend son esprit, lui demandant silencieusement comment il va, mais elle le ressent s'éloigner d'elle. Il est toujours malheureux, songe-t-elle, de leur séparation. Ça prendra du temps avant qu'il accepte de lui parler.

Rey s'allonge contre Tam et s'ordonne de ne pas pleurer sur son absence, car elle sent qu'elle pourrait passer sa vie à être malheureuse si elle s'écoutait. Demain commencera une nouvelle vie. Demain elle fera le pas qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps.

Le matin arrive, et ses amis reviennent lui dire au revoir, luttant contre différents degrés de gueule de bois. Et c'est maintenant autour de Finn de laisser des larmes et de la morve sur son épaule, et elle le serre longtemps contre elle, même s'ils promettent de se revoir bientôt. Poe parvient à garder un air impassible, même en lui confiant pour la première fois qu'il l'a toujours considérée comme sa petite soeur. Puis il donne son casque à Tam, et Rey n'a jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de son fils.

"Mais tu en as besoin!" dit Tam.

"Toi aussi," répond Poe.

Leia se contient, mais elle n'est pas aussi malheureuse que les autres. "Quand viendra la naissance de ce futur bébé, je serai là. Je compte sur toi pour me garder une chambre d'amis pour ma visite."

"Evidemment," Rey la serre fort, et réalise alors qu'elle n'aura plus jamais à se demander ce que ça fait d'être câlinée par sa maman, car Leia remplir cette fonction depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Il n'y a plus d'adieux à faire, plus rien à empaqueter. Elle ne se retourne pas en montant sur la rampe du Faucon Millenium et en attachant Tam à son siège.

"Est-ce qu'on part pour Lin-Sen maintenant?" dit-il, son nouveau casque bien trop grand oscillant sur sa tête.

"Oui," dit-elle.

Tam frappe des talons sur son fauteuil avec un gloussement de bonheur, et se penche pour faire coucou aux gens groupés en bas quand le vaisseau s'élève. Rey lève aussi la main, un dernier au-revoir pour ses amis avant de les perdre tout à fait de vue, et que son champ de vision ne soit plus qu'une immensité bleue.

"tu sais, ça fait des milliers et des milliers d'années que personne n'a été sur Lin-Sen," dit Rey. "J'aurai l'air maline s'il n'y a plus rien là-bas."

"Je suis sûr que c'est pas le cas," dit Tam, ajustant le micro de son casque.

"Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as l'air si certain?"

"Nan."

Rey lui fait un petit sourire, et comme ils quittent l'atmosphère pour entrer dans l'obscurité de l'espace, Rey entre les coordonnées, qui patientent dans le fond de sa tête depuis qu'elle a découvert leur existence, sur Ahch-To. L'hyperpropulsion vrombit et s'étire, et le vaisseau plonge en avant, filant entre les étoiles.

"Est-ce que j'aurai ma propre chambre?" Demande Tam.

"Je pense, oui."

"Une grande?"

"Pourquoi pas."

"On va manger quoi là-bas?"

"On a des réserves pour commencer, mais il faudra qu'on fasse pousser notre nourriture ensuite."

"Est-ce qu'on va être fermiers?"

"Jedis."

"Des Jedis-fermiers?"

"Est-ce que tu vas poser des questions pendant tout le trajet?"

"Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait?"

Elle soupire. "Parfois tu dois juste attendre, et tu verras bien, Tam. Le futur n'est pas gravé dans la pierre, même pour toi."

Tam absorbe ça en silence pendant trois minutes entières, avant de poser une nouvelle salve de questions. Y aura-t-il des ordinateurs? Est-ce qu'il y a des animaux sur cette planète? Pourra-t-il jouer dehors dans s'inquiéter de cramer ni de geler sur place? Alors qu'ils approchent de leur destination, il devient plus calme, se redressant sur son siège pour regarder avec attention les premiers paysages de sa nouvelle maison.

C'est une boule verte, rayée de bleu et des tourbillons blancs des nuages. Rey soupire de soulagement devant ce panorama, mais ressent autre chose aussi, comme un lointain souvenir qui remonterait à la surface. Elle sait qu'elle a vu cet endroit dans les souvenirs de ceux qui étaient morts depuis longtemps, mais ça remonte peut-être à plus loin encore.

La sensation s'accentue quand elle amorce sa descente, contournant des montagnes moussues qui s'élèvent dans des lacs transparents. Elle suit son instinct à présent, pour qu'il la guide au temple de Sen. Il apparaît, une île sur un océan, si paisible et clair qu'elle réalise qu'elle a vu cet endroit toute sa vie, dans ses rêves sur Jakku, et peut-être même avant encore. Il y a l'arbre dans la baie, enraciné sur les rochers, sauf que des milliers d'années ont passé et que ce n'est plus un buisson fragile mais un arbre majestueux au feuillage rouge, étendant son ombre sur l'eau.

"Je vois des poissons!" S'écrie Tam.

Le temple lui-même s'intègre si bien à la montagne que si elle n'avait pas su qu'il était là, Rey l'aurait certainement loupé. La large ouverture d'une grotte semble l'inviter, et elle guide le Faucon sur la petite piste à l'intérieur - trop régulière pour être naturelle.

"On est arrivés?" Demande Tam, tout excité.

"On est arrivés."

Il jaillit en premier, atteignant la rampe avant même qu'elle ait achevé d'arrêter les moteurs.

Dans l'ancien hangar de pierre, tout n'est pas exactement comme dans "son souvenir". Les vignes à larges feuilles sont nouvelles, couvrant presque toutes les surfaces, et bloquant presque la porte trapézoïdale à l'arrière.

Tam se précipite pour explorer, mais Rey le rappelle. "Ça pourrait être dangereux."

"Je ne crois pas!" Repond-t-il, disparaissant par la porte.

"Tam!" Appelle-t-elle, exaspérée. Des milliers d'années d'abandon ne font pas un terrain de jeu sans risques, et elle s'inquiète de la masse de travail que ça va lui demander pour rendre cet endroit habitable.

Elle court après Tam, pénétrant un long couloir de pierres jaunes et lisses qui ondule comme un serpent dans la montagne. Il y a des chambres et des salles et d'autres ramifications de couloirs. Certaines sont effondrées, certaines sont envahies de lumière et de lianes et d'autres sont aussi dégagées que si elles avaient été abandonnées la veille.

Le couloir s'ouvre sur une grande salle, son sol rouge couvert de poussière et d'herbes folles qui poussent entre les dalles. Elle y rejoint Tam, qui regarde au-dessus de lui, où une large ouverture circulaire baigne la salle d'une lumière naturelle.

"Exactement comme sur Ahch-To," dit-elle. Mais plus vaste."

Et comme sur Ahch-To, il y a une pierre lisse dressée au centre de la pièce, avec un trou taillé à l'intérieur. Mais il n'y en a qu'une, au lieu de deux. Ce temple a été construit pour honorer le Sen.

La lumière.

"C'est une salle importante, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Tam.

"Oui."

"Ça pourra être ma chambre?"

Elle lui met une petite tape joueuse avec un éclat de rire et s'avance en direction de la pierre dressée dans le cercle de lumière. "Voyons ça," chuchote-t-elle, caressant la pierre ancienne du bout des doigts. Elle n'est plus une débutante, et s'il fut un temps où toucher la pierre l'aurait plongée dans une transe subite, elle sait désormais comment maîtriser ce que la pierre lui montre. Elle sait ce qu'il faut laisser passer et ce qui doit être ignoré, et elle jette un œil prudent sur des souvenirs si nombreux qu'il faudrait un millier d'années pour les étudier tous. Suite à quoi la pierre se rappelle de tranquillité et de solitude, seule pendant mille ans jusqu'à-

Rey retire sa main en sursaut.

Tam la regarde. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Elle l'entend à peine, regardant vivement autour d'elle.

Là! Des empreintes de pas dans la poussière, quittant cette salle par un des nombreux couloirs. Rey se met à courir, suivant les pas dans un passage ouvert aux vents sur un côté. Les pas s'estompent avec la poussière, balayée par le vent, mais Rey suit son cœur à présent. Elle accélère, escaladant une pile de débris et franchissant une porte qui mène à la salle la mieux conservée qu'elle ait vu jusqu'ici.

Elle ralentit, pour laisser le temps à Tam de la rattraper.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Demande-t-il, regardant surtout de lui dans la salle vide, où des objets qui ont l'air d'anciens meubles sont en pièces sur le sol.

Mais au-delà de cette pièce, est-ce une autre, ou est-ce un balcon?

Il est inondé de lumière, abrité des éléments, avec des balustrades de pierre taillée d'où on doit avoir une vue magnifique sur les lacs et les montagnes au loin.

Mais Rey admirera la vue une autre fois. Car pour le moment, il y a un homme qui se tient là, appuyée à la balustrade alors qu'il regarde en bas. Quand il se retourne pour la regarder, il n'a pas l'air à moitié aussi surpris de la voir qu'elle.

"Que fais tu ici?" Dit elle, les yeux ronds.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Tam la dépasse en courant.

"Papa!"

Tam se rue sur son père avec une telle énergie, que Rey a soudain peur qu'ils basculent par dessus la barrière. Mais il se remet du choc immédiatement et tapote le dos du garçon presque avec naturel, avant que Tam ne réalise ce qu'il fait et recule d'un pas. Mais rien ne semble pouvoir retenir le sourire qui illumine son petit visage.

Rey a envie de se jeter dans ses bras à son tour, mais quelque chose la retient. "Comment as tu trouvé cet endroit avant moi?" Demande-t-elle, ayant du mal à en croire ses yeux.

"La lecture de la mémoire des objets est bien utile," dit-il. "J'ai pris les coordonnées dans ta tête… au cas où j'aurais besoin de te retrouver."

"Alors tu as changé d'avis?" Souffle-t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules sans enthousiasme. "Ça va te prendre un temps fou de rendre cet endroit habitable… je suppose que je peux au moins donner un coup de main là dessus-"

"Tu ne supportais pas la solitude. Tu n'as pas tenu plus d'une journée," dit-elle, ne parvenant pas à retenir un sourire.

"Ça ne me donne pas tort pour autant," dit-il dignement. "Quoi que tu comptes construire ici… je ne peux pas en faire partie."

Rey sent son cœur s'alourdir quand il détourne les yeux d'elle, revenant au panorama en contrebas. "Si nous sommes dans le temple de Sen, où est le temple de Lin?" Demande-t-il.

Elle s'avance jusqu'à le rejoindre à la balustrade, jambe contre jambe. Une sensation chaude de complétion l'envahit, si intense qu'elle ferme les yeux. Levant la main, elle indique une tour lointaine sur une île à peine visible à l'horizon. "Là-bas."

"Hum, d'accord." Acquiesce-t-il, comme prenant une décision. "Je le prends."

"Tu le prends?"

"Si ici c'est ton temple, alors celui là-bas sera mon temple."

"Ton temple?"

"Cesse de répéter ce que je dis."

Rey le regarde l'air ahuri. "Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu vas créer ton propre Ordre?"

"Et pourquoi pas?"

"Tu-tu es du côté Obscur!"

"Et toi du côté clair. Quelqu'un doit bien te montrer le droit chemin."

Elle ouvre la bouche pour protester mais il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, la réduisant au silence plus efficacement qu'en utilisant la Force. "Moi aussi j'ai lu dans les pierres," dit-il. "Tu as affirmé toi-même connaître les méthodes des Ordres Anciens, de l'équilibre qu'il maintenaient entre lumière et Obscurité. Tu as besoin de moi pour ça. S'il doit y avoir l'équilibre, alors nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre."

Rey repousse sa main. "Parfois tu dis des trucs sensés," dit-elle avec une moue. "Je ne suis pas sûre que ça me plaise…"

"Moi non plus," dit-il. "Mais est-ce qu'on est finalement d'accord?"

"Je crois que oui." Elle sourit légèrement et le regarde sourire en réponse, et le voir ainsi lui provoque des tourbillons dans le ventre.

"En plus, il y a beaucoup à faire pour rendre cet endroit habitable. Tu vas vraiment avoir besoin d'aide là dessus, et qui peut savoir combien de temps ça va prendre. On aura peut-être trois enfants d'ici que cet endroit soit prêt-"

"Trois! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles!" Elle lui frappe l'épaule en riant, mais elle sent les larmes lui monter aux cils, le genre de sanglot irrésistible qui accompagne le soulagement et l'excès de bonheur.

Tam s'appuie sur la balustrade à côté d'eux. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu restes avec nous, Kylo?" Demande-t-il.

L'homme le regarde avec des yeux noirs aussi transparents que l'eau du lac en-dessous.

"Je ne suis plus que Ben, désormais," dit Ben.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : je prépare un épilogue pour dans pas longtemps.


	24. Epilogue - l'équilibre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, c’est la toute dernière partie! Je suis à la fois soulagée et triste.
> 
> J’espère que cet épilogue vous plaira! N’hésitez pas à partager vos impressions dans les commentaires - vous savez que j’adore avoir votre feedback, surtout maintenant que le récit est terminé !

 

Tout se passe bien, songe Rey. Elle passe en revue les plantes sur sa terrasse, celles émergeant des bacs ou débordant des pots suspendus à des crochets, toutes fleurissant son balcon. Elle en a probablement un peu trop. Chaque fois qu'elle part en excursion dans les collines elle ne résiste pas à rapporter un nouveau spécimen à rempoter, et quand les autres partent sur d’autres planètes faire du ravitaillement ou chercher un candidat à l'intégration, c'est devenu une sorte de concours de trouver la plante Aline la plus bizarre à offrir à Rey.

Ce qui lui rappelle qu’il faut couper les bourgeons des fleurs boudeuses de son dernier ‘cadeau’, car ils ont tendance à mordre les doigts quand ils sont en fleurs. Elle s’approche d’une succulente qui aurait peut-être besoin d'être rempotée elle aussi. Un bruissement dans les feuillages derrière elle attire son attention.

“Anicca, tu l’as suffisamment arrosée,” dit-elle. “Les plantes n’aiment pas toutes nager autant que toi.”

Une fillette, qui est davantage une touffe de cheveux ébouriffés qu’un être humain, se tourne vers elle, sans cesser verser l’eau de son arrosoir. Une flaque se forme sur la pierre devant ses pieds. “Mais elles ont soif,” insiste-t-elle.

“Viens voir, je vais te montrer quelque chose,” dit Rey, dans l’espoir de la distraire de son massacre-de-bonne-intention. Quand Anicca trotte vers elle, obéissante, Rey la soulève et l’installe sur ses genoux pour lui montrer la succulente qui a pris la forme d'un arbre miniature. “Celle-ci est la première plante que j'ai plantée en m’installant ici. Elle a exactement ton âge.”

“Elle a six ans?” Demande Anicca, tendant une main poisseuse pour attraper une feuille. Rey la déplace hors de sa portée, sachant qu’elle va couper la feuille entre ses doigts si elle en a l’occasion.

“C’est ton père qui me l’a donnée, je crois,” dit Rey, remontant dans ses souvenirs. “Nous nous étions disputés et c’était sa façon de s’excuser sans avoir à demander pardon.”

C'est du passé lointain pour ce qu’en pense Anicca, et ça aurait aussi bien pu se passer sous le règne des Premiers Jedis. Dans ses yeux, la plante de six ans a toujours été là, sa famille à toujours vécu sur Lin-Sen, et ses parents se sont toujours disputés. Rey voit bien que sa fille est partie dans ses pensées, mais elle voit aussi autre chose. “Tu as des noeuds plein les cheveux, mon cœur,” dit-elle.

Anicca plaque ses mains sur sa tête comme pour se protéger, sachant ce qui l’attend. “Non-!”

“Je vais chercher la brosse,” dit Rey.

“Non!” Anicca gémit de désespoir et commence à se tortiller vigoureusement pour échapper à Rey qui la porte jusque dans la pièce, où la brosse trône sur la table de nuit.

“Tiens toi tranquille!”

“Tu me tires les cheveux!” Pleure Anicca.

“Alors tu ne devrais pas les laisser s’emmêler comme ça,” dit Rey insensible, tirant la brosse dans les noeuds et ignorant délibérément les plaintes exagérées d’Anicca.

Les cheveux d’Anicca lui en font voir de toutes les couleurs… quand ce n’est pas pire encore. Elle n’est pas sûre de qui ils viennent. Bien qu’ils aient la couleur de ceux de son père, ses cheveux à lui sont loin d’être si épais, et ils n’ont rien à voir avec les boucles gracieuses de son frère qui arrachent des soupirs rêveurs aux jeunes apprenties. On dirait un tas de paille frisé qui pousse dans tous les sens. Les brosser les tient en place quelques minutes, mais Anicca trouve toujours un moyen de défaire toutes les coiffures soignées qui lui sont faites à l’instant où Rey tourne le dos.

Quand le plus gros du fouilli a été dompté, Rey s’attaque au reste. “Veux tu que je te les tresse?” Demande-t-elle à Anicca qui agit comme une enfant opprimée. “Comme ta grand-mère?”

“Oui,” dit Anicca, boudeuse.

Rey se met au travail, mais elle n’a pas été bien loin que sonne la porte de son appartement. “Entrez!” Crie t-elle, alors qu’Anicca tire un faux blaster de sa ceinture, prête à faire feu sur les intrus.

Un jeune mâle Togruta entre, la peau couleur cobalt avec des rayures blanches sur ses appendices crâniens. Rey le salue en souriant. “Tanaan.”

C’était un des premiers apprentis recueillis et de loin le meilleur.

“Maître,” dit-il, inclinant la tête tout en surveillant Anicca du coin de l’oeil. “Les adeptes du Côté Obscur ont décollé et arriveront sous peu.”

“Merci,” dit Rey. “Pourras tu leur montrer le chemin jusqu’ici?”

Tanaan hésite de manière si visible qu’elle le regarde de nouveau. “Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, cette fois?”

“Je crois que vous devriez les accueillir en personne, Maître,” dit-il en faisant tellement d’efforts pour avoir une expression neutre qu’il ne trompe personne.

“Il aboie plus fort qu’il ne mord, tu sais bien,” le taquine-t-elle gentiment. Anicca glousse et montre les dents à Tanaan.

“Oui, mais je ne tiens pas à m’exposer à l’un ni à l’autre, et il tenait des propos un peu… énervés,” dit Tanaan.

Rey lève la tête vers le plafond et propulse ses sens au-delà de la pièce, selon une trajectoire qu’elle connaît désormais par coeur. Elle saisit une pointe de quelque chose, pas si différent de l’odeur du vent avant une tempête. “Je vois ce que tu veux dire,” soupire-t-elle, contemplant la boule chevelue devant elle. “D’accord. Mais tu vas devoir terminer ça pour moi.”

“Mais je voulais venir!” Proteste Anicca.

“Pas tant que tu n’as pas laissé Tanaan s’occuper de ta tignasse,” répond Rey, tendant la brosse au jeune homme pétrifié. Cela dit il s’inquiète moins des cheveux d’Anicca que de la patience que Ben aura pour elle étant donné son humeur.

“Que suis-je sensé faire avec ça?” Demande Tanaan, avec une inquiétude grandissante.

“Passe la dans ses cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient jolis.”

“Mais je ne vais pas lui faire mal?”

“Les cheveux n’ont pas de nerfs - et ne la laisse pas te faire de caprice! J’ai foi en toi, Tanaan.” Elle lui tapote l’épaule. “Prend le comme un nouvel enseignement.”

“Un ‘enseignement’, comme quand j’ai transporté tes meubles sur trois étages?” demande-t-il.

“Exactement!”

Elle laisse son apprenti et sa fille se défier dans un duel de regards, et s’éloigne dans les couloirs de pierre brute du Temple.

Les choses ont changé depuis le premier jour, quand tout n’était que poussière, ruines et plantes grimpantes. Beaucoup de travail a été fait pour reprendre le Temple à la nature, et bien que certaines zones n’aient jamais été dégagées, le plus gros a retrouvé la splendeur d’antan.

Rey avance dans des couloirs qui sont lumineux et aérés, grouillants d’activité. Elle s’étonne encore parfois de la vitesse à laquelle sa petite communauté a grossi en quelques courtes années. Elle contourne un duo de droïdes de ménage et salue du menton un groupe d’étudiants de l’Eglise de la Force. Bien que n’étant pas sensibles à la Force eux-mêmes, ils ont souhaité apporter leur soutien au Nouvel Ordre dès qu’ils en ont entendu parler et c’est par leur biais que Rey a pu recruter ses premiers apprentis, comme Tanaan. A présent les choses vont si vite que Rey ne saurait plus se passer d’eux.

Fut un temps elle s’est inquiétée de la difficulté à dénicher des Jedis potentiels, mais récemment elle a l’impression que pas un jour ne passe sans entendre parler d’un nouveau candidat à l’apprentissage.

Rey évite la salle d’entraînement centrale. C’est l’heure de la méditation pour les plus jeunes apprentis et ils ont suffisamment de mal à rester concentrés sans qu’elle ne débarque avec ses gros sabots. Elle passe par les accès du temple battus par les vents en direction du hangar du côté couvert de la montagne où l’air est plus frais, et là elle attend, serrant sa petite cape sur ses épaules pour se réchauffer.

Au moins elle n’attend pas longtemps, car le voyage depuis le Temple de Lin n’est pas long. Elle ne tarde pas à entendre le vrombissement des moteurs troublant la tranquillité des lieux et un vaisseau noir effilé brise l’uniformité du ciel parfaitement bleu. Il se pose en sifflant, faisant voler les cheveux et les vêtements de Rey, et avant qu’il ne soit totalement stabilisé, la porte s’ouvre et une grande silhouette saute au sol.

“Tam!” Appelle-t-elle, radieuse.

Mais le visage de Tam est pâle sous ses tâches de rousseur et même s’il vient vers elle pour l’embrasser, elle voit bien qu’il est passablement furieux. “Qu’est-ce qui se passe?” Demande-t-elle, levant les yeux vers lui.

“J’en ai marre. J’en ai vraiment trop marre,” marmonne Tam, bougeant à peine les lèvres. Il jette un regard mauvais au vaisseau dont les moteurs sont en train de s’arrêter. “Il te dira lui-même.”

Oh oh. Rey pousse un soupir intérieur en le regardant s’éloigner à grands pas, comme s’ils ne supportait pas de rester ici un instant de plus. A la porte du vaisseau, une autre silhouette apparaît, mais celle-là attend que la rampe soit complètement abaissée avant de descendre. 

Ben a toujours eu une apparence austère, mais aujourd’hui son attitude générale de dédain glacé est au maximum. Mais quand il croise son regard, il s’adoucit un peu. Il porte du noir, comme d’habitude, un col haut et l’air délibérément intimidant, mais elle sourit en voyant apparaître une manche blanche quand il lève la main pour se passer les doigts dans les cheveux.

Elle lui fait un petit sourire. “Est-ce que j’ose te demander?”

“Non ça peut attendre,” dit-il brièvement. “où est-il passé?”

“Certainement auprès de ses admiratrices. C’est un véritable élément perturbateur, tu sais. La concentration des apprenties de sexe féminin s’envole direct dès qu’il est dans les parages.”

Ben fait un bruit rauque. “Bon, tu m’as invitée ici pour une raison. Venons-en au fait.”

“Comment sais-tu que je ne t’ai pas invité pour profiter de ta joyeuse compagnie?” Réplique-t-elle.

Il glisse son regard sur elle, et Rey n’a pas besoin d’un Lien de Force pour savoir exactement à quel genre de compagnie il pense. “Peut-être tout à l’heure,” dit-il.

Elle glisse sa main dans le creux de son bras. “Par ici, mon amour,” dit-elle, lui montrant le chemin.

“Quel est son nom?” Demande Ben en marchant.

“Maia,” répond Rey. “C’est une humaine qui vient d’un des territoires de la barrière extérieure… Mygeeto, je crois. Elle est jeune, pas encore quinze ans, mais elle a eu une vie difficile. Elle a été larguée ici par des gens qui se disaient ses ‘propriétaires’ parce que ses pouvoirs de Force se sont manifestés et que ça créait des difficultés. Sois patient avec elle.”

“A quoi bon.”

“Non vraiment. Au début tout allait bien, elle a fait beaucoup d’efforts pour s’intégrer. Mais… la semaine dernière elle a cassé les dents d’un garçon qui riait trop fort, et les choses se sont dégradées à partir de là.”

“Je ne suis pas un établissement pour enfants indisciplinés,” lui rappelle-t-il sèchement.

“Si c’était si simple que ça, je ne t’aurais pas envoyé chercher,” dit Rey.

Comme ils avancent, un groupe d’apprentis s’écarte sur leur passage. Habituellement ils souriraient et salueraient Rey, mais comme Ben est avec elle, ils se taisent et détournent les yeux. Si les plus jeunes ne connaissent pas ou se fichent de l’histoire de Ben Solo, les plus âgés se souviennent de l’Âge de la Terreur du Premier Ordre et restent prudents. Mais comme la main de Rey est accrochée à son bras, ils ne disent rien.

“Voilà,” dit Rey, s’arrêtant sous une arche qui même aux dortoirs. Douze lits sont alignés dans la salle vide, à l’exception d’une fille qui essaie de méditer sur une des couchettes. Rey soupire. Maia devrait être avec les autres dans la salle d’entrainement, mais elle s’isole de plus en plus dernièrement.

“Maia,” appelle-t-elle doucement, pour l’alerter de leur présence.

Des cheveux blonds balaient son visage quand elle tourne vers eux, l’air hagarde, comme un animal à demi-sauvage. “Maître Rey,” dit-elle, se levant pour faire une révérence. Quand elle aperçoit Ben, elle se fige.

“Sais tu qui je suis?” Demande Ben.

“Maître Solo,” marmonne-t-elle. “Vous êtes le père de Tameron… Le Maître de l’Ordre de Lin.”

“Entre autres,” dit-il, avançant dans la pièce pour l’observer. “Maître Rey semble penser que tu serais une bonne recrue pour mon ordre.”

Les yeux de Maia foudroient Rey. “Parce qu’elle pense que je reviens au Côté Obscur. Elle me croit dérangée.”

Rey tressaille. “Je ne crois pas que tu sois dérangée, Maia,” dit-elle pour l’apaiser, bien que ça n’arrange pas les choses. Elle n’a jamais vraiment réussi à parler les yeux dans les yeux avec cette fille. Tout ce qu’elle fait semble être pris de travers.

“Mais elle est du Côté obscur,” dit Ben, terminant un grand cercle qui le ramène auprès de Rey et regardant la fille avec intérêt. “Ça émane de toi… bien que tu essaies de le combattre. Pourquoi?”

“Le Côté Obscur est mauvais,” chuchote Maia, fixant le sol. “Quand je le ressens, ça m’étouffe. Je ne vois plus rien. Je n’arrive pas à penser. J’ai entendu le rire de Denny et j’ai juste… j’ai voulu le tuer, parce que je savais qu’il riait de moi. C’était si bon de voir son sang sur mes mains. Ça devrait être horrible de penser ça, non?”

Ça fait mal de voir quelqu’un de si jeune ressentir des choses si dures. Rey voudrait détourner les yeux, mais elle sent Ben lui prendre la main dans la sienne et tendre l’autre à Maia. “Puis-je?”

Avec une hésitation, Maia déposé ses doigts sur la paume de Ben, et Rey sent qu’il aspire son pouvoir, pour saisir des échantillons de l’âme de la jeune fille. Ce qu’il voit, Rey le voit aussi. Maia baigne dans l’obscurité… elle est presque aussi sombre que lui, mais elle est déchirée, en pleine lutte contre elle-même, s’accrochant à la lumière avec tant de désespoir qu’elle risque d’en souffler la flamme. Ce n’est pas Rey qui pense qu’elle est dérangée ; c'est Maia qui a cette opinion d’elle.

“Ce n’est pas ton passé qui a créé l’Obscurité,” dit Ben, relâchant sa main. “L’Obscurité est ta protection. C'est ce qui t’a donné la force de survivre. Accepte la, et elle te sublimera.”

Maia le regarde fixement, mais elle n’a pas l’air convaincue. Elle se tourne alors vers Rey. “Je sais que j'ai mal agi, mais je vais m’améliorer. Je le jure. Je ne ferai plus de mal à personne. S’il vous plaît ne me chassez pas-”

“Je ne te chasse pas, Maia,” dit Rey. “Si tu veux rester, tu auras toujours une place parmi nous. Mais je me fais du souci pour toi, j’ai peur de ne pas pouvoir t’aider comme il le faudrait. Le seul que je connaisse qui a trouvé son chemin dans l’Obscurité est Ben. Je sais que si tu acceptes qu’il le fasse, il pourra t’aider.”

“Je dois y réfléchir…” dit doucement Maia, ne regardant ni l’un ni l’autre.

“Bien entendu, tu n’as pas à prendre de décision. Je voulais juste que vous vous rencontriez, pour que tu saches qu’il existe une alternative.” Elle regarde Ben et hoche la tête en silence. “Nous allons te laisser tranquille à présent. N’oublie pas que l’entraînement au sabre après le déjeuner aura lieu dehors. À tout à l’heure.”

Lorsqu’ils sont hors de portée du dortoir, Rey lève les yeux vers Ben et hausse un sourcil interrogateur, attendant des impressions.

“Elle est dévastée,” dit-il. “Elle veut contrôler les autres, comme elle a été contrôlée. Si on ne lui enseigne pas comment canaliser ces pulsions, ça va tourner au cauchemar. Ton Ordre est compétent pour ce qui est des gentils moutons, mais elle n’en est pas un...tu as raison. Elle a besoin d’aide.”

“Je ne veux pas la forcer. Ça peut faire plus de mal que de bien.” Dit Rey.

Il hausse les épaules. “Ça ira. Elle est tourmentée et veut du pouvoir, ils en veulent tous au départ. Elle ne mettra pas longtemps avant de te supplier de la laisser rejoindre mes rangs.”

“Ce qui va porter ton effectif à trois, n’est-ce pas? Encore vingt, et tu en auras presque autant que moi,” dit Rey d’un ton léger, tout en marchant dans les rayons de soleil qui dessinent des rayures dans le couloir.

“Ce n’est pas un concours, tu sais,” soupire Ben.

“C'est ce que disent tous les perdants.” Elle rit et esquive la tape qu’il lui met dans le dos. Quand elle pivote et revient dans ses bras, il sourit lui aussi. Ce n’est plus une expression aussi rare qu'avant sur son visage, ces derniers temps, mais elle l'apprécie toujours autant.  Avec les années, de petites rides sont apparues aux coins de sa bouche avec ses sourires plus fréquents, sa peau s'est colorée un peu, brûnie par le soleil alors que ses tempes se décolorent progressivement. Rey aime tendrement chacun de ses minuscules changements.

Ils atteignent un passage du couloir qui surplombe le plateau où les apprentis passent leur temps libre et leurs entraînements au sabre. Aujourd’hui il y a un attroupement, et Rey observe Tam au milieu d'une cour de jeunes apprenties. Qu’il soit le fils aîné de leur Maître joue évidemment en sa faveur, mais il faut aussi admettre que la puberté a tourné à son avantage. Il est déjà plus grand qu’elle, et il est bien parti pour devenir un Don Juan, ce que Rey le soupçonne de savoir parfaitement, vu sa façon de faire du charme à quatre filles à la fois.

Elle jette un œil à Ben qui prête à peine attention à leur fils. Son sourire s’est évaporé comme une goutte d'eau sur Jakku. “Et maintenant, tu peux certainement me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Tam?” Dit-elle.

“Altan,” Répond-t-il délibérément, “veut rejoindre la Résistance.”

Le gloussement de Rey est d'abord grave et étouffé, avant de jaillir en éclats de rire. “Je comprends maintenant pourquoi à ta tête, on dirait que quelqu’un a craché dans ton assiette!” Glousse-t-elle. “J’ai bien peur que ça soit l’influence de Finn.”

“Il n’y a pas de quoi rire, vraiment,” dit-il avec un tel désespoir que le rire de Rey s’amplifie. 

“Oh, arrête ton numéro! La Résistance est inoffensive,” dit-elle avec indifférence. “Tam a toujours rêvé d’être pilote. Tu l’as distrait un moment avec tes idées romantiques de Chevaliers Noirs, mais je suis contente de voir qu’il en est revenu. Sache qu’il a ma bénédiction totale, et si tu ne veux pas qu’il cesse d’avoir confiance en toi, tu devrais le soutenir aussi.”

“Se mêler des conflits politiques de la Galaxie est très précisément ce qui a détruit les Anciens Ordres Jedis,” dit Ben agacé. “Et ils t’ont exilée, tu te rappelles? Ça en dit long sur la pertinence de leur jugement.”

“C'est arrivé par ta faute, pour rappel.”

“Ouais ouais,” marmonne-t-il. “Mais il a seize ans. C'est l’âge idiot.”

Difficile de lui donner tort sur ce point. Quand Ben avait seize ans, il a fugué pour rejoindre une organisation fasciste, et Rey refusait des opportunités de quitter Jakku, se répétant que sa famille allait revenir la chercher. “Et bien… si c'est la mauvaise décision, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il faut qu’il s’en rende compte par lui-même. Le plus important c'est que nous soyons là pour le soutenir s’il flanche.”

Ben prend une grande inspiration et laisse échapper un soupir. “Dans ta bouche ça a l’air si simple et si facile. Tu as sans doute raison.”

“Évidemment que j’ai raison,” dit-elle, crânant un peu.  Puis une nouvelle pensée la frappe. “Ouhla… il est déjà un élément perturbateur auprès de mes apprenties, ça va être cent fois pire s’il devient pilote.”

“De quoi?” Ben a l’air perdu. “En quoi est-il un élément perturbateur?”

Rey lève les yeux au ciel devant son aveuglement perpétuel. 

En bas, Tam croise son regard, alors elle lui fait un petit geste de la main pour l’inviter à les rejoindre. À contre-coeur il abandonne sa conversation et monte lentement l’escalier étroit qui mène jusqu’à eux. De nouveau face à sa mère, il retrouve son air boudeur.

“Ton père voudrait te dire quelque chose,” dit Rey, envoyant à Ben une légère secousse via leur connexion.

Tam regarde avec intérêt son père qui s’éclaircit la gorge. “Je suis absolument et catégoriquement contre l’idée que tu rejoignes la Résistance,” commence Ben, “mais je pense que tu es peut-être assez grand pour en décider toi-même, et tu dois faire ce que penses être juste. Et comme ta mère me l’a rappelé, nous serons là pour te soutenir quand tu échoueras.”

“Te soutenir si tu flanches,” corrige Rey, mettant à Ben une réelle tape, cette fois. “Ce qui n’arrivera pas, parce que tu seras un formidable pilote, j’en suis sûre.”

Une expression de soulagement traverse le visage de Tam. Il regarde sa mère avec gratitude, bien conscient que c'est grâce à elle que son père a changé d'avis. “En fait, je ne vais pas m’engager comme pilote,” dit-il, revenant instantanément à son attitude décontractée. “Ils me veulent pour un nouveau groupe d'élite, qui mènera des attaques contre les Bases du Premier Ordre. Ils m’ont même déjà donné un nom de code : le Faiseur d’Orages.”

Rey pâlit brusquement. “Comment?” Souffle-t-elle.

“Merveilleux,” grogne Ben.

“Bin quoi, ça sonne classe,” dit Tam avec défiance. “Et personne ne te demande ton avis.

“Ça a surtout l’air dangereux,” dit Ben.

“Oh arrête,” soupire Tam avec agressivité, mais au même moment une tignasse frisée déboule au coin du couloir, le blaster jouet visant droit dans son dos.

“Zap! Zap! Je t’ai eu! T’es mort, Tammy!” S’exclame Anicca.

Tam se retourne mollement. “Non, tu m’as loupé. Je vais n’ai rien.”

“Même pas vrai!” Anicca baisse son arme et lui jette un regard noir. “Maman! Dis lui! Dis lui que je l’ai eu!”

Rey ne répond rien, parce qu’elle entend à peine leurs voix à travers le tumulte dans sa tête alors que reviennent des souvenirs dont elle ne peut pas parler. Un souvenir de Tam… sauf que ce n’est plus son nom… et derrière lui se tient quelqu’un d'autre. Quelqu’un de plus petit et de diffus, illuminé de lumière blanche et une arme dans les mains-

“Rey?”

La voix de Ben surpasse le vacarme et elle revient à lui. Par leur lien, il a senti que quelque chose n’allait pas, bien qu’il ne sache pas quoi. De la main il lui tient de coude et ses yeux sont emplis d’inquiétude.

Peut-être que ce n’était qu’un rêve qu’elle a eu un jour et que ça ne signifie rien. Rey essaie de le sortir de son esprit, mais ce nom... Faiseur d’Orages. C’est suffisant pour faire remonter des terreurs qu’elle avait enfouies depuis longtemps. Elle regarde son fils, qui taquine Anicca, et elle sent son coeur se serrer.

Voyant son angoisse, Ben intervient. “Ta mère et moi allons sur la terrasse prendre le thé.”

“Je retourne m’entraîner,” dit Tam, même s’il veut vraiment dire qu’il va retourner compter fleurette aux filles.

“Vas-y,” dit Ben, l’autorisant à partir avant de se tourner en fronçant les sourcils vers la fillette à ses pieds. “Et toi, tu es quoi aujourd’hui? Un pirate de l’espace?”

Anicca soutient son regard, impassible. “Non. Je suis une princesse,” dit-elle avec reproche, puis elle lève son blaster pour le viser. “Zap.”

Ben cligne des yeux. “J’ai la Force; tu ne peux pas m’atteindre.”

Anicca looks up at him stolidly. “ No . I am a princess ,” she says reproachfully, then raises her blaster to take aim at him. “Zap.”

Ben blinks at her. “I have the force; you can't shoot me.”

Anicca n’en peut plus que chacun change les règles du jeu, et elle se met à chouiner en tapant du pied, “C’est pas juste! J’ai même pas du tout la Force, moi!” et parce que des larmes perlent sur ses yeux et que sa lèvre se met à trembler en signe d’une crise imminente, Ben la prend dans ses bras.

“Je crois que sa majesté est épuisée,” dit-il, installant Anicca sur sa hanche avec une facilité qui ne manquera pas d’anéantir les efforts de Rey pour la convaincre qu’elle est trop lourde pour être portée.

“Je ne suis pas fatiguée!” Proteste Anicca.

“Qu’est-il arrivé à tes cheveux?” Ben touche une des tresses irrégulières qui pendent dans son dos. “On dirait une twi’lek.”

“C’est Tanaan qui m’a coiffée.”

“Tanaan…?”

Rey les suit en silence le long du chemin qui les ramène à leurs appartements. Elle n’a jamais eu à s’inquiéter qu’il manque de patience avec Anicca, car il s’est toujours montré doux et affectueux avec sa fille. Bien plus qu’avec Tam. Elle ne pense pas que ça veuille dire qu’il en aime un plus que l’autre ; c’est simplement que quand Tam était petit garçon, Ben était encore en train de chercher comment devenir humain. Et à présent, Anicca profite des leçons que Tam a enseignées à son père, et ne comprendra donc jamais à quel point elle a de la chance que son père la prenne dans ses bras et la transporte comme le sont tous les autres enfants. Rey ne cesse de s’émerveiller du chemin qu’il a parcouru, depuis une époque lointaine où le seul contact qu’il tolérait était d’elle.

Même si, pense-t-elle en le regardant déposer l’enfant fatiguée sur son lit, Anicca a réussi à toucher son coeur de ses petites mains roses comme seule une fillette peut le faire. Peut-être que c’est parce qu’elle n’a pas la Force dans les mêmes proportions que le reste de la famille, ce qui est à la fois une bénédiction et un handicap. Mais aussi fou qu’il soit de sa fille, Ben lui a un jour confessé que si un de ses enfants devait un jour perpétuer la tradition familiale du parricide, ce serait certainement Anicca. “Mieux vaut qu’elle m’aime bien.” Avait-il dit d’un air sinistre.

Malgré ses protestations, la fillette est déjà à moitié assoupie quand on la borde. Ben secoue la tête devant son étrange coiffure et suit Rey sur la terrasse ensoleillée, où un banc de pierre les attend.

“Quelque chose te préoccupe,” dit-il, l’attirant près de lui, de manière à ce que leurs jambes se touchent.

“Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai raconté à propos du Mangemondes?” lui dit-elle.

Il fait une moue. “Je crois que tu as rêvé de tout ça,” dit-il lentement.

“C’est toi qui étais inconscient à cause de l’hémorragie - moi j’allais bien, et je sais ce que j’ai vu.” Elle soupire, baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui se tordent ses répit sur ses genoux. “Je m’inquiète pour Tam… Et c’était de le laisser rejoindre la Résistance qui le menait sur cette voie? Et si c’est de l’en empêcher qui le provoque? Est-ce que ça arrivera quelle que soit ma décision?”

“Alors tu ne souhaites plus qu’il rejoigne la Résistance?”

“Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.”

Sa grande main couvre celle de Rey. “Je crains qu’il y aille quoi que tu en dises. Il a hérité de ta fichue obstination. Ça fait des semaines que j’essaie de l’en dissuader, et ça n’a fait que renforcer sa conviction,” dit Ben.

“Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée?” dit-elle.

“Rey, il arrivera ce qu’il arrivera. La différence est que nous serons là pour lui. Quoi qu’ait vécu le Mangemondes que tu as rencontré, nous n’étions pas là. Nous le rattraperons s’il flanche.”

Elle lui fronce les sourcils. “Ce sont mes mots,” dit-elle, voyant bien qu’il prend ces sages paroles à son compte.

“Vas-tu discuter tes propres paroles?” lui demande-t-il.

Au lieu de répondre, elle lève leurs mains entremêlées et dépose un baiser sur ses doigts. Les coins de la bouche de Ben dessinent ce sourire tordu qui l’a séduite deux fois, et elle ne parvient pas à s’empêcher de sourire à son tour. “Combien de temps restes-tu cette fois?” Demande-t-elle.

“La nuit, au moins,” dit-il, en la regardant avec cette expression qui l’électrise sur chaque centimètre de sa peau.

“Ça me plairait,” dit-elle. Quand il l’entoure de son bras, elle s’appuie contre lui. “Et Tam?”

“Il va rester ici un peu. Il veut voir sa grand-mère quand elle rendra visite.”

“Tu pourrais aussi, tu sais,” lui rappelle-t-elle. Elle le lui rappelle à chaque fois, mais il trouve toujours un moyen d’être ailleurs. Ils se sont croisés quelques fois ces dernières années, mais ça s’est toujours passé bizarrement. Ça contrarierait Rey davantage si elle ne savait pas qu’ils correspondaient régulièrement par écrit, où c’est sans doute plus facile de dire les choses qu’ils ont sur le coeur alors que de visu, c’est toujours trop douloureux. Ça a l’air de leur convenir à tous les deux.

Elle n’est donc pas surprise quand Ben dit, “je sais,” mais rien de plus.

Elle lui serre la main. “Tu pourrais emmener Anicca avec toi,” suggère-t-elle.

“Elle hurlerait jusqu’à réduire le temple en poussière. Elle est trop attachée à toi.”

“Ah, c’est une fameuse drama-queen,” admet Rey. “Elle tient ça de son père, je suppose.”

“Oh, je vois,” dit Ben, retirant sa main, ce qui ne fait que lui donner raison encore plus.

“Je me demande de qui tiendra le prochain?” Hasarde Rey à voix haute.

“Quoi?” La voix de Ben est aussi tranchante que son regard.

“Tu te souviens quand on s’est rendus sur Serica il y a quelques semaines pour rencontrer les indigènes? Et tu te souviens que nous n’avions plus de contraceptifs le troisième jour mais que tu as dit, ‘ne t’inquiète pas, je vais me retirer’ et que tu ne t’es pas retiré du tout-”

“Je voudrais bien t’y voir,” la coupe-t-il, le rouge aux joues. “Il est plus facile de se défaire de certains parasites suceurs à ventouses que de toi quand tu es en train de j-”

“Oui, bon, des accidents arrivent, je suppose,” dit-elle, agitant la main pour revenir au sujet. “je te préviens juste tout de suite que c’est moi qui vais choisir le prénom cette fois. Je ne me remets pas que tu aies imposé Anicca quand je voulais l’appeler Luca. Si tu recommences, je ferai sauter ton temple depuis la stratosphère.”

“Je suis sûr que huit mois est un délai suffisant pour trouver un bon prénom,” dit-il. “Mieux que ‘Luca’ quoi qu’il arrive.”

“Je ne plaisante pas, j’ai monté un canon Harbinger sur le Faucon Millenium et j’ai besoin de tester sa visée,” dit-elle, en regardant les fossettes sur ses joues. Elle suit du bout du doigt le tracé de cette fossette avec tendresse. “Dis moi que tu es heureux, Ben.”

Elle n’a pas vraiment besoin de poser la question. Elle sent le flux de joie par leur connexion et il est toujours assez mauvais pour dissimuler ses sentiments. Mais elle veut l’entendre prononcer les mots. “Je suis heureux,” dit-il, frottant son nez contre le sien. “Tu trouves toujours moyen de me rendre heureux.”

Il étend sa main sur son ventre et elle appuie sa tête contre son cou. Une sensation de chaleur et de sérénité l’envahit, et même s’il a fallu du temps pour y parvenir, toutes ces épreuves en valaient la peine. Assise au soleil au milieu de ses plantes en fleurs, entourée de sa famille et son Ordre, et blottie dans les bras de son amant heureux, Rey connaît enfin un sentiment de complétude parfaite.

Et elle sait que Ben le ressent aussi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : des illustrations, croquis et dessins des personnages (Rey, Kylo, Tam, Anicca, etc) sont publiés sur le tumblr de l’auteur : silvershiner point tumblr point com  
> Je peux également donner des liens en MP.  
> L’auteur a parlé d’écrire une suite. Je ne résisterai probablement pas à la traduire! Donc si vous ne voulez pas rater ça, et éventuellement être tenu(e) informé(e) d’une prochaine fanfic que je traduirais (on n’est pas à l’abri d’un coup de coeur), abonnez-vous à mes mises à jour!  
> A bientôt!


End file.
